The Blind Sight
by wherethewildthings
Summary: "As of right now we are awaiting further order as to what exactly has occurred. We do know that people are being attacked. If you see any person or persons acting violently or suspiciously…please do not make contact…avoid all such individuals…this broadcast will repeat until further updates are provided…may God bless us all..."
1. Chapter 1

Just me trying to tackle Calzona in my own words. Love them and I hope all who read, enjoy.

* * *

Arizona sat in her pickup truck hidden by the shady trees that lined the front of her home. She knew she wanted this home the moment she had spotted it. The moment the realtor opened up her mouth and said it was the American dream home. That's all Arizona wanted was the American dream. Sure, her dream was a little different than most women. Hers wasn't 2.5 kids and a husband to provide for her. Hers was a partner, a wife who shared her ideals in life.

She sighed and finished off a can of beer tossing it in her backseat. It fell in line with her current décor of half smudged out cigars and tools.

She had found her mate, but her mate altered her view of her American dream. She was 6 months pregnant. Despite her pregnant state, she was the most gorgeous creature Arizona had ever laid eyes on. Taller than her, dark brown eyes, coal black hair that fell to her shoulders, a smile that could light up a room and legs that went on for days. They met when Arizona was headed off for her first tour in Iraq, they wrote, called, fell in love and when she came back she raised the child as if she were own. Sofia, the baby's name was Sofia. She was 2 years old.

Arizona's blue eyes lifted into the sky as a burst of orange and red light shot up into the air, sending intense specks of colors in all directions. She closed her eyes and gripped the steering wheel, her back teeth jutted forward, nearly grinding with the front. The explosions were too real, too close. It had been many years since she was dishonorably discharged due to a bullet to the leg, but sometimes she could still smell the fresh blood in the air. Sometimes, she could smell the fresh scent of gun powder, hear the screams of men, see them begging to whatever god they believed in.

Following her breathing exercises, she slowly inhaled and exhaled until the world was back into focus. Until she was Arizona again in her truck after a long day's work, until she could see the children in the street laughing and playing, until she could smell the scent of over cooked meat and barbeque sauce.

She cracked open another beer and drank heavily from it, her eyes landing on the pile of mail beside her. A red note this time.

She read the title out loud before ripping the envelope in two.

Somewhere, some suit decided it would be okay to boot a veteran from their home. Some asshole thought it was business as usual to take away her American dream. The very same dream she had nearly given her life to protect.

She slammed the steering wheel again, and again. The last time so hard, her blonde hair shifted forward out of her loose ponytail and hung like limp strings in her line of vision. She was sweating, she was always fucking sweating.

She swiped at her forehead with the back of her arm and cursed.

She had did what any veteran did, used her skills learned in the Army to get a job. She learned how to build homes from top to bottom, that included wiring, framing, you name it she could do it. She found a construction company in desperate need for a female quota and it stuck. It was a living. A hard one, but she didn't mind the work. The work was never the problem; it was the god damn pay. She complained incessantly about it but she was met with a bullshit promotion to keep her calm that was all title and no payoff.

She killed off the last of the beer.

It was the pressure, it was always the pressure. Rising, rising, rising until it was up to her fucking earlobes and all she could do was kick and flail until it eventually took her under. Some nights she wanted to crawl into her wife's arms and cry until her head ached, but that simply wasn't an option. She was the leader of this family. The leader never cracked, never complained, never cried. The leader had to be strong; the leader had to make sure they survived.

She opened up the door to her truck and made a mental note to see about the loud squeak it caused whenever it was entered. She swallowed her doubt as she rounded the truck, by the time she made it up the drive she had already mentally prepared herself for the next route she'd have to take to keep her family secure.

She nudged a ball out of her path.

She could swing an extra shift.

The blonde deftly evaded a downed bicycle.

She could pick up a part time job. Old Jim always said he needed a helping hand in the fields.

Arizona could breathe again, all of a sudden the collar on her t-shirt didn't seem so tight, and the weight on her shoulders lessened.

What little weight she had remaining dissipated when she saw her beauty in the kitchen window. She was staring out into the night, a small smile on her face as those magnificent brown eyes shared amazement with the fireworks in the sky and their child playing with the neighborhood children across the street.

Arizona stuffed her hands in her pockets and shifted out of sight.

Calliope told her she was crazy when she told her she liked to watch her. She even referred to her as a stalker, with that slight accent she still carried from her descendants. It slipped out from time to time. Especially in the bedroom.

She liked to watch her doing small things. Folding clothes, ironing, cooking. Sometimes she'd just pull up a chair and watch her. Arizona wasn't one for art. She wasn't fancy, or learned in certain things. But she knew what she was watching was a masterpiece. She could analyze it for hours. Like that Langdon guy in those novels Calliope read out loud to her.

Even with life kicking her in the ass repeatedly, Callie always stood beside her. When they couldn't cover Sofia under her military benefits, when the dreams became too real and scared her into waking, when they faced foreclosure the first time, and then the second; she was always there.

Arizona's smile broadened as she snuck into through their front door.

Her rock.

* * *

Calliope hummed softly as she stirred up her 'secret' sauce for the grilled chicken cooking away outside. Her neighbor's thought it was the best barbeque sauce in the world, but really it was something from the store revved up with a few choice ingredients of her own and some fresh vegetables.

She dabbed a pinky in and tasted her creation. It wasn't half bad.

Most women didn't like the type of life she had chosen. Most women wouldn't be satisfied with the stay at home mom status. Calliope however felt as if she was born to play the role. True, things could get dull but she always found a new project to be a part of to help others around her. She was head of the PTA, at the top of the phone tree, she coached the little league softball team and it wasn't a Sunday that went by that she wasn't organizing the fellowship eating for church.

Calliope's face darkened just a moment as she added just a pinch more salt to her recipe.

They had found a home here and though it took time to gain the trust and tolerance of those around them as a same sex couple, eventually people came around. Now there were still idiots, you can find them anywhere, but most of the town had accepted them for who they were. Honest people trying to endure just like them. The pastor always looked for Arizona come Sunday, but Arizona believed there was no God and well, Callie didn't have the heart to tell him. So she always found an excuse. She's feeling ill or, she's got an extra shift. The pastor wasn't the only one she had to make excuses for anymore either.

Her eyes settled on Sofia in the yard. She gave a little wave, reassuring her, paranoid her thoughts had somehow escaped her mind and fluttered out the window for all to see.

She worried about Arizona. Callie knew her wife was a loner by nature, but lately things had begun to slip. It was the little things she had noticed first. First she would be an hour late, then the kisses goodbye stopped, then the sex…lessened. Her attention to Sofia was slowly beginning to wan; she was late to her science fair. She had won first place. Then she no showed her school play. Then there was the alcohol. Her partner was a drinker, the armed forces saw to that but it had recently increased. Bottles hidden under cabinets all over the house. The scariest stash she found was a garbage bag full of cans behind her old military gear.

Tired eyes shifted as she lifted the grill brush from the drawer and placed it on the counter beside her.

She was afraid she was losing her again. Like the time the dreams got too real. Like the nights they used to wake her from dreaming.

The spark was fading from those crystal blue eyes that reached out to her in a sea full of strangers. That was there for her, that didn't bypass her baggage, but instead stopped and added it to her own. She didn't want to forget that woman, she couldn't forget that woman. But she was afraid she would.

A brilliant blue lit up the sky, followed by a loud whistle and an explosion, next was a round of applause. It wasn't the screech that shook her it was the arms around her waist. She smiled and soon settled into them, as soft warm lips found the side of her neck.

"Arizona." She said playfully, biting her lip as the kisses continued further down her shoulder.

"How'd you know it was me?" The blonde said, still not pausing from her current work on neck and jaw line.

"What other person's crazy enough to sneak into my house unannounced?"

The brunette turned and pressed her lips against her partners. A slow, sweet moan escaping her lips as her eyes closed tightly. She felt strong arms pull her in closer; she felt her lover's soft fleshy tongue enter her mouth. She slowed the kiss and backed away briefly, looking the blonde in her eyes. Then she remembered.

"I love you." She whispered into Arizona's ear, kissing it softly. "I love you so very much."

Arizona's arms gripped her tighter. "I love you too." She replied her voice also a scant whisper.

They rocked together in time slowly to some distant song that only they could hear. Whispering about their love as if it was a secret only they could know. As if mentioning it only in private would protect it from any harm from the outside world.

"Remember our first 4th of July?" Callie said dipping into her lovers shoulder; her nose pressed against her shoulder. She inhaled and enjoyed her scent. She smelled of fresh linen and sweat. She gripped her tighter and felt the muscles she had built from her job. She wasn't rippled with them, but she was solid, hardened just enough so that her frame could support her tough schedule.

"I do." Arizona replied settling into the soft, curvaceous frame she had grown accustom to. She even let her hands slip further past her waist to grip the supple behind hidden under dark denim pedal pushers. Her actions elicited a giggle. "You had long hair then, way past your shoulders. We had sparklers and way too much wine to be handling a child."

Calliope sighed. "We were so young." She kissed the shoulder she leaned into. "When did you get so old?"

"Hey." Arizona pulled back to give Calliope a gentle kiss to the cheek. "I'm pretty sure it was around the time you did."

After a light swat with a dish rag, Arizona moved over to the secret sauce and dipped her finger inside. "Ever going to tell me what's in this stuff?"

"If I did, I'd have to kill you." The brunette finished with a wink. Her expression instantly shifted into concern. She stuttered at first but decided some things just couldn't wait. "Got a call from the bank."

Arizona's jovial mood quickly turned south. "Really? What did they want? Looking for a bail out?" She laughed, it was forced. So forced even she didn't believe it. "Sure as hell ain't going to find it here."

"Can you be serious for a moment?"

"Serious?" Arizona smacked the tiled counter. She had a temper. A very bad one. But she was working on that. "I'm serious every goddamn day of my life Calliope. I don't ever get to smile; I've got so many fucking worries I…"

She saw the look on her wife's face. The one she never enjoyed putting there. The one that made her hate herself.

"I got it Calliope. I can handle this."

"Arizona you don't have to do everything alo-"

Arizona turned to her, and wrapped her hands into her own. She mustered up another smile. This time it did the trick because the concern in Calliope's eyes lightened. "No since in both of us worrying right? I've got it all figured out, now you just leave it to me."

"The last time-"

"Do you trust me baby?" Arizona pleaded with her eyes, begged her to give her the entire burden. She couldn't sleep at night knowing she had the love of her life ripping her hair out over something neither could change.

"With my life." And she meant that statement. Meant it so sincerely her eyes nearly brimmed with tears just thinking about a situation, a time, a place where she could even imagine her life without Arizona. Imagine a world where she hadn't given her, her most ultimate confidence.

"Well there you go." A confident smirk, a hand that quickly wiped away a fallen tear. She knew just what to do then. A tug, a grip, a heated kiss that made even her own knees nearly go limp. All these years. All these years and she still had that effect on her.

"Gross."

Both heads turned to spot a small framed child in their back doorway. It was Sofia; her arm's brimming over with fireworks, some even hanging from her pockets. She was in the seventh grade headed to 8th and was already concerned with her high school GPA.

"Shouldn't you two get a room?"

"How about we own all the rooms in this house?" Arizona said her hands going up to her hips.

"You make a pretty good point." She shook the fireworks at her mother. "Wanna' blow stuff up now?"

The blonde clutched her chest. "Oh I thought you'd never ask."

Without hesitation the two were nearly out the door but were halted by a stern voice from behind.

"Hold it you two."

Both slowly turned but it was a single index finger that extended and beckoned one near. The child gave the fireworks to her mother and trudged over to her momma.

"Yeah mom."

"Not yeah, yes."

"Yes mom."

"You got your inhaler?"

"It's upstairs-"

The finger swiftly pointed to the stairs and didn't budge until the young lady made her way back down, medicine in hand. Calliope pulled her in and kissed the top of her head. "Be careful okay; don't get too wild out there. And don't ever let me catch you playing again without it."

After a quick nod and a boost with a playful swat to the behind, she was out the door, nearly dragging her mother with her.

Once outside Sofia was already setting up a row of rockets, working inward out alongside her mother. She knew she wasn't birthed from her mother, in fact everything about her screamed her momma. Everyone from the bums to the deacon said the same exact thing. She was the spitting image of her momma. From the nearly coal black hair, to the shape of her nose and even the way she walked. She wanted just once for someone to say that she reminded her of her mother.

She watched her mother's sturdy hands dig into the earth, blonde wisps falling in front of her face.

She was tough. Her momma was tough, but baking cookies and being the top volunteer at the church fundraisers a full year running wasn't her idea of hard-hitting. She wanted to command the respect of men like her mother did. She wanted to be like those female action heroes you saw on film, who did no harm but took no crap from anyone around them. Her mother was good at nearly everything, she said she learned to adapt, it's what the military trained her to do.

Her mother lit two sparklers and they quickly ignited each end of the rockets and stepped back, waiting for their big display.

Then they jumped right out of their sockets and leapt into the air, climbing and climbing until they reached their limit and then busted overhead. The small girl raised her arms upwards and danced under the spectacle of light. Dazzling shades of every color of the rainbow stood stark against the blackened sky. They had let out the best display on the block yet, and everyone stopped to see it, some even applauded.

Some of the kids from her school came over, she shared her fireworks, and her momma would kill her if she didn't. Some of the kids were nasty to her, but most of them accepted her family for what it was. She was known for her smarts, not her mothers, which she thought was pretty neat. She didn't want her family on display like some freak show, but she found that most people had a way of just accepting things the longer there around it. When they get to meet the people behind the curtains, it's a lot harder to grimace at the oddity.

Calliope with an army of burgers and hotdogs quickly set them down and anyone in reach dove in and half the block crowded in once she set out her grilled chicken, complete with sauce. They didn't have much but she didn't have a stingy bone in her body. It was in her nature, and most other's she reckoned to share and be kind to one another. It was what the lord taught them on Sunday. She always had to tell the 'Feed the Multitudes' story from the bible. Arizona always retorted that Jesus didn't have a light bill.

After everyone had had their fill, and countless grumbles of wishing to have two mommies, Calliope sent them all home with a cupcake. Two for the chubby kid who told her they should get married and made Arizona shoot a mean look at him and even send a few pop rocks at his feet as he scurried up the road.

Calliope checked the time and gestured towards the backdoor. Sofia turned towards her momma like a deer caught in headlights.

"Just one more hour." She raced towards her mother and folded her hands neatly in. "Please." She added dragging out the word for affect.

"It's already ten o'clock. You know what tomorrow is."

"Do we have to go to grandmas?"

"Abuelita."

Sofia tried her best to conceal her eye roll. "Abuelita. Do we have to? She's old and angry all the time. And her house is freezing and it's so far-"

"Mind your mother."

That tone she could never beg her way out of came from Arizona Robbins. When Arizona Robbins told you to move, you had better damn well move.

"But mom." She'd risk it, just for the night.

"That was an order soldier, not a request." She caught fierce blue eyes and headed for the back door.

Calliope couldn't contain her laugher because soon after that crooked frown on Arizona's face was beaming again and her head was turned in conversation to one of the men she worked with on the job. She always gestured when she talked. You'd swear she was speaking sign language. She had a tendency to drink when she got in too deep into a conversation. Calliope wasn't happy about the cooler and chairs that appeared when the discussion veered from political to downright rabble rousing.

As Calliope cleared up the front yard, she heard beer can after beer can. Just tonight she repeated over and over in her head. She'd make sure to touch on this amongst other topics as soon as the event subsided.

* * *

"And what do we say when we see Abuelita?" Callie said brushing through Sofia's hair.

"Abuela estan bueno verte."

Calliope's hands expertly navigated the girls scalp, giving her one long thick braid in no time at all. She chuckled and placed her chin on her daughter's shoulder. "Try not to sound like you're being held at gun point okay sweetie?"

"Why do I always have to speak Spanish around her?"

"Because your grandmother is very, very proud of her heritage. When I was a little girl, she made me practice it every day." She lifted up and gestured towards the bed; Sofia shuffled to the top of it but refused to go under the covers.

Calliope grunted just a bit after getting up from her stooped position and sat on the edge of her bed nearest Sophia. "She made me do it, so I wouldn't forget who I was."

"I don't like Spanish all that well."

Calliope's forehead creased in concern. "Why not?"

"I don't like the things grandma says about mom in Spanish."

The brunette lifted up slightly to put her daughter under the covers, tucking in the blanket slightly at her sides.

"You're getting too big to be tucked in." She beat back the bottom of the blanket slightly then sighed. "Old enough to know that some people don't agree with your mother and I's lifestyle."

"Well I'm like mom, I hate her too."

This statement earned her a stern look, which she cowered under for just a moment before gentle words followed.

"Sofia, people fear what they do not understand. If it disrupts people's ideas of normalcy, sometimes they meet it with aggression instead of acceptance. Your grandmother…" She shook her head slightly. "…is just one of those people. She hates the fact that your mother and I are together, but do we turn around and hate her too? If so, where does that get us mija?"

"I guess we'd be just like her…" She mumbled. "…only way less fat."

Calliope couldn't stifle her laughter if she tried. "You treat others with respect, even when they don't show you the same."

"I know, still sucks."

"I'm not going to sugar coat it Sofia. Sometimes it does. Sometimes it takes a lot but it is possible." Her hand darted out and stroked the side of the young woman's face. "She loves you. She loves Arizona too and vice versa; they just have a really bad way of showing it." A few tickles to her daughters side were added for good measure. "And mind your language."

"Where's mom at, still outside?"

"She should be in a little later to check on you." Callie stood from the bed and turned off the lights. She watched Sofia settle in bed as more lights from fireworks outside sent shockwaves of color through the blinds, making for the briefest moment a kaleidoscope effect in the room.

"No waiting up, I mean it. Straight to bed."

"Has dad called?"

An innocent question. So innocent in fact it felt out of place with their recent discussion of lifestyles and strange tangled stories of misconstrued affection.

"He." A beat to gather her thoughts. "He hasn't called, but you'll be the first to know."

A reassuring smile and a quick kiss before heading back downstairs. When did he ever call? She didn't want to demonize him; she wanted Sofia to know him. To love him. She had loved him once upon a time. She wanted him around, she didn't want him to be so scarce but eventually his appearances had become scanter and scanter.

Another worry added to the list that seemed to be ever growing.

A violent explosion outside caused her to jump just a little. After regaining her composure she made her way down the stairs and to the front door. Outside Arizona sat, still going on about the 'man'.

She stopped in the door way to catch the full scope of the crowd that formed. It wasn't exactly a mob, but ten of her co-workers had gathered raising their beers in unison as her and two other men spoke about cut hours and unfair wages.

A man stood his eyes glazed over, his neck and hands still grubby from the shift he had earlier. His baseball cap covered a bald spot on his head, and he looked as if he hadn't bothered with dental hygiene for some time.

"These construction workers, what come up with a good idea. They used a giant rat to protest the entire build site."

"A giant rat?" One of the other men surrounding him questioned.

"Rat was 'sposed to represent something..." He sipped his beer. "…I can't remember it but if you give me to the mornin' I'd swear I had a point in there somewhere."

The crowd around him laughed and Arizona raised her drink in his direction. "That point being don't mess with Bobby, he'll bring ratatouille down on you."

"He's a regular pied piper!" Another shouted as the crowd joined in the merriment.

"Laugh all you want, but, they got those wages lifted."

"They aren't going to raise anything." Arizona said rising up and tossing her empty can to the side. "They'll work us to the bone because they can. They know the economy is in a down turn, they know there's competition in every job market and we don't have a choice but to put up or shut up. Well I say I am just about fed the fuck up, with shutting up."

Murmurs amongst the crowd only fueled her rant. "We know those sorry sacks of crap in the government aren't going to do a damn thing for you." She pointed to the ground beneath her. "They make more money off of you down there than up here. Least down there they don't have to worry about supplementing your income."

Another drink and she was recharged, she felt like spitting some hellfire and brimstone tonight. "Second class citizens you and I. I gave a part of my life, damn near my leg for this country and you know what it did for me."

"Not a damn thing." Lester chimed in.

"That's right. Not a single flying fuck was given when I had to-"

"Arizona." A soft voice called next to her. A firm arm wrapped around her waist. "You out here starting a revolution or an angry mob?" A quick smile to all in attendance backed up her light hearted comment.

Blue eyes tried to silently communicate, as they often did but were evaded.

"Show's over boys, I'm sending you all to bed."

Some laughed others shifted to grab up their discarded cans or chairs. Arizona said her goodbyes, but when her eyes found Calliope's again, there was something more there just beneath the glint of alcohol, there was anger in them as well.

Once inside, Arizona turned on the lights and shut the door.

"What was that?"

"That was me diffusing the situation before you got those men too riled up." She crossed the room and rubbed Arizona's shoulders lightly.

Arizona slid from her embrace. "I don't need you coming around putting me to bed like I'm a child Calliope."

"I was just trying to-"

"You were just interrupting me." The shorter woman walked to the other side of the room near the stairs. "As usual."

"Excuse me what was that?" Calliope threw her hands up in frustration and crossed the room. "Is this how it's going to be now? Are we going back down that road?"

Arizona froze, paused for just a moment then turned back towards her wife. "And just what exactly are you suggesting?"

"I'm saying are we going to do this again? Am I going to have to start keeping up appearances for the drinking?"

Arizona was never affected by words. They never hurt her. Sticks and stones and all that jazz. But that stung just a bit.

"I had one beer Calliope; you're going to crucify me over one god damn beer."

"Do not use that tone with me. And you didn't have one beer, you had several not to mention whatever you drank before you came home."

"I-"

"I could smell it on your breath Arizona." Calliope looked away. "Taste it on your lips."

Silence. Harsh uncomfortable silence. A loud stream of black cat explosions cut through it like a hot knife through butter.

Arizona stepped closer, her eyes narrowed. "Who are you to judge me? Judge yet ye be judged right?" She scoffed, undoing the ponytail on head and loosening the knot it formed.

"Do not throw bible verses at me to defend your actions."

"I am an adult; I can do whatever the hell I want to do."

"I thought I could trust you right?" More crackling of fireworks could be heard in the distance. "How can I trust you when every day here lately is like you're slipping backwards? The dreams baby, the drinking…I know you had some dark times but…"

"Oh bullshit Calliope." Arizona fired back her temper getting the best of her. "Always playing the victim while mean while…" She gestured towards her chest. "…every day it feels like someone has my enter life in between a vice and I am stuck in the middle in complete and utter pain. I can't even yell, because I'd feel like my screams would be an inconvenience for you."

Calliope was staggered by her comments. This is how the truth came out between them. They could never be cordial; they could never sit down and discuss the issues. There were times when they did but years had gone by and communication was still their one true weakness.

"So what are you going to do now? Bottle it all up just to guzzle it all down? Huh?" She stepped closer to her wife, feeling the sting of tears that had yet to fall. "You going to numb yourself? You going to drink it all away until you're nothing but a shell?"

She stepped even closer and tugged on the bottom of the blonde's shirt. "We'll I'm not going to live with my father again."

The sting from early, now felt like an open wound. Her father. Arizona hated her father, he was a drunk and he died a drunk. He was verbally abusive and just plain horrible. Is that how she saw her?

"Well I'm twice the father Sofia ever had." She spat back. If she wanted ugly she'd give her ugly.

She whimpered. Sat on the couch and covered her eyes. She was sobbing. Arizona swallowed thickly. That was a low blow. Regret flooded through her body, compelled her forward, made her sink to her knees in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Arizona said her voice cracking with emotion. "I should know better than to…Sofia could have…"

No reply. Her apology was met with more tears.

"I can't do this anymore." Calliope finally managed and it felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest. Saucer sized brown eye's met Arizona's. Arizona watched as beautiful brown melded into the red tint from tears, her sadness reminded her of autumn. "I don't want to fight." A strong hand reached out and grasped her wife's. "I don't want to lose you."

Her rock. Arizona was so fragile at times it seemed she'd float away with the breeze. She may try to be the tough one, but the really strong people in this world are the ones that are completely unafraid to bear themselves for the world to see. Arizona may have gotten an award for bravery, but Calliope deserved it more.

"Im sorry I called you my father." She shook her head, her hand growing tighter around her partners. "You're nothing like him."

"I had no right to-mock your life and your choices as an individual and you're right…" The blonde smiled sadly. "Maybe it's time I get a meeting setup. It's been awhile."

She lifted up and wrapped her arms around Calliope instantly, Calliope sniffled against her shirt.

"I'd be so incredibly lost without you." She kissed the top of her nose. "Please forgive me."

"Arizona." She whispered in reply. "I can never not forgive you."

After a moment of gentle embrace, Calliope stood offering her hand to the blonde to help her rise.

"We're going to talk about this tomorrow Arizona. Everything. This can't keep happening. All our resolutions shouldn't come from this place." A quick sigh sent two tears over the edge and down her cheeks.

A quick kiss for comfort from Arizona ended the brunette's sudden surge of emotion. "Everything. I promise."

A warm embrace, just like in the kitchen. Tighter this time, longer. The shaky connection restored. It was up to both of them the duration of it.

"I'm headed to bed." Calliope said breaking the hug to begin her walk upstairs. "Sophia was looking for you."

Arizona watched her ascend and paced for a moment. She couldn't keep doing this. No more circles. No more cracking. Leaders never cracked. She soon followed behind and stopped by her daughter's room peeking inside. She was already sleeping, normally she waited up but this time the day's events had taken its toll.

She crept into the room and re-tightened the protective tuck Calliope had already created. She sighed and kissed her daughters forehead then took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I know you're sleeping." She laughed. "So I guess this is only for my headspace." She scratched her head and lowered her voice to just below a whisper. "I love you kiddo. I love you. And I'm…I'm sorry things changed there for a moment. It won't happen again. I'm here to protect you, from everything. From anything…"

She stood and exited the door her own eyes finally succumbing to her sentiment. "…even myself."

* * *

An explosion jolted Arizona from her slumber. She froze, shaken, sweating. Not the dreams again, not tonight when things were so delicate. Another explosion. Damn guys didn't know when to quit. The third lit up her entire room. Worry set in. Two screams in the dark. She felt a cold foot tap her side. That was here queue to exit and investigate. She cursed and peeled back the covers.

She crept down the hall and checked on Sofia. Soft snores rising and falling from her covers. She smiled and continued downstairs. The first glimpse of fire she saw was the glint on the glass patio doors. She shook her head. Damn bad ass kids had to be up to no good probably set something ablaze. No way was she playing fireman tonight, not with the dull ache of alcohol setting in.

She stretched and padded across the room, her bare feet making a dull noise as they connected with wooden floors. Another scream, blood curdling this time. So close to her backdoor the hairs on the back of her neck rose. She became more alert; her body adapting to the fear, completely disregarding the after effects of the alcohol she had partaken in.

Arizona finally made it to the glass doors and slid them open. It was hot out, nothing new there. A staunch breeze lifted the bottoms of her pajama pants for a moment, but they quickly fell back into place. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and spotted Bobby, sprawled out on her lawn. Guess she wasn't the only one who was heading into hangover territory.

She stepped out into the yard and that's when the full effect of the fire hit her, more heat and a barn in the distance engulfed in flames.

"Holy shit."

Fire department had to be on their way. No way she was going near that inferno. Her focused shifted back to Bobby.

"Bobby." She called out and noticed that his body moved at the mention of his name. "You know I have to charge you 1 nights rent." She stated in jest, all the while continuing her path to him. She had almost forgotten about the yelling, until another one just over her fence was heard.

She got closer to her co-worker but noticed he was wet, or covered in some type of liquid. Probably vomit; he was a known binge drinker. Even took pride in it. Drink till you drop he always said. Her pace slowed however we she noticed his movements had changed. He was all limbs at this point.

She shook her head. She hoped the poor bastard hadn't gone and poisoned himself.

She stopped in her tracks when she caught a familiar scent over the smell of the lawn and the burning hay that began wafting in her direction. She shivered. Metallic, raw, earthy.

"Blood." She said to herself. That's what Bobby was covered in. Her pace quickened and she was over to him in an instant. Something had jammed his leg into the ground. Speared to the earth, he was caught, thus the flailing. It looked like someone had jammed the leg of one of their lawn chairs into him.

"Fuck." She began pulling at it. "Who did this to you?"

No response, just more thrashing and a groan.

She gave it another tug and heard it rip from his flesh, the momentum caused her to fall backwards into the dirt. She tried to stand to dust herself off but before she could Bobby was on top of her, his full weight crashing in. Instinct kicked in, she used the piece of metal removed from his leg to hold him out of range.

"Jesus fucking Christ Bbby!"

She used all her strength to put it under his neck and tried to force him backwards. "What the hell has gotten-"

She was about to ask what the hell had gotten into him, but her eyes were distracted by his current state. His eyes were white now, fully white. This wasn't no alcohol poison. Her line of sight shifted to his neck which had a huge chunk of flesh torn from it. So much flesh, she could see right down to the bone. She yelled his name again and instead of coming to, he just kept coming after her, his teeth snapping at her face.

She managed to get a knee up and thrust upwards, using the chair leg to push him off and backwards. She shifted the leg to her right hand and watched as he thrashed about in the dirt and was back up on his feet in no time flat.

He charged her, she evaded. Now her back was to the patio, his towards her fence.

"Now listen up Bobby, I think you're in shock. We need to get you to a hospital."

He let out a carnal scream, a scream that temporarily brought her back to the battlefield.

**_She trudged through a village in full gear. If you found any survivors they said, take care of it. By take care, they meant put them out of their misery. She was just following orders when she saw a child laying on his back, he reached for. He wanted help. She hesitated. One of her squad members took out his tactical knife and stabbed the kid in the throat. He let out the same sound before he died._**

When she finally came too Bobby was on her again she swung at him to keep him back, he took the blow with ease and surged forward again. This time she used her temple kick, the one that made her infamous in boot camp and tried to knock his head right off his shoulders. He stumbled, she ran for the patio.

She was nearly inside when she suddenly fell forward, her face and jaw hitting the earth causing her to be momentarily stunned. Her head was fuzzy, she heard more screams. Her eyes finally regained focus and all she saw was Bobby leaping down towards her. His face was twisted into a wicked snarl, those white eyes dead set on attack.

Arizona had one choice, and that was to defend herself. She moved slightly on her back and drove the back of chair leg into the earth, she used both hands to prop it into place and just as Bobby fell upon her, his head was impaled by the metal. It went clean through his eyeball and right out the back of his head. She tried to scream, but the terror was too real. She counted, she breathed. This was no dream.

Half her white tank top was no drenched in blood, and Bobby, Bobby wasn't moving any more. He was dead. She buried her hands in her scalp and took in a few more ragged breaths, spinning in a slow circle. Her head was churning a mile a minute, but something was wrong. Too many screams too much chaos for a small neighborhood.

After giving herself a moment to breath, she knew it was time for her family to get the hell out of dodge. She turned towards the back patio and saw Sofia standing in the door way. Her eyes were wide; there were tears on her cheeks. Arizona ran towards her, scooped her up and closed the glass doors behind them. For good measure she flung the bookshelf over it, making a makeshift barricade.

She knelt and grabbed either side of Sophia's face.

"How much of that did you see?"

Her skin was pale, which was odd because she had inherited her mother's rich, brown skin tone.

"Talk to me baby. Please." She begged. "How much of that did you see?"

Then she noticed her child eyes were locked on her blood soaked shirt. She didn't have a rational explanation. What do you say to a child to comfort them when you're covered in blood? Wasn't in no parenting book she had ever read.

"What is going on out there?" Calliope said finishing the bow on her robe as she eyed Arizona and Sofia. She spotted the blood and panicked. "Arizona are you okay?!" Her voice was raised, frantic. She rushed over and checked her wife's body. "Was it a dream?"

Arizona solemnly shook her head. "No dream sweetheart."

"The blood-"

"Isn't mine."

"What happened…" She noticed Sofia's state and immediately went into comfort mode. The young girl nearly dissolved in her arms.

Fierce blue eyes on hers made her cover Sophia's ears. "What's going on?"

"Bobby tried to attack me outside. I-" She swallowed thickly. "I did what I had to do."

"He's dead." Sofia said from her mother's shoulder. "Mom killed him."

Silence again broken by another cry.

"We have got to get out of here."

"Shouldn't we stick around, hear what the police have to say."

"We can't afford it, hear those screams. Now have you heard one single damn siren? Folks are getting out of gone. We need to do the same."

"Arizona-"

"Calliope." Her tone was harsh, but she had to get her wife on board. "We are packing what we can and getting Sofia out of here right this second."

Arizona scuttled to a desk draw in the living room and pulled out a gun. She loaded it with ease. Shoved the rest of the ammunition into her wife's robe. She held it in her direction.

"I don't want that."

"Take it Calliope."

"I don't want to."

"Calliope take the god damn gun!"

She exhaled deeply and pressed it into her partner's palm. "Bobby came at me with no mercy. If anyone else gets in we have to be prepared. I need you to go upstairs with Sophia and pack one outfit for us all. Then down to the kitchen again to gather what food and water we have. I have to leave you for a second."

Her wife shook her head, pleaded with her not to separate from them. She focused her eyes on her; she had to get her to understand. "I have a rifle in the basement and some gear I want to collect. We may need it."

She adjusted the gun in her wife's hand. "You remember what I taught you right. You got two seconds to aim, one to fire."

Arizona gripped the side of her face. "Don't hesitate baby, I don't give a rats ass who it is. Even me. If I'm not myself. Fire. Understood."

A quick nod and she and Sophia were up the stairs. She needed something to keep them busy for now. She headed for the basement and began tossing old boxes aside. Her rifle was in its case. She took it out, examined it. Loaded it, cradled it on her shoulder. She found an old crate piled with some of her fatigues. She discarded her bloody tank top and stepped into them. This uniform still held clout, may need it to get them out of a tough spot. She found her old pack too, her tactical knife and boots.

Once dressed she took a seat and began to sob. She brought her hand up to her mouth and bit her knuckle to contain her feelings.

Not now she had to remind herself. Not fucking now, not fucking ever. Seal the cracks, get them to safety. She closed her eyes and saw his. White and hungry. She was scared shitless. Nobody could know that but her and the small basement walls. No time for feeling sorry for herself or Bobby. It was time to move.

With her pack slung over her shoulder she rushed to Callie who was shoving canned goods and water bottles into a duffle bag. Her and Sophia were now dressed accordingly.

"That's all we can fit for now."

"Do what you can." Arizona peeked out the window. Her truck was there. Their ticket to freedom. She spotted one of Callie's friends running frantically down the street, her nightgown was ripped and bloody, her breasts were exposed. She almost opened the door to flag her inside for safety but two children mauled her before she could even make it to cover. They lay into her, biting her and ripping off flesh, chewing it and spitting out the parts they couldn't digest.

Arizona gasped. She counted, breathed. She had to keep her composure.

The kids cleared out, but the woman in the street began to twitch. She shuttered violently, as if she were having a seizure, then immediately halted. Then just like that, she was back on her feet. Same white eyes searching for something to destroy. Or someone, Arizona wasn't sure yet.

Callie's friend had found her next victim. A teenage blonde wondering through the streets bewildered. She sunk right into him, this time Arizona counted.

1-

He twitched.

2-

Seizure.

3-

All movement ceased. She assumed this was death.

4-

5-

6-

Movement.

7-

He was up again, running like a mad man down the street.

She had seen what she needed to see. It was time to get moving.

"Sofia, Calliope." She harshly whispered. They rounded the kitchen corner and stood before her, both teary eyed and somber.

"Calliope we have to go outside and get to the truck."

"Fine, can't we just-"

Arizona didn't waste time with a reply. She simply shook her head. Sofia gripped onto her mother's side.

"Give me the bag."

Calliope handed over their supplies.

"Listen to me Calliope. You cannot walk to the truck. You've got to run." Her tone was earnest. Her tone was firm. "You cannot freeze no matter what you see, or hear. Do not stop running until you are in the truck. Once you're inside, start it. On my signal, drive."

Calliope nodded but noticed one person was missing out of the getaway plan. "W-w-what about you." She shifted closer. "I am not leaving without you!"

"Lower your voice." Arizona thundered back but quickly softened. "You trust me?"

No response, just shaky breaths and a tightening grip on her daughters hand.

Arizona repeated herself. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes but-"

"Then you've got to know there isn't a damn thing that will keep me from you." She looked at Sofia. "Either of you."

She smiled but knew it was false and offered little guarantee. "I'm right behind you."

Calliope picked up Sofia. She was old enough to run herself, but she was afraid she might freeze up with whatever is out there. And that was the scariest part about this entire ordeal. Calliope had no idea what was happening.

Arizona pressed her truck keys into her wife's hand.

"You got your gun, you got the keys. Inside, start the truck."

Arizona gave them all a moment to breath then opened their front door. Calliope darted past her as she dropped to one knee and aimed.

Calliope was all adrenaline as she took her first step, the second was more sure. There was a fire, more yelling something moving out of the corner of her eye. Then she heard a snarl, something was jumping at her. She heard a loud shot, and then saw the things head explode into tiny bits and pieces.

Keep running she told herself. Inside, start the truck. She quickened her steps.

Another groan, another shot, another fallen body. She gasped. Halted. It was the preacher.

"Calliope!"

Her name brought her out of her stupor, she was halfway there.

Two this time, one fell no doubt by Arizona's hand. But no second shot was fired. The thing continued its chase until she heard another thunderous shot. It connected but the body still hobbled towards her, the second one mowed it down. She was at the truck now, fumbling for the key. She cursed a rarity but somehow in this moment seemed appropriate. Sofia screamed, another fallen body.

She finally found the right key and swung the door open, and nearly threw Sophia inside. She sat behind the steering wheel after locking the door.

She was inside. Panic took hold, she forgot the second step. She just began rocking back and forth, her eyes wild.

"Mommy!"

She continued to rock, her face drained of color.

Sofia ripped the keys from her hand, leaned over to the front of the truck then sparked the ignition. She huddled back in the back seat and covered her eyes. There was so much blood, so many noises. She wanted to be back in her room now. Back under the covers. Out of this nightmare.

The truck had started; it was time for Arizona to make her move. With both bags strapped around her securely she ran, rifle at the ready towards the truck. She signaled for Calliope to begin moving, she was met with the truck still idling in the same position. More were attracted to the gun fire, they needed to move or else they might get over run. She tried to signal again, but as she neared she saw Calliope was in shock.

She heard them behind her. On her heels now. One misstep and she was certainly a goner. Or a goner with a soon to be revival.

"Open the door!"

No response.

"Calliope open the door!"

Finally at the truck she threw the door open and hopped inside. It was too late, one was already on her and blocking her from shutting the door. She struggled with one, and used her legs to ward off another.

"Calliope you gotta' move!"

Calliope was lost. Everything was flying through her head. Her life as a child, her mother's eyes, her father's smirk, child birth, her first meeting with Arizona. She glanced over to her right and saw Arizona struggling with a creature. Her mouth was moving, she was shouting but Callie couldn't hear a word she was saying. She did note the desperation in the blonde's eyes. The spit that flew from her mouth. Another explosion jolted her and all of the sounds and happening came flooding back to her at once. She had missed the signal.

Then she heard Arizona shouting, the world went from slow motion to normal speed at an alarming rate. She heard her name. She heard the word move, and then floored it.

Arizona was jolted by the sudden take off but managed to stay in the truck. The only problem was they still had an access passenger with them. It was Georgina from the town's nursery. She was once a sweet old lady, with a tangent for gossip. Now she was a sneering beast, her teeth so close to Arizona's face she could feel the heat coming from her mouth. Smell the scent of fresh blood on her lips. Arizona struggled with her, then finally brought the rifle true and blew her brains out the back of her head. She kicked the body backwards and closed the door, her ears ringing from the shot.

She tasted blood in her mouth. The countdown began as they flew down the street. She aimed the gun right under her neck.

Calliope looked over and tried to move it, she used her free hand to block her.

1-

"Mommy no!" Sofia yelled from the back seat.

2-

"Arizona, please stop! What are you doing?!" Callie managed behind a veil of tears.

3-

Arizona tightened her finger on the trigger, still mindful of the bumps along the road.

4-

She felt Calliope brake. She didn't even turn to her when she spoke. "Don't stop!"

5-

6-

Her heart fluttered, was it nerves or a sign of her transition into whatever the hell they had just encountered.

7-

She blinked. No changes. Scrambled to check her eyes in the strained lighting of her passenger mirror. The same worry stricken blue flashed back at her. No changes, she was okay. They were okay.

"Stop the truck."

Calliope slid to a halt.

"On the count of three we change positions okay."

After a slow count the two women exchanged position and they were back on the road again. Sofia had crawled up front and buried herself in between the two, she was shaking, whimpering. So was Calliope. Arizona left hers in the inside, but her knuckles were nearly drained of all coloring from how hard she gripped the steering wheel. She raced for the town's major bridge. Traffic was backed up for miles. No way were they going to get through that. She saw what used to be a human drag someone from their car; she immediately shifted into reverse and headed in the opposite direction.

Things were too chaotic now. They needed time to adapt, to adjust. They needed cover. They needed daylight. Too many things could be lurking in the dark. Human and non-human alike.

She thought of the only location she knew of that had a lack of population. It seems that's what those things liked, more people to rip apart. So she'd do the exact opposite, wait it out for a moment. Wait for things to settle.

* * *

Arizona slowly backed into some deep brush near the old Augustine farm, which had been long abandoned. Not a soul ventured this way saved for a few teenagers daring each other to head inside the old farmhouse. Legend has it, it was haunted. Turns out they had more to fear than ghosts now.

She hopped out the truck and used her knife to strip down some branches. She covered the truck as best she could and even took a moment to admire her camouflage technique. Nothing would see them. If they did, she'd be at the ready to haul ass as quickly as possible. Once back inside the truck she locked the doors and turned on the radio, mindful to rotate her key all the way back as not to use any battery and have them stranded.

Calliope watched her wife work, kept her eyes on her the entire time. She didn't exhale until she was back inside the truck. She looked over at her and scooped her in for a hug. The family huddled together in silence until the radio sputtered and a voice was heard over the emergency station.

**_By mandate and executive order, evacuation is in full effect for the following counties…_**

They listed out the counties one by one, seemed like damn near the entire state according to Arizona.

**_For those of you listening, if you do not have a vehicle to evacuate please remain indoors. Lock all doors and remain in place for immediate rescue…_**

Arizona shook her head. If anyone remained in doors, they were as good as dead if they were waiting on a rescue party. Or so she told herself. She stood behind her option to leave.

**_As of right now we are awaiting further order as to what exactly has occurred. We do know that people are being attacked. If you see any person or person acting violently or suspiciously…please do not make contact…avoid all such individuals…this broadcast will repeat until further updates are provided…may god bless us all..._**

Calliope turned down the radio and rubbed her palms across her face. She didn't realize how much her head was hurting until she sat still. It was throbbing unbearably at this point. She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Why did you kill Bobby mom?"

Arizona's teeth clenched again. Kill was such a heavy word. She hated that it fell from her innocent daughters lips. Her grip on the steering wheel was back and tighter than ever. She didn't have an answer for that, none at the moment gentle enough to soothe a child.

"He isn't dead kiddo. He's just play acting." Calliope interjected. She tried to sound jovial, she failed miserably but it was her honest attempt to intervene. She knew that Arizona was in no state to talk about killing, not since the war and especially not here. She knew because her beloved wife had seen things, done things she knew for sure she wasn't proud of. Killing Bobby, no matter what the situation was just another ill-fated deed on her list.

"You're lying! I saw the blood…" Sophia gasped the memory still so fresh and vivid in her mind. She had indeed seen the blood. She saw Bobby leap into the air, saw the makeshift weapon push out his eyeball. Saw the explosion of blood in the air like their fireworks display. Only there was only one color. A dull dusty red that seemed nearly black under the cruel patio lightning.

"I saw the blood! He's dead! You killed Bobby! Why? What's he ever done to you?" She was crying now, big thick crocodile tears that moistened the front of her shirt.

Calliope tried to quiet her down, tried to keep her calm. The child must be going into shock; She just kept repeating it over and over again. She saw Arizona's jaw tense.

Arizona tried to focus on anything. Their next plan, their next move. Ration count. Exit strategy. Gas. She was only on half a tank. Each time she tried to focus Sofia's voice came back into her ears. Claims of murders and lies and she felt for an instant how she felt under the yellowed lamp officials had pointed at her face. They were shouting the exact opposite however. She hadn't killed anyone, hadn't seen anything.

It was too much. She lost it.

Her hand connected with the steering wheel causing both her wife and daughter to snap to attention instantaneously.

"You're right. I killed him. You're a smart girl, so I'm not going to mince words." Tight lipped she turned to her child. "He is dead, dead as a door knob and this time, he isn't coming back. This isn't play acting and this…" She gestured around them. "…this isn't a game young lady. Bobby was trying to kill me."

"Arizona." Calliope warned.

She shrugged off the caution. "Bobby was trying to do to me what those things were trying to do to you and your mother. So I killed him, you're exactly right. I jammed that metal…" She bit her lip and pushed her hand forward. "…right through his skull. Want to know why, because we are in a different world than yesterday. Hell, not even yesterday…just a few hours ago. In this world, it is kill or be killed. I will kill the entire population of this town if it keeps us safe. I'll kill anyone who gets in our way because there sure as hell isn't anyway I'm going to let your mother or yourself turn into one of those things. Do you hear me?"

Sophia was used to her mother yelling, but not like this. Not so close, not with those eyes. She kept searching them for her mother but she was gone. Someone else was in there now, she didn't like them. They were mean. They hurt her feelings.

She whimpered and shifted closer to Calliope, far out of the reach of Arizona.

Arizona watched her scoot away. Her heart broke just a little. No cracks. A hand settled on her shoulder and squeezed. A simple gesture that told her so much. It told her that she'd sleep it off; she was just a kid and needed more time to adjust. It told her that she was loved.

Sofia cried herself to sleep.

It was Calliope who spoke over the low fizzle of the radio.

"What now?"

"Rest. We take turns keeping watch. A few hours of sleep will do us some good. In the morning we look for an exit. We need to get out of this town, as quickly and as soon as we can."

"And how do we go about doing that?" Calliope responded her tone a little darker than before.

"I don't know."

"And what do we do for food? Oh god, where are we going to go? What about my mother…we have to go get her Arizona."

The blonde couldn't respond they were in no shape for a search and rescue with few rations, barely any ammunition and a child.

"And everyone else in town?" Calliope sniffled. "Is everyone dead?"

"Baby, I'm not sure."

"Is this our life now? Running? Where will we live…where will we go?"

Arizona shifted forward again. "I saw Georgina get eaten alive by two of those things, she was gutted, ripped to shreds and then she popped right back up. Started acting like one of them. This disease, this whatever is catching. It can be spread, passed from one person to another."

"That why you put that gun to your head?"

"I had blood in my mouth, wasn't sure if it was mine or hers." She drummed her fingers against the steering wheel. "Had to be sure."

Calliope covered her mouth to hide her horror. She was so close to death, and it was all her fault.

"Point is, things may not be getting better. In fact I'd bet against better for worse. We have to get prepared, we have to adjust." She exhaled slowly, evenly. "So I need you to let it all out…now. While Sofia is sleeping. We can't afford any mores slip up's like the truck. I need you to start reacting. Our main goals are Sophia and survival. Whenever you feel doubt, fear, just think of her."

"And you." She whimpered. "I could have lost you back there...I could have…" She cried, but managed to keep it as quiet as possible.

Arizona angled as best she could to hold her, get her near to her. She shushed her, let her weep as long as she needed. As she did she spoke softly, stroking her hair as her eyes remained alert to their environment.

"You are strong Calliope. Together we can overcome any obstacle, even this. We fought your parents, the world…we can take on anything." She engulfed both into her arms and watched as Calliope's tears turned to even breathing as she fell asleep.

"Nothing is going to hurt you. Either of you. I would give my own life for you and I know…" She blinked back tears. "…I know I have lived certain times in my life where I've taken you both for granted. That will never happen again." She tightened her grip on them both. "Ever."

She cradled them through the night and never once bothered to wake Calliope. She was used to restless nights, accustomed to little to no sleep. She'd survive. They'd survive. That's all she had to keep telling herself.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll keep writing, if you keep reading. : ) Enjoy!

* * *

Arizona had been up all night, watching over them, her eyes only leaving their bodies to scan their surroundings. The temperature had dropped, not dramatically, but it had lowered enough so that they didn't swelter with the windows up. The shaded spot helped as well. Up on the hill she could see the Augustine farm, sitting below them. Briefly she wondered what had driven them away, more than likely it was the banks and the high costs of maintaining a farm with no output. Wherever they were, they were lucky to be out of this town, out of this state. Then again, she hadn't stopped to think at how far this situation reached.

She didn't have the space in her mind to weep for the world; she had a deeper burden on her hands. Her wife, who was slowly coming undone at the seams and her daughter who watched her gouge a man's eye out and was probably scarred for life. They needed her attention. Her full attention.

The day was finally breaking and she'd just about gone stir crazy in the car. She needed to make a quick assessment of the area. They couldn't very well live in a truck for the rest of their lives. She didn't want to wake the pair snoozing next to her, she wanted, no needed them to be fully rested.

Arizona placed her hand on the truck door and tried to turn the handle without making any sound. Before she could even begin to pull it up for exit, Calliope was up, her forehead creased with worry and fear.

"Where are you going?"

Arizona reassured red tinged eyes with the rifle in her hand. "Just stepping out to see what's around us is all. I'm okay."

"You shouldn't be going out there alone…here…"She fumbled with her door handle prepared to exit. "…I'll come with you."

"You'll do no such thing." Arizona opened the door and swung both legs over the edge, her feet resting on the side bars on her truck. "Stay put now, I'll be back in just a moment."

The blonde slid forward and lightly planted both feet on the ground. She closed the door as quietly as she could, but the squeak she had been meaning to get to, nearly blew her stealthy exit. She bent low, rifle at her side and neared the front of her truck. Her rifle was out, locked and loaded as she made a small perimeter around the truck. Nothing out of the usual, save for a few scampering animals not quite used to having visitors. Satisfied, she took a moment to look across the landscape this great state had to offer. It nearly killed her that she hadn't appreciated its beauty until this horrible mess.

She closed her eyes briefly and took in the scent of the nature around her. She enjoyed the scent of the juniper trees around her, their thick and dull leathery cones crunching beneath her boots. She heard a bird call, watched the breeze ripple through over run weeds in the distance. She tried to make up for lost time, but soon the calming images were replaced with Bobby's eyes, Sophia's as well wide with terror. The child in the battlefield. She shook her head. No time for the dreams, nothing she could do about that. What's done is done.

Callie watched Arizona disappear from sight. Heard her trudging alongside the vehicle, venturing out but never too far. She must have been pretty comfortable with the idea of them still sitting stationary because once completed, she saw her standing near the front of the truck. Watched her close her eyes and try to get her peace. Whatever it was, it was short lived because soon after she shook her head and had that look on her face. The one she often had when Callie had to drag her out of some hellish nightmare brought on by her previous employers. She hated what they did to her. She went in whole and real, but when she came back she was severed into pieces so small, it took Calliope nearly 2 years just to get them to fit. And despite this, she could still see where she had missed tiny bits when she tried to put her back together. The doctor told her it was a two way street, but still she felt like her love for her could guide her through.

She watched her climb back into the truck, clear her throat. She looked haggard and thirsty. This was where she was needed, to remind Arizona that she was only human. To remind her about things like eating and keeping herself replenished or they'd be neglected due to worrying about the bigger picture.

Callie softly shook Sofia from slumber, and then began rummaging through what little supplies they had to get a makeshift breakfast started. She found a jar of peaches and popped the top, placing it on the dashboard alongside a water bottle. Funny how breakfast would have been so much more different. Normally she'd be up before them both, mixing up batter for her famous blueberry pancakes, cracking and whisking fresh eggs from market and frying up some bacon, which happened to be her wife's favorite.

She was sure to pass Arizona the bottled water first, watched her take two sparing sips then pass the bottle to Sofia who drank from it rapidly. It was Callie who had to slow her down, then offered her some peaches. Arizona ate about 2, and then made sure the jar was set between them to partake in freely.

"You need to eat." Callie said topping up the jar after Sofia had her fill.

"I'm okay." Arizona replied, wiping away juice from Sofia's chin.

"You're not okay. You're running on god knows how little sleep." She shoved the jar at her wife. "Eat."

"Make sure Sofia has enough." Arizona said exiting the truck. After a quick all-clear she took her stance outside the front of the truck again. Alone she began to form some type of plan in her head. They could probably take a side road out of town; she doubted the highways were clear. Any mainland routes would surely be gridlocked for miles, or worse, littered with those things.

She looked up and saw Callie outside of the truck and now standing beside her and gripped her rifle. "What are you doing outside the truck Calliope; I thought I told you-"

"I thought I told you, you need something in your system." Callie was adamant; she wasn't backing down this time. This time she was going head to head with her. "You need fuel to keep going honey. It just plain isn't healthy in your state right now."

"When I'm hungry, I'll eat. My body can sustain itself; we got a kid with us. She needs it more than I do."

"And I've told you, she's had her fill. Now get back in the truck and have some breakfast."

"No." Arizona looked off into the distance. She'd have no more of this conversation. There were bigger fish to fry. More pressing matters to attend to.

"Don't be stubborn right now." Calliope shot back.

"I'll get to it." Arizona said brushing her off. "Get back inside. I'm fine."

"I'm putting my foot down Arizona Robbins." Her hands went up to her hips. "You don't look fine. You look tired, you look like you just killed our friends and neighbors and you haven't even blinked." Calliope brought her hand up to her mouth, choked with tears. She hadn't meant to say that.

Arizona smirked, turned, and then walked over to her wife. She pointed towards town while keeping steady eye contact with her partner. "Those things are not our friends or our neighbors. Those things were trying to murder us. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Creatures or not, those were good people." Tears now. Running down her cheeks in droves. "Good people who didn't deserve an end like that."

Arizona's voice raised in pitch. "Oh and we do? We're supposed to just succumb to a pack of ferocious maniacs because they were 'good people'. You've lost it."

"I have not lost it." Callie's tone increased as well, matching her lover's intensity. "Those people worked with us, worshipped with us. Deep down inside, those are still the same god fearing people-"

"Here we go again." Arizona rolled her eye's unable to hold her wife's any longer. "We're going to take it to the lord in prayer? Huh? Those things are not human. End of story."

Calliope was astounded by Arizona's behavior. "I know we have to defend ourselves, but there is no excuse for being outright indecent. Show a little respect for them as the people that they were before this. And you are right, I prayed for them and I still pray for them even in their current state."

The blonde eyed her wife. She honestly couldn't believe her attitude sometimes. "Well you let me ask you a question…" Ice in her tone now. So cold and cool it even gave her a bit of a chill when it finally leapt from her mouth. "…where's your god now? How effective is your prayer? Remember Bobby? I do. The last time I saw Bobby, he was drunk off his gourd and telling stories about rats."

She stepped even closer to her wife, still unable to look at her. "That was the last time I saw Bobby. That thing in the yard. That thing was not him, it was something else. I don't know what the hell it was but it certainly wasn't my friend and baby…ain't enough prayer in the world's going to bring him back."

Calliope's head hung. Faith was a gift from God and prayer, prayer was powerful. She knew Arizona wasn't one for church, she knew she wasn't a believer but to hear her mock it and with such conviction hurt just a little.

"Can you guys please stop fighting!" Sofia said panting near the truck window she had lowered. She was following their every word from the truck. Listening to either side, how it escalated so quickly was beyond her. She just wanted her mother to eat the freakin' peaches and be done with it. She dropped a hand to her chest and noticed her breathing had changed. She had tried to control it but with the growing tension outside, she only felt her chest constrict tighter and tighter.

"Sofia, sweety are you okay?" Callie questioned already rounding the truck and back inside to check on her breathing. Arizona was right behind her on her side.

Sofia's breathing began to get quicker, her face had broken out into a cold sweat and her shoulders hunched over.

Panic set in as Arizona scrambled for their bag. "She's having an attack." Arizona said tossing anything in her way to the side.

Calliope gripped either one of her shoulders and looked into the small girls eyes. "Remember what we did before right? Big breath's okay? Look at mommy." She tried to get Sofia to mimic her slow and relaxed breathing patterns. All the while her eyes kept searching for Arizona to show some sign she'd found her inhaler.

"Come on baby. Look at mommy sweety." Her eyes cut back to Arizona, pleading this time.

Arizona was in a frenzy. She could feel the pressure rising again. Her hand met a small object, she pulled it into view. She almost thanked God.

"Found it." She got it into Sofia's hands and guided it to her mouth. She depressed it and almost instantly the child's breathing improved. Callie rubbed her back softly. She probably needed another. She helped her bring it back up to her lips and tried to depress it again but nothing was expelled from it. Arizona ripped it away and shook it hard before trying to depress it again into the child's mouth. When she was met again with no success, her eyes shot to Calliope.

Callie tucked hair behind Sofia's ears and brought her to her chest. Her breathing had steadied but it was still raspy and shallow. Arizona faced forward, her hands gripping the steering wheel again. She needed more time to formulate a plan. That time was now cut in half.

Down the hill they used for retreat, the old farmhouse loomed.

* * *

Callie with her daughter tucked over her shoulder exited the truck and followed at Arizona's side as quickly as she could as she led the way, her rifle holding point. It was certainly hotter than before, so hot she could feel the perspiration making her shirt cling to her lower back. The sun had risen completely now, and the little shade offered was gone with their new location. But heat was the last thing on her mind. What she feared the most was going into this house with not a clue what lay inside.

Arizona gripped her gun and stopped just shy of the front door. She bent down low and pushed it open, quickly turning and aiming in all directions. She motioned for Callie to step inside but kept the door open just in case they ran into any threats. She cleared the kitchen to the left first, then stepped further down the hall and cleared the living room area and the den. With the bottom half of the house secured she headed upstairs.

She knew it was a good chance the house was clear, but her heart rate was still rapidly increasing. She paused to run a shaky hand across her forehead to clear the sweat clustering on it. Keep your focus, she reminded herself. Keep your focus. Halfway up the stairs, she glanced behind her to make sure all was still clear. After confirming all was okay, she continued until she reached the top step. The first room was empty, and so was the second. She did however notice a strange noise coming from the last door on the right. She nudged the door open with her rifle and quickly cut inside. She nearly fired until she spotted the source of the sound. It was just a few rats scurrying about. She thought of Bobby.

"Clear." She said out of sheer habit and felt Callie's tension ease. They headed back downstairs where Arizona quickly grabbed their gear and went back inside, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Arizona." Callie said, motioning for a mysterious door to the right of the stairwell, her hands still gripping Sofia to her chest.

Arizona nodded and opened the door, her gun steady. It was dark, too dark. She fumbled for footing on the rickety stairs. Somewhere along her descent a board snapped. She tumbled into the darkness, the rifle clenched in one hand the other grasping for the unstable railing.

"Arizona!"

Falling faster now, her leg was bent behind her. Somehow she had flipped on her side, and then she landed on her left arm with a loud thud. She wanted to sleep now. Her lids were getting heavy. They had now completely closed. She heard her name again, calling her from the darkness. No time for rest. She could rest when she was dead, she couldn't die until they were safe.

"I'm okay." She yelled back up, despite being far from it. She was on her feet now, dizzy. Her gun was back up and shifting in the darkness. Her head hit a low hanging bulb. She grasped for it, felt a string, pulled. Light.

"Come on down. Watch your step."

Slowly Callie descended, reaching for Arizona's hand once she'd gotten close enough. Once downstairs she looked around her new surrounding's and spotted an old cot. She lay Sofia across it and knelt beside her, stroking her neck.

"Is mommy okay?" She managed to get out.

Calliope smiled. "Mommy's okay."

Once Sofia was in order, Callie was back up. She strode over to Arizona and grabbed her hand. "Mommy's okay…right?"

A small nod from Arizona to clarify her state.

Calliope's tone dropped. "She isn't going to last a night without her medicine."

"I know but I needed a bunker for you two."

"Two?" Calliope questioned as Arizona began to pace. She saw the small circle she was spinning in. Watched her gate change, saw her mind churning out a plan. Her jaw was tense again, her temples expanding. She knew what she was thinking. "No."

"We don't have a choice."

"I'll go with you."

"You'll slow me down." Arizona replied. There she was again. Too much edge she told herself. She had to remember she was talking to her wife, not a soldier. Soldiers didn't have thoughts, only actions. There were too many feelings, too much damage she could cause by not holding back.

Calliope shrank. She was an additional burden now. One she knew Arizona didn't need. "I can help." She squeezed her hand. "Let me help you."

"It's just a matter of odds. We take a sick child back into that town were goners. Whoever goes back has got to be able to move fast. Real fast. And losing you…" She cleared her throat. She tried to talk herself into believing it was because it was dry; she knew deep inside it was to hold back her tears. "…that isn't an option."

"So I'm supposed to just sit here while you go back into that town, alone?" Calliope let go of her hand to fold hers across her chest. "Do you know how insane that sounds?"

"I don't doubt you can't hold your own." A white lie. White lies were needed sometimes. "You aren't ready yet. I know what I'm doing."

"Bullshit!"

Arizona was taken aback. Calliope used her curse words sparingly. She really wasn't pleased with this concept.

"Look at me."

She walked over to her wife grabbed her shoulders, looked deeply into her eyes. "You know I'm right. You know this is for the best."

Calliope closed her eyes and leaned into her partner, her eyes closed tightly. The truth hurt no matter how softly it was delivered. She knew Arizona was capable, more so than herself. She murmured a prayer, and then pushed backwards.

"Is it safe here?"

"It's pretty safe Calliope. It's closed off, secluded. No one visits here and it's far off from those-things." She corrected herself for Calliope's sake. "People."

Arizona reached for her side; pulled out the spare Beretta she had given Calliope previously.

The brunette wanted to protest, but protesting protection at this point wasn't plausible. This gun told her everything she needed to know. They were safe but only for now. And now could end at any moment. She placed the gun down as her wife slid over and knelt beside Sofia.

"How you holding up?"

She heard them talking softly. At least it wasn't like before. She hated when they argued, and hated it even more when her mother yelled. When she said mean things to mommy and made her shrink. Her mommy was taller than her mother, but when they fought she always saw her growing smaller by the second. She was relieved when she felt the presence of her mother beside her, and there was no anger. Only her dimply smile. She looked so tired; she just wanted to hug her. And so she did with what little strength she had. Still wheezing she flung her arms around her neck, and nestled into blonde hair.

"The fall didn't hurt you?"

"Nope. Right as rain."

"I figured. Nothing can hurt you."

Arizona in that instance wished that were true.

"I take a lickin' and I just keep on tickin'."

"Are you leaving?" Sofia asked her voice weak and small.

"I'm headed into town to get you some medicine and I'll be right back."

"Promise?"

Arizona pulled back and held out her pinky. Her child linked them tightly. One tear managed to escape her right eye. "Pinky swear promise. You know what that means, I am eternally bound to do exactly what you say. So if you say come right back, I'll be right back here with you. And you'll be well again, and we can get out of this smelly old basement."

Sofia smiled and stretched back out on the cot, her lids rising and falling slowly. "Good. Be right back, okay."

"You bet."

Arizona gathered her rifle and pocketed her additional ammunition. She grabbed her pack to load medicine and whatever supplies she could scavenge and combed a hand through her hair. She kissed Calliope's cheek and headed for the stairs.

Callie stood there for a moment. So many memories came back with that one kiss to the cheek. Arizona had courted her all throughout the days leading to her deployment. They were so nervous after their first official date they stood on her front doorstep for a full thirty minutes before Arizona leaned in for a kiss. She did at the same time and their noses collided. She finally got a kiss from her soldier for the first time, but due to embarrassment it was only on the cheek.

She couldn't let her leave like that. Whether Arizona wanted to acknowledge it or not, this could be their last time seeing each other. That was no way to say goodbye.

She grabbed for her, spun her around and pressed their lips together. Her right hand found the back of her wife's neck and gripped her into place. She heard the rifle being leaned carefully against the wall, felt hands grip her waist. And suddenly they were back on that porch again, all butterflies and new beginnings. She felt her tears flowing but didn't stop one moment to end the kiss; it could go on for all eternity for all she cared.

Arizona broke the kiss, but didn't let her leave her arms. She felt warm breath near her cheek and then her ear. "Come back to me in one piece soldier."

Her heart rang. It was the same thing she said when she was loading up for the Army. "I love you."

"I love you too."

A sputter, a cough and then a giggle. "You two still need to get a room."

Laughter. Sweet, glorious laughter from all three. Their baby girl was a fighter. But most importantly she was every bit worth fighting for. And they intended to do just that.

Goodbye's out the way, she was on the floor level of the house and made sure that the basement door was closed and locked behind her. The same for the front door. She scanned the area, nothing in sight. Then hopped into her pickup truck. Calliope's wife was gone now. The loving mother had faded as soon as the basement door clicked softly behind her.

She was a warrior now. A soldier.

It scared her sometimes how easily she could turn it off and on. What terrified her even more was that somewhere deep down inside; she kind of liked the fact that she could control it to a certain degree. On and off like a light switch.

Despite the danger, a part of her liked the violence. It was a thrill. A rush rivaled by none other. Killing Bobby was rough but looking back on it; it was just what she needed to get her mind back into attack mode. Kill or be killed. She remembered the very day this message was engrained in her.

_The pit. That's what they whispered about the night before. She laughed it off. Just some talk from a couple of drunken drill sergeants trying to scare the piss out of everyone. She was not that easily shaken. She was born into a life of struggle. Her parents disowned her after she came out; her brother was so far removed from the family that they hardly even spoke anymore. She was young when she had to learn how to adapt; the armed forces would be a god damn walk in the park._

_She drifted off into sleep that night and it seemed like two seconds later she was woken out of her slumber by two instructors draping a hood over her head and dragging her kicking and screaming into a van._

_Once inside she inhaled and exhaled deeply, feeling like she was suffocating under the heavy burlap sack. The drive seemed to stretch endlessly, she heard a few people crying. She didn't mind crying but it was something about a man's cry that earned absolutely no sympathy from her._

_She supposed they had reached their destination because the two sets of hands that drug her into the van, drug her out and tossed her harshly to the earth. Her mind was foggy for a moment, a small cloud of dust forming every time she exhaled a nervous breath. She was lifted to her feet again and stood up right, and then the bag was roughly removed from her head._

_"Welcome to the pit!" She heard one of the sergeants say. He was the meanest one around. He was in rare form tonight as well making sure he passed by every single one of them screaming obscenities. Some she'd never even heard before._

_"This is not a drill. This is real life hand to hand combat, designed to separate you into two categories." He paused by Arizona. "The hunter!"_

_He shoved her forward but using her skills she had she managed to tuck and roll to scramble to her feet deep into a makeshift hole dug into the ground. She didn't know what to expect, but the high walls were beginning to close in on her._

_"Or the lunch!" He finished finally tossing in her opponent._

_Arizona looked up at him in disbelief. He had tossed in a man nearly twice her size. She was dwarfed by him and felt herself cowering just a bit in his shadow._

_"Don't look at me blondie with those pretty blue's, best be looking at him."_

_Her focus was now back on her opponent but she was far too late. The only thing she caught glimpse of were his knuckles plummeting towards her face at an alarming speed. He connected and sent her literally flying up and backwards, her head crashing into the dirt walls surrounding them._

_Fuzzy edges as he sped towards her his knee aimed at her skull. _

_Move Arizona her head screamed. Move your god damn ass._

_She rolled to safety just as his knee forced a gash into the pit. She staggered to her feet, her legs long gone. She was a torso as far as her nervous system was concerned._

_She squared up. She heard him cackle, then charge. She evaded him, and then scampered to the other side, awaiting another attack. She was quick, she had to remember that._

_But so was he. He showed it by making it over to her at lightning speed and sending a jab to her right shoulder and then kneeing her in the stomach. She doubled over, gasped for air. Found none there, there was blood in her mouth now, pools of it. _

_She somehow found her bearing and dodged another attack and then another and found her opponent slowing down. No stamina. Exploit it. His swings were still coming in, but she landed some body shots in between his sluggish punches. Then with strength she didn't even know existed in her she hopped onto the wall and hit a spinning heel kick that landed right at his temple. K.O._

_He fell backwards, his brain scrambled. She felt the roar of the crowd around her surging through her body. She knew then that it was an addiction, one she'd happily feed any time she could. She tried to reach her hand up for exit but her drill sergeant pushed her back down._

_"Put him out soldier, no one leaves the pit until submission."_

_She slowly walked over to him and latched her arms around his neck and head, squeezing it with all her might. Her eyes connected with the instructor, the meanest one around and she roared at him. She wanted him to see what she was capable of, see that she wasn't scared. That's when she felt a hand come up and tap her shoulder from below. Victory. She allowed his limp body to drop, and then raised her arms into the air. _

She sped off into the direction of the town, her faith in her skills renewed. She was a trained killer after all, time to let that side of her out again and maybe give it a little walking room.

* * *

Arizona was driving now, cutting back in through the few side roads she had used the day before. Her focus was on one thing and one thing only. Sofia. Her child, despite what Calliope's mom said. Told her she was a poor excuse for a human being, told her she tainted her daughter, and there poison would carry to the girl.

She remembered her eyes when she said it. She meant it. Every word of it. It was Callie that stepped in. Told her she was wrong. Told her she loved me. That's the night when the pressure began to rise for the first time. She had to prove them all wrong, had to provide, had to survive. Had to show them all she could do it, and better than anyone else.

There were people still heading out of the city, some cars here and there. She passed by a station wagon piled high with supplies. There was a mother and a father up front, two children in the back. The father looked red, beat red, the mother spaced out and distant. It was the child nearest the back window that raised his hand to wave. She reciprocated it. Children had a way of keeping their humanity a lot longer than adults.

Arizona had made it back in town now, she slowed, checked the gas tank. Still a decent amount left, they'd still need more soon. Slowly she edged through the town. It was quiet now, too damn quite. She didn't complain the less of those things she met the better. She parked, backed in to be safe. She'd never know when she'd have to make a quick escape. Pack secured on her shoulder, she unhurriedly opened her truck door and slid down, and from her crouched position she closed it.

Her rifle was up again as she pressed her back against her truck. She rolled out and aimed high than low, and hopped up the three wooden steps that led to the pharmacy. All clear on the outside, she peeked through the large glass windows of the building, then dipped low again her eyes wide, breathing increased.

There were two shuffling around the store. Two monsters separating her from helping her angel. She was glad she didn't bring Calliope. She was about to do horrible things to these two. Very horrible things. She dropped down to her stomach and cracked the door with her rifle. She paused as the two creatures stirred just a little. They can hear you, she nearly mumbled. Another note she mentally jotted down about her new found enemies. She gripped the door frame and when she had enough space, she tucked and rolled inside of the building and took cover behind a downed shelf.

Two shaky breaths.

One was facing the front of the store, she didn't want to go sounding off a rifle shot and getting any others in a frenzy nearby. She took out her tactical knife.

Slowly she duck walked behind it. He turned his head, did a full three-sixty. It began walking towards her, but still didn't attack. It was close now; close enough for her to see the name badge on his tattered blue vest. Hello, my name is Jaime it said.

"Sorry Jaime." She muttered before taking the knife and jamming it right through his throat. She sawed at it, its cries lost in a sea of its own black blood. She kept sawing until she hit its spine. Dead now. Sure as hell 'aint coming back. She placed down the remains, her eyes scanning for the other one looming close to the main door. The door that led to the medicine.

They could hear her, but she was sure that they couldn't see her. Jaime had looked directly in her path. Another weapon was found outside of guns and full on assault. Silence.

She picked up a soda can and tossed it to get the undead being distracted. It worked. With the thing now scrambling for the noise, she took off across the pharmacy floor, closing the distance between them in seconds. She dove and extended her arms, chop blocking the thing's legs until it fell on its back. Before it could emit one of those horrendous screams, she placed her boot over its mouth and began increasing the pressure on its skull. For good measure she grabbed its arm by the long sleeved t-shirt it had on and began pulling backwards. Finally her foot fell through its jaw, crushing it's skull in. She stomped again and again until it was just a mess of brain matter and skull fragments.

She dropped the arm and stepped back and used her arm to catch a nearby wall. She stooped and vomited. It was just the fear leaving her body. Once the world stopped spinning, she looked at the door. Just a few more feet and she'd be on her way. She saw a few power bars, and health food items still scattered on a display. She stuffed as many in her satchel that she could.

Her eyes then shifted to the door again. Home free.

She extended her hand and twisted the door knob. As soon as she was inside an alarm went off. An alarm so loud and shrill she was sure it could wake the dead.

From back alleys, homes, churches and the street, the diseased people began to emerge.

The alarm most certainly had.

They were moving now, gravitating in her direction. She studied the cool pharmacy area looking for Sofia's medicine. Praying despite her non-belief that it was in stock.

Scrambling she found a row of fast acting agents. The good ones that opened up the airways immediately in case of attack. The one's she could never afford. Ipratropium. She scooped up every last single one of them. Then she moved on to long term medicines, the kind that would prevent attacks if taken according to schedule. Singulair, Zafirlukast. All of them in the bag now, it's heavy but she could manage.

A loud yell. One of those things had muscled its way on through the front door. She aimed her rifle and sent its memories to the wall behind it. She hustled to the door, closed it, and pushed a shelf in front of it. That's when her breath hitched in her chest. The alarm had sounded, it was still sounding and it sent the things to her in droves.

She stood in front of the large glass windows and watched them pile up on one another, eager to get to her from inside the building. They were nicking at the glass, their tongues leaving slimy prints on the smudged window.

"Shit." She mumbled and paced slowly. How could she be so careless, how could she be so reckless. Stupid, she smacked her forehead, really fucking stupid.

Think now. Update that map. No more smash and grab, got to bring the finesse into play. One against an army. She cracked her neck, she could get used to those odds.

She turned her back to look for an exit and that's when she heard it. It was a tiny noise, small amongst the yelling and grunting coming from outside the building. It was the sound close to a guitar string snapping, a twig being broken in a quiet forest, a rat pissing on cotton.

Arizona spun and looked at the very top of the glass windows. A splinter, growing and growing with each shove from the vicious multitude.

In what felt like slow motion she re-positioned her rifle, leapt over the fallen body and ran just as the glass came crashing in.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for continuing to read. The reviews are welcome and much appreciated. If you ever reach a part of the story you just don't agree with. Just keep reading, I want every character to be portrayed fairly.

* * *

Calliope sat with her back against the wall, her right knee lifted slightly behind her. She stroked her daughter's hair from her downed position, her eyes still staring at the door. She was certain she was still in bed, Arizona long gone for work and she was stuck in some type of night terror. Any moment, Sofia would round the corner and hop into her bed carrying on about something. Kids could really get on about nothing at all if you let them.

She wouldn't mind this time, she wouldn't tell her mommy needed 10 more minutes. She'd sit up and sip coffee, listening to her go on and on for hours. Only this time she wasn't going to hop into bed, there wasn't even a bed to get into. She tried to grasp it, hold onto that thought, that memory, until it slipped through the cracks of her mind. And slowly she seeped back into reality. She was back with her head resting against ashen, cracked walls. Her shoes, planted on thick, dirt coated concrete. Back from dreaming into the real nightmare.

She briefly bit back tears as she watched the girl breathing beside her. Like every breath brought in was her last.

She blamed herself naturally. How could she be so stupid? How could she remember an extra pair of underwear and forget the medication. Suddenly she questioned years of parenting. She had done everything right. Everything. From breastfeeding to baby slings. She had her learning piety through faith, her grades were near perfect, she even had her involved in just the right amount of physical activity, not too much due to her condition, but enough to keep her fit. She did everything her mother didn't. She was there to help and guide her. She didn't tell her to grow up too fast; she was going to walk her right through womanhood. Life would be an absolute breeze for her. And now because of her own inanity she was wondering if she'd even be able to guide her through the night.

"Momma."

A feeble voice called to her, breaking her away from her own mental lashing. She turned slightly to see the girl had rolled to her side. She slid her hand to her face and made small circles on cheek. "Hey you. Feeling better?"

Sofia had been watching her momma briefly. She knew her parents. She knew that when her mother came home late that she could stay up longer if she sat at the table and engaged her while she ate her warmed up supper. She knew that when her momma called her in for dinner she had two voices. The one that told her she had time to spare, and the one that told her she had about 15 seconds flat to make it inside and get washed up, or there would be consequences. She also knew when they were angry, when the bedroom door slammed and she awoke to a yellow haired mass sleeping uncomfortably on the couch. She knew their ticks, their habits, some of them even got instilled in her she bet. So when her mother turned to her with moon sized eyes nearly vibrating with fresh tears, she knew she could only give one reply to keep her sane.

"Much better."

A sad smile. A smile so sad it made Sofia maneuver best she could off the cot and curl up between Calliope's legs. This gesture, earned her a big kiss to the forehead, which was quite comforting for her. She burrowed into her, trying to keep her breathing as even as possible. The sudden loss of air only came in fits; she was okay for now, still in a fleshy familiar fortress. She felt impenetrable within it.

"Look at this head of yours." Calliope explained brushing thick locks back into place. "You look like you've been rode hard and hung out to draw." She chuckled softly and began unraveling the loose and messy braid that hung past Sofia's shoulder. "Sit still while I tame this thing."

"Don't see why." She adjusted so that her back faced her mother's chest. "Those things are out there, nobody cares."

Calliope sighed.

And there it was. Her mother's dreary side that she seemed to inherit despite not even being her blood. Calliope didn't realize what a mash-up the two had created. She did indeed have qualities from them both; she prayed she had taken in Arizona's survival instincts.

Skillful hands dipped into dark and slightly damp hair and began weaving gently. "No daughter of mine is going to run around looking disheveled. Things are changing around us, and yes it's a bit chaotic but, let's not be so quick to alter ourselves just because of it." She nodded when she finished that sentence to drive her point home. She wasn't going to give up on living. She knew that endurance was what they all needed. She felt that in all new situations there was always a way to adapt without losing yourself. It's the little things people begin to miss on the way to losing themselves. Little clues they leave for you to chase so you can find them.

"Why don't you eat some lunch, you need your energy." She through it out as a way to steer clear of the outside world discussion. And it was just a part of the way she was raised. In her family when someone was born, they ate. When somebody graduated, they ate. And even when someone passed on, they'd all sit glumly at a table while some widower cried until mascara clumped to her eyelashes.

"Not hungry." She didn't mean to be short with her mother, but she didn't want to be pacified right now and honestly, her appetite was completely diminished.

"Okay, can you at least drink a little water?" She paused mid braid to bend and whisper into her ear. "For mommy?"

Sofia grabbed the bottle beside them and took a small sip. Her forehead creased. "When's mom coming back?"

Silence.

Maybe she had posed the question too soon but she wanted to know. She wanted to see her walk through the door safe. She wanted her to take her out of this basement just like she said, just like she pinky promised.

Calliope didn't speak, she simply kept braiding until she reached the very ends of her hair. She stopped, smoothed the sides and hugged her daughter to her chest. She didn't know what to say. Soon. Never. Possibly? All of those options were conceivable. She knew she needed to keep her daughters confidence high, but in all honesty she needed to hear it to. "She'll be back, and very soon."

"I'm worried."

It broke Calliope's heart those words coming from someone so young. She felt smaller in her arms then. She gripped her even tighter. "Don't be." A kiss to her temple. "Knowing your mother she's probably taking the scenic route."

They laughed together. And it wasn't the new world laugh that people used more out of practice and habit. This was genuine laughter, laughter like when Arizona tried to focus while she watched the news and Calliope would get Sofia in trouble by making a silly face. It was therapeutic; it made them feel okay with their loved one somewhere in a world like this, detached from them.

Cheeks still sore from laughter Sofia spoke up. "And when she comes back and I get better, I'm going to fight right alongside her." She felt her cheeks begin to dampen. "When she gets here I'll tell her myself…when she gets back…" Her voice cracked. She shook her head, turned and sobbed softly into her mother's chest.

Calliope held her, but loosened up her grip to rub her back. "Don't get upset Sofia. You've got to stay calm okay. Your mother is…" She was there with her daughter, but as she spoke she envisioned her wife, her mind nearly conjuring up an image. "…she is fearless. She is the most courageous person I've ever met in my life and she'll be back to protect you. That's what we are here for. To keep you safe, so don't you worry your little head." She blinked and her mind's eye faded the image of Arizona. "We're a family. We'll get through this together. Sometimes, sometimes we may have to go our separate ways to get things done. But we always find our way back. We always do."

"And dad…" Sofia sniveled. "…he's going to find his way back to us too right?"

Calliope hadn't thought of him. Hadn't stopped to remember what this all meant. How was Mark? Was he alive? Was he one of those things? Then her mind drifted to her mother, had she too met the same fate? Another layer of sad stacked neatly into place against the thick blanket of sorrow she was already covered up to her neck in.

Were they going to go on a hunt for loved ones? Or were they going to leave it up to fate? Calliope hadn't the slightest clue, but she knew her mother was close and Mark…he could be anywhere. She wondered what Arizona would think about searching them out. All three had had their differences, but she now questioned where Arizona stood with them. Would she be willing to find them too?

_It was raining out. No a pouring down rain, but just enough to ruin your shirt if you had forgotten your umbrella. Calliope finally made it up the ramp and rummaged through her purse for her keys. She was horrible with purses. She had everything in it. Coupons, old receipts, a first aid kit and most importantly gum for Sofia in church to keep her munching instead of having a kicking war with Samuel Lamont under the church pews. She had nearly given up and knocked but her probing finger tips finally edged onto something cold and metallic in her purse. _

_She swung open the door and immediately hung up her purse, just as the rain began to fall a little harder. Satisfied she had beaten out the weather she shook out her hair and wrapped it into a neat, wet bun. She hadn't realized how dark it was inside until she softly ticked the light on. As soon as the fixture flooded light into their living room Arizona appeared out of the shadows, her eyes glued to Calliope._

_"Good lord!" Calliope said nearly jumping ten feet into the air. She clutched her chest, relieved that it was Arizona and not some crazy person ready to attack her. Her eyes found deep blue one's, they were her lover's alright, but they were glassy and red. She smiled and one was returned. The countered smile however didn't reach those unrelenting cobalt pupils trained on her. _

_Another nervous chuckle. "That's a good way to give a girl a heart attack."_

_Arizona looked at her intensely. But she wasn't just looking at her, she was eyeing her. She knew exactly what she was doing. The road to the truth was often one that was slippery with many twists and turns. There was a way to get to destination b without all the side tracking. She had learned that in the specialist training that led her to be one of the best the Army had to offer. The first step was letting the person know, that you know that they know that you know or that you're really close to finding out._

_"Where were you?" Thunder crashed outside. The rain pattered on the roof and windows, eating up the time between her question and Calliope's response. She was counting the seconds in between; she wanted to know how fast her wife would lie to her face._

_Calliope did not like this setup. She didn't like those eyes on her, felt like a stranger. "Ran late over at the community center. You know that Jacob Deen tried to-"_

_"I don't give a flying __**fuck**__ about Jacob Deen." She made sure to put emphasis on her curse word. Partially because she was pissed, the other part because it pissed Calliope off beyond end._

_The bass in Arizona's voice always caused her to shiver. Made her feel like slipping out of her own skin. She knew something was wrong, she knew it when she flipped that switch. Knew it when she let that lie slither from her mouth and leap past her teeth. _

_"Can you watch you language. Sofia's probably…"_

_"Sofia's with the neighbors." Arizona looked out the window. Watched the water glide from droplets to form thick veins on the window seal. "You fucking him again?"_

_"Are you insane…" She lowered her voice. Arizona had every right to be upset since it was pretty apparent she knew what had happened. She would give her her right to be angry. She just had to try her best to remain calm. "…Arizona I wouldn't jeopardize what we have for anyone else-"_

_Arizona tried to speak but Calliope raised her hand to halt her. _

_"Let me finish!" She fired back, the edge in her voice thick and unforgiving. She had a right to be hurt, but she had a right to be heard. Arizona forgot that sometimes. That she needed to be heard. She used her tone to remind her. "I know you're upset with me…"_

_"I'm not upset." She looked over at Calliope. She was trying so hard to bite back tears her fingers were digging into her palms. "Just disappointed." More thunder. So hard the lights dimmed._

_Calliope felt those words like a mule kick to her stomach. She took a seat on the edge of the tan couch they had purchased on credit from the Conn's depot up through Conroe. Those same words were muttered from a different mouth, long ago. Her mother back then delivered those lines while she cradled her stomach in defense of the life she had formed by accident. The life that put a dead halt to her college career her mother set aside a small trust for her entire life. "Baby I'm so sorry I lied…"_

_"How do I know that's not another lie?"_

_Calliope couldn't stand it anymore. Them so close together and an ocean between them. She slid over and forced her to be near her. Forced her to accept that she was there and she wasn't ever leaving her side, no matter what. "I'm not having sex with Mark. We just needed to meet up outside of the house to talk things over about Sofia."_

_"And I wasn't thought to be included?" Arizona retorted. "Oh I get it I'm just the stupid pigeon huh? Just the person who works their ass off for that little girl to give her the life she deserves. But I don't get an opinion on things like that asshole coming back into the picture."_

_This always got sticky. Arizona was her mother, she would always be. But it there were some things Callie felt, she just could never understand. "You're being ridiculous Arizona. No one's trying to trick you. Or con you. You think that's why I devoted my life to you? Raised my child with you? Think that was all some gigantic plot to throw in your face when I skated off into the sunset with Mark of all people?"_

_"Don't turn this around on me goddamnit!" Arizona yelled and it rivaled the crashing thunder outside. She stood and paced, her anger near its boiling point._

_Calliope noticed what was under that steely gaze now. "Have you been drinking?"_

_"That is besides the point."_

_"The hell it is. I thought you were through with that stuff."_

_"Well I thought you were through with him, remember?"_

_"For the last time I am not sleeping with Mark." She stood too, pointed to the kitchen. "That stuff takes away your good sense. You're acting petty and jealous and you're not even listening to me." She should have let it drop there. "You never listen to me." A little too late for should haves and would haves now._

_"Oh I listen. I listen from the time I walk through that door to the time I close my eyes." She paused to focus on holding back the tears. Couldn't let them flow. Not now. She had a point to prove. "I listen to your mother rant and rave about how great Mark is with Sofia. What a great influence he'd be on her life!" She was yelling louder now. At the very tip top of her lungs._

_Callie wanted to reach out to her. Hold her. Shake all this horrible sadness around them away. She knew Arizona had a complex about getting pushed out; she just didn't know how miserable it made her. _

_"I do everything for her. Everything he won't stick around to do."_

_"So this is about credit?" Her accent slipped. It tended to do so when her anger rised. "Who does the most? The last time I checked you loved our daughter and cared for her because she was yours. The Arizona I know doesn't give a 'you know what' about what my mother thinks. Or what Mark Sloan does."_

_"She's not the only one I'm afraid I'll get pushed away from."_

_Calliope's heart crushed. She thought she was being pushed out of their lives, to be replaced by Mark on both accounts. She couldn't even speak, or word how utterly outlandish the thought of leaving her for Mark was. She got up from her seat and threw her arms around her wife. She tried to wriggle free. She even tried to warn her, but she ended up sinking, and bursting into tears. Shaking, rattling gloom that caused her body to quiver._

_She guided her to the couch, and held her through the storm inside and outside their home. She held her until her tears had soaked her blouse. She had avoided one downpour in it, but this was one she couldn't avoid. They were stretched out across the couch now, face to face. Calliope's hand went to her wife's cheek. "I lied to you…" She tried to turn away. Calliope firmly pulled her back into view. "…look at me Arizona Robbins. I lied to you, because I didn't want you to be upset. I know a little bit of Mark's gravy gets all over your plate. But he's a good man."_

_She tried to wrench away again but she held her steadfast. "He's flawed. Majorly. He split on her, he always splits on her. But he always comes back. He wants to do the right thing by her. I'm not going to stand in the way of that and deep down inside you know you don't want to do that either."_

_"Calliope…" She sighed softly. "…you both mean the world to me. We've built something here you and I. It isn't faultless, but it ours. I can't…" Arizona's face straightened. "…I won't lose you."_

_"And you never will." She kissed her lightly but she made sure it lingered. "I am so crazy about you Arizona." She laughed her eyes abounded with tears. "I wake up with you every day and I still can't wait to see you walk through that door and I'm not the only one. She stays up late for you, too late sometimes. Just to see you walk through that door. And it rips me up inside that a little piece of her does that because she thinks you may not one day. But you always come back to her. You always come back home."_

_Arizona smiled sadly. "I hadn't been drinking before you came back. I was-"_

_"Crying?"_

_"Yeah." Arizona said and looked away._

_"I'm sorry I said those things it's just..." She saddened. "…I know it's always lingering just below the surface. With the dreams and stress and…"_

_"It okay." She shook her head. "I came real close."_

_"Arizona you can cry. And you can hate me for lying I don't blame you. But you can't stay mad at me."_

_"Oh I can't?"_

_"No, you can't." She kissed her wife. "Because you love me."_

_"That's open for debate." She laughed when Calliope jabbed her side playfully._

_"Tell me you love me." She whispered._

_"I love you."_

_"And I love you. Not Mark freakin' Sloan." She smooched her again. "Give him a try again. For Sofia's sake?"_

_"We aren't going to hold hands and sing kumbayah. I'll do this for her and only her." Another well-earned kiss._

_She hopped on top of Calliope and pinned her arms above her head, her smile rising from her previous sorrowful disposition. "Don't lie to me Calliope. Ever. Just talk to me, okay?"_

_"I promise." Callie said just above a whisper, her lips already glued to her partner's, the passion building with each sigh and connection of their bodies. "Now can we get to the making up part?"_

She didn't know many people in this world. Well, she knew a lot of people but it was only a select few she just saw inside and out. Arizona Robbins was one of them. If there was a chance to save someone, no matter her opinion of them, she would. She always came around. She was stubborn, so it took her longer, but she always moved her feelings aside for the people that mattered to her. Even if it was for people she wasn't quite fond of.

"We don't need to worry about daddy right now." She gently directed Sofia back to the cot. "But yeah, he's there to protect you too." She kissed her forehead. "So you just relax honey."

Soon Sofia lay quietly, balled up in the cot and still struggling for breaths. She heard a noise above them. Footsteps. Panic. Gut wrenching panic took ahold of her. She froze. It was Sofia who stirred first.

"Is that mom?"

More footsteps now. Louder this time. She placed a finger to her lips to silence her daughter. A shaky hand reached out for the gun. She picked it up, felt the weight of cool steel in her palm. She heard Arizona in her head. Check the safety Calliope. She glanced and corrected the safety on the gun. Nice and steady baby, keep your focus. 2 seconds to aim, 1 to fire. She held it out in front of her and headed towards the stairs.

"Mommy where are you going?" Sofia nearly shouted.

A harsh scowl from her mother kept her quiet. Her breathing was increasing again. The noises above, the gun, her mom. Her chest rattled.

Calliope looked back with concern but just as she doubled back she heard voices. She eyed Sofia to make sure she was in somewhat stable condition then headed up the stairs. Each step making her pulse quicken. She was at the top now, her right ear tuned to the door.

"Empty!" A thud. "Those damn things are on our heels and-"

"Quiet!"

Silence.

"I think someone's here."

Deafening silence now. All but Sofia's breathing. Calliope heard footsteps growing closer now. She took a deep breath and opened the door aiming from person to person. Each man outside swerving out of the path of the gun.

"Hey lady, stop pointing that thing at us!" He was young, but it looked as if balding had already started in on him. He wore a tank top and greasy, ashy denim jeans that were frayed at the ends. "We're not one of those things!"

"Yeah, so put the fucking gun down lady." He was taller than his friend, older too. Grey had set in at his temples. The black V neck and jeans finishing off his cool dad look.

She kept it high, aim shifting from man to man. "What do you want here?"

"Same as you. Away from those things. Put the gun down lady."

"Yeah put it down already!"

"If one of you tells me to put this gun down one more time so help me."

The taller man snaked his neck. "What you hiding down there?"

"None of your damn business." She spat back at him. She didn't like his tone. He sounded like he wanted to know for sinister reasons.

He stepped forward. "We just want a place to stay, no harm no foul."

"Back up." She stated nudging the gun in his direction.

"Come on man let's get out of here-"

"Shut your mouth boy!" His attention was back on Calliope now. He was getting closer. "Don't you want to share whatever it is you're hoarding down there."

"I said back up."

"Come on now. Sweet thang' like yourself probably got plenty to share. Help us out here…" He smiled, yellow flecks in a large toothy grin. "…we ain't gonna' hurt you, hey come to think of it. We would be an asset wouldn't we?"

"I mean it don't come any closer. Just go on about your business."

Shakier now. His chest was pressed up against the barrel of the gun.

"Put down the gun and let us in that basement."

"No!"

"I said put the gun down-"

He reached for her wrist and clamped on hard. So hard it made Callie yelp from the pressure. He shoved the gun upwards, the entire time his friend shouting that he was going too far. Calliope held tight until he pushed her up against a wall and placed his hand around her throat with his free hand.

A gunshot sounded off during the struggle, sending the bullet straight up and through the roof of the home, leaving behind speckles of dust and old wood. He cursed her and gripped her neck tighter. Calliope was struggling to keep her hold on the gun when she heard his companion scream in terror behind him. They both paused.

They must have left the front door open because sure enough one of the creatures had scrambled into the home and was currently making lunch out of his little friend. The thing had its arms wrapped around his entire body, its teeth grating the flesh on the man's shoulders. It clamped down harder until pools of blood seeped from the open wound. Its grey-whitish eyes rolled. It's tongue lapping at bits of flesh.

Calliope was horrified. She hadn't seen one this close. Blood was everywhere, the man's scream's had died and then he fell convulsing on the floor. In what appeared to be seconds he was up again, and now he and the thing began stumbling towards the pair. It was Calliope who acted first. She brought up her knee and drove it into his groin. That was enough for him to relinquish his hold on the gun, and it provided her enough time to push him into the arms of the hungry monsters.

She bolted. Tucked herself back into the basement and shut the door clamping the tiny lock shut. She turned to peek back through the crack in the door to see what had become of him but was met with a nasty snarl as one of the beings snapped at her from the other side. She barely made it down the steps before she sank to her knees.

Croaky and hoarse shutters came from her left. It was Sofia; she sat all the way on the other end of the basement, her eyes wide from both the fear of death and her lack of oxygen. Calliope's head tilted to the right and she heard them, all three of them pressing up against the door together. Clamoring for their two fresh meals just below. She looked at the framing of the door, her own breathing short and sporadic. With each shove against the entrance, the hinges wiggled.

* * *

The glass imploded behind her, bits of it flew past her face as she ran. She felt something tug on her arm; she whirled around and sent an elbow crashing into what used to be the teller at the bank. Her eyes were scanning now, she had seconds to react. She spotted her escape. She'd hide behind the pharmacy booth for now. If she could just make it to the door and close it, it would buy her more time. Time seemed to be the new currency. Even in this upside down world, she was still broke.

She switched gears and felt something sink into her boot. It was one of those things, gnawing at her like she was a twelve dollar steak. She kicked past it and with that motion; she managed to remove a whole row of the things teeth. She slid behind the pharmacy door and pressed her full weight against it, trying desperately to close it up and lock it. It was useless; she couldn't hold back the pack. Quickly she skimmed the environment and saw a back door.

Was it locked, did it need some kind of key card to be opened? She had little time to weigh her options. She shoved as hard as she could one more time on the door, then broke away and headed for the exit. Without even looking at what steps she needed to get it open, using her momentum she scissor kicked it right down the middle sending it careening open to the back alley.

She surged through and as soon as she managed to run through the door, two of the biters were awaiting her. The one closest to her charged her; she took her shotgun and shoved it so far into its mouth that it sunk past its throat. Through its mouth she shot other creature gunning for her and then kicked it backwards.

Her eyes darted around; more were drawn to the gunfire. She had no time to run; the crowd was way too thick. She shoved her rifle inside of the bag and then used all her might to swing it to the top of the building. With the multitude already closing in on her she leaped and began shimming up the drainage pipe on the building. She was climbing faster now, but felt her arms grow weaker with each inch.

Still struggling to maintain her grip, she slid down a few inches and felt one of them nearly grab her ankle. She grunted and pulled herself up higher. She was nearly at the center of the pole now. She gritted her teeth and kept climbing. She was higher now, that's when she heard the first bolts go.

Panic set in. She had to move. She double timed it but as soon as she had neared the top, the pipe bent back and nearly sent her plummeting into the gang of undead.

She screamed as her legs dangled slightly and then she made the stupid mistake of looking down. Below her was a deep sea of teeth and limbs. They were reaching for her, calling her but not by name, with those horrific screams that made her want to let go just to cover her ears. She felt her grip slipping.

She almost accepted death at this point. Started making her peace. She had done everything she could. She'd liked to think she'd had a good life, a decent one. She had honored all of her responsibilities. Gave back when she could, worked hard, provided. She had her up's and down's but all in all, she had been happy. Or as close to it as possible.

She was hanging on by finger tips now.

Arizona looked up, and spotted the railing alongside the roof. She could make it, she had to. She was too close. Then she remembered her promise. Remembered she said she would be back. She had to keep her word. She had to fight, for them, for herself.

She tightened her grip and reached out a weakened limb to clutch the railing on the roof. She failed to catch it and was now hanging by one hand on the piping. She wasn't going to make it if she didn't take a leap of faith. She gathered all her strength and swung to the railing, her stomach hitting the edge and nearly knocking the wind from her body.

Her legs were still dangling, her boots scrubbing for hold and sending flecks of paint and dust down to the earth. After sucking back the pain, she finally lifted her leg up and over the roof and then her other. Safely on top, she rolled onto her back and sucked in deep loud pants for air, her arms and legs nearly mush.

She looked at the sky and noticed that a large amount of time had elapsed. No time for rest. Got to get up. Got to keep moving.

She bent her neck upwards and rolled up her shirt to look at her stomach, winced when she saw an ugly purple bruise forming. She lowered it and fell back to the roof top. No big deal. She'd dealt with worse. She willed her body upwards and hustled to the edge of the building. Her truck was right there, only problem was she was on a roof and had suddenly become the most popular girl in town. So many people she had met before, so many faces that were familiar to her were now waiting to tear her limb from limb.

In that moment she understood what Calliope meant. She felt a twinge of pain for them momentarily. She quickly shook it off. In the military, she learned in a time of war there was 'us' and 'them'. And she was sure as shit nobody down there was team Arizona.

* * *

Calliope watched the door pulse now with each movement from the other side. She had no idea how long she had been sitting there, she just knew that she was alive. She couldn't exactly estimate for how long. She did feel the gun in her hands; she did see her daughter in the corner. Her brown eyes landed on a pair that matched hers only they were shifting madly from her to the door. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her free hand and tried to get her barring. She still had an equalizer, only problem was she didn't know how to use it. She'd like to think it was as easy as that Nintendo game she had played in her youth with the ducks that scrolled past the screen. Only she wouldn't be shooting sitting ducks. She'd be shooting people, innocent people.

She looked back towards the door. She was only fooling herself; nothing on the other side of that entry was innocent. She'd have to put up a wall; she had to see them for what they are at the moment. Just like Arizona had said. Cold blooded killers. And she'd have to be one just like them. So much for not altering yourself.

She stood on wobbly legs and strode over to Sofia. She tucked into the corner with her and before she knew it Sofia was tucked up under her so tight she couldn't take a breath. She wanted space, she needed some time to get her mind together but with a young child in the balance, she knew that wasn't possible. She knew she'd have to react.

She peeked out the small window. The sun was dropping now, it was getting later and later and Arizona was nowhere in sight. Was she dead?

She gulped, her throat tightening.

No. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be. Not Arizona, she always found a way to endure. She'd always find her way back to them. She had to have faith in her, but more importantly she had to have faith in herself. Enough faith, that when that door gave she'd put a bullet in each one of those things and keep herself and her daughter alive.

Sofia breathing was awful at this point; her little face was cold and sweaty at the same time. That couldn't be a good sign.

"She's coming momma." Sofia rasped out. "Don't worry." Sofia held onto her but found after she spoke those words that her mother clung to her too. She was in an awful amount of pain and danger, but so were the people around her. Her mother was out on some mission to save her, facing those things head on alone, her momma was contemplating violating everything she had ever believed in. Her mother hated guns, despised and detested violence of any kind. She was just one of those people. She admired that about her, how she stuck to her convictions no matter what.

In a way she felt herself growing older in that moment. She had just as much responsibility for her mother, as she did herself. She couldn't change their situation, she certainly couldn't fight those creatures banging at the door but she could be comforting. She could be a beacon of strength in a time when it was so desperately needed.

Calliope eyes welled with tears up, but she held her emotions at bay. When the time came, she knew what she had to do.

* * *

Arizona marched along each side of the roof. Nothing was clear. There was no way out of this one. She wanted to kick herself in the own ass. She had gone and dug a hole for herself so deep now, there wasn't a rope in the world long enough to get her out of it. Too many of those things, not enough time. And there it was again. Time. As angry as she was if time was a human being right now she'd probably shoot it dead. She checked her ammo situation and nearly threw her remaining shells over the side. Useless. She could take out maybe 6-7, but that wouldn't even make a dent.

She thought about her girl's holed up in that basement forever. Waiting for her. What if she didn't make it back alive? How long would it take Calliope to figure out that she needed to move? Calliope was one of the best people she ever met but she wasn't real good with situations sometimes. And something like this would surely take her a very long time to adjust to.

What if Calliope did finally come to and start taking action. Would she wait for her? Would she come looking for her?

Arizona spat.

She wouldn't blame her if she had decided to move on. She had nearly given up on them on that pipe. She had almost let herself slip and fall backwards into death. She didn't deserve them at this point. She had failed them.

There was too much time that they were unattended. Too much time with her not being around to protect them. What if…she couldn't think of that right now. She had to stop throwing her own pity party and get off this damn rooftop. As long as she was alive, as long as she had a breath left in her body she would devote it to keeping them out of harm's way. She made an oath right there on that rooftop that that little stunt on the edge would never happen again. She had too much to live for right now.

Then she heard the sound of a car approaching. Hope.

She sped along the building waving her arms to flag down the vehicle. There was a woman behind the wheel and she looked like she had been through hell and back. She had bleach blonde hair and dark roots with matching black circles under her eyes. She slowed momentarily. They made eye contact.

Arizona mouthed the word please. The woman sped away. She raised her hands to either side of her skull and watched her head further down the road. When she was out of sight she kicked dirt in her direction. So much for human decency.

Enough time wasted depending on the kindness of strangers or some godsend. She needed to think. She was trained to think, to use her environment to her advantage. She looked across the street and spotted Carl's diner, which had long been looted. The windows were broken out and the back door was off its hinges. To the right was a Dry Cleaner's, owned by Stephanie Vance who nearly shrank every single item of clothing she ever touched. It amazed her how long she managed to stay in business, now a sign hung on her door that said closed for good. It looked like machines were still rolling from where she sat.

On her side was an old movie store her and Calliope frequented because the brunette said that the Red Box held little charm. Nothing had been touched in it. Not surprising as most folks weren't exactly thinking about entertainment at the moment.

None of these were even remotely useful or accessible for the matter either.

She reviewed her mental notes. There had to be something she could use as an advantage. The things couldn't see but they could hear. That's when it hit her, she needed a distraction. And a big one. She certainly couldn't toss an object off the roof like she had done with the soda can earlier.

Another examination of the ground below her and then she spotted it, her big bang. About 50 yards down the stretch was an old beat up bronze Taurus. She thought she'd spotted it around town but wasn't quite focused on who the owner was. All she saw was the rather large box of fireworks sitting in its back seat. Problem was she had a shotgun. Now your regular run of the mill shotgun could fire a slug up to 40-50 yards, however, she couldn't quite be sure the exact distance and well, shotguns weren't exactly known for range and distance ability's. When a shotgun was fired the slug erupted into pellets so there was truly no one true direction that it traveled in, thus its original naming of scatter or pepper gun.

She'd have to try though. She went as close to the edge as possible and lined up the car window in her sites. She pressed the shotgun into her shoulder, bracing for the kickback. The last thing she needed was this thing hopping out of her arms and tumbling over the side. Then she'd be up shit creek without a paddle.

Things got real still and she was thankful for the staunch, arid weather the southern states were well known for. She focused in, as if she were using a sniper. There was no mil dot reticle, only the two small indentions she used to line up the car, her shoulder and the rifle. All she could hear was her breathing now, slow and steady. A drop of sweat rolled from her temple and down her cheek.

She fired. The back window's glass shattered.

She smirked. No sense in being so damn self-satisfied, she had one more target. The shotgun caused more of those atrocious screams; they had started their own chorus down below with them. Each varying in range depending she supposed on the persons voice capacity's before this incident took effect.

"Focus." She whispered to herself. She mostly had to say it out loud to prompt herself that that was the immediate goal. She often did that in regards to her days tasks as a reminder. Arizona reloaded the shotgun, then cocked it, the empty shell popped up and rolled on the rooftop until it came to a stop.

She fired again. No luck. A quick reload. Then bang. It was kind of beautiful how they all shot off at once. For a split second she was back in the yard with Sofia putting a pure spectacle unsurpassed by any other on the block. Large pops and fizzles blasted from the back seat, causing each and every one of those things to turn their head. Purple, greens, and any other color loaded drew them in, a large cloud of smoke forming around the vehicle as the back seat caught on fire. She smiled. Let freedom ring.

She grabbed up her satchel again and gauged her landing to the street below. This was going to hurt, but she had to make sure not to break anything. She broke something and that would be it for her for sure.

With the rifle gripped in her right hand she looked down below and saw a few stragglers seemingly un-phased by the scene in the distance. She needed something to break her fall. When the opportunity presented itself, she took a run and jump and flew over the front end of the building. For a moment she was gliding through the air untouchable, then gravity set in sending her crashing back down to earth. As she approached the ground she extended her knee right into the chest of one of the biters. She sent it careening backwards and as her full weight landed on him, his belly split open and a makeshift knee pad was made of his intestines. The fall still hurt, but the creature made a damn good buffer. Arizona tucked and rolled and sprinted for her truck. She swung open the door and threw herself inside.

Her adrenaline was too high; she could tell by the thumping in her chest and the expression she caught in the rear-view mirror. She had to remain calm. She breathed, clenched the steering wheel and cranked up the engine. The sudden roar caused a few to come towards her, she screeched off leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. She was going to get her girls. Come hell or high water.

* * *

Calliope gripped on to Sofia as the thumping on the other side of the door became louder and louder. An unsteady hand lifted the gun up and out. Sofia turned away. Tears were falling now, from both of them. Calliope couldn't recall a time she had cried this much in her entire life. Seemed like since yesterday she had dropped enough emotion to fill an ocean and then some.

A yell came from the outside, this time it was so loud she'd thought for sure they'd breached the basement door. She gripped her mouth with her free hand. She was scared. It was funny how she'd laugh at the person cowering in the corner in horror films. She'd brag about what she would have done if given the opportunity, now here she was paralyzed with fear. Useless.

It seemed like hours had gone by, her arm was nearly numb from aiming at the door. She heard a bang and then a scuffle. One of those things yelled, and then she heard what sounded like the weight of a fully grown body hit the floor. Footsteps lumbered overhead. She heard what sounded like a loud crunch and then a hush settled over the old farmhouse.

The banging on the door commenced. She heard something fiddling through the crack in the door for the latch. Whatever it was, it had succeeded and the door swung open, cascading light onto the basement steps. She aimed at the stairwell, her lip trembling as clumsy steps were midway down. The first thing she saw was a pair of boots, then a flash of blonde hair. She closed her eyes, her gun still extended.

Arizona was still on edge from the fight she had upstairs. She wasn't expecting that. How they got in, she wasn't sure but if the door was still closed that meant they were still alive. She stepped over three fresh corpses, and managed to get the door unlocked from her end. Suddenly it terrified her that a tiny piece of metal was separating those things from her family. Arizona made her way down the steps and what she saw gave her just a moment's pause. Huddled in the corner, were her wife and daughter. Her wife's eyes were closed, her hand clenching a gun, unsteadily. She walked towards her with her hands extended, fighting back her own tears.

"Calliope." She said as she approached. "It's okay drop the gun." No response, the poor thing must have been in shock. Sofia stirred when she heard her voice. Turned, smiled. She stooped beside them both and slowly removed the gun from Callie's hand.

The brunette never opened her eyes; she just leapt forward and clung to her. Arizona grabbed them both into her arms. With them this close, it was then that she realized her work was not yet completed. She distanced herself just a bit and reached into the bag. She sat Sofia down flat on the floor and watched her take three heavy drags. She was stabilizing.

Arizona exhaled. It was slow and loud. She scrambled to her feet looking for anything to prop up against the door as she latched it. She found some old boards. It would do for the now.

Calliope was still on the edge but she coaxed Sofia back into the cot for more rest. That's when she saw her wife nearly collapse to the floor in exhaustion. Once Sofia was secure she ran to her, gripped her into her arms and slowly guided them back into a seated position on the floor right next to Sofia. Arizona was the picture of fatigue, her hair was wild, dirt and sweat covered every inch of her body and her knee was covered in blood, bits of gore flaking it.

"We have to-"

She tried to speak but Calliope hushed her. "We'll stay here for the night."

"Is Sofia-"

"Yes. Rest." She whispered.

She watched her struggle to stay awake. Watched her fight for them, even if it meant her own well-being was at stake. She watched as her eyes closed briefly, then popped open but soothing arms slowly wooed her to sleep. She kissed her forehead. They could face the world tomorrow; tomorrow she could jump back into high gear; and run herself ragged trying to protect them. Despite her earlier state she had to be strong now, she had to pick up the slack when Arizona couldn't push any longer.

She swept tears of joy from her face.

Tonight she would protect their daughter. Tonight she would protect her.


	4. Chapter 4

There's still people reading, so the writing's still going on. Thanks for following and the like, it's appreciated.

* * *

_Arizona sat in the back of what was camouflaged as a cargo plane. The kind they flew over third world countries and dropped crates of medical supplies, water and other such amenities not afforded to the people. However, nobody would want parts of this particular gift package. _

_Their commander held on to netting above as he walked up and down the center of the plane. Across from her looking as nervous as a virgin after prom, was KT a Hispanic male who always needed to vomit when they were set down at entry point. To the left of him was Morgan, a tough hotshot with a very itchy trigger finger. To her left Timothy, a lanky African American male who had a kind eye and even kinder spirit. He was her favorite, partially because he shared the name of her brother, the other part because he never once made any derogatory jokes about her sexuality. He was just that accepting sort. To her right sat Preston their resident giant. He was freakishly built. Called himself the genetic jackhammer, only problem is despite his stature, he had a voice as small and tiny as a 13 year old girl._

_The wind howled as they traveled, her helmet kept her hair from flying about but wisps of it found a way to leap out in all directions. The strap under her chin was digging into her jaw, a small price to pay for not getting your head blow clean off your body._

_This was the point when everyone was in their own little world, mentally preparing themselves to do what they were ordered to. Pull the trigger. Pull the trigger, and not ask any questions about who the bullets were cutting through or why._

_She liked to think of Calliope in moments like this. What was she doing right now? Knowing Calliope she was probably tending to Sofia. She sent her a picture; she was growing so big and strong. She even got to chat with her one day. Sure enough she was a baby so it was just a bunch of gibberish, but it tugged on her heart strings so tough she had to disconnect and find a hiding place to cry for a while. She couldn't' very well show any emotion in front of any of these lunk-heads, they'd never let her live it down. As the only woman on an elite force, she had to over compensate at every turn. That included burying any and all sentiment, just like all the soldiers around her. Well, everyone but KT._

_The commander leaned over their pilot and shouted something to him. He then made a very slick turn on his heels and walked towards him. He looked larger than he really was from this position. She didn't fear him, but when he walked towards them she was reminded of the pit all over again. He was the meanest around back then, that hadn't changed but he softened just an iota around them after he hand selected them for this squad._

_"You have one simple task when we set you down at entry." He said, the wide brimmed hat he wore on his head lending even more shadow to his expression. "Make it to the point discreetly; we don't want any alarms going off. Clean. A regular old smash and grab."_

_He went down the row and smacked each one on top of their helmets. "Everyone in that house needs to be ghosted. No hesitation…" He paused and Arizona tensed. He never paused. "…no survival." _

_KT wasn't the only one with the bubble guts at this point. Hers were churning as well. Something didn't seem right. _

_"Did I make myself clear?"_

_"Yes sir!" They shouted in unison._

_"I said did I make myself good and god damn clear?!"_

_"Sir yes sir!"_

_"Alright then. Move out!"_

_The pilot hovered just outside a remote village. 4 shadows slipped from the exit and grouped, Timothy taken point as briefed before the plane. They scurried to a makeshift gate made of old chicken wire and boards. KT barfed. Preston smacked his helmet and took out a pair of wire cutters. 4-5 snips later they were inside and navigating the back alleys the shacks formed. Timothy cut one corner and all were about to follow before he raised a fist. Each squad member froze and crouched down._

_A brown skinned man wondered by, a gun slung over his shoulders. He paused, more than likely sensing intruders. He began walking down the alley towards them. Arizona was of course closest to the edge of the alley. She slowed her breathing and watched as Tim flashed a signal for her to take him out. She shifted her weapon behind her and waited. As soon as she saw the tip of his gun she sent a kick to his head that took him off balance. Morgan swooped into action, grabbed his gun, careful not to let him fire as Arizona gripped him from behind, her elbow crushing his throat. She gripped tighter and tighter until he passed out in her arms. It was Preston who drug him into the shadows and disabled his gun._

_Her heart rate was up and Timothy flashed a look of concern, she gave him a small nod. A signal she was fine and then they were off again. Timothy checked his map and soon led them undetected to their mark._

_Around the back he signaled for KT and Preston to flank the sides, while he chose himself, Arizona and Morgan to kick door through the back. He told KT and Preston to wait for his signal and keep watch; he informed the group coming in with him to be ready. After a quick lock pick they were inside and creeping through the first level. Silencers in place, they took out a man in the kitchen and then the living room._

_Tim headed up the stairs and Arizona was right behind him. He paused and let her surge forward. The first door was open; she stooped low as he aimed high. Clear._

_Morgan was already at the next room; Tim joined him as they took out another person lying in bed. Arizona shook her head, what a way to go. They must have been detected because someone ran at Arizona with a knife, slashing quickly at her but she deflected each attempt with her gun before kicking him back and putting him out of his misery. Tim gave the house a once over, again, all clear. Time to get to the extraction point._

_Then she heard Morgan cackle. She hated his laugh; he always seemed so jovial in dens of death. He had his gun aimed in a closet, Arizona quickly made her way over. Sitting huddled together was a woman and her daughter. They both held up their hands to shield the brightness of the light on his gun._

_"No." Arizona said shoving him backwards._

_"What part of everyone gets ghosted don't you understand." Morgan shouted bumping her shoulders with his._

_"It's a woman and child, it's no way they were supposed to be here." She shook her head in disbelief. "It has to be a mistake."_

_Timothy stepped forward, his eyes not quite reaching hers. "Orders rarely have mistakes in them…"_

_Her eyes pleaded with Tim. He of all people should understand her. "That is a woman and child Tim…" She turned to him and gripped his shoulder. "That's somebody's family…just like you've got back at home…just like I ha-"_

_Her eyes flicked to Morgan, while she was pleading her case he had already lined them up in his sights. She tried to run, but it seemed like each step she took glued her steadfast to the floor. _

_Two shots from his gun. Silenced by the mechanism attached to it. She turned towards Morgan, her jaw slack. She pushed him out of the way. Sunk to her knees. Tim tried to reach for her, she smacked his hand away. _

_She made the mistake of looking into the woman's eyes before she passed. They pleaded, large and brimmed with tears, they pleaded for an answer. She wanted to know why. Why another woman would do this this. Be a part of something like this. _

_Her world went black pitch black. Suddenly she was surrounded by eyes. Eyes of the people she had killed, the innocence she had slain or been a witness to their deaths. They closed in on her, and then she felt arms around her. A grip that was familiar. It made her feel safe when the eyes descended upon her._

Calliope kept her grip around Arizona. She was convulsing nearly in her sleep, her legs kicking as if she were sprinting from some monster. Calliope knew better than that, Arizona didn't run from monsters or creatures. The medicine run was proof of that. The only thing that scared Arizona enough to run was her past.

This was a scenario she was used to. Often times, after she came back, she had to nearly get on top of her to get her to calmly exit dreaming. One time, one time she tried to wake her up and things got really bad. Scary bad. That's when she told her to see the doctor. She had helped best she could, but still sporadically, the dreams came back. Given the high stress situation they were in, she wasn't the least bit surprised. Best thing for her to do was to ride it out; she just didn't want Sofia waking to see her like this. She knew Arizona would want the same.

Even for her it was painful to watch, her brow was drenched in sweat, and her eye's rolled under tightly shut lids. Her mouth murmured military phrases, apologies and sometimes names Callie didn't recognize. Arizona had always been vague about her past, especially her time in the military. Any time she tried to pry, it turned into an argument, or her shutting down completely. She learned to let it be, accept her future with Arizona and not focus too hard on her past. She did know she had a family once, but that was all she ever really disclosed.

Her legs slowed down, and so did her breathing. This was a good sign. It meant she was coming out of it. She stopped thrashing and eventually her eyes slowly popped open. Calliope gazed down into them. They were always odd when she came from the dreams. Not fearful, just unaware. She was a stranger until she blinked three times. Then her Arizona was present, already too worried about her to worry about herself.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" She questioned her voice still raspy with sleep.

Calliope bent and kissed her lips. "I'm okay." She slipped her hand up the side of Arizona's face and brushed her forehead with her thumb. "You were just running."

She chuckled. "Did I get away?"

Calliope hated when she treated these terrors like jokes. There was nothing funny about her being so haunted that she couldn't close her eyes. There was no punch line or anecdote that could make her even crack a smile when it came to these nightmares.

Her brow creased. "You tell me." Honestly she wanted to know. She always felt like if maybe they talked it out, they'd go away or she'd be more in tuned with her partner and her feelings.

She hated when Callie looked at her like that. Like she was a wounded dog she brought in to shelter. She didn't want sympathy. Not for anyone or for anything. She didn't deserve concern. Things she'd seen…done….she'd never look at her the same way again. Her immediate response though instead of appreciating her wife's concern was annoyance and anger.

"I told you, just really scary images." Her tone was flat and irritable.

"What images?"

"Just...things…" Her voice was slightly raised. "Can't you just let sleeping dogs lay? What you want to go trudging through my mind for? Doesn't do me much good, so what's it going to do for you?"

"Maybe it would give me insight into your life Arizona…maybe I can help…"

"Well I don't need your-" Arizona calmed herself before she spoke. She was getting angry at the wrong person, when the real anger was based on something deep inside of herself. She was ashamed of some elements of her past, and she supposed that's why it never let her forget it. She sighed, used her palms to shift upwards and look into her wife's eyes. "There are things about me." She swallowed thickly. "Things I just can't…" She knew how Callie must feel. All these years of a relationship and marriage and she still hadn't revealed everything about herself. She believed that's why Calliope pushed so hard, because of the bad night, and her inability to trust her with the truth. "…things you wouldn't understand. Stuff that will hurt you and you don't need the burden." Her voiced cracked. "It's my burden; I earned it not you."

Calliope grabbed one of her hands. "But that's what I'm here for. To carry the load when you can't. I know you've dealt with some heavy things. I can see it when you walk, like there's just the big heavy weight on your shoulders. So if you want to carry it alone forever…" She squeezed her hand tighter. "…that's fine. But I'll always be running from side to side trying to help you keep balance."

And this is why she didn't hesitate to marry Calliope when the opportunity presented itself. Calliope was one of those rare jewels, she didn't need polishing and you didn't really have to look hard to find her either. She had a way with people because she was sincere and not phony as folks could often be. While she had been very ambiguous about her past, Calliope wasn't. She found that her partner for some reason was drawn to dark people. Arizona to this day, told her it was probably because she was so full of light and thought she could spread it around. She'd always laugh when she said that. But Arizona, despite her jest, really did believe it to be true. She was a living testament; before Arizona met Calliope her world was grey. After, she lived in color.

She nearly cried and shook her head. "How do you put up with me?"

"For the first few years, it was because of the abs…and when those went…" She shrugged. "…I guess now I'm just used to you." Calliope joked, snickering afterwards. "Speaking of." She lifted up her spouse's shirt and worriedly looked over the bruise there.

On cue, the injury began to throb when it was pushed to the forefront of her mind. "It's nothing huge, just had to get out of a sticky situation and fast."

"I checked it out while you were sleeping, nothing seems broken. I'd still feel better if we had something to wrap it up with."

Arizona waved her hand slightly. "Just a scratch, no big deal."

"It is to me Arizona." She sniffled. "I thought we might've lost you the other day." And she had. While Sofia kept her faith, Calliope had faltered. For a split second she didn't think she'd make it back. For just a brief moment, she thought her wife was dead or worse.

Arizona moved closer to her, pressed her lips to hers. The she placed her arms around her securely. "I'm here now, okay? I'll always be here."

They both brought more desire into the kiss, nearly having a battle as to who could embrace the other the strongest. Hands roamed, but not out of lust, just so their minds could rest at ease with acquainted flesh. It ended with a hug, more professions of love. Calliope rested her head on her shoulder, and inhaled, exhaling again. It was the first real moment of relaxation she had since Arizona returned. It put her at ease to see her awake and speaking and trying at the very least to be open with her.

"Baby?"

"Mmhmm?" Arizona said rubbing her back softly.

"You know I care about you right?"

"Right."

"Good. So you won't be mad at when I tell you this then."

"I'm all ears."

She laughed softly. "You stink." She sniffed her again. "So bad you'd scare a buzzard away from road kill."

Arizona broke the hug and sniffed her armpit. She wasn't the freshest daisy. She even laughed herself.

Sofia couldn't control her amusement any longer. She was trying to remain quiet so they could talk. She had been listening. Her mothers were the butting head sort. They always had differences, but she supposed that's what balanced them out. One was strong-too strong, and maybe her other mother was a bit too sweet. They were, like she had read before, the living breathing yin and yang. Light and dark.

Arizona smiled when she heard her daughter laughing. Laughter was always a good sign. Means they hadn't all lost their minds yet. "Oh, something funny?" She lifted up on her knees and scooted over to her daughter, trying her best to push the pain in her abdomen to the back of her mind. She laid her body over her daughters back. "Your mother says I smell bad, what do you think?"

Sofia slid from underneath her pinching her nose, making her next statement nasally. "You need a bath!"

She feigned hurt feelings. "Betrayed by my own daughter." She shrugged slightly. "I think you need to get closer for a second opinion."

Sofia put her hands up. "No way!"

"Uh-huh yes you certainly do." She hopped up and scooped her into her arms, tickling as many vulnerable parts her squirming body left open.

"Mom." She said between scattered breaths. "You're gonna' make me pee!"

"Not too much rough housing." Calliope said getting up on her feet and stretching.

Arizona stopped the tickle assault and lay beside her daughter, her elbow propping her head up. "Medicine taking?"

"I think so." She took a few breaths. They were nearly stable. "Those things almost came down here. But I wasn't scared."

Arizona tipped her head slightly. "I bet you weren't."

"Momma was. Momma was real scared but I told her don't worry, I knew you'd be back." She smiled. "You always come back."

As her daughter finished her statement a tear rolled down her cheek. "Like I said, going to take a lot more than that to keep me away from you."

Her daughter held up her hand and wiped her tear away. She spoke, imitating Arizona's voice as best she could. "Now don't go getting mushy on me soldier."

Arizona crooked her head and kissed her tiny palm. "That an order?"

"Yep." Her daughter returned casually.

"Alright then." She got up to her feet and then helped her daughter to hers.

"Momma?" She questioned.

Arizona hunched her eyebrows in her daughter's direction, letting her know she had her full attention.

"When are you going to teach me to shoot?"

"Never." Calliope cut in her tone maybe a little harsher than she intended.

"Well why not?" Sofia whined. She was old enough to know. And she wanted to protect herself and her family too.

"You're too small to be shooting guns." Calliope's hands went to her hips, her head forward and cocked to the side. "And what did I say about talking back to me Sofia."

"How am I going to protect myself? I'm old enough momma, and I'm ready to learn. I think-"

Calliope huffed. "I didn't ask you what you think young lady, end of discussion."

"No." Sofia said stepping closer to her mom and pointing at the door. "Those things are out there and I don't want to be afraid. I want to fight." She looked over at Arizona. "Just like mom. If she didn't come back to save us…"

"Are my ears deceiving me?" Calliope said stepping even closer to Sofia. "Did all of this mean that you now have free range to question my authority?"

"Look around you momma." Sofia said and in that instance, Calliope saw more Arizona than herself. "There is no authority."

"Sofia." Arizona said, calmly with just enough edge to catch her attention. "Listen to your mother."

"But those men-"

"You say there's no authority." She stepped towards her. "Well you're looking at her. Your mother's right, now is not the time and this certainly is not the place." She didn't yell or even get angry because she knew where Sofia was coming from. She was too young, but maybe not in this world. Suppose she's ever in a position where there's no one around, or no one can get to her in time. Maybe she needed to learn a thing or two about self-defense.

Arizona's eyes went to Calliope, they mirrored her inside thoughts and Calliope's stern nod told her, now wasn't the place for this discussion. Let her stay a kid for a little while longer they pleaded. She nodded back her understanding.

"All things in time Sofia."

"This is-"

"I said..." She began her voice raised and direct. "…all things in time. For now you stay close to me or your mother. You get lost you find us. You find us. Am I clear?"

Sofia exhaled slowly, rolled her eyes but not out of spite, to stop her tears from flowing. Her mother's tone always cut through her feelings. "You're clear."

"Now." Arizona said pointing to Callie. "Apologize to your mother."

"I'm sorry momma." She mumbled, and that's when the tears finally flowed. "I'm sorry for fussing."

Calliope walked over to her, stooped and took one of her hands. "You're forgiven, you're always forgiven. I know you're growing up Sofia, just…" She smiled. "…not too fast, k?"

She solemnly nodded then knelt to hug her mother, burrowing gently in her shoulder. Arizona came over and put her arms around them both which caused them to recoil.

"What no group hug?"

Sofia laughed waving her face. Calliope joined in and soon after Arizona. A small pocket of happiness in a world of uncertainty.

It was short lived by a carnal scream from outside the house. All three jumped, there attention going straight to the door. Silence. Another scream.

Arizona gauged the time of day through the window. She had been to sleep too long. Her guard was down now. Laughing and carrying on without a care in the world. That universe didn't exist anymore. There was no small talk, no catching up. Only survival.

She placed a finger to her lips to keep them both quiet. The front door was locked and yes they were barricaded in but, this place wasn't secure. If there were some starting to trickle up this way, this was their cue to exit. She didn't speak with them directly, she communicated in a series of gestures. She motioned for Calliope to start gathering what she could, which wasn't much. Once she had it packed up in the satchel, she slung it to the blonde who caught it and placed it onto her back, securing it in place.

Arizona checked her ammunition supply for the rifle. Not enough, but it would do. She once again handed the smaller gun to Callie who fumbled with it nervously. Sofia was charged with the task of keeping up; she made sure of that by extending her index and middle finger and running them across a straight line in the air.

She walked over to Callie. Kissed her cheek. Held her head closely to hers, they locked eyes. The fear was back, but it wasn't as intense Arizona observed. Good. She was starting to adapt. It hadn't taken full effect but she was starting to realize the severity of the situation.

Both women slowly walked upstairs, hand in hand until space wouldn't allow it. Gradually, and quietly they removed the makeshift barricade. Arizona held up her fist for both of them, letting them know to stay put as she walked through the basement doors. She took a few even breaths and turned left and right, her rifle zooming in all directions. Front door was still shut, they weren't breached.

She stepped over the three dead bodies to peek out the window. It wasn't a swarm, just two or three ambling about. No control of their limbs, just-

"Zombies." She said softly. She almost laughed at how foolish that sounded. She was used to seeing them on those films. The kind where they just moan and grab at your t-shirt. She wished she had those biters, not the kind in her world, the kind that really meant that shit when they said they wanted to eat your brains.

After clearing the first floor she extended her hand and beckoned Calliope and Sofia forward. Calliope allowed Sofia to step out first and hadn't realized the mistake she had made. Her eyes flicked to Sofia who stood still, her eyes gazing down at the bodies before her. Her little feet inches away from a pool of blood. She reached back for her mother but Arizona shook her head for Calliope not to pick her up.

Sofia continued to reach backwards and turned, tears in her eyes when her mother motioned her forward. She looked at Arizona who did the same.

Arizona watched her and of course she didn't feel great about what needed to be done. But it had to be. Sofia had a point. She needed to be able to defend herself; the first step is knowing your enemy. The second is having the guts to pull the trigger. She wanted to show her that that was the end result of a gun in your hands. There would be blood on them.

Sofia shivered her eyes scanning every inch of the three bodies before her. These were the men momma was shouting with. They were all bones and blood now. One of their heads, no doubt from her mother, was turned in an awkward angle, so awkward bone stuck out of its throat. The other had a hole through what used to be its skull, but mostly all she saw was a bottom row of teeth and a cut down, burnt stub for a tongue. The other had no head at all…it was two feet to the left of him. Her legs turned to jelly. She turned and retched up everything she felt she'd ever eaten in life.

Calliope frowned at Arizona and stooped forward rubbing her back. Too soon her eyes warned Arizona and then the blonde turned away. She couldn't quite discern the look on Arizona's face. Part of her thought she saw sympathy, the other, disgust. As if she was embarrassed by her daughter's weakness. She'd have to find some time to give her a good talking to get a better idea.

Arizona looked out the window again. From what she could see there were three outside. She let out a small sigh of relief. She didn't want Callie shooting, she knew there would be plenty of time but Sofia wasn't the only one who needed a course in self-preservation. Callie ran on instinct, which was good, but she couldn't have someone firing blindly beside her and running on pure adrenaline. Last thing she needed was life threatening injury, she had a feeling hospitals were either overrun by injured, or by the dead come back to life.

She could handle these three alone. There was one just outside the door, another not too far behind it and the last dangerously close to the truck. She watched them fumble with objects, had to be some kind of tick from their previous selves. A part of their brain all too familiar with the thing they were observing, but not quite clear on exactly how it worked.

She shifted the rifle to her left hand and pulled for her tactical knife with her right. Silence was the weapon, what was quicker and cleaner than a blade?

Breathe easy, she reminded herself. Stay calm. She reached for the doorknob and the pair behind her made a collective gasp. She looked back at them, nodded slightly and twisted it before creaking it open as softly as she could.

Arizona stood in the doorway briefly then took off towards the first creature. She tucked the knife under and drove it right through the bottom of its neck. She saw the blade plunge upwards, spearing its tongue to the roof of its mouth. The bit of flesh wriggled for a moment, making the gash even wider in its opening. It fought for a moment until she managed to grip the handle and shove it right up and out of its skull. White eyes rolled backwards.

She quickly ejected the knife and let its body hit the front porch. With her teeth gritted, she ran and leapt from the porch using the top step as a diving board. Floating mid-air, she could see the sun reflecting off of the knife, the blood staining its edge nearly ruby red in the daylight. Even mid-air she had the thing in her sights, the knife raised behind her head and aimed directly towards its cranium. When she landed in front of it, it tried to snarl, but it was interrupted by the blade caving in its skull giving way to soft brain matter.

There must have been too much noise, because the one near the truck was charging towards her. She released her hold on the knife and in a split second readied her rifle and fired.

Birds flocked from trees in the distance. She stood there for a moment, taking in sharp breaths as the monster in front of her fell to its knee, nothing left of its head but an eyeball hanging on what use to be its cheek bone. She felt a drop of sweat drip down her forehead and to her shoulder. She reached for it and brought her hand into sight. It was blood.

She checked her surroundings and motioned for Calliope and Sofia to come forward. They scurried out of the house and quickly got into the truck she had made sure to open the door to. Once they were inside she ran to the driver's side and hopped in halfway, the door still opened. The engine roared to life on her keys command as she tried to swing her left foot inside to close the door.

Something grabbed her boot. It was the biter; the knife was still wedged into its skull. She screamed and on cue her wife and daughter chimed in. It pulled at her boot, snapping at exposed flesh on her ankle. She lifted up out of her seat, shifted and then brought her right boot down right on top of the knife's handle, jamming it cleanly through and ending the struggle for the things next meal permanently.

She looked down at the monster, her eyes nearly out of her skull. That thing almost bit her. Had his teeth nearly into her fucking leg. She had to be more careful. She'd have to secure her kill. Careless. Too fucking careless. She reached down and drug the knife out of its head with a few tugs and slammed the door, not caring that a piece of it may be caught in it.

Calliope sat in utter shock. She was terrified of those creatures, she was sure they were the most frightening things she had ever encountered in her life. However, nothing was as completely horrifying as seeing Arizona in this mode. This mode where killing was second nature to her.

"Everybody okay?" Arizona asked not really looking at either of them. Her eyes were set forward.

Sofia reached up and used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe blood from her mother's face. "Yeah." She said in a shaky voice.

Arizona blinked away the killer. She had to before she looked at them again. She'd seen men cower under that glare, seen them die too. She turned toward Sofia smiled and then looked to Callie, but she avoided her eyes. It made Arizona's head bow just a little. Despite convincing Sofia, she couldn't hide anything from her wife. She knew her. She knew what was just under the surface, and she wasn't its biggest fan.

Sofia watched her mother shift gears and leave the old farmhouse behind them in a cloud of red dirt. She felt her mother move closer to the passenger door, watched her other mother dead set on what lay ahead.

* * *

Deeper into the drive to the exit of their small town Calliope took note of all the destruction. She cried softly when she saw the roads deserted, cars abandoned and those things looking up and about at the rumblings of the truck they drove in. She wondered about smaller things like, did Becky Ryerson make it. She wasn't her best girlfriend, but the two often traded stories about being married to a person in the armed forces. Her husband however, never made it back from his last tour so she lived off his benefits and said it was a damned shamed that Callie didn't have the rights to do so, in case anything happened to Arizona.

They both came from a working class family, never eaten off a silver spoon a day in their lives. She was an honest woman, kind to her, even when they had just moved in.

She felt the losses all at once. Did her girls from the team make it? What about Ms. Crockett, she was as stubborn as a mule. She was probably still inside her home, rocking away on her chair going on about how nobody was going to take her land. She had worked too damn hard for it. She made really good lemonade for the women's and youth revival.

She bit her knuckles. Sniffled, and then quietly cleared her throat. She would miss this town. Her home. It wasn't some fancy Hollywood house or anything ripped from the pages of any magazine. A home was what you put into it. It was how you cared for the people under its roofing. That home was just a shelter for their love, she felt naked in this crazy world without it. She'd miss her garden, her tall shade tree in the backyard she'd read a good book under when time permitted. It was a symbol for her; it stood for how they had beaten the odds. But fate had a really hard way of telling you that your luck had run out.

Sofia heard her mother begin to break apart. Her cheeks were wet as well. She felt what her mother was going through; it was the painful realization of loss. She saw the playground, the steps where that Lamont boy tried to kiss her but she ran away. The school house. The drive-in theatre that was set up in the summer time. The ballpark where she got to play a bit for the league. Memories now, one's she'd keep forever but she feared they'd get lost like the sights of what used to be their town in the spotted up rearview mirror.

Arizona could see the two beside her weren't taking this drive very well. She wanted to tell them that this town meant more to her than they ever imagined. In this town she made an honest wage, met some decent folks but most importantly she got to break away from who she was. Here she wasn't a disappointment, a failure, or a killer. Here she was Arizona. That's all. No medals or orders attached. No rank and no heartbroken stories about her childhood and how it played a part in the path she had chosen. It was a fresh start.

All three felt an attachment. And now, as three pairs of eyes settled on the approaching 'You are now leaving Lockhart TX' sign, they felt a sense of renewed fondness they had perhaps not felt in a long time. In this small town, they had planted, nourished and blossomed big love. By the time they passed it, there wasn't a dry eye in the vehicle, not even Arizona could cover the few tears that ran down her face.

She batted them away and a soft ding from her dashboard snapped her back out of nostalgia.

She cursed and eyed the fuel meter. A small gas-can blinked rapidly; taunting her with the very thing they were most definitely going to run out of soon. Her truck was on E. No way she could stop now.

The sound must have caught her passenger's attention because all eyes were on her.

"We'll ride a bit farther out of town." She said cutting her eyes from them to the road. "Should be a station somewhere around here. I think I-"

"You think or you know?" Calliope questioned.

Fair question. She could answer truthfully, or she could maintain a few more moments without panic with a lie. "I know." She stated with a small nod.

Calliope looked from Arizona to the road ahead of them. Her wife's mouth told one story, but her eyes told another. Her mouth said, don't worry we'll be okay. Her fidgeting hands on the steering wheel seemed to be her preparing to dredge through a town over run with the undead for a can of gas. She couldn't let her do it alone this time. Not again.

She closed her eyes and prayed silently.

As if God himself spoke to her, she saw a sign posted on the side of the road. Hand written, was a sign by the Sheriff's department. It had a red arrow pointed to what looked like a grove of tree offset from the road. A car pulled off as soon as they came to a halt beside it. Arizona saw Calliope reach for the door but was stayed by her wife's hand. She removed her keys and exited, grabbing the gun before she shut the door.

She walked a few steps into the clearing and spotted the Sheriff himself, decked out in full uniform despite the summer's unyielding heat. She'd met him before, they weren't exactly friends but she encountered him a few times in the past. It was a small town, so you were bound to nearly know everyone by name.

"Fresh water and supplies." He said holding up his hands when he spotted her gun. "And I hope you got a license to carry that thing."

She almost laughed. "I think we all got a license to kill right about now."

He chuckled. "I'd say you're about right." He stepped forward, his thick brown boots crackling twigs underneath them. "Come on out of the heat, not many have made it this far yet."

Arizona nodded and went back to the truck, when she returned Calliope and Sofia were beside her. He waved them all over and took them a bit deeper into the woods where he had a tent, and a small mountain of supplies. Around an old burned out fire, sat three logs. He gestured for them to sit.

Arizona took a seat and Sofia sat right beside her, Callie sat on the end not quite comfortable being seated too far from her family.

The Sherriff smiled and brought back three sandwiches and bottled water for each of them. He dusted his hands off and sat on the log nearest Arizona. Sofia dug into her sandwich but a soft thwack on her arm made her snap to attention. Calliope bowed her head and the two stood still for a moment before beginning to eat. Arizona was nearly finished with hers. She had lost track of her hunger and she wasn't much for silly superstitions. Like god had time to bless a fucking sandwich at a time like this.

Arizona finished off her lunch and the bottled water when the Sheriff motioned for her to follow him. She placed her gun down and stood beside him as they peered over the ridge to look at the town left behind them.

"How bad is it down there?" He asked his voice quiet and small.

"Depends on your idea of bad." She offered up, using her hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

"On a scale of dear Lord to what the fuck." He replied and couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I'd say a dear-lord-what-the-fuck then Sheriff."

He sighed and shook his head. "Donald." He said shifting his hat up to scratch his forehead lightly. "No need for all the titles now. They mean just about jack squat."

Donald. She had no idea that was his name. He was just the Sheriff for so many years. Despite this, she couldn't agree more. Still it was just habit to acknowledge him as such.

He gritted his teeth and the grays along his chin bristled forward. "Seen a man…" He choked but steadied. "…seen a man rip a little girl in two…I've seen my…"

She placed a hand on his shoulder and patted softly. She knew all too well what he was going through. People had a way of sensing leadership in one another. She knew he was held together by toothpicks and spit and a strong wind could bowl him over. But he couldn't show it, not in front of people like Calliope and Sofia. They needed hope. Hope where there may not be any.

He straightened up as quickly as she had on so many occasions.

"It isn't pretty. I've been dead in the heart of town, and driving through it. And all I see is…death. Those things have overrun that town, if anyone is still down there…"

"I know." He said shaking his head. "Half my force got eaten alive, the other's…long gone." He looked behind him and pointed to the tent. "Got gas and food for any of the stragglers that make it out of town. I'm rationing it best as possible." His hands went to his hips, his index fingers looping into his belt. "You're welcome to as much as you can carry."

"Thank you. We were damn near out of gas. And, were not the best on supplies right now."

He raised a hand to silence her. "Like I said, take what you need."

She looked at him. Take what you need was not a statement to be thrown around these days. If she could take what she needed, she'd take everything he had. But he said it in that churchy way. That way Calliope spoke to kids at Halloween. That, take what you want but be mindful of other's manner of speaking. Sure enough they'd take a reasonable amount because that tone made everyone feel guilty for taking from others.

"How is it further north, I was thinking about heading for Austin."

He began walking back towards the logs and took a seat, hitching up his pants as he sat, exposing mismatched church socks. Arizona took her old one beside her family.

He took a twig off the ground and began drawing in the soot of the old fire.

"This is Austin." He said drawing a circle in the middle. He then raised the twig to point down the road. "Had a couple of Army folks come through here and tell me a camp's been set up for flooding traffic from smaller towns like Bixby and the like." He drew a squiggle line and pointed at it with the twig. "That's 35." He shook his head, and then drew another line interjecting it. "Don't go 290; take 35 then exit Jackson and take the back road up to Travis." He pointed at the line. "Do not…" He said repeating himself. "…take 290, if you get caught up in the back roads just turn back and try again."

"Why not 290?" Sofia asked.

"Well little lady, wish I could tell you good things but mostly bad. Bad accidents, traffic and a wave of those things." His gaze moved to Arizona. "Stay away from 290. Nothing going that way but death."

She nodded. He kept repeating it for a reason. It must have been a shit storm. That just so happened to be the direction Calliope's mother was in. She glanced at her wife and saw her look away. She supposed they'd have to have a talk, but not right now.

"Anyways, they have some sign's up there pointing up to that camp once you head in the right direction. It ain't too far from here, but it may take an hour or so on the back roads. If for any reason you run into any trouble, don't stop. Switch vehicles if you have to. Keep moving until you've reached that camp. Got a good bit of sunlight on you, so you should make it there before the sun goes down."

He shook his head again. "Those things, they rule the night. Like they feel more at home in it I guess. If you happen to get caught out at night, take shelter, hunker down and don't move till the day. A few strays in the daytime aren't nothing, I heard it's the hordes you have to watch out for."

Arizona's mind briefly shifted to the crowd at the pharmacy and she shivered thinking of being caught in that with her family.

"I guess you folks might want to get on the road as soon as possible, so I'll let you get to it."

Arizona stood, shook his hand and began sifting through the supplies. Donald gave another nod then took his place back by the ridge, looking back down at the town in the distance. It was Callie who followed him this time. She placed a hand on his shoulder. She knew just about everyone in town and while she hadn't been close to the Sheriff, she did know he had a wife and son. She did notice there absence.

"I wanted to come and thank you for the kindness you've shown us. It really feels good to know we still have people looking out for others in this kind of commotion."

"It's the least I can do, besides." He shrugged. "It's my job, right? The call of duty."

"Yeah well not everyone answers that call when things get hairy. Takes a huge amount of honor to take that kind of a stand."

"Don't go singing me praises. I ain't no saint."

"Are any of us?"

"I mean…lady I don't know if you know this but you and your family were the talk of the town once upon a time."

She chuckled. "Really now?"

"Oh yeah. Everyone was talking about what a horrible influence you'd two be on the community me myself…." He pointed to his chest. "…I was one of them."

She was slightly taken aback. He had been nothing but kind to them when they had first come, maybe it was his sense of duty much like right now.

"I was with those boys in the bar, with the so called leaders nodding along to stupid dated rhetoric that just all seems so…" He kicked slightly at the earth beneath him "…ridiculous now. Can you imagine, in a world like this, judging someone over who they choose to be with?" He laughed at his own foolishness. "Any world for that matter. That should never be a factor…and here I was, missing Sunday lessons for a football game and too much beer, agreeing with scriptures filled with hatred I couldn't quote back to you if you asked me."

"Sheriff…"

"Now, now." He said and she could see his eyes were welling with tears. "When I did go. That day we all saw you come in with your little girl, we all went home and hated you for it. How dare she bring this in the house of God? We didn't expect you back, but when you came over and over again…even with the mean looks and horrible comments…" He shook his head, coughing to remove the emotion from his tone. "…I saw a true woman of God. You smiled, you prayed for us; with us and most importantly you made those peanut butter things with the chocolate in the middle and boy…I think I'd give a leg for one more of them."

She laughed her own eyes growing wet.

"I wasn't raised like that; we all weren't raised like that. Some, but not all. Most of us went along until we all realized that you were the embodiment of the word. Being strong in your faith, being true to yourself and his teachings."

He removed his hat and turned to Calliope. "I never took those words seriously…never…" He swallowed. "…never took them to heart but you did so I'm asking you to pray for me, to pray for us all."

She nodded, firmly gripping his shoulder to confirm that she would.

"All this division of who does what…it doesn't amount to a hill of beans. You got your family. They love you, you love them and it drips out of you like water in a holey bucket. Take care of them. Be with them no matter what, flaws and all."

Her eyes fell on Arizona carefully combing through the supplies offered. She felt a mix of emotions at that moment. Her wife was sort of a mixed bag. Most of the times you'd reach in and be pleasantly surprised, other times you'd might just pull out some of that bad. But she was hers, and she felt a bit ashamed at casting such a judgmental glare on her earlier. There were some thing's that needed to be discussed further, but she should be thankful she's stuck by her side. In sickness and in un-death.

The Sherriff continued. "Use that light inside of you to keep them from harm up here..." He pointed to his bald and shiny head. "…and here." He slowly lowered his finger to his heart. "Family is family. Doesn't matter what it's made up of. I had to…" He couldn't hold it together anymore. The cracks had begun to show and what little resolve he had was flushed by a tidal wave of sentiment. "…I put down what used to be my wife after she tore my son apart. They were all I had and now there just…gone."

She gave him a strong hug and he wept for a moment on her shoulder. He backed away, wiping fresh tears from his eyes and gripping his hat with both his hands. "I guess what I'm saying is, I'm sorry I was a jackass. I'm sorry it took so long for me and the others to come around but you changed our hearts for the better. And I hope…no I pray…" He said placing the hat back on top of his head and looking off into the distance. "…I pray you find your way through this."

She hugged him to her tightly and whispered. "Doesn't matter how or when you come around, it's the coming around part that matters." A warm smile and she began walking back to Sofia, who sat drawing designs with the twig in the ashes of the campfire.

* * *

The blonde was satisfied with her choices. She had carefully managed the items she would be taking and filled her truck up; there was just one more thing she had to take care of. She asked him if he had some spare water for them to wash up in and he gave her and old rag and a small bucket of water that looked like it had been used for a clean-up before. Normally she would have grimaced at a thing like this, but a bath was a bath. Sofia did put up a fuss but Callie scolded her in Spanish until she had at least wiped her important parts. Callie then did her best job at cleaning herself and then, comfortable with the sheriff looking over her girls, Arizona went off to do the same.

Luckily, he had a spare shirt, he offered her some pants but she wouldn't give up her fatigues. She removed her half ripped and soiled shirt, and then her bra. She dipped the rag into the bucket and pressed it along her shoulders and neck. The water was chilly, but she didn't much mind.

She felt hands remove the rag from her hand, dip slowly into the bucket then run down her back.

Calliope carefully cleaned her back, neck and shoulders. She saw a few nicks, and of course Arizona's scars. Her back had two long lash marks across it; she would never tell her where they came from. She kissed them, each one of them and felt her shiver. She watched her turn towards her, her creamy skin and naked breast streaked with water. She reached back into the bucket and began cleaning her chest, mindful of the bruise on her abdomen.

When the brunette dipped again before she could continue washing her, she felt Arizona grip her wrist. She jerked her forwards until her right arm was secured around her waist. Their lips collided hungrily. Calliope, rag still in hand, brought both of them up and placed them on either side of her neck. She kissed her like she was thankful because she was. She was thankful she was alive and had kept them safe. Thankful that she could still feel her pulse under her thumb as she gripped her neck to keep their mouths impossibly close.

Arizona backed her wife up against the nearest tree, lifted her legs off the ground and wrapped them around her waist. She wanted her right there and now. She fumbled for Callie's zipper, her mouth moving to the side of her neck. Her tongue snaked into Callie's ear and she felt her moan and grip around her tighter.

"Arizona." Calliope hummed softly as her lips found Arizona's over and over again until she pulled back slightly to speak. She had come over here for a different reason. She wanted this; she just didn't feel right having pleasure in a world full of pain. "We need to talk."

Arizona sighed and she made sure not to sound too annoyed. What was that called for men again, blue balls? She supposed she now had the female equivalent. Arizona released her, and let her gain her footing and adjust her clothing before she grabbed the rag and drenched herself in cold water. Cold water always helped.

Callie, after adjusting herself, stepped forward and resumed giving her a wipe down. "He said we shouldn't take 290. Nothing that way but death."

"I'm thinking we can try…"

"Stop." She said wiping behind the other woman's ears. Her voice cracked when she spoke. "Me, you and Sofia going alone through a place where the Army wouldn't dare venture…" She blinked rapidly to contain her emotion. "...what do we do?"

Cut our losses Arizona wanted to say. Drive up to this camp and let everyone around them make it for themselves. She was selfish when it came to her family. And to be honest, she didn't give a sam-hill about anyone but her wife and her daughter. She hated her mother anyway, but she would have fought for her. She would drive down 290 alone if Calliope requested it because she'd do anything for her wife. She'd risk her life for her. She'd kill for her.

"If I can get you two to that camp Calliope, I can take what supplies I have and-"

The brunette shook her head. "And then lose you? If we reach…" She paused. "…when we reach the camp, would it be wise to leave it?"

Calliope knew she was being a coward. She wanted her wife to say it so it wouldn't be on her conscious. She stared into blue eyes that seemed so fully burdened. She knew if she requested it, she'd do it, but she didn't want to risk Arizona on a hunt for her mother. She was waiting on Arizona to be the leader again, strike the thought from her mind, and tell her there would be too much danger. So she wouldn't have to say out loud that she wasn't going to go search for her mother.

She fell into Arizona's arms sobbing. Arizona held her until the crying stopped.

"We have to start thinking about what's best for us. And going that way, it just doesn't seem like the best idea. If things clear up we can chance it and who knows, maybe she's already there at the camp." She chuckled. "Waiting to tell me that God used my sinning vessel to guide his children to safety."

Her mother was always spouting ridiculous shit at her. She had learned to find humor in it. Strangely, those were her fondest memories of Callie's mother. Except that one time she got drunk on Sangria and told her she was happy someone stood beside her daughter and gave her a decent life.

Callie giggled at Arizona's impersonation of her mother, as bad as it was; at least they hadn't lost their sense of humor. "I love you so much." She kissed her again, sweetly this time and pulled away.

"So, I think you missed a spot." Arizona said wiggling her left eyebrow.

Calliope eyed her and then tossed the wet rag in her direction. "Walk it off soldier, we've got to move before sundown." She laughed and walked away, turning back slightly to smile, her dark hair swaying over her shoulder as she flounced away.

Arizona cursed and finished her clean up. She placed on her clothing before joining the others back at camp. After saying a few goodbyes, he walked with them to the truck.

"Think we're all set." She said securing the goods in her back seat. She'd taken about a box of useful things, toilet paper, a pack of water, food and a few medical supplies. The extra canister of gas sat strapped in place by one of the cubby's on her truck bed. Sofia hugged the Sherriff and Calliope did the same before climbing in the truck.

Arizona got in and shut the door, sticking her hand out through the window. "Can't thank you enough."

"Thank me by keeping yourselves alive. And getting this little one to safety."

Arizona paused briefly before leaning over the half wound down glass, her elbow propped slightly on the side of the truck. "Come with us. There's nothing here but blood and those…" She lowered her voice even more. "...things. Grab what you can and follow us on up to the camp."

He pondered it for a moment then rocked on his heels. "Well ma'am, I was born and raised in this town. I can tell you how to get anywhere with your eyes closed. I was here when old Jim was nothing but a young boy with dreams and a hand full of seeds. Was here when Ms. Crockett made her first speech about not leaving her land. That tree down by the park." He smirked. "That's where I had my first kiss, that drive-in, me and my boys used to rule it. And that church, that's where I married my wife."

He shoved his hands in his pocket. "This is my town. It wasn't the grandest thing you'd ever see, but it was mine." He peered off into its direction. "It's all I got left and I have to see it through." He nodded slightly, speaking again to reaffirm his determination. "I've just got to see it through."

Arizona understood. It's just some things you've got to do. She wouldn't pressure him further.

"Here's something you can tell anyone you happen to encounter." She shifted back in her seat. "Those things can't see. Had one so close to me I could tell you what it had for breakfast. It couldn't spot me. They rely on other senses to locate you. Isn't exactly a thoroughly tested hypothesis but I know from personal experience."

"I'll be sure to pass that along." He held out his hand to her again. "Take care now."

"You do the same." She gripped his and shook, then started the truck.

Sofia waved until he was out of sight. She fumbled with the radio dials and nothing was on but the same message playing over and over. She hated the silence of the road, normally she'd have her headphones but they were back at the house tucked into her top left drawer. She turned to her mother. "Can you sing something?"

"I don't think-"

"I wouldn't mind a little riding music." Arizona said with half-smile.

Callie cleared her throat. "Guys I-"

"Ohh, sing I'll fly away. I love that one momma!"

She began to sing, but she avoided the dreary version that made Jeffrey Smith tear up on the third pew. She sang the upbeat version she performed with Penelope Green, when it was there turn to run Sunday school. She'd strum her ukulele and Calliope would sing along as the kids clapped to keep rhythm.

Sofia joined in and her voice wasn't as bad as she remembered. She nudged her mother to join in.

Arizona shook her head as her daughter requested her to join in, but soon she tapped her finger along the steering wheel singing a line or two after being forced to hear it over and over again when that Green girl and Calliope practiced.

She felt the tension slide out of the truck as they traveled. The road was clear enough, save for a few stragglers and the occasional herd of abandoned vehicles. They were surrounded by death but the joy they had just being together was enough to bring new life into their world. She even felt herself letting go just a minute. She could rest easy knowing she had done what she had set out to do. Keep them safe.

Calliope moved her hand along the back seat and played with the ends of Arizona's ponytail, still singing as Sofia bobbed along in the middle of them. There was hope. They had found a place to be, one that was secure so they could start truly living again. A silver lining.

* * *

After following the Sheriff's directions they ended up at the camp unscathed and with enough time according to the sun that had yet to sink into the horizon. Arizona grabbed her satchel which held Sofia's medicine and shotgun ammunition the sheriff gave her. She'd only take the most important things and then she'd come back for the rest to share with whoever was here. Sofia exited on her side and Calliope did as well. She wasn't sure why but she had a feeling it was the anxiety of being in a new place.

Calliope stared up at the concrete walls of the building. It looked sturdy; it looked like it could hold a decent lot. She smiled. She was excited they had made it, but something inside of her felt something was off. She gathered it was just nerves, so she continued to walk forward grabbing Sofia's hand to keep her from running ahead.

Sofia was ready to get inside; maybe there were some other children there. Maybe she could play again and be normal for just a moment in this insane world she had been jolted from her sleep into.

She wriggled out of her mother's grasp and ran ahead slightly.

"Sofia." Calliope called to her. "Come back mija, don't go too far ahead."

She giggled and kept running forward.

Arizona froze for a moment. Something was off. Why was it so quiet? Where were the men securing the perimeter? As they walked a large light on one of the buildings dimmed then cracked as the bulb went out. It looked like it was used to guide people to the camp when the sunset. She was uneasy now. She was beginning to notice small things that were off, small things any respectable soldier would take care of. Her eyes fell on a puddle of blood. The vomit.

"Sofia!" Callie yelled her speed increasing. "Don't go too far ahead sweetheart."

"Sofia." Arizona said her voice edged with concern. "Come back her right this moment!"

Arizona saw luggage tossed to the side, clothes strewn everywhere, stained by blood and dirt. Bodies now. Bodies piled on top of bodies. Signs of struggle. Signs of resistance. But by the quiet, by no one coming to greet them to usher them inside, she feared the resistance had failed.

Arizona began running at full speed. She wanted to catch Sofia before she cut the corner of the building. Because she had no idea what was on the other side. She saw Calliope begin to sprint as well, nearly passing her, yelling Sofia's name, her voice ebbed with emotion.

They were too late; she had turned the corner at full speed. They raced one another until they cut it themselves and both came to a dead halt, earth shifting beneath them. Callie was about to scream but Arizona slapped a hand over her mouth. In front of them there daughter stood, stark still. In fact, everything around them was still. Not even the wind bothered to brush past them, even from the cool shade of the building. Arizona gripped the rifle in her left hand and slowly moved her right from Calliope's mouth.

She inched forward, slowly, quietly. Don't scream Sofia, she thought every time she stepped closer. Don't scream.

Sofia was paralyzed. With fear, she didn't know but she did feel the urgency to go to the restroom as soon as possible. She knew she should have stopped, knew she should have listened to her mother's but she hadn't like so many times before. She had seen some of them up close, but not this many. Glazed eyes couldn't see her, but fingers and hands began reaching out in her direction. She stumbled backwards and opened her mouth to scream. She paused, and then yelled at the top of her lungs.

Then a crowd of one-hundred or more un-dead lunged towards her.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading, following and reviewing. I can't tell you how good it feels to have such positive people surrounding this fic, with it being my first and all. It lends encouragement and reaffirms when doubt sets in. Thank you. I've got some new characters being introduced, I was wondering what face claims you'd all assign. Feel free to leave your thoughts in comment. Looking for a beta if anyone knows one or is interested. Also, strong content and language ahead in this chapter as well.

* * *

And time, time stood still. Absolutely still.

She could see teeth and tongues snaking out of dark, peeling lips.

She saw her daughter's legs lock, her knee's sink and glue right into their sockets.

She heard her wife shout. Sounded like she yelled 'do something Arizona'.

**Do** something.

But what could she _do_?

Fight?

This many?

All of them?

She found in that moment that time had not stood still and she was free to bend it. No. She was indeed frozen herself. She tried to move her legs but she was rooted, rooted right to the ground. All she could see was Sofia falling backwards. Like the time she fell off the swing and bumped her head. She cried for that swing, so Arizona went up to Wal-Mart on Piedmont Road and bought it, built it and gave her her first heave for momentum. She heard her laughter, dark black hair wafting in the wind. Just like her mother's. She was there to rock away the pain from the fall. She would be there again.

Her hands balled into fist. Her jaw clenched.

Move, she willed her legs.

She didn't have to have a game plan, not right now. She just needed to do one thing.

Move.

She must have been outside her body because her sudden recollection of the events unfolding in front of her eyes caused a large, loud gasp to erupt from her lungs when she finally came to. She was running on instinct now. She felt herself slide forward, using the gravel underneath her as a makeshift ramp to her daughter. She couldn't die. Not like this. Not her child. Never.

She reached for the collar of her shirt and jerked her backwards nearly by her neck. She didn't mean to hurt her but it was the only way she could get her out and away before she was torn apart by the pack. As she jerked her backwards with her left hand, she pulled and cocked her rifle with the right and aimed to fire.

Before she could, she heard loud simultaneous pop's that whizzed past them in air and directly into multiple creatures in front of them. It was a familiar sound to her. One that made her nearly drop and start crawling like she was back in basic. It was the sound of live gun fire being shot near you, around you and anywhere in between. She quickly stuffed away her rifle and slung Sofia over her shoulder. She was sobbing madly and her body was stiff and ridged. Could be shock, could be an attack. Maybe it was a little bit of both but there was no time to check. They'd worry about that when they didn't have biters crawling up their asses.

Calliope shouted something at her wife. She told her to do something. She yelled it so loudly she was sure her voice was gone. She saw Arizona grasp her, saw her safe. Heard the gunshots. She saw one of those things appear out of nowhere, so close to her it could have kissed her. She didn't even have the where withal to scream. She couldn't even cry. Before it was on her too tight, she felt something fly by her face, and then felt spatters of wetness on her nose and left cheek. She knew it wasn't rain; the smell was too distinctly human. It was blood. Still she stood, her mouth drawn in an o formation, until she felt a hand grip her wrist like a vice and yank her back the way they came.

Sofia dangled over her mother's shoulder. She saw one leap towards them and suddenly fall backwards, convulsing as the ever growing crowd trampled it under their feet. They were moving fast. So fast, her head bobbled every time her mother's feet connected with the ground. She heard fireworks, saw them too. Soft flashes of yellow in a rapidly darkening sky from the roof of the building. Her chest hurt. Not because her mom had her gripped so tightly her sides were rubbing raw, her chest hurt because she could barely breathe.

Arizona had her family in tow. She kept her eyes trained forward at all times. One monster tried to rush them from the right, she paused only momentarily to let it fly in front of them and her pace was back up again, her right hand digging deeper into Callie's wrist. She thought the tighter she held her, the less chance she'd slip through her fingers. Because if she let her go, she might just fly right out of grasp in her current state.

One pounced from the left but one of their mystery gun men on the roof hollered. It fell just as it had its grip on Calliope's shoulder.

Arizona's eye's scanned the horizon. The truck. They had to make it back to the truck.

Suddenly, she saw a large garage door swing up halfway. People. Real life people waving them in their direction. She shifted her course instantly. She heard a snarl. This snarl was different. Not like the other one's that sounded like some animal that was fending off some vermin from its meal. No, this snarl had purpose. This sound was the sound of an animal that enjoyed the hunt.

And it was sprinting right behind her.

She turned and saw it licking its chops with its eyes directly on Sofia.

She knew it was going to jump. She knew it noticed where they were heading and just like her, it was gauging its final moments before the window of opportunity closed, before its meal slipped right from underneath its nose. It was going to try to tackle her. If it did, either she or Sofia was going to die.

"Calliope!" She yelled. Nothing. She was catatonic. "Calliope!" She shouted again over more gunfire.

Calliope felt like she was under water. Everything around her was blurry and misshapen. She heard her name. Was it beside her? In front? She watched something land at her feet; hurdled it, but stumbled. She thought she might lose her footing for good until she was jerked straight and forward. She heard someone call her name again, saw a face emerge from the murky sea she had sunken into. Blue eyes. Blonde hair pushed back into a ponytail, strands clinging to her forehead from perspiration. Beautiful lips shouting. Screaming her name.

"Calliope!"

The last beckon pulled her out of the deep and back into reality. She was running now. Not out of habit or instinct or even reflex. She was running for her life. She ripped her hand away from her wife's so that she could more easily keep pace. Turned just briefly so their eyes could meet. They weren't mind readers. They were just on the same wave length it seemed, connected by something else almost. They just had a way to communicate without sound.

Arizona planted her feet and just as the biter behind her dove, she tossed Sofia as far as her arms could throw her.

Sofia was floating mid-air. She thought she may have been dying. Was she on her way to the great beyond, like those songs her momma sang in the front of the church? Did people really fly away?

She spun and felt the flight begin to descend, cracked gravelly earth flying into view.

"Gotcha." Calliope said as her arms barely scooped her daughter up in time. It wasn't the perfect catch because her legs were nearly dragging behind her as she hobbled towards the garage door that was halfway open, but she didn't let her fall. She'd never let her fall.

After Arizona launched Sofia in the air, she watched as the biter charged her. Instead of moving, she grounded herself and let it collide into her full force. When he fell upon her, she grabbed what was left of its shirt and brought it down to the ground with her. Using its momentum against it, she lifted up her legs and pushed up and backwards, monkey flipping it still yelling into the air.

As it flew upwards flailing like a wounded bird, she spotted another racing towards her. She continued rolling backwards and just as it got up and began its chase of Sofia and Calliope, she righted herself, brought the shotgun from behind her and blew out one of its kneecaps. She cocked and took out the other just as Calliope and Sofia made it inside with the others.

Calliope scrambled inside and sat Sofia down on the floor; she didn't have time to even look her over before she was back on her hands and knees pleading from the crack for Arizona to run. To please God, run.

"Close that god damn door!" A voice thundered, echoing through the quiet room.

"No! Please!" Calliope shouted into the darkness, her eyes still adjusting to the area around her. She couldn't see faces; she couldn't see anyone to beg directly. So she beseeched the room, her hands clasped, and tears rolling down her face. She turned back to the crack the door lowering rapidly. "Oh God Arizona, please run. Please."

Arizona took in a deep breath and took off towards the door. The gunfire cover was gone now. No more last minute shots to save her. She squinted and saw the crack in the door decreasing with each step. Come on Arizona, she told herself. Run damn it. Run. The yelling was gone now, and all she heard was her own breathing calm and steady as she ducked, dipped and dodged her way to safety.

Despite her nimbleness, the one with the blown kneecaps grabbed at her from the ground and made her lose her balance. She kicked out of its grasp, spun and stomped it's skull in. She hadn't realized how many were behind her until she had turned, but it was one up front. So close it would make it in with her. She reached for her side and drug out her knife.

She zoned out everything else around her, pushed her hand back to the knife's hilt, brought it back behind her ear and then cast it off into the distance.

It slipped past her finger tips and spiraled hilt over edge into the air until it sunk into decaying flesh. The biter took three more strides and fell.

She turned again, no time for running. She'd never make it. She saw Calliope at the crack, her face nearly on the ground her mouth twisted in horror. Saw her panic.

"No!" Calliope yelled again and again. She wouldn't let them shut her out, not when she was this close. Even if she was a world apart, she wasn't going to stand by and watch her die.

Just as the door edged shut she slid her fingertips underneath and yanked upwards, fighting against whomever was lowering it. She brought it up just enough for Arizona to slip inside. She just had no idea how much longer she could keep it that way.

Arizona dropped down to her bottom still in full motion, and outreached her left leg, tucking the right one underneath slightly, her legs now resembling the number four. Her left foot was lifted off the ground. Her toes pointed towards the sky. Her core was tightened as she threw her arms backwards into her slide, making sure her hands were uplifted as not to slow down her momentum. The bag and gun on her back did cause her speed to slack but not enough to keep her from doing the perfect pop-up slide right into the building, her fingertips nearly taken from the door slamming shut.

After sliding inside, she rolled for a moment, every bone in her body strained. She spotted Callie crawl on her hands and knees to Sofia who was crying and shaking so savagely she sounded possessed. Calliope tucked her backwards as Arizona shuffled over to them and removed one of the canisters from her bag. She brought it to her daughter's lips and expelled the medicine, instantly calming her down.

Sofia's lungs burned from the sudden intake and she was sure her mother probably had given her too much, but her pathways were open and all she could do was cry for them. Both of them. She reached for them and they took her in, their chins on either side of her shoulders. Both whispering that everything was okay. She believed them.

All three sat in the strong embrace folded into each other, their arms protective barriers from the world at the moment. It was Sofia who noticed the eyes on them first, then Calliope and lastly Arizona.

Arizona made a quick scan of the room. She didn't like the eyes on her, it was too similar to the dreams shitty lighting included. There was the normal mix of confusion, horror, shock but there was a particular set of eyes that made her own narrow. They belonged to the cock strong Caucasian male who looked like he had a chip on his shoulder. When he opened his mouth, he removed all doubt.

"Can anybody tell me why we just risked the lives of everyone in camp for these three?" He nearly spat his gun still resting in his hands. He paced slightly, green eyes narrowing back at Arizona. "When I say close the god damn door, I mean it!"

He stepped towards them, the sounds of his military boots like hammers in the quiet halls. "What can two women and a child offer in a world like this…" He grimaced. "…I'll tell you. Nothing. Flat out nothing."

He snorted and shifted away from the group in the middle of the floor, handing his gun off and removing his gloves. "We are soldiers, soldiers protecting all of you so when you make stupid decisions it is my duty to inform you that it is the United States government that controls this building. We are here, jeopardizing our own livelihood to keep you all safe, when you hear orders…" He cut his eyes at Arizona. "…obey them."

"And what are we supposed to do?" A voice called from the right of them. A young male stepped slightly from the right, his gun now strung over his back. His deep brown eyes landing on the three, empathy making them seem glossy in the dingy swaying bulbs above them. "We're supposed to let people die now? Play God and pick and choose Brooks? We have the capacity to-"

"To what?" His comrade nearly growled. "To kill ourselves trying to save more and more of these people? Weaken our defenses? I don't even want to get into how much ammunition was just used. Don't you get it Hughes?" He spoke, voice lowered and imposing stature casting a shadow on the smaller soldier in front of him. "There are no reinforcements, nobody's coming all the way down to nowheresville Texas trying to save or defend us." He pointed to his chest. "There's us…" His hand flicked towards the throng still scattering outside from the commotion. "…and then there's them. I will not become one of them for any of these people." He finished his sentence with just a hunt if disgust.

He turned to the large crowd sheltered with him and raised his arms, angry pupils darting around the room. "Listen up, Hughes thinks he's a bonafide superhero. "

Hughes stepped forward to speak but was cut off by a group of two to three soldiers who almost acted as Brooks personal security force.

"I am not Superman. I am not your fucking hero your savior or your leader. You are a civilian, I am the soldier. You are the sheep and I am the Shepherd. My authority, my say, is the final say. You are weak and incapable, and nothing makes me cringe more than a bunch of weak minded people acting on things they cannot understand and doing things they are not proficient enough to complete." He shot another dirty look to the still calm Hughes who had his hand raised to keep a few of the Army members behind him from intercepting Brooks' little speech.

"When weak people take control, and start outweighing the skillful, shit like that happens." He pointed to the roof.

Hughes roughly made his way past the three mean blocking Brooks and spoke, not shouting but speaking firmly. "Enough."

"You don't tell me when enough is enough boy." Brooks seemed like he put a little bit too much emphasis on boy. Hughes was African American so the stiff word he placed at the end was more than likely intended to be a slap in the face.

Being the kindly sort he shook his head and side stepped his own anger. "We can sit here and complain all night if we want to." He pointed to the family in the middle of the floor. "It isn't going to change the fact that decisions were made and now we have new people here. Yes it was dangerous, yes it was a risk but this bunker was designed to help people in need. So that is exactly what we did. We helped people."

Brooks stared down Hughes, nostrils flared. He didn't like being over talked; he didn't like any one telling him what he was supposed to do.

Hughes continued. "I say we all get some rest and put this situation behind us, our brains would be better suited making new plans for the future…" He shook his head in Brook's direction. "…instead of dwelling on the past."

"Fuck that." Brooks shouted. "You can sit here and play good cop with these morons forever if you'd like to Hughes. I'm not here to coddle anyone, at the end of the day that was a fool hearty venture…" His eyes connected with Arizona's again. "…and a waste of quality ammunition saving these three cunts."

She held the glare and though she hadn't met this Brooks character before she knew his type. Encountered them all the time in her day. He was the type that lead rallies to beat up homosexual troop members, he was the type that didn't respect women in and outside of the armed forces, the type that let the power's invested in him as a soldier go straight to his head. The type of man she detested and lived to humiliate.

Her eyes were icy now, locked on his. She wanted him to see the glare she hid from her family, the eyes she tried to bury. She let them surface and his initial reaction was confusion. He didn't understand how or why she could have earned that death lock. That look was reserved specifically for people who had seen and did terrible things.

Brooks waved his hands in dismissal and shoved past anyone in his proximity to make his huffed and dramatic exit. His cronies followed behind him, one grabbed himself in their direction, some other's laughed and the other spit a big glob of snuff so close to Calliope Arizona nearly rose to speak. A shaky hand on her forearm stilled her. She looked over and Calliope's grip slacked she shook her head, soft brown pupils silencing her.

Arizona nodded and stood helping Calliope to her feet. Calliope lifted Sofia off the floor and tucked her over her shoulder, she looked strange cradling a child that big but she wasn't quite ready to have her far away from her.

Hughes stepped forward and extended his hand, Arizona gripped it. "That was some fine killing out there. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to glamorize it but it seems you can handle yourself, were going to need that kind of fighting spirit moving forward."

She released his hand and folded hers across her chest. "That your customary welcome wagon or was it special just for us?"

Hughes chuckled. "Oh, that's just Brooks. He's as ornery as a rattlesnake with hives, but he pulls his own weight." Hughes looked off in the direction his chum had went into, speaking about him to Arizona but sounding as if he was trying to convince himself. "He's a good guy and he means well."

He sighed and turned to the three women in front of him. "My names Joseph Hughes, you can call me Hughes but I prefer Joe or Joey."

Calliope offered her best smile and extended her hand. "Calliope Torres-Robbins. Most folks just call me Callie."

"Beautiful name." He smiled flashing big pearly white teeth. "And the little one? What's your name sweetie?"

Sofia didn't speak. Instead she tensed around her shoulders like a toddler frightened of meeting new people. Calliope smacked her lips softly, and apologized for Sofia manners. "She's a little shook up but her name's Sofia."

"Poor thing." He said shaking his head and Arizona knew he meant it. His eyes dripped with concern, he looked like the type of fellow that questioned why kids had to go through this kind of thing. "And you are..." He said motioning towards the blonde.

"Arizona."

"Okay ladies, while it is a pleasure to have you here and yes we will get you integrated into the way things have been running but as a group we collectively decided that whenever new arrivals appear we place them under an overnight quarantine."

Arizona nearly laughed. "You do know that those things turn instantly right, seen it with my own eyes"

"We've seen it too." He cleared his throat. "More times than I care to recount ma'am, but rules are rules. I'd appreciate it if you'd just go ahead and gather your things and follow me."

Arizona, like Brooks wasn't in the business of taking orders. She had taken them all her life but this Hughes guy; he seemed to be the one who led the charge to help them. Risked his life and the trust of his companions as well. She wouldn't put up too much of a fight.

She turned and grabbed their things, and followed Hughes through the crowd.

Calliope felt like she was under a microscope, there were so many people staring at them and whispering. She wondered what they must look like right about now, like crazy wild things being led to captivity.

She clutched Sofia tighter.

She searched the crowd best she could for any familiar faces. One in particular. Her mother wasn't in sight, nor friends and or family. Hell she'd even settle for Mark at this point. But no elated shouts came from seeing an accustomed face. They were indeed strangers in a strange land.

After walking a few corridors Hughes led them to what looked like an old office. He unlocked the door with the set of dangling keys on his side and side stepped for them to enter. Once inside he followed and pointed to a half deflated air mattress.

"Isn't it a beauty?" He laughed. "Regular 5 star hotel." He gestured to the mattress. "Gorgeous queen sized mattress for two or more." He walked over to one of the cold concrete walls and tapped it softly. "Wonderful view."

Calliope chuckled. She liked Hughes. He was trying and effort was what they all needed at a time like this. She liked the way he carried himself as well, he was an ambassador of good will to cover up the harsh realities they were all currently under.

Arizona rolled her eyes. There was no time for play at a time like this. They were still stranger's and she still had no idea what was coming next. She had a feeling they were going to lock them in here. She hated being locked in anywhere. They had locked her up before with no cause and no date set for release. Said she had to learn what was what before they let her go. People had a bizarre way of being swayed really quickly when a padlock stood between them and freedom.

"Sleep tight and I'll be back to get you in the morning." He gave them a small smile. He walked over to Arizona and held out his hand. "I gotta' take this from you ma'am. Can't have civilian's packing guns right now. I'm not doubting your skill, I'm just saying we have to give this a bit of time."

She held his gaze the entire time she reached for her weapon and relinquished it to him. She didn't like the idea of this, but she played along. He turned to leave when Calliope cleared her throat and motioned for the Beretta.

Arizona shot a look at her that could have turned her to stone where she stood, then gave over the second gun as well.

He nodded at Calliope thankfully then exited the room and locked the door behind him.

Arizona walked the room when he exited; making sure nothing else was in that room with them. She sighed in relief when all was secured. She spoke to Calliope, her back to her. "He didn't even know that other gun existed Calliope."

Calliope placed Sofia down on the mattress and turned to Arizona, her hands on her hip. "These people were kind enough to let us in-"

"Oh here we go Calliope." Arizona said gripping the bridge of her nose. She turned sharply on her heels, like she was turning to address a soldier. "Now I love your spirit, I love that about you but leaving us here completely defenseless was about the dumbest thing I've ever seen you pull."

Calliope shrank. Her and her wife just never seemed to see eye to eye on matters such as this. "And we were supposed to just lie?"

"Exactly!" Arizona exclaimed. "Look at our surroundings, that guy could have been all smiles but we have no idea what anyone's intentions here are."

"That's you Arizona!" She sighed and wrapped her arms around her body. "That's you who can live in a constant state of fear and paranoia, not me. And not my child. I refuse to live in this world without an ounce of faith or trust in the people around me."

And there that word was again. Faith. Arizona appreciated her wife's decision to be one of those good upstanding Christians, but. And this was a huge but. There was a fine line between faith and gullibility.

"And were supposed to just blindly walk through this earth trusting any man, or woman with a soft smile and a reassuring nature. For all we know these people are a bunch of snake oil salesmen. Waiting for a moment of vulnerability to-"

"To what? Hurt us? Rob us? What on earth do we have to steal? Sofia's medicine, a few scraps of food?"

"Wake up Calliope!" She shouted and closed the distance between them.

"No you wake up!" Calliope retorted. "Things have changed, I know that but they could have left us out there to die. They didn't. For whatever reason it wasn't our time, let's not spend a second chance hiding and lying and holding secrets. This isn't some top secret mission Arizona, were not stuck in some third world country doing God knows what."

Pain, staggering pain that would have knocked Arizona off her feet if it were physical. Calliope's words cut through her heart. She was trying to say that everyone wasn't shell shocked; everyone hadn't seen the things she had. Everyone wasn't accustomed to assuming the worse.

Calliope sobbed. "I'm sorry." She tried to reach for her wife, to hug her and hold her, but she felt her slip right out of her grasp. "I'm so sorry." She didn't mean for that to sound the way it did.

Arizona walked away from her and leaned against the wall cupping her chin. "You know what I've seen." Her voice was slow, eerie and deliberately so. "I've seen men relinquish their weapons in the sake of humanity, seen them let down their guard." She looked down and pushed off of the wall, walking closer to her wife as she spoke. "I've welcomed them into camps with the sole purpose to gain their trust." She kept closing the distance. "You know what I did once they were inside, guns gone and sleeping?"

Calliope felt herself backing away from her wife. She didn't like those eyes on her. Didn't like the way her small frame seem to double as she approached.

"I slipped into their room, in the black. In the very pitch black. I crept through their new haven, and-"

She was on her wife now, right in her face so close the tufts of breath streaming from her nostrils shifted hairs on Calliope's head.

"Don't." Calliope murmured and found that the well of tears she thought had run dry, had not. She cupped Arizona's face. "Please don't."

She didn't want her to finish that sentence. She didn't want to hear what happened next because she was certain that her wife and whatever team she was a part of had murdered those men. Killed them. Slaughtered them when their defenses were down.

Arizona felt the weight of her actions instantly. What was happening to her? She was intentionally trying to hurt her wife, because she had hurt her too. She wanted her to be scared of her, to fear her so that she would listen. She was so concerned with the world outside hurting them, but it seemed she was doing a pretty damn fine job of it on her own.

Arizona grabbed her into her arms, held her tight as she could. She broke down in her arms. She had to stop being careless with her wife's emotions. Careless kills. Careless behavior. Careless, careless, careless.

"I just want us to be safe Calliope." She kissed the top of her head. "I just want us to live."

Calliope pulled back and out of her wife's arms. "I'm so tired." She meant it and as soon as the words left her mouth, she felt the weakness drift over her. She was mentally and physically worn and she was truly exhausted from fighting the world. "I don't have your skills, never claimed to, but I won't turn into a monster because were surrounded by them. Arizona our daughter, me, you, we're good people. No matter what we've seen or done, we can't lose ourselves. We lose if we do, no matter how long we endure. We lose."

Sofia clamped her hands over her ears when the fighting began. She lowered them when her mother began regaling the tales of her past. Was her mother really a killer? Not just a killer but a methodical premeditated one, someone who'd kill defenseless men without blinking? She was frightened and she didn't like the shouting or the edge in her mom's voice when she spoke. They were hugging again in the end; they always hugged after the fights. It was the one's when they didn't that worried her. She knew it was just the tension. She had high hopes that the worst was behind them.

Arizona slowly guided Calliope to their makeshift bed and curled around her. Sofia hugged her mother's back.

Calliope shifted her head upwards from her position so she could speak to them both.

"We start again tomorrow. We try our best to be civil, and we help where we can and we appreciate the fact that we are still alive and together." She kissed Sofia's head and then Arizona's. They clung together, despite the dirt and blood and pain. They always would.

"I don't care what anyone says, trust is not a sign of weakness." She said preaching to her daughter and wife. "It is a sign of hope. The only way we can gain their trust is by giving them ours. We are here. I'm not sure for how long, but it could be quite the duration. And I don't plan to spend it bottled up and afraid to let anyone in."

She sighed, the weariness more evident with each passing breath. "So can we all just try?"

Sofia smiled and nodded which earned her another kiss. Arizona bit her bottom lip, and then nodded reluctantly. She gathered even closer to her wife and kissed her ear. She had in Arizona's life, taught her so many things she felt she had lost or was never provided to her in her youth. She taught her humility, trust, but above all else she taught her how to love. Unconditionally.

They lay together until Arizona heard soft snoring coming from the two people lying beside her. She eyed the room one more time and slowly her lids fluttered until she herself fell asleep.

* * *

Sofia's eye's popped open when she heard keys near the door. She immediately shook Calliope, who nudged Arizona who chastised herself before springing to her feet. She cleared her throat and wiped sleep from her eye's, adjusting herself for whoever was about to enter the room.

She thought she'd be met with subtle voice of Hughes but a sweet southern accent drifted from behind the cracked door. "Everybody decent?"

The tenseness in her shoulders slacked.

Calliope stood and assisted Sofia, then grabbed her small hand. "Everyone's accounted for in here."

The door finally opened fully and a short, stout gray haired dark eyed woman came into view. Her grays were tied up in a red scarf and she wore khaki capris and an over-sized blue jean button up that had seen better days. She smiled when her eyes landed on all three. She walked in and side stepped formal hand shaking to give them all huge, firm hugs. She kept Sofia bundled in just a few moments more than her mother's.

"I'm Margret Bell, but I'd be hard pressed to find anyone who didn't call me Aunt Bell."

"Arizona." She was growing tired of the name game.

"Calliope Torres, Callie for short."

"Pleasure to meet you both." She stooped best she could and gripped Sofia's free hand. "What's your name?"

"Sofia." She said her smile forced out by the large one the woman wore. She saw gentleness in her eyes, and a spirit that put hers at ease.

She gasped. "Like the goddess of wisdom." She rose, pushing off on her knees with a grunt. "Well Sofia, I bet you're awful hungry."

She nodded, still a bit shy beside her mother but quickly coming to.

"How long have we been out?" Arizona questioned, stretching slightly.

"Well Hughes came in and checked on you, said you were all sleeping peacefully so he didn't disturb. Then I came around noon because him and the boys were having a meeting, I didn't have the heart to ruin that kind of rest either. So it's around dinner time, suns just about ready to set."

"My goodness, I'm so sorry for the…" She yawned through her sentence and covered her mouth.

"Now there is no need for apologizing for sleeping, I've been out there. Thing's I've seen…" She shook her head. "…it's a miracle some of us can even close our eyes and sleep peacefully." She sighed and clapped her hands together. "But you know what they say, the sad old earth. You guys want to take a quick tour before supper?"

Absolutely, Arizona thought. She didn't want to say that out loud and seem too anxious. She was itching to see what fortifications had been made and review for any weakness that anything could exploit. These soldiers were soldiers, but with all due respect they looked like they all were fresh out of boot camp. Especially with some of the crazy shots they were taking yesterday. Brooks was right; they wasted a lot of ammunition because they were missing the damn targets.

"We'd appreciate that a whole lot." Arizona said finally getting a smile worked over her face. Aunt Bell returned one but it was uneasy. Truth was Arizona wasn't much for smiling right now, so it probably looked like more of a grimace.

They filed out behind Aunt Bell one by one until they were outside the door and into the hallway.

"Ya'll come this way." She motioned for them to follow and led them down the hallway pointing to a few of the office doors scattered around. "You guys were in the quarantine room; these doors here are for people's quarters. As you can see were jammed packed, so you guys will be sharing quarters with another family...the Ramirez's." She sighed. "This used to be an old meat packaging factory until business dried up and well, I guess the government saw it fit as a place to bring survivors."

They passed a room with a family inside; a mother sat rocking an infant while the toddler bobbled around the room. When they passed, the father shut the door.

"You'll have plenty of time to meet everyone during dinner, and you young lady." She said speaking directly Arizona. "Lot of folks can't wait to talk to you."

She frowned. "Why me?"

"Well, I've seen a lot of men fight and I'm certain I've never seen anything quite like that. You're a celebrity already."

Arizona was not pleased with that concept and neither was Calliope. Arizona wasn't in the business of glorifying the things she had to do, and things she had done. She was just surviving. Tools of death should never be glamorized, and that's what her major skill was. She knew how to kill like nobody else.

"She's just fighting to survive." Calliope said, defensively. She was shocked at her own temperament. After all, Bell was only trying to help.

"You don't have to tell me, we all know a thing or two about fighting. Just letting you know that you've got some questions coming your way in what the fellas call the mess hall."

She nodded thanking her for the heads up and shot a reassuring glance at Calliope. They continued to walk until she reached the stairwell. Her voice sunk. "That's the upstairs office, it oversees the entire factory. That's where Brooks and his boys stay…my strongest advice…" Bell eyed the stairwell with distress. "…stay far away from it."

Calliope made a mental note to steer clear but she saw Arizona's eyes stay a bit longer on the access point. Her wife had a very bad way of going places and doing things when she was told not to.

Sofia finally a bit more comfortable shifted from her mother's hand to Aunt Bell's and walked beside her. Arizona's brows furrowed. She didn't like how easy Sofia was with strangers, she especially wasn't pleased with her unwillingness to obey. She would need to speak with her away from her mother's ears, she had a tendency to swoop in and protect her. It was one thing to shield your child, but to keep her ignorant well that was another.

They followed Margaret through several doorways, greeted other survivors and swept the facility getting acquainted with their surroundings. It was every bit an old factory, complete with an assembly line conveyor and old equipment goggles and safety vest lying around. The concrete walls around them added a layer of safety but the boarded up and blockaded windows caused a bit of alarm within Arizona. She'd make it her personal effort to get an okay from whoever ran this joint to correct that.

Old boilers decorated several corners of the main room and dining area, where a few tables and boxes were propped together to form makeshift tables. The high roof top overhead had a single route to it, two rickety ladders propped up against the walls shaking despite no pressure being applied to them. The rooms smelled of old burnt wood and some damp dank smell no one could quite find the source of. There were a few long rows of florescent lights still working but most buzzed and flickered showing signs of their desperate need to be replaced.

Arizona noticed that water and electric were still running. She figured it should run for a month or two if the stations were abandoned. She hoped they were storing as much water as possible from hoses or faucets within the factory before the supply was shut off.

Calliope, Arizona and Sofia were led to a table and sat beside Aunt Bell as other's she was more familiar with took their seats at the table beside them.

The first was an Asian man; he appeared to be around Arizona's age maybe slightly younger. He wore glasses, one lens cracked slightly on the right eye. Short swooping bangs from his haircut, dipped into round chestnut eyes. He smiled politely as a young girl and small boy walked over and joined them as well. The girl had long blonde hair, which was matted and swept into a sloppily maintained pony tail. She had a scar on her right brow and darting grey eyes that didn't quite reach everyone's at the table. Her eyes suggested that whatever she had witnessed in life had long robbed her of her youth.

The child beside her, which most would assume was her brother due to the messy crop of blonde on top of his head, had matching piercing eyes but they were still jovial, still spirited with playfulness. He smiled but it was gapped and jagged probably due to the fact that his new teeth were just growing in.

Then a tall auburn haired woman strode towards them. She took a seat and tossed her hair over her shoulder revealing a row of tattoos on her neck and shoulders. What was left of her manicure was a few painted nail's that were chipped and cracked. She drummed the table slightly then made a funny face at the young boy who busted into a small fit of giggles. His sister silenced him with one glance.

The last to join them was the family they had seen earlier. The father a Hispanic male with deep, thick eyebrows and a mustache to match sat down; his wife who was silent sat beside him and clasped her baby, making sure the toddler was up and in his father's arm's before fully relaxing into her seat.

It was Margaret who broke the ice. "Everyone this is Calliope and Arizona and wise old Sofia."

"Welcome to the fort guys I'm Aaron Young. The guys around here call me 'the Asian guy' but I prefer my real name." He laughed. "Seriously."

"Sara." The dark haired woman to the right of them said sighing in between, already bored with the conversation.

"Steph." She crooked her head toward the boy beside her. "This is Kenneth."

"Kenny." He corrected with a little bit too much enthusiasm.

"He's my brother." She scruffed his hair slightly and turned towards Arizona. "That knife thing was pretty bad ass."

"We seen it go..." Kenny made sound effects and then cradled his head as if he were the biter she took down. He was young, so his diction was scattered and fragmented. "…boom! Right in his eyeball!"

Arizona tried to suppress a slight giggle but it escaped. She didn't like the death, but he sure seemed entertained by the action.

"Relax Kenny." His older sister said shifting her own blade into view and flicking it around before placing it back down. "He's easily excitable, I've seen better." She finished with a confident smirk.

Calliope didn't like the way this young girl spoke, like she wasn't so much a child but an adult. She didn't look much older than Sofia, swearing and flinging around blades with absolutely no supervision. She'd have to speak more with Bell on that later; she seemed to have her finger on the pulse of this little community.

"And then there are the Ramirez's, we try to see about them but God help them no one here can speak a lick of Spanish."

Calliope cleared her throat. "Acabamos de llegar de todo, bien con el bebé?"

The man perked and leaned across the table. "Si estamos bien, podríamos utilizar más, pero mi esposa es la lactancia materna para que los alimentos para el bebé está siendo manejado por el momento. ¿Esa es tu hija?"

"Sofia sí, esta es mi hija y mi esposa Arizona."

"Esposa?" The woman beside him exclaimed and smiled. "Ah, esposa." She said gesturing with her hand from Calliope to Arizona.

Arizona raised a brow and Calliope placed a hand on hers to soothe her.

He shrugged completely unconcerned with her orientation. "No estaban aquí para juzgar, es bueno conocer a alguien que nos entiende." He waggled his finger near his cranium and looked over at Bell then chuckled. "Los blancos están locos."

She laughed in slight agreement.

"Well praise his name! Now everyone around here can be heard." She smiled, her approval of Calliope soaring so highly you could nearly see a large check sign appear over her head.

"Grubs here." Aaron said as a few soldiers began passing out pre-packaged tins of tuna with crackers attached and 8 fluid ounce bottles of water. He cleaned the one full lens on his glasses and placed them back on his face.

The soldiers began handing out the meals provided, one by one until they got to the table where Arizona and her family sat. It was Brooks who snaked over placing the food down slowly, making sure he made eye contact with every single one of them. He plopped down the food so suddenly in front of Aaron; he jumped just a bit causing a lopsided grin to appear on Brooks face. He slid two to Steph and Kenny. Gave three to the Ramirez's. Then one to Bell.

When he got to Sara he held it out to her, but pulled it back just as she reached for it. He wagged his finger and then held it out again, then pulled it right out of her reach. She smiled coyly, and then held out her hand. He placed it down and slowly licked his lips.

Arizona rolled her eyes.

He walked behind Arizona and Callie and placed down two packages. Arizona awaited the third, but it never came.

"What?" He said his eye's wide and bucked at everyone sitting at the table. "There a "family"." He spat on the floor. "They can share."

His buddy's behind him hooted and hollered, one even stepped beside him to give him a high five. He paced the table, his eyes on the three. "We got the daddy, the momma and the daughter right?" Another thunderous round of laughter followed.

Arizona's fist nearly shot up from under the table, she was again stilled by Calliope. She jerked away from her and began fumbling with Sofia's package for her to eat. She was fuming at this point, and she was sure her face was reddened and not from embarrassment. From white hot rage.

Calliope felt Arizona rip her arm away and it meant that her calming touches and cool words wouldn't be enough to keep her from losing it. Arizona wasn't pretty when she lost it. She was far from it, scary even. She had dealt with intolerance before; everywhere she went it was there. If it wasn't spoken out loud, it was whispered behind closed doors. She had learned to cope with it and use patience but Arizona simply had none when it came to this particular topic. She liked to lead by example, to show others what ignorance really looked like when you let it fester on its own. Arizona, liked to beat it out of people.

"Know what I'd do as the 'man'?" He shifted towards Arizona, brow raised. "I'd let my family eat first. Hell, we know you girls do enough eating as it is right boys?"

Arizona made sure Sofia had her food opened in front of her and locked eyes with him. He stepped closer, amused almost. She knew what he was doing; he was trying to prove a point. He wanted everyone to know that he was the king of this castle. That he was the only A-lister. He had probably caught wind of others enamored by her skill and it bothered him. She could respect a man that earned it, not one who out-right demanded it through intimidation.

They sat like this for several; quiet pauses until Arizona looked away and shook her head. She wouldn't give him what he wanted. She bowed her head and nibbled at a cracker from Calliope's package.

Brooks turned; satisfied with the way he had handled the situation. He didn't like the looks of that woman. Didn't like the ideas she planted in people's heads around here. He couldn't have anyone thinking they could rise above his law. He had this place running like a well-oiled machine under his watch and order. Everyone was under his command, and he'd rather enjoyed it if it stayed that way.

Arizona looked over at Sofia who was still quietly eating. She could see how uncomfortable she was, she could see the tears beginning to seep down her face. She was scared and hurt and the anger she tried to slip aside relit before she could extinguish it. It all went flying back into her body at once. He had called her and her wife and daughter cunts today, damn near killed her trying to shut that door and then, in front of this entire room he made them feel like they were less than everyone else. And it was no god damn way she could let him get away with that.

She laughed. It was subtle, not loud and forced. It was a genuine laugh because she was amused by people with this particular nature. She was amused that they got this far in life being complete and utter assholes.

"This guy…" She said and her words fluttered throughout the room and ceased all motion. She had a feeling he had taken the piss out of other people before and she was the first to say something back. She didn't mind being a pioneer when it came to putting smug little shits in their place.

Brooks stopped in his tracks. He thought maybe he was hearing things but when he turned, there she was laughing and shaking her head. He charged back in front of the table and leaned forward in her direction, his knuckles gone white from pressing down on it with great force.

"The fuck did you just say?"

Arizona leaned over and used her thumb to dust a few crackers from Sofia's lips. Calliope mouthed 'don't' and she completely bypassed her. She may have even rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Arizona stood from her seat and mimicked his position on the other side of the table. "I said, **this** guy."

"What, something I said not amusing to you?"

"The only thing amusing about you is how horribly you reek of mommy issue's. What, she looked like me boy?"

"Who are you calling a boy?"

"You." She said chuckling after again, she even raised her finger to point at him. "What she used to beat on you all the time? Curse at you? Make you feel like you're less of a man?" She leaned backwards and folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah, that's the one. That's why you have to attack every single woman who you meet, right? You have to make sure you have the upper-hand."

She looked across the room at the slacked jaws of his crew behind him. She had their attention, now it was time to really piss him off. Nothing pissed someone else off more than to have their own friends laugh at them. "I bet you used to dress up in her old panty hose and high-heels and beat off to feel like you had an ounce of power."

Aaron definitely giggled, even Sara smirked and his boys began to join in on the merriment as well.

He was in a frenzied rage now, so much so, he nearly took meat off his knuckle when he slammed his fist on the table. "You stupid d="

"Stupid what? Dyke? Congratulations you have cracked the code. I fuck women…" She walked around the table closing the distance between the two. "…I bet a whole lot better than you too."

The boys behind him let out a large holler, egging them both on it seemed.

"And look what we have here." She motioned behind him. "You must be the popular quarterback here, what with your cheerleaders rooting behind you. Well let me ask you something, boy." She said adding the extra emphasis on her last word just as he had done the other day to Hughes. "How long are we going to be here?" She tapped her chin then smirked. It was dripping with malicious intent. "I want to place a bet right now on how long it takes for you to start bending one of those goons over so we can see who the real fag is around here."

He swept around the table and charged before a voice from then entry of the main hall shouted.

"Brooks stand down!"

He was practically breathing fire when he turned towards the speaker. It was Hughes, moving fast in his direction.

Hughes only had a few moments peace, the little he found was interrupted and he wasn't pleased with that situation at all. He placed a hand on his fellow soldiers shoulder, but it was shrugged off instantly. "What are you going to do, huh?" He motioned to Arizona. "Fight her? A civilian? Look around you Brooks."

He motioned towards the room then his tired eyes returned to both of them. "You going to throw down with her as a representative of the United States Army? If and when civilization rights itself you'll be stripped of everything you hear me. Everything." He sighed heavily. "You have to ask yourself, is this worth it." He looked over at Arizona. "Same for you. Both of you need to cool off, because we are here damn it, together. And I intend to keep it that way, with all of us alive. If we want to do that, we have to put aside our egos."

Arizona leaned forward and tapped Hughes on the chest with her finger. "I'm cool. You'd just better keep your bitch in line."

Brooks was staggered by the disrespect shown, he glanced around the room and every civilian was laughing. Even his crew. He hit the table so hard this time, Aaron's dinner popped up and flew to the floor. He shoved past Hughes and got so close to Arizona, she could feel his breath on her neck.

"I do not like you. I don't like the way you walk. I don't like the way you talk and I promise you, I will make you fucking pay." He laughed, softly. So quiet she could barely hear it and he was speaking directly in her ear. He wet his lips. "Just know that I run things around here, so the next time your sorry ass is looking for a hero for you and your family…you'd better not look in my direction."

He nudged past her and made a point of nearly taking her shoulder off. His lackeys followed, whispering their own threats as they passed. She turned and watched him leave, and then took her seat again. Hughes didn't speak to her, he instead walked over to everyone he could trying to get everyone calmed down again.

"What is going on with you?" Calliope questioned comforting a now shaken Sofia.

"Eat your dinner." Arizona replied looking off and away from the table in the direction Brooks had gone in.

"Why are you making waves Arizona, he's a jerk. That doesn't mean we have to stoop to his level."

"Eat your dinner Calliope." Arizona said again through gritted teeth and Aaron awkwardly tried to shift away as to not be included in their heated conversation. In fact, the entire table did. Save for Steph and Kenny, they were utterly captivated by the blonde at this point.

After a few quiet moments at the table, Calliope slid some of the rations she was provided to Arizona. "You haven't eaten-"

"I've lost my fucking appetite." She shoved up from the table and stormed off to their new sleeping arrangements.

Calliope offered a few smiles and more excuses. She blamed the environment, the stress, the anxiety of a new place. She tried to shift the behavior onto anything. She didn't want the people around her to think that that was an accurate representation of her wife and family. She didn't want people to think they were savages.

She turned to Aunt Bell after chugging down most of her water. "Do you mind looking after Sofia for a moment while I speak with Arizona?"

Aunt Bell gently grabbed up Sofia with one arm but she reluctantly separated from her mother. She whimpered for her like a baby. She wanted to look tough in front of the other kids, but she just wasn't. Not right now. All she knew was her mother; she didn't want to be far away from her with that screaming man or the probing eyes of strangers.

"Now come on Sofia, after you finish up I'll take you, Kenny and Steph and tell you some stories in my room."

Steph laughed. "Yeah right Aunt Bell, stories are for babies."

"They are not Kenny argued."

"Are too."

"Are not." Sofia said from the crook of Aunt Bell's arm. "I know stories about adventure and sword play and…" She paused for a moment "…all sorts of things." She looked over at Steph. "And they are not just for babies."

"Well this I gotta' hear." Steph said motioning for Kenny to rise and follow her. Aunt Bell sent a reassuring smile over to Calliope. "She'll be fine, just swing by my room for her when you're ready."

"Thank you." She kissed Sofia's forehead. "Best behavior, okay?"

After another hug to Sofia, Calliope turned and headed for their room. She had some things she needed to discuss with Arizona in private.

* * *

Calliope tried to remain as composed as possible before going to speak to Arizona. This scenario had played out so many countless times she was exhausted just thinking about the outcome. She understood where Hughes was coming from about keeping the peace an all. She knew the importance of co-existing, and she knew deep down inside Arizona felt the same. It wasn't in her nature to stir trouble, she just had a very bad habit of finding it whether she was looking for it or not.

She sighed and raised her hand to knock but decided instead to edge the door open and peek around the crack.

Arizona needed to burn off some of the steam. Normally she'd go for a walk, or drive, or even have a beer but given that none of those was a possibility she instead turned to exercise. She had removed her shirt and began doing push-ups in the middle of the floor alternating between two hands and one. She took in a sharp breath and pushed through so many she had lost count. Every time she slowed all she saw was Brook's crooked smile, heard the insults he hurled at her and her family and the fury was back.

She had begun another set when she saw Calliope peek inside. She almost got up and walked past her and out the door. She loved her wife, but she was in no mood to get preached to. Calliope had this way of making her see things in a new light; she didn't want to be reasonable. She wanted to creep up those stairs and slit his fucking throat. She had thought about it to. Down to the old meat hooks she'd pull from the factory walls, to the way she'd look right into his fucking eyes while his life slipped away.

Calliope softly shut the door behind her and leaned against it before pushing forward and standing in front of Arizona as she continued to complete reps in the middle of the floor. "Can we talk?"

She ignored her and proceeded with her workout.

"Ignoring me isn't going to make me or what I have to say go away." She folded her arms across her chest.

Arizona's jaw set. She lifted up and let out a quick breath before hopping to her feet. She dusted her hands off and then looked towards the low hanging ceiling in the room. A steel beam was in place, so she leapt and hooked her hands around it lifting upwards, her legs suspended from the ground as she moved up and down.

Calliope looked up at her, her patience running lower as the moments passed. "You're being really ridiculous right now. Can you just think-"

"I don't want to think." Arizona managed in between testing her upper body strength with the pull-ups. "In fact, it's better if I just keep moving right now."

"Fine then I'll say what I have to say and you listen."

"Isn't that how it normally goes anyway?"

"Why are you being so difficult with me, I didn't come here to fight." Calliope said wounded.

Arizona dropped from the ceiling and landed her palms flat against the ground for balance. She stood and walked over to Calliope, sweat dripping down her neck and shoulders dampening her bra slightly. She pushed blonde hair out of her face.

"Maybe I should come in and start asking you questions rapid fire, huh? Then you'll know how it feels to be angry and upset and backed into a corner."

"I am not backing you into corner; I am opening up a line of dialogue. You know like sane people do when they have differences."

She shook her head and turned pulling her shirt back over her head, her back to Calliope.

Callie stepped towards her, her voice perhaps a bit more accusatory than she intended. "You said you were going to try."

Arizona scoffed and spoke over her shoulder. "Try? I think I did all the trying in the world darlin'."

"You lay in that bed with me and you told me you would try." She pointed her finger at her but dropped it when she saw her turn and felt the icy glare of those blue eyes fierce and unforgiving.

"But didn't I? I let him insult you, me, my family. Unlike you Calliope I've just about run out of god damn cheeks to turn. Only one's I got left, are the ones on my ass and that motherfucker can kiss it. Next time I see him, **he** better pray I don't bust his fucking skull on the spot."

"This is what I'm talking about; you have got to stop acting like such a hot head."

"Oh, and would you prefer I live like you? Look the fuck around you Calliope." She out stretched her arms. "We are not in Kansas anymore. We're not tucked away in some small town where everybody does their share! We have been shot at, accosted, chased and nearly murdered in just a few days! We are in the red; we live in peril every day."

"This is not a war-zone Arizona, and you can't turn it into one no matter how much you want it to be! There is more to this then violence and brute force."

"What do you want from me?" Arizona questioned scratching her head in bewilderment. "You want me to do something right? Your exact words. You look for me to protect us, how can I do that when every step of the way I have you getting in it."

"I am your wife Arizona!" She buried her face in her hands. "I am never in your way; I am always right beside you."

"Then where were you out there when our daughter watched that sicko work? You think everything I do is wrong, but everything I do is for you." A brief flash of vulnerability before the walls went back up. "Don't you see?"

Her words shot through Calliope's chest, and directly to her heart. "Baby of course I do…I just…this guy is trouble. You know it, I know it and everybody out there knows it. What I'm trying to say is, maybe if we just keep our heads down and stay out of his way we can make it through this in one piece."

Arizona was trying her very best to lower her anger, she knew Calliope wasn't the cause. Anger however, always got the best of her. She was working on that, but she apparently had miles to go. "And what are we going to do, avert our eyes when he passes by? Scrape and bow at his presence? I'm nobody's door mat."

Calliope swallowed thickly, she was truly shocked at her wife's choice of words. "And that's what you think of me? I'm just some door mat everybody drags their boots over because I don't what, puff out my chest and sling around insults." She took a seat in one of the chairs placed along the side of the room. "You both looked like fools."

"Do you see the way he walks that room, the way he runs those people out there. I did what just about everyone in that room has wanted to do this entire time."

Calliope blinked back tears. She knew her wife was a fighter; it's why she married her, why they were such an ideal pairing. Because she was a fighter too. They just both had a different way of defending what was theirs.

"If you stir the pot Arizona. If you go after him again, you're only hurting us. I know you; I know why you want Brooks so badly. And yeah he insulted us, but were alive aren't we? The real reason is because you see the way he mistreats people, you want to stand up for them and defend them like you've been doing all your life. And I'm asking you, as your friend, and your partner and you wife…" She took in a long deep breath. "…to back away from this battle."

Arizona put both hands on the side of her head. She was confused, horribly confused and lost. On one hand she had that asshole; on the other was her partner. She was right, she was always beside her. Through the fear and the uncertainty she was always there.

"Please. You don't have to be the hero this time, or the leader or the target. For us to just move on from this…please…just let this one go." Calliope knew what she was asking would take a lot, but she had to do this. She had to make sure that Arizona knew the consequences of taking on someone like that. She wouldn't be the only person suffering; it would be both of them, Sofia too. She didn't want her child in the balance; she didn't want anyone in the balance. So she felt it was necessary to call in a marriage favor. The unspoken one's you get when you make vows to be with one another forever. She didn't call on them frequently, but she needed to this time.

Arizona walked over to her and lowered down slowly to her knees. She grabbed Calliope's hand and kissed it softly, then drug her lips to her knuckles, then her fingertips. She always tried her best to understand her, to find that common ground between them. It was difficult because she tended to leave her emotions on an island, so there was no land to cross only endless stretches of ocean that Calliope seemed to be the only one brave enough to travel.

She forced the rage out of her body. Locked it up tight. Threw away the key.

"Okay." She kissed her hand again and opened it up, pressing the palm flat against her cheek.

They stood together, pressed together in a warm embrace. Arizona pulled back.

"I will let this go for you." I'd do anything for you, she wanted to add but her wife already knew that. It was just an undeclared rule between them.

"No more fighting." Calliope whispered, pressing her forehead to the blonde's in front of her. "We haven't been ourselves, for a very long time. Let's cherish what we have. I'm not going to let anyone; Brooks included still the joy I have with my family." She pulled her wife into another embrace, sighed over her shoulder, and tucked her nose along her neck just to smell the sweat on her body.

Arizona looked over Calliope's shoulder as the wobbly union between them rehabilitated itself once again. She would try, she would move on but she didn't say anything about forgetting. She knew his type and it was wise to keep your eyes on them. She'd keep her distance, she'd even obey his little rules, but she'd be watching, she'd always be watching. The moment he screwed up, the moment he crossed her path and there was opportunity and solid reason, she was going to hurt him. Badly.

"Where's Sofia?" Arizona questioned.

"She's with Aunt Bell and some of the other children."

"I'll go see about her." Arizona said then planted a small kiss to her wife's lips.

"I love you." Calliope called after Arizona who was nearly out the door. Arizona paused smiled, then exited the room.

Calliope wiped tears from her cheeks when Arizona was gone. She felt that she had done the right thing by her family. Calling off Arizona and slowly trying to integrate Sofia back into what they now called society. Maybe with time she could do the same with Arizona. Get her to open up more. She wouldn't press her luck too soon.

Their love was strong, stronger than hateful words and even stronger than the end of the world it seemed. It had been stretched and tested and still it stood. Was it weakened at times, sure, there were times when she felt it was like a house of cards in the wind…but it was moments like this that renewed her hope. That love would and could get them through anything. And she had a feeling they would need all the love they would need in the days, weeks, months and if God was willing years ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

This update is long in the tooth. Thanks again for reading and I'm working on getting these out quicker.

* * *

Arizona cut through the parking lot at top speed. There were only three sounds she heard. Her breathing, her heart-beat and the biters. Three of them to be exact. The funniest part about it was she wasn't even afraid.

She hopped over a yield sign, never once pausing to humor herself with the irony.

Wind wiped past her face, causing frayed tufts of blonde to pop up in the breeze. The M16 they had given her as a member of the citizen force clanged against her back as she pumped her arms propelling herself faster and faster. She had a feeling they had created this small militia because they were to chicken shit to come out and fend for themselves. In fact the more she went out and gathered while Brooks stood by reaping the rewards, she knew for a fact their new found responsibilities were to keep him and his men's asses out of fire.

Another stark difference between her and that meat head.

Calliope always warned her before she went, never understood why exactly she had so willingly volunteered. She told her she wanted to earn her keep. Honestly, she didn't want Calliope to know the real truth. She didn't want her to see that deep down inside, she liked it. She liked the adrenaline coursing through her veins and enjoyed the thrill of conquest when they found a new item that would help what they called home. It was simply something she had grown up with, something she had to do her entire life. Fight.

It had been a month since they had found what was later revealed to them as Camp Freedom. She always felt like it was more of a prison to her. Stuck behind those walls all day, talking to people she didn't care to talk to, participating in little themes Aunt Bell had kept up. All under the watchful eye of their warden, Brooks. So, when she heard there was an opportunity to get outside, she literally jumped at the offer. Calliope worried but there was never a point after this whole fiasco that she didn't have a crease over her brow these days. It made Arizona worry. It made Sofia worry. Like a chain reaction of gloom.

She continued to run, legs and arms moving in unison. Calliope would have killed her if she knew she volunteered to be live bait, but Arizona was no stranger to exercise and she was the only one that could hold the steady pace in regards to endurance. Steph always said she could but Arizona told her she was faster, part of the ways to piss her off, and the other part to keep her out of danger. She liked Steph, admired her fighting spirit. She was young, but she was tough and wise and eager to learn different ways to defend herself. She felt for her because there was a time when she had to be the same way. Cautious, closed off, protective. She had a small boy in her care despite them having a roof over their heads. You could be orphans in a home with a family; you could be all alone surrounded by a crowd of people. Arizona was living proof.

She continued her stride a small smirk on the corner of her lips when she saw Aaron and Hughes peek out from behind an alley-way and give her the signal to come in their direction. Still full steam ahead, she switched her angle and made her cut in their direction. She heard it first, clumsy footsteps coming from her left. It launched itself into the air and she bent backwards still in motion as its rotten swollen belly skinned her cheek.

She stumbled, reached down her hand to steady herself and used the concrete below to push herself back into her accelerated speed. The unexpected visitor had thrown off her stride however and the monsters behind her were closing in. She drove her arms faster, her calves and ankles screaming for a break as her feet nearly ran through the virtually bottomed out Aasic's she wore. It was a cheap shoe but it was faster for flight in these situations. She'd be back in her boots once they had this area secured and scavenge began.

She quickly cut through the alley where Hughes an Aaron stood on either side a rope pulled across and taut. She hurdled the rope but the biters behind her came spilling around the corner and tripped over it dropping to the ground. On cue, Steph and one of Brooks henchmen came out of cover and began stabbing each one directly in the skull with blunt objects they had created out of foraged bats and hooks from the old factory. They had learned the only thing that would take them out was a blunt object or gunshot straight in the brain. To avoid detection in open areas they used the old bait and switch tactics like this one Arizona had devised.

Once all the creatures had met their end Arizona placed her hands on her knees and sucked in huge breaths of air.

"No air down there old timer." Steph said a smirk on her face. She instead helped the older blonde dip upward and secure her hands behind her head, her arms now shaped in two v's pushed out on either side of her skull.

"Where'd you learn that?" Arizona managed in between catching her breath.

"One of the fosters thought it would be a good idea to put me in basketball so I wouldn't keep running away with Kenny...told me it would build my sense of teamwork and togetherness." Steph looked off into the distance and Arizona could see her taking her own private journey into her memories. She jerked back out as quickly as her stroll down memory lane began. "Fat lot of good that did them. Just gave me more strength to keep running."

Hughes came and patted her jovially on the arm. "Damn good plot you set up, works every time. I'm glad we sent you to scout ahead. Swear you'd been in these situations before the way you run these little exercises of ours."

She almost laughed. If he only had a clue. She didn't reveal her past in the armed forces. She didn't feel like it was any of their business. She also didn't want them to know that she knew just as much if not more than them. It was her element of surprise in case some funny business began.

Aaron wrapped the rope around his arms until it was in a neat bundle and then secured it in his pack, much like the makeshift one's every one of them had when they were out rummaging. He was a small guy, but the constant movement mixed with malnutrition had given him a few additional muscles. In fact, it had done the same for all of them. Even Arizona found herself slipping back into her old fighting weight.

She understood things had changed. But the environment wasn't the only thing that changed. Things were civil between herself and her wife. But civil wasn't exactly what she'd call a marriage. They were constantly butting heads now, over Brooks, standings within camp, Sofia. There was a tension between them and she felt the closeness fading. She knew the night things changed however, when she asked her not to go after Brooks. When she said I love you and she couldn't say it back. All she could do was smile, a courteous polite smile that differed so drastically from the days their arguments ended with them in a sweaty sighing heaps panting love for one another.

Aaron adjusted his glasses making sure to be careful with the ever cracking lens. "I for one am ready to grab what we can and get the hell out of here, sun's setting."

Arizona squinted up at the sky, they had a few hours on their side but no one liked pushing it too close. She wondered if these things had some type of night-vision but no one would spot her for her little experiment. She didn't press the issue any further. They just seemed to move better in the dark. She'd saw that just by sitting on the roof when the dreams came and she had enough power to kick out of them before the Ramirez's started performing an exorcism on her.

"Aaron's got a point." Hughes said shifting his own weapon into his hands. "We split up, just as usual. Whose going in pair's this time?" He said looking the group over.

"I'm going with Arizona." Steph volunteered but tried to play it off as if she wasn't quite that excited. "She may need someone to cover her slow ass the way those snappers were at her heels." She laughed afterwards and went to stand beside the woman just now catching her breath.

"Settled. Aaron, Howard you're with me."

Arizona stepped forward and pointed to the convenience store on the opposite side of the street. It had the words Handi-Stop over the entrance along with a sign that read beer, wine and grocer. It looked cleaned out from the windows, but some items still seemed to be scattered sparingly open the shelves and floors.

"Me and Steph will head over there." She crept forward and checked her left and right side from the alley. She heard a few groans, but if they kept quiet they could make it out unobserved. "While I was running I saw what used to be a diner. Not exactly about to serve you steak and gravy but I know they have unchecked staples in there. Flour maybe a little salt and rice." Ramirez had worked with some of the other friendly fellows in camp and made a makeshift oven out of one of the old boilers and a small kitchen had become of one of the timeworn skinning stations.

"Bet you Aunt Bell and Calliope could cook up something really delicious if we got them some of that stuff." Aaron said patting his stomach.

"I can taste it now." Steph said swinging her weapon around and forward. "So what are we waiting for, Christmas?"

Hughes grinned, wide and toothy. "Just a little bit too eager to get back into it with those things huh?"

Arizona cut them all off with a swift signal. On her command they all dipped down into cover as a mob of about eight of the undead passed by. The last one stopped in his tracks before ambling behind the others. It made a soft grunt and turned in their direction. Arizona tightened the grip on her gun.

It took a few more steps and what was left of its nose dipped into the air as it sniffed in their direction. It snorted again and its head jerked up and away when it heard the cries of its own kind. Without a second guess, it was off and down the street.

After letting a few minutes subside, they crawled out of hiding and took their positions.

"I guess that's just about enough small talk then." Hughes said. "We got ten minutes to look around, I don't like the look of that horde getting so big or them sensing something else is around. Let's get moving. We rendezvous at the van."

Arizona nodded her head in agreement and the others did as well. She watched Hughes and his band follow him, once they were headed off she whispered for her partner to stay put until she had made it half way across the street and took shelter behind an abandoned vehicle. Once all was clear she motioned for Steph to follow. Now completely across the street Arizona bent down, the small girl mimicked her position.

The front window had been busted open, didn't seem like the work of one of those things. This had looters written all over it. Before she could clear the store, Steph had already crawled inside the window, her own shoes crushing small flakes of glass beneath them. Arizona quickly followed her and grabbed her shoulder to get her attention. It was shirked off instantly.

"You're wasting time doing all that checking." The girl harshly reprimanded.

Arizona stepped forward her calm approach falling by the wayside. "You trying to get yourself killed?" She bent down, low enough to connect with the grey eyes bearing into hers. "You pull that shit again and you'll be stuck in that kitchen counting rations so help me. This is not a game and I am not your little friend, I got family same as you." She stood and pushed past her turning only to speak a few more words of warning. "Think about Kenny the next time you want to play action girl."

Steph's jaw moved a little and she almost opened her mouth to talk back but her eyes fell and her shoulders slumped. Arizona had hurt her feelings, another reminder that she was just a child under the harsh exterior.

Arizona didn't stop to console her. She was tougher than that, and she wanted to keep her that way for her and her brother's sake. There may be a time when they are on their own if anything happens to the camp. She had to be prepared to be afraid of a hell of a lot more than unforgiving words and a firm eye.

Arizona softly treaded over the glass until she had reached the stores counter. She peeked over it and found nothing hiding so she went behind to get a closer look. Blue eyes fell on the cash register; money wasn't any use to them so she didn't even bother. She was looking for something else though, something particular.

She ran her hands underneath the shelf, her fingertips sliding over cool wood and a few unbent nails from manufacturing. She kept feeling around until she had found what she was looking for. Her right palm hooked the handle and she pulled it into view. It was a pistol.

She looked on either side of the frame.

It was a nine millimeter to be exact and she was relieved to find that when she popped the clip she found four bullets tucked neatly inside. She popped it back in and cocked back the top part of the gun making sure the safety was set. She tucked it into her back pocket and looked over at Steph who was already picking up stray goods and placing them in her pack. Arizona joined in, stuffing power bars, energy shots and anything else that had been picked over. Some of the stuff had little to no nutritional value but it was food, food they desperately needed. Camp freedom had its share of preserves but they were ever dwindling as the days passed. Soon they'd probably find themselves having to push out farther and farther for nourishment.

"Old-timer." Steph said her weapon readied in front of her. Silently her eyes swept to the small room in the back. Arizona came to her side and wordlessly, they approached. Arizona of course took lead and reached out her hand to open the door, her M16 in her right hand and ready to fire. Her fingertips connected with the icy metal knob, the metal on it chipped and showing signs of shady installment. It looked as if it had been replaced before, and whoever did the job didn't take care when completing it. She nearly had it gripped and turned when something violently beat on it from the other end.

She and Steph jumped from the shock. They took a few steps backwards and watched as whatever was on the other side pawed at the lock, and scrapped their fingers on the other side of the door.

"Something's in there." Arizona said.

"Yeah, no shit." Steph replied but her smart aleck remark was still laced with fear. "Think whatever's on the other side worth it?"

"Do we even have room to second guess if it is?"

"Yeah but I…I…" She trailed off looking up at the taller blonde. "I've never fought them this close before."

Arizona's chest rose and fell harshly as she focused on the door. The hinges trembling from the force of the thing on the other side. She'd have to take this one on alone. Steph was too shaken, and way too weak to have a fight in such proximity. Also, this needed to be executed as quietly as possible.

She let the M16 sweep backwards, with the gun draped across her back by its strap she grabbed Steph's weapon by the grip and signaled for her to steer clear and keep watch. With her out of the way she clenched the blunt object with her right hand and reached for the knob with her left. She made a few practice swings then wrenched open the door.

As soon as it was cracked wide enough one of the creatures came barreling towards her.

She quickly brought her left hand to, and swung for its head like the game winning home run in the bottom of the ninth. The shot quickly stopped the creature's motion and it lay on the ground twitching and jerking. It opened its mouth to scream but she was already on top of it bashing in its head until loose bits of teeth and flesh remained.

She had exhausted a large amount of energy with that swing and the other's following it, so she bent slightly breathing deeply and using the bat as a makeshift cane. Her eyes were closed, but when they opened and she surveyed her handy work she righted herself. It was woman, a young woman. She probably had this gig to work through college, maybe it was a career Arizona had no way of really knowing. She had taken to briefly thinking about each kills last moments, thinking about what their lives were before this mess. Calliope said it was good to have thoughts like this. To keep some type of connection to them as the people they might have been before. Arizona agreed but Calliope had yet to kill one. The Army had taught her how to kill faces, not people. It was harder to strike when you didn't evade your humanity. She felt sorry for her but she imagined she should instead be the one pitying Arizona; she after all was the one struggling to survive. The woman however, was now at peace.

Arizona lifted up the bat and shook loose pieces of her skull and gore to ground. She then handed it back to Steph whose chest was rising and falling just as quickly as her own.

"You know old-timer…" Steph said swallowing thickly. "...I'd sure hate to be on your bad side."

Arizona smirked. "Me too."

She grabbed up her weapon and walked into the small space where the woman was. How she turned, she'd never know for sure. More than likely she got bit by a patron and ran into this room to call the emergency services. Arizona gathered that just by looking at the now old trail of blood and smudges of it on the old school receiver on the miniature desk.

She stepped inside and saw that maybe the woman was preparing for the worse, stock piled were some canned goods, bandages and a few generic medical supplies. She snatched up everything and placed it in Steph's pack which had more space than hers.

"Gonna be able to carry all that?" Arizona asked zipping it shut.

"I'll make do."

Satisfied with their take they slowly began their journey to the front of store, through the shattered window they entered through.

Suddenly they both heard an ear piercing scream in the distance. An alarm. Gunfire.

"Fuck." Arizona said making a gutsy move by shifting out into sight to look down the street. Sure enough she heard more shooting, shrieks from the hungry masses and it was coming from the direction of her separated teammates.

"Shit's hit the fan." Steph said readying her weapon. "Let's go."

"You aren't going anywhere." Arizona said barring her exit with her arm. "Get back in that store and close yourself in that closet. Don't you dare come back out until someone comes for you."

"You're nuts, I'm not going to sit by-"

"You got two ways of getting in the closet…" She said checking the ammunition on her M-16. She didn't want any jams because she was probably about to run right into trouble. She never made eye contact with her companion. "…willing and unwillingly." After removing the safety she looked back at her. "You choose."

"Un-"

"And choose wisely, because if it's unwillingly, I'm going to lay you out and shove you inside…" She motioned towards the corpse on the ground. "…ask her if you need more proof."

Steph quickly weighed her options and took a few steps backwards heading for the office door. "Just…don't leave me. I hate closed in spaces."

She nodded a symbol that she'd never leave.

Steph believed her, so she ducked inside and shut the door tight.

With her safely inside, Arizona's focus was back down the street. She sucked in a deep breath then took off in chaos's direction. A biter ran from one of the many alleys in town and jolted into the streets, its arms outstretched and screeching at the top of its lungs. It set its eyes on her and she walked towards it at first but quickly picked up speed. Instead of firing, she turned the butt of her gun towards it and smashed it into its nose. She didn't pause when she heard the crunch of its own bones impaling its brain.

More were piling out into the streets now; it was the gun fire and all the noise coming from the end of the street. She was running now, her heels kicking up dust, dirt and gravel. She saw a small pack ambling together and knew then she couldn't take them out alone. She dropped to her stomach and rolled under a car then crawled up using her elbows until she was right under the muffler.

As she eyed their legs in passing, puffs of dirt were raised by her sudden intakes of breath. She felt a body press beside her. It was Steph.

She could have smacked her.

"I thought I told you to stay put." She harshly whispered.

"And miss this action." She pat her weapon. "No freakin' way."

"God damn it!" Arizona said through gritted teeth. "You had better damn well keep up. I mean it or it's your ass." She dipped behind her and pulled out the pistol she found. She unset the safety handed it to Steph who quickly discarded her bat.

"No Steph. Swing with the left, fire with the right. Keep em both." She sighed. "We're going to need it."

After a slow count, they both rolled out from under the vehicle and ran down the street. All hell had broken loose at this point. The only option they had was to keep pushing forward. With each swing and gunshot they edged closer to the commotion. When they had reached their destination they saw Howard, Hughes and Aaron battling from the top of an over turned 18-wheeler.

She tried to signal to them but they were too immersed in battle to see her. She quickly spotted an emergency ladder that lead straight to the roof. She let Steph climb first, and followed with haste. Now on the roof, she fired upwards to get their attention then began to speak with them her voiced raised as high as it could go.

"Bring the van around!" Hughes yelled.

"You've got the fucking keys genius!" Steph shouted back.

Arizona scanned her mind updating as rapidly as possible. She saw the seal on the side of the truck. She had seen it somewhere before. Gas. They needed to blow that tank.

"How can fast can you boys run!" She yelled.

"Faster than lightning if it saves our asses!" Aaron replied.

"When I count to three!" She said stooping to one knee and lining up the truck in her sights. "Jump down and run! Don't look back and whatever you do don't stop."

She wiped sweat from her brow. "1!"

"2!" Her finger edged around the trigger."

"3!"

After her last command the three men leapt as far they could and began running. She needed them have some distance before she could fire. If she didn't give them enough time, she'd blow them to bits. She had her eye set on a lamp post, once they made it there she'd fire. They were closing in.

"Steph get back and get down."

Steph took a knee behind her and covered her ears and face.

They had made it past the marker, she fired. She knew they were close, knew there would be a very large explosion maybe even a blow back but she didn't expect the force to send her flying backwards as well. The gun was lifted out of her hand and she felt an immense heat wave hit her face and brush over her entire body. The world went black. She drifted for a moment. She was sure for a split second she had died. Not like this, was all she could think. Not taken out by a stupid truck. She felt a smack to her face. Then another. Her eyes were opened now, her lungs being pumped full of thick smoke as she gasped for air. The smell she thought under the thick cloud of smoke, the god damn smell. Like someone had picked up road kill and started a bond fire with it.

She saw Steph lift her shirt over her nose and mouth, and helped Arizona's over hers as well. She helped the older woman rise and picked up her gun that had flew to the edge of the roof top and handed it to her.

Arizona gingerly made it down the streets and when she hit the ground, she regained her alertness.

They began to run in unison, jumping and dodging anything in their paths. Ahead she spotted the three just now making it to the van parked for a safe exit. Almost in the clear she thought, almost safe.

She heard a scream coming from behind her. It was Steph. One of the biters had her by the back pack and was trying to tug her neck to its mouth. Arizona sprang into action, making it back to her as fast as she could. Another creature now and another, clawing at her. The bag was her only protection from certain death. Arizona grabbed her arms and yanked her. If someone had told her a month ago she'd be playing tug of war with zombies, she have slapped them and called them Shirley.

"Let the bag go Steph, now!"

"I can't get out…please don't let me d-"

Arizona in a move of pure bravery slipped forward and unclasped the girl, hoisted her over her shoulder and left the monsters furiously snapping at the pack. She tossed her inside the van, hopped inside and slid the door shut tapping the roof to give the all clear. Hughes floored it, and the van did a slight skid before tugging off in full motion, leaving the small town behind them in a veil of dust.

Arizona coughed violently leaning forward to take in fresher air. She leaned back against the seat and caught a glimpse of her reflection. She was covered in a dark black soot, and half her left eyebrow was now gone. Her cheeks and chin were raw and red, and when she put a finger to her left one it stung. Like her skin was still on fire.

Aaron leaned forward speaking in between pants for air. "Hope you guys found something, because we didn't get a chance to find jack squat."

Arizona looked over at Steph who hadn't moved since she tossed her in the vehicle. Her face was a ghastly white, so pale her grey eyes staring blankly ahead seemed to shine even brighter. She was absolutely petrified. Arizona had seen that look before. It was the first time she had nearly died. She had the same expression too when she almost met her end before. Now she was so used to nearly dying, her system had developed immunity. A near-death anti-body.

She reached over and placed a hand on her knee. She was just a child after all. She was shocked to see her crawl over and into her lap.

Everyone in the van noticed, but no one said anything except for Howard, Brooks man but he was stifled by a large nudge from Aaron in the back seat. Hughes kept his eyes trained on the road, but she could see a smile playing on the corner of his lips.

Arizona was startled at first, but she brought her arms around her and rubbed her back softly.

No one spoke about the fact that they had only one bag with any useful items inside with them. They figured when they came back to the camp, they'd have enough explaining to do.

* * *

"What do you mean you only made it back with one bag?!"

Brooks yelled as he paced the floor in front of the group. He had taken to wearing just his tank top along with his pants; of course he had his gun strapped to his back. His boots were always shined, so much so that Arizona could see glint from the long burned out bulbs above reflecting off their surface. He probably had one of his fellows take care of that for him. Much like everything else. Everyone did everything to cater to Brooks, to please him. He had become the king of the castle and all they could do was exactly what he said and be thankful for his fearless leadership. Even though that leadership consisted of him sitting above in what was most likely the safest spot in the building, with all perks and no sacrifice. It drove her completely up the walls.

She looked away when he spoke. If he saw her eyes, he'd see what she really wanted to do with him. She'd skin the poor bastard and wear his skin as god damn winter coat if she could.

He stopped in front of her and shouted in her ear. "If you do not get food, we do not eat. Wasting endless amounts of ammunition and returning with empty arms is not benefiting any one around here."

He stepped past her, his boots breaking the eerie quiet of the mess hall.

Hughes stepped forward. "We got over run Brooks. Simple as that."

"Did you have no plan for execution?"

"Brooks, you're my team mate and my brother in arms but I think I've had just about enough of your shit today. We're tired, hungry and we almost lost our lives today. So if you could kindly lighten up, we'd be much obliged." Hughes cleared his throat; even when angry his polite nature prevented him from getting too vile.

"You speak when spoken to." Brook said shooting him an icy glare.

"I am not a civi-"

Brooks charged him, on him and breathing down his throat in an instant. "You are what I fucking say you are. And right now you're all a bunch of failures."

Arizona's jaw clenched and Steph stepped forward.

"It wasn't their fault Brooks." She mumbled but spoke again her confidence returning. "It wasn't their faults. I…I followed Arizona into the mess...we could have come back with two bags but we had to cut one loose."

His focus shifted. "I don't want to hear your excuses." He hulked over to her dwarfing her feminine frame.

Bravery was something that Arizona believed was bestowed on you at birth. It was something you can learn and even fake but it wouldn't ever be the same as pure unadulterated valor. She couldn't name someone that girl's age that would run willingly into a fight like that and stand toe to toe with a man that was probably four times her size.

"Ain't no excuses." Steph fired back.

"We took everything according to plan." Aaron sighed and gestured with his hands to make a makeshift diagram of their run. "We always use this type of method or find a way to split up to cover more ground, me Hughes and Howard over here were down the street. It was already a hot zone. We saw that the moment we took out the first few stragglers."

He kept his eyes on Aaron and flicked them to Howard. "How did it go out there…" He spit. "…truthfully."

Howard was thin, waif thin and he had a cock eye. He was always sent out with them to be Brooks eyes and ears. He had a bit of a lisp, so Aaron had taken to calling him daffy duck. "Like he said, it all went the way it was spose' to. We run the high wire gag, we gathered what we could till' ching-chong over here set off the diner's security system."

"That so? Doesn't sound like 'according to plan' to me." He smirked and walked over to Aaron, patting his shoulder with as much force as he could. "Sounds like a god damn goofy, uncoordinated mess who couldn't find his ass if it was a hole in the ground."

She tried to keep as much patience as she could. She'd find a spot to focus on. She scanned the room looking for Calliope. She had to see her, hear her. She needed to come over and make her calm again. Sometimes all she needed was the eye contact. That way those beautiful browns could tell her it was all okay, that she should take it in stride.

Her fingers dug into the meat of her palm.

"Fuck up's all of you. When I give you this type of responsibility I expect you to deliver." He turned on his heel; it reminded her of her commander. He would have had this kid for breakfast. She would too if Calliope wasn't suppressing her appetite.

"If I had gone out there-"

Her ears shut down after she heard him utter that phrase. If he had went out there? But he hadn't and they had. And every time they went out the calls got closer and closer and the food thinner and thinner and the rate of survival along with it. They were risking their lives not once but every time and he sat in his pretend throne dictating orders and making idle threats. She had had all that she could take.

"So why don't you." She said her eyes still forward. Slowly her head shifted in his direction. "Why don't you Brooks?"

He turned to her his smirk widening into a grin. They had had several close calls throughout their cohabitation. Arguments and debates about where to go but she always backed down, she made a promise to Calliope to try. And she had. She really had. But he had crossed the line.

"Why would I go? As commander-"

"Now I've been meaning to ask you, what is it exactly that you command? Is it the kitchen that someone else created and that someone else prepares food in?" She stepped towards him. "Is it the scavenged goods that we go get and use to feed people? How about the construction crew that patches up the building after any threats?"

Brooks's eyes fluttered about the room. All eyes were glued to him.

"Seems like everyone's doing a good job of managing themselves, we don't need a commander. What we need is everybody pulling their fucking weight."

"I do my fair share of help around here. I make sure all the rations are correctly proportioned. I make sure munitions and other safety measures are in place. I am the security force."

She laughed. "Well tell me why we had a breach the second week I was here. It cost two people their lives!"

"You know what girly, I've just about had it with your lip. Every time I make a move around here you question it. I will not be dictated to by you or anyone else!"

"That's fine! No one's trying to run you Brooks, but if you went out on the hunt like you flap your jaws we'd never go hungry again."

Steph snickered and it sent Brooks into a rage. He got in her face, so close their foreheads bumped. Arizona didn't back down. They continued to talk smack to each other, their foreheads pressed soundly against one another.

Hughes slid his arm in the middle of them while Aaron grabbed Arizona's shoulder.

"One of these days I'm going to give you the ass whooping you need bitch!"

"Nothing in between us but space and opportunity. Why not give it a go right now!"

Calliope rounded the corner wiping her hands on the bits of rags they managed to spare for the kitchen area. When job assignments came around she didn't exactly have the experience with security or weaponry so heading for the kitchen was her best bet to be of any help. Sure some folks saw it as not being as useful of others, but she had a job to make sure that she created a meal large enough for the camp with enough nutritional value to keep them all going on one meal a day. She'd say she had a pretty important job, and a valuable one. She and Aunt Bell had what they called kitchen-clout. No one wanted to piss off the chefs.

She saw Arizona being held back and Brooks as well. It looked like they were at it again. Brooks was always at it with someone, but when it came to Arizona things just got really nasty. He was a disgusting human being and it took nearly all of her years of teachings to keep from losing it on him herself.

She hadn't even realized they had made it back. She supposed it became something like Arizona's new occupation. Normally Arizona would be up before her, and bring her coffee and she'd wake up to make sure she was off to work and fed before catching a few more z's before Sofia awoke. She didn't want to say she had become used to the idea that Arizona had the most dangerous job of them all, but she found she was beginning to numb to it. She always made it back safely, unharmed and whole. The first few times she had cried but now she just kind of felt a dull throb where emotion once gathered.

She stepped into the middle of it, on her wife's side naturally. She placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt her relax but saw her focus was still on Brooks and it wasn't shifting away. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She answered shortly and began to walk away. Calliope followed.

"That's right. Walk away; because I can guarantee you that you don't want any of this!"

She continued to walk, her stride never breaking.

"That's right walk away like the bitch that you are."

Arizona stopped. She turned to go back towards him but Calliope caught her arm. Her wife walked forward, struggling to keep her from engaging again. She eyed Brooks until he was out of sight and they were back in their room.

Arizona walked over to small wooden school desk they had in their room and smacked the top of it before flipping it over completely. Her shoulders hunched and fell dramatically. She turned to Calliope and avoided her eyes.

"You need to cool off."

"He's a coward." She growled. "He lets a child go in his stead but stays back here and claims to be the toughest of them all. I bet he wouldn't make it back after one run!" She'd make sure of that, because as soon as she had him by herself she would probably put one right between his eyes.

"Steph chooses to go." Calliope said. She never agreed with it and tried to fight it as best she could, Aunt Bell did as well. Aunt Bell had tried talking her out of it, but she always went anyway. Another stubborn blonde, she was used to those by now.

"Yeah because she has more balls than him."

Calliope walked over to her and tried to cup her face with her palms. Arizona jerked away and she saddened. This wasn't the first time she had felt her pulling away. Emotionally they were just growing distant and seeing it play out physically hurt that much more.

"If I had it my way none of you would."

"You think food just grows legs and walks in here?" Arizona questioned.

"I never said that Arizona." She sighed. "I'm just saying I don't like the idea of you going out and nearly dying. Look at you…" She gestured over the length of her wife's body. "You're dropping weight. You're always covered in…" She shuddered and brought the rag to her mouth to contain her emotions. "...blood and God knows what." She hadn't become quite as used to it as she thought.

"I do what I have to do."

"Do you?" Calliope stepped away shaking her head. "Do you have to go on every run? Do you have to put yourself in danger when no one else does?"

Arizona sighed deep and heavy, her hands going to her hips. "Who else is going to do it if not us? We're the only ones-"

"You are not." Calliope corrected. "Others are just as willing but you…you and the others always jump in line."

"We work well together."

"Obviously not." She noticed her wife looked worse than normal. She was covered in dark brown layer of powder.

"It was just a mix up is all…nothing major."

"I just don't get you Arizona; we are supposed to be lying low." She looked around the room. "And Sofia, she looks for you. But in between spreading yourself so thin throughout this facility, along with Steph she feels like she doesn't even exist to you."

"Sofia is safe." Arizona said pointing adamantly at the floor. "That's my primary job, keeping you and her safe."

"You tell us that every day Arizona. But what's keeping you safe? You're not yourself. We wake up you're gone, we go to sleep you're not there. The only time we see you is when you're with someone else or having it out with Brooks! You're cold to her…you treat her like a burden and you do the same for me…"

"Because you are!" Arizona replied her voice chilling. She searched for regret and found none. "Jesus Calliope I have enough grief with Brooks and running 'his' camp, I thought maybe you two could show some support for me. Take care of yourselves for just one fucking moment while I try to get this place in order."

"But this is completely contradictory to what we talked about. Laying low doesn't mean putting all of these people on your back Arizona. You're just as bad as Brooks with that fearless leader shtick."

Her voice lowered harshly. Way too harshly but she meant it. "Don't you ever, ever compare me to that piece of shit. I bust my damn ass around here and I'd appreciate it if you didn't crawl up it at every turn." She grabbed her hair, tugged at her roots with both hands. "For fuck's sake can't you see I'm trying here?"

Calliope felt fright enter her body, but it was mixed with complete and utter disbelief. She knew her wife was temperamental, but this was the first time she genuinely feared her. And it broke her heart. She wanted to be away from her then, far away from her. She wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Now where have I heard that before?" She had. Time and time again, the same old trying for you speech. She didn't want to stick around for the stiff hug or the false promises. "I'd better be getting back to the kitchen. I'm actually useful there and not saddling anyone with liability."

"Calliope." She called after her in a defeated tone but she had cut the corner and slammed the door behind her. Arizona kicked the desk as hard as she could. "Fuck."

* * *

Steph watched the dark haired woman charge from the room, winced when she slammed the door as loudly as she could. They must have been arguing. It was honestly all her fault she felt. If she had just stayed behind they'd have at least a little more to offer. Maybe Brooks wouldn't be so pissed; maybe Arizona wouldn't have had to get in the way like she always did. She had never spoken to Mrs. R like Kenny had, but she knew she wasn't the sort that dealt with violence and ignorance. She was heavy on the bible, often reading passages with Aunt Bell and Sofia and anyone who would listen.

She wanted to seek Arizona out and thank her. Thank her for saving her life and thank her for being there. No one was ever there. She wanted to apologize for causing all this trouble and for disobeying. She had never apologized a day in her life but it was on her this time for some reason and she couldn't shake it unless she did.

She raised her hand to knock.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." Sofia said the first aid kit sitting open in her palm. She had watched the argument through a crack in the door, heard the yelling. She didn't see a hug. This was a bad one, so bad she thought she heard her mother crying on the other side of the door. She'd be pretty angry if anyone disturbed her right now.

"And why's that?" Steph questioned her brow arched.

"I've been around them a bit longer, I don't think now's the time." She looked over the slightly taller girl and saw the knicks on her arms and neck. "Want me to clean those up for you?"

Steph shrugged and followed her to what they called the nurses' station, but really it was just the restroom. Steph hopped on top of the sink and watched as Sofia opened up an alcohol pad.

"That going to sting?"

Sofia laughed. "You go out and fight biters and you're worried over an alcohol sting?" She stuck it to the scratches on her neck and the girl flinched.

"Ouch!"

"Don't be a baby." It was Steph's signature phrase and it humored her to use it against her. She both envied Steph and admired her. She liked the fact that she was so skilled. She liked that she was brave and brutally honest and that she was completely independent. On the other, she was jealous of the relationship between her and her mother. They had so much in common, it killed her. She had her mother's seal of approval, she was practically her shadow. And she could see her mother's pride in her work, like when they came back with large loads of supplies or she came to her with new information on protection of the camp. She didn't look at her that way anymore. She rarely looked at her, she'd spend time but most of it was just during dinner.

"I heard yelling, something bad happen?"

"Naturally." Steph sighed. "Kenny okay?"

"Yeah he saw the fighting and ran to Sara as usual."

"She must have had some free time from being on her knee's since Brooks was out front?"

"On her knees?"

Steph laughed. "Come on Robbins, knees…get it…"

It went right over her head and it caused Steph to laugh hysterically. She applied more pressure to the marks on her arms.

"Well, I think I'm ready to go next time."

"You are not." Steph said still laughing. "No way your mom's let those precious little toes step one foot out of here."

"They let you go."

"That's cause nobody cares." She said looking away.

Sadness crossed her face and Sofia stopped being so hard on her wounds.

"That's not true." Sofia said trying to check the whine she heard in it. "That isn't true. Lots of people care about you. My mother's, Aunt Bell, Aaron, Kenny…" She smiled. "…me."

Sofia picked up a Band-Aid and placed the unwrapped part down nearest a large scrape and slowly peeled off the end. She sealed it shut by running her index over it.

Steph watched delicate hands worked and sucked in more air when she felt more alcohol on her cuts

"Little bit of warning next time maybe."

Sofia giggled. "Maybe."

She patched her up and stepped back to admire her work. She knew everyone would notice if she used half the band aids on one person, so she had found the biggest one's she could and applied them. Some were still visible, but they were just tiny red marks on soft and slightly raw skin.

"Could you teach me?"

"Hmm?" Steph asked hopping down from the sink. Her feet hit the ground and she dusted her hands off on her jeans.

"Teach me how to fight."

Steph doubled over in laughter, she nearly needed to use the rim of the sink to stay stable. "Sofia you couldn't bust a grape in a fruit fight."

"Stop laughing at me!" She yelled and stopped herself mid-stomp. She hated when people laughed at her. She had to deal with the laughter everywhere she went for a long time when they had first got settled. It wasn't just about her two moms either. It was her clothes, her hair, and her shoes. She had had enough ridicule to last her a lifetime, she wouldn't stand for any more.

Steph stopped her laughter acknowledging her feelings. She was sad, and tears were welling in her eyes. She stepped forward and tugged slightly at the end of her braid. "Alright alright, just cut out the water works okay."

"You will?" She questioned perking instantly. Her mother wouldn't let her touch a weapon, her other mother didn't have the time. Why not become a student under Steph, she held her own. She could teach her to do the same. "Thank you!" She threw her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

Steph wasn't used to contact, not close contact with other people outside of Kenny and definitely not for pro-longed periods of time. She backed away and playfully jabbed at her friends shoulder. "First rule about kicking ass, no hugging."

"Right." She said to herself smiling broadly. "No hugging."

"And no smilin' either Robbins!"

Her smile shrank and she frowned. "And definitely no smiling-smilin'. Bad-asses don't smile."

"Totally unconvincing."

Sofia darkened.

"We'll work on it though."

She smiled again and Steph did the same. She shifted her eyes away and cleared her throat. "I'm going to go check on Kenny. Want to come with me?"

"Would, but I told my momma I'd come help her in the kitchen."

"Alright then Robbins." Steph said leaving with a smirk and half-assed salute.

Sofia watched her friend leave and it was then in the loneliness that her parents distance began to sank in. They were not the same people who entered this camp, her momma snuck outside the room and cried at night. Sometimes she went out with her and held her, her other mother was practically on a different planet. She was apart from them even when she was sitting in the very same room. Her momma tried, they'd read something from the bible or they'd sit in with Aunt Bell and some of the others, but she was never quite there. She used to have this spark in her eyes, the only thing left were plumes of smoke where it had been extinguished. And her mother didn't notice, or did and didn't care. So as not to be a burden to either, she slipped into the background.

And since no one around her was there to tell her what to do, she figured she'd take matters into her own hands like Steph.

* * *

The sun was hanging heavy in the air, not quite setting but making a slow descent towards the horizon. Each rung took out a good portion of her remaining energy but Arizona didn't mind. She had no way of getting out so she figured, the only way out was up. She'd go to the roof top as often as she could; it was a good place to think but most of the time she just stared off into the distance, her mind completely blank. Blank however was a step up from gory, painful and brimming with regret so she figured she'd take what she could get.

Her right boot hit the top of the roof and then the left. She carefully followed her path; last thing she wanted was an old unsteady roof to do her in. Perfectly balanced, she made her way over to the old steam spout edged on top of the roof and took a seat. She was startled when Aaron cleared his throat and scooted forward into sight.

She turned away trying to hide her anger. People were getting hip to her little getaway and while she wasn't one for being too selfish she felt like kicking his ass right down to the ground below. She needed this. More than any of them she needed it because the walls were closing in on her at an alarming speed and she wasn't even trying to move any more. She just wanted it all to cave in and crush her. Cave right the fuck in.

"Tough day huh?" Aaron said sliding his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

She swallowed her anger. Aaron was an okay guy. Of any of them, he was the most tolerable. "Went from sugar to shit in no time flat." She said bringing her arms up and around her knees. She plucked a small piece of the roof off and tossed it into the distance. It must have alarmed a biter nearby because it flew in the sound's direction only to find that nothing was there. They had cleared off a large majority, but a few still found their way to them from time to time.

"Jesus." Aaron said mimicking her position. "Do you ever get used to it?"

Arizona shrugged and turned to him squinting from the sun. She had no reply for that question. She could tell him the truth that she could get used to it but no one ever wanted to hear that bitter truth. That the world never stopped for any one, it could swallow you up and keep right on trucking. No mourning period whatsoever. No sadness. Just like the world, she could just keep moving.

He cleared his throat and reached to his side. "Look what I snagged before anyone could notice." He pulled out a flask and shook it in front of her face. "Came up here to sneak a few swigs but, you look like you could use a drink."

She tried to stop her hand for reaching for it. She told herself she had a problem, and she didn't need to touch it. But. But it wasn't like she could go out and buy a fifth at the corner store. There wouldn't be any twelve packs lying around anywhere.

She wet her lips and withdrew her hand.

But. But what if Calliope smelled it on her breath? Told her she was drinking of all things at a time like this. She saw her hands flying up to her hips like a premonition already. What if she kissed her and tasted it? But. But she didn't kiss her anymore. Only on the cheek good night or goodbye.

She plucked it from his hands and took a heavy swallow before passing it back. She let it roll slowly down her throat, warm and strong until her teeth gritted from the kick. She closed her eyes, let the alcohol hit every taste bud it could before swallowing thickly. She opened her eyes, her shoulders dipping down slowly, and the tension easing from her body with one little shot.

Aaron drank from it and coughed a little before handing it back to her. "Good lord that's strong."

She took another drink feeling lighter already. Alcohol made her more sociable, more outgoing she supposed. That's why she couldn't resist airing her grievances all of a sudden. "Ever get this feeling like…" She re-positioned towards him. "…like when someone's watching you so hard that you start fumbling. Like if their eyeballs weren't glued to you, you wouldn't be fucking up so much."

"I've had it before. Like they're waiting to jump all in your stuff." He said punctuating his sentence with fervor.

She nodded and turned back towards the setting sun. "My wife…" She took another swig and handed the flask back to Aaron. "…she gives me that feeling. I know she loves me, I love her to. But here lately, she's just been riding me. Real hard."

She wished she had a cigarette to accompany the alcohol. They were her go to for a stress reliever. "If it's not one thing it's another. She wants me to pull back, but no she wants me to help. She wants me to spend time with our daughter, but she wants it a certain way. And I can't do this or that, or that and this and I have never once asked her to change for me!" She yelled because she was frustrated. She cleared her throat and awaited Aaron's agreement. It never came.

" At least you got someone to nitpick you."

She felt like a jerk when she saw his eyes begin to water.

"I have two sons and a wife." His hand trembled this time when he lifted up his hand to realign his glasses. "Know what the last thing I said to my wife was?"

He tried to remove the emotion from his voice, but it cracked the moment he started speaking again. "I have to go, we'll talk later." He laughed. The laughter sounded of a man at the end of his rope. "Not I love you. Not I can't wait to see you. Later…the last time I spoke to her I was putting her on the back-burner...again."

He took another swig. "I was down here on business. Playing the happy Asian guy to win an account. No offense but there are some really prejudiced fucks in the south."

She raised her hand to suggest there was no argument there. It wasn't everybody, but they tended to be heavier the farther south you sunk.

"I live in New York but my wife went to visit her parents in Beijing…I was supposed to go to but..." He sobbed. "…I was just trying to do right by them. Give them the life I didn't have. And now getting back to them is something I logically cannot do." He lifted up his glasses to wipe away his tears. "So don't talk to me about someone being up your ass because I'd kill for my wife to tell me I need to grow up and stop playing fantasy football." He finished in a tone that was not at all what Arizona was expecting and killed any chances of him being on her side.

She hadn't taken the time to get to know his story; maybe if she had she could have been a bit more sensitive about his current situation. She felt like a jerk. An ungrateful one.

"She always told me to stop working and I wouldn't listen, didn't take them time to consider her feelings and I was careless with our time."

There was that word again, she could definitely relate. Since Aaron wasn't doing much for her mood she grabbed the flask from him and drank from it, wiping drops that dribbled down her chin away with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry…I didn't…"

She held up a hand to stop him and sighed greatly. "I'm sorry about your boys. And your wife. I can't even imagine…" She looked away blinking away tears. She took another drink and passed it back to the man beside her, never looking his way.

He sniffled and wiped the corners of his eyes with his shirt. "I tried contacting them but I got no reply, raced to the airport. It was completely shut down, no flights leaving. Then I got herded here. There isn't a day goes by that I don't think about them, or wonder where they are or if they…" He shook his head, denial controlling his gestures. "…turned."

Arizona with her barring's in check placed a strong hand on his shoulder. "You'll see them again one day. I can feel it. All we got left is hope. You keep that, you keep them."

She sounded like her wife and it made her smile, a sad one. She knew the bitter truth however, that the odds were against him seeing his family. The odds were against them all.

He smiled. "Think so?"

"I know it." She said confirming her thoughts with a solid nod of her head.

He frowned. "Wouldn't want them here with Brooks anyway. Guys getting worse by the day."

Her jaw clenched, it did at the mention of his name every time. "Sorry sack is what he is."

"What are we going to do if he…" He put away the flask. "…continues to get out of hand?"

She knew a few things she would do. Most of them involved death.

"I told my wife I'd stay out of it and let it be." She readjusted griping her hands together to keep her knees up. "I'm staying out of it."

"Did you see the way he got in Steph's face. She's a child you know; he's got to have a little heart. Not to mention it's us who go out there risking our…"

"We volunteered." She interrupted.

"Because no one else can or will. Not to mention I'm sure their hiding rations up there, I can't prove it but I know they are. The fighting, his crew taking liberties…we have to walk on egg shells around this guy Arizona."

"You don't think I know that." She hissed back at him. "You don't think I…" She trailed off remembering that she said she'd try. She couldn't cross that line Aaron was hinting at. She couldn't start an all-out mutiny. Not with her family in the balance. "It'll work itself out."

"Bullshit Arizona." He lowered his volume. "Bullshit. Only person we got is Hughes and a few others, the rest of the soldiers are so far up Brooks's ass they can tell you what he ate two weeks ago for dinner. Things are getting out of hand and this is slowly turning into Guantanamo Bay."

She wanted to correct him. To tell him there were worse fates then Guantanamo. She had seen them. Stayed in them. Questioned her sanity in them.

"I need more." She blurted out before she could stop herself from speaking. "I need more." She turned to Aaron. "If I'm going to risk my wife, my family. I need more than 'I think's' and 'I'm sure's'. I need facts Aaron. He's an asshole, that's fact. He's verbally abusive and narcissistic. I hate him. But I need more than hard feelings to do what I plan to do if and when it needs to be done."

She lowered her voice and leaned closer to him. "Get me information, and maybe we can start talking about what steps we need to take to bring this fucker down."

He mimicked her pose and shifted forward his glasses once again making a trek down his nose. "If you give a man enough rope, he'll hang himself. Just open up your eyes, look around here and see…maybe we aren't so far off from doing what needs to be done."

They kept referencing around it. Kept evading the word. Maybe he had another word in mind. Maybe those hardened brown pupils thought about imprisonment. She knew better, only way to kill a snake was to cut the head off. Off the leader, his boys would fall in line real easy like. And maybe they could make this place a home.

She stood and Aaron held the flask out to her. "One more for the road?"

"I've had my fill. Take it easy Aaron."

"You do the same."

She retraced her path, a little bit more wobbly then before due to the alcohol but she'd had harder while doing stuff much more strenuous. She stepped down the ladder and headed back towards the wash room, which was mostly just some large bins filled with water and curtains created out of old extra plastic wrappings found around after the factory.

She walked near the steps Brooks and his pals normally descended. She was about to press on, but she heard a small sob and saw Sara walk into view. She had found some way to make horribly crude makeup out of resin and it was running down her face. She hadn't noticed Arizona watching until she looked up. Her hands shot to her shirt, and she tugged the edge of it over a boot sized bruise.

Arizona caught it and stepped towards her. "You hurt?"

"No." She said a bit dramatically and noticed that it hadn't affected Arizona's curiosity. "I'm cool Az." She smiled and wiped the running paint from her cheeks. "Just you know, hanging with the fella's."

"That so?" Arizona said her hands coming up to her hips. "Fella's like to beat on you when they get bored."

"I tripped…"

"Tripped over a kick to the stomach?"

Arizona tried to find her eyes; they dodged her at every chance.

"Are they…" She narrowed her eyes. "…they forcing themselves on you?"

"No Az."

Arizona wasn't buying it, her right foot hit the top step and Sara flung herself in front of her to keep her from walking up.

"Don't!"

She pushed her back. It wasn't too violent but it made her take a few steps away from her.

"I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself, I know what I want and I know when I don't want it so just back the fuck off!"

She huffed and sat down on the step, Arizona dropped to one knee beside her. Her head was buried in her palms; she looked up and tugged her hair behind her ears. "Not you too Az. I deal with that shit enough from Aunt Bell, looking at me like I'm fucking Oholah herself." She laughed. "I'm just having fun besides…comes with perks."

Arizona shook her head and rose, trying to step over her. Sara shot up and put both hands on her shoulder. "I don't have you Az, I don't have somebody constantly watching over me." She shuttered. "It's just me and Brooks, he's good to me." She smacked her lips after Arizona's scoff. "He doesn't have the mildest of manners but he's mine for now okay. So respect that." She looked Arizona in the eyes. "Please."

"Answer my question; is he putting his hands on you?"

She shook her head in earnest. "No. No I'm fine. If anything…" She trailed off to let the dead air fill in the gaps. "…you'll be the first to know, okay? C'mon, I fell simple as that."

"Alright." Arizona said reluctantly.

The taller woman sighed in relief. "Now, if you'll excuse me I promised Kenny we'd kill some time."

She walked away but turned back to Arizona, her gaze still set on the stairs. "Arizona."

The blonde turned.

"Leave it be. Besides…" Sara started then walked away finishing her sentence in stride. "…who else is going to take care of me?"

Arizona watched her until she was out of sight. She didn't know back-stories, didn't get down to small talk but she had spent a few moments here or there with some of the people. She liked Sara, she didn't want her getting taken advantage of but all she could do was keep a vigil for now. That bruise was ugly and it wasn't a fall she was certain.

Her eyes narrowed on the stairwell before she turned and walked away. She considered that strike one.

* * *

After supper The Robbins's followed the Ramirez's back to their room. After a quick prayer, the other family was tucked in and ready for bed. Sofia slid into the pile of old clothes they called a bed and slipped under the covers. She was shocked to see her mother had joined them this early for bed. She closed her eyes as her mother pulled the covers just up to her chin.

"Night mom." She said turning over to face the wall nearest her. She didn't want to talk to her mom right now; she just didn't know how to feel. She looked like her mom, but something else. Something different. She felt like Steph knew this woman more than her, it made her sad but she didn't cry. She wanted to be tough, and she had to start acting like it.

Arizona hung her head just a little. She wanted to talk to her but again didn't find the time in the day. Calliope was right, she was losing her child in the shuffle and it was starting to show. They use to use this time to recap their day. Trade stories about the people around them, the events in the day. Now silence and the Ramirez's soft snoring over took the space between them.

Calliope watched the interaction and felt the need to speak. To let Arizona know now was the time to break down the wall, before it was too high, before it was impenetrable and she could never get back in. She saw Arizona back away and figured she just wasn't up for the fight anymore. Her wife could battle hordes of flesh eating people, go to war, even start them but she was a coward when it came to emotions.

She peeked over at the other family in the room before peeling off her shirt and trading it for a new one. She pulled a new one over her head and stooped to slide in behind Sofia. She wrapped her tightly in her arms and kissed her head before nestling in for slumber. Arizona kicked off her boots and though she was wide awake, she slid in behind Calliope.

She felt her wife move out of her embrace slightly. Such a difference from when she used to melt into her arms any time she could and she nearly pulled her arms away. She moved in closer instead and positioned her head right near her ear and neck. She opened her mouth to speak but Calliope had already shifted away from her and even closer to Sofia.

Calliope didn't know why she moved, it was a mystery to her even as she felt her body shifting forward. She didn't not want to touch her wife or be near her, she just couldn't at this time. She was angry and she wanted to have that right to be upset with her. She had to move away, because she was about to open her mouth and tell her that she loved her and she'd turn to her and say yes. Yes, yes, yes she absolutely loved her too and that everything was okay. She just needed to figure out if she was saying that these days out of habit or sincerity.

Arizona got up from the bed and sat behind the desk in their room. It had become darker since they entered and now she could barely see in front of her face. She pulled a box of matches from the desk drawer, and struck one. Her eyes glued to the fire, the flame growing short and long and traveling down the wooden stick near her fingertips. She placed it near the candle on her desk and lit ir, shaking out the match and discarding it on the floor. She reached down and laid her rifle flat on the desk top.

The candle next to her cast a wicked shadow across the room, it didn't affect anyone sleeping. She set the cleaning kit, courtesy of Hughes, on the desk beside her. Before beginning her cleaning regimen, she made sure every last bit of ammunition was emptied from the gun. She started by taking out the magazine and racked the charging handle several times then chamber checked before she was satisfied and could continue.

She could do this much quicker, she had done it time and time again. One time she had to do it blind folded. It had become more like a ritual to her, and rituals were sacred. They needed time.

Her next step was to lubricate the charging handle. She grabbed up a piece of cloth and with a little bit of lubricant began slowly wiping it down with her right, while her left held the handle back. While she did it her eyes landed on the family sharing the room with them. They slept like they needed each other. Like they couldn't make it another night without the person lying beside them.

She remembered a time when they were like that. She felt her mind wander to it but she snapped her attention back to the gun. It hurt too much.

Her eyes were back on the Ramirez's.

Arizona slowly took down the back pin and pulled the upper and lower receivers on the gun apart. She applied a generous amount of oil to the bottom of the bolt assembly.

She wandered when it happened, when that bond broke. She wanted to know if there was some pivotal moment, or was if just like the biters, rapidly decaying by the day. She just didn't get how these things worked. How she always got tossed up in the middle of things. The only question that kept pushing to the forefront of her mind was.

Why?

She took the cleaning rods and her bore brush and swept the barrel, loosening up flecks of dried chalked powder. She made sure to push it all the way through, as not to scratch the barrel.

Why did she do this? Put it all on her, it didn't have to be. Why couldn't her family be like the one in front of her? Why couldn't they be like that again? His wife never second guessed him, but she imagined he never did anything that made him question her. All the while their kids were glued to them, they never turned and they were not beside them or in a very close proximity.

She greased up the outside bolt and dust cover.

She envied their simplicity. Their ability to find serenity enraged her. Why could they do it? Why did her family have to fall apart? Why did she have to feel like she was the blame?

Arizona removed the hand guards and lightly applied more oil smearing it over the gas tube, and then she assembled her weapon in no time flat. She brought the gun up and looked down the barrel.

That simple gesture made her remember. It was because she chose to live in a real world, not a phony one where everything was just the same. She didn't change occupations; this was forced on her because everyone else just wanted to get by. She wanted more than that. She wanted to survive. Survival meant setting up shop and finding a place to belong. And as long as Brooks ran this place, nothing was permanent.

Someone had to step up, someone had to take charge and although she tried to escape it for Calliope's sake, it was getting harder and harder to out-run. She knew when it did come, when the time did arrive and it was time to pick a side, she was certain of which one she'd choose. She knew what side she would gladly take and she knew the pressure might be squarely on her shoulders.

With her weapon cleaned she sat back in the seat and watched the flame dance.

The one thing about that that frightened her the most was that she no longer had her wife beside her, running from side to side to help her keep her footing under the load.

She blew out the candle and the room submerged in darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, thanks again for the support and sticking with me. Also everybody please give a huge kudos to my editor Calzonaforever35. Enjoy. : )

* * *

Sofia lay on the ground, her line of vision blurry and distorted. She stretched her arms out on either side of her body and felt the cold cement below her soothe the slight aches in them from her fall. It was both the creator and soother of the pain all at once. She was sure Steph didn't mean to hurt her; she was only doing what she asked her to do.

Prepare her for battle.

Her chest began to rise and fall as if signaling an attack or her need for an inhaler. She wanted to reach for it, but she resisted. Maybe a week ago, before Steph had begun showing her some of the things she knew she would have, but not this time.

She closed her eyes and commanded her own pathways. It was a struggle but she wanted to teach her body how to deal with the lack of oxygen.

"You're turning purple Sofia." Steph said bending over her oxygen deprived body. "Just one puff."

"No." She said smacking it out Steph's hand sending it flying across the room. She tried sitting up but her head started to fill with dizziness. Steph offered her a hand but Sofia declined it as well choosing instead to get up on her own.

It was a struggle but she was up, steady and already getting back into her defensive stance.

"Again."

Steph shook her head. "Hell no, not unless you take your medicine. Old timer would kill me if you dropped dead."

Sofia rubbed her elbow and scoffed. "Like she cares."

"That's a pretty stupid thing to say Sofia, considering she'd probably turn me into boots and a hat if she found out anything happened to you." Steph's smirk faded. "So take the freakin' medicine and stop the dramatics."

"I'm not being dramatic. I told you that I'm fine." She inhaled and exhaled in front of her friend to give her an example of how in control she was. She looked composed on the outside, but inside her lungs were doing back flips.

She knew what she was doing was dangerous but she had read about someone doing it before, and she could try to wean herself off of the prescription. "That thing," She said pointing at the inhaler that lay across the floor. "Is a weakness."

"It's your lifeline dumbass." Steph said folding her arms across her chest. "I'd suggest you use it."

"I'm not using it." Sofia said her dark eyes challenging gray ones. "And do you honestly have to be so harsh?"

"Fine." Steph took her own stance and held out her hand beckoning Sofia forward with a flick of her wrist. "Bring it."

Sofia stepped towards her and they began to dance in a slow circle. Sofia attempted to kick her legs but she received a block at every attempt, making Steph laugh haughtily. "Gonna' have to be a lot faster than that grandma."

Sofia ignored her smart comment, choosing instead to focus on the fight. She lunged forward and Steph used her own force to send her flying into the wall behind her. Instead of her letting her regain her posture, she took over the fight and began jabbing Sofia's arms and abdomen.

With each strike Sofia lost more and more control. Her heart rate was up and she dropped down on one knee. Steph causally strolled to the other side of the room and then held the inhaler out to her.

Sofia responded by shaking her head and gasping for air. Steph shrugged and took the medicine and pulled it away from her reach as her condition worsened. Not too long after, despite her protest, she needed the inhaler. Her mouth was sucking for air, air that couldn't be filtered in, and her lips were dry and cracked as she reached her hand out to her friend for the meds.

Steph took two steps backwards.

Confusion passed over Sofia's face, because she couldn't understand why her friend was doing this to her. She scrambled toward her but the closer she got the farther she pulled away.

Eventually Steph held out the inhaler and watched as she took in big deep breaths of the newly supplied air.

Her breathing was still ragged but she managed to speak. "W-w-hy?"

Steph smirked. "You should learn to be grateful of the things given to you, because you never know when they'll be taken away. It can happen right in front of you eyes."

"You're." She paused to take in one quick inhale. "A jerk."

"It's a calling, what can I say?"

"You can say this!" Sofia said before quickly dashing forward and taking her knees out with a speedy kick to her legs. Steph landed on the ground and immediately rubbed her sore backside. She laid flat then propped herself up on her elbows.

"Totally let you get the drop on me."

Sofia with her condition in check sat up and crossed her legs. "Yeah sure."

Her friend laughed and it was such a relief to feel like she had one. She did have friends back when home was home but she never had a friend that she felt so strongly attached to. She liked Steph because she was genuine, real and she didn't judge her. She joked around for fun but never belittled her.

Sofia's eyes landed on the scarves tied around both of Steph's wrists. "Why do you wear those things all the time?"

Her friend sat up and held out both her wrists. "They were my grandfather's." She sighed and crossed her legs just like Sofia had. "He was the real outdoorsy type; he taught me a lot of the things I know now. He took care of Kenny and I, and when he died I…"

Sofia watched as sorrow washed over her friend's expression. She reached out a hand and placed it on top of hers. As soon as she did, Steph pulled it out of her reach.

"He's dead so, why even bother with the story."

"I'd like to hear-"

"Drop it Robbins." Steph spat at her and got up from the ground dusting her palms off on her jeans.

She would have tried to push further but the look on the blonde's face suggested the topic was shut down completely. She wouldn't press the matter.

"Okay." Sofia said getting up to her feet and putting up her fists. "Got another round in you?"

Steph waved her off and adjusted the scarves around her wrists. "Love to stick around and kick your ass all day Robbins, but it's almost time for the next run."

"You don't have to make up excuses, if you're too scared just let me know now." Sofia said doing a little chicken dance.

"Maybe that lack of oxygen has finally made you brain dead!" She laughed and stepped towards the door. "I'm serious."

Sofia was absolutely confused at this point. If they were going on any run's her mother would know for sure, and be a part of the departing party. There was no way she would let any of her crew leave without her. "My mother's not going?"

Steph shrugged. "Beats me. But if she were going she'd be up by now and it seems like Hughes is taking point this time."

This was her chance. She felt in this short time she had honed her skills enough to fight alongside her friend. Without her parents in the way, she could sneak onto that convoy and be out of dodge before anyone even noticed. Her mother's rarely slept in and if she didn't take advantage of this opportunity it would probably be lost and she would have to wait a long time for another one.

She snapped out of her own thoughts and stepped towards the door following her friend. "I'm going this time."

"Yeah right, I'll see you when I get back."

Steph tried to leave but felt a firm grip on her wrist. She turned and looked into her friend's eyes and new that she meant it. She was dead serious. "Can't let you do that."

"Oh and why's that?"

"Aside from the fact that your mother will rip all of our heads off, cut off our necks and sew them back on backwards… you're… you're not ready yet." She turned again and felt a harsh shove that caused her to slip forwards. "Now what did you go and do that for!"

"Because you're supposed to be my friend and you won't even listen to me!"

"I am listening!" The blonde shouted back. "It's too dangerous out there for you!"

"You aren't one of my mother's!" She shoved her again.

Steph pointed a finger directly at her chest. "Don't push me again."

"Or what?" She shoved her.

"I'm serious I'll knock your block off!"

"Why doesn't anyone ever ask me what I want to do?" Sofia said turning and nearly yelling in frustration. "I could shove you down a flight of stairs and no one would ever do a single thing about it! Everyone treats me like I'm this little baby that doesn't understand this world, like I have to be hidden away to protect me or something. I'm not a baby and I'm not going to sit in here forever looking for somebody to take care of me!"

She stepped forward and pushed her friend again but with much less force. "Didn't you ever get to a point where you just got tired of people telling you what you could and couldn't do?" Sofia asked her voice shaky and uncertain. She was pleading, pleading for her friend to understand.

"I don't know Sofia; it's some serious shit going on out there. I've seen-"

"I didn't ask you what you've seen." Sofia snapped. "I asked you to not go spilling the beans to my parents."

"That isn't fair; I can't just lie to your mom like that." And she meant it. She didn't have a high amount of respect for most adults, but she did for Arizona. She wanted to have her trust and it would be ruined if she held something this big from her. She was her partner. Partners had to have each other's backs right?

"You don't want to lie to her, why? She lies to everyone around here. Everyone here thinks she's just some lucky civilian when she's just like Hughes and Brooks and all the others. She was in the Army too."

Steph's face turned immediately in realization. The old timer was holding out, but she had to have her reasons.

"She's not who she says she is." She had reached her limits and her anger was driving her speech, she knew that for a fact. She knew the word's she spoke next were supposed to sting.

"What loyalty do you owe her anyway, she isn't your family." A horrible personal jab, a knockout blow in fact. She wanted to insult their bond; it made her feel like that made her argument more rational, but mostly it was just the green eyes of envy.

Steph's eyes left her friend and found the floor. When she spoke her voice was distant. "You don't have to remind me, I know that." She approached her friend, her sadness turning into pure anger. "I don't need a family, I don't need moms or dads or any other combination. I take care of myself just fine, so I don't need any approval or permission from anyone especially not some pathetic pre-teen."

It was Steph this time that gave her a rough push. Defiance burned in her pupils again, the bitter reminder from her pal renewing her isolated nature.

"You want to come fine by me, but don't go looking for me to save your ass! You want to be all on your own, well you got it. You just better hope those biters get to you before your mother's do."

She stood there and huffed, then turned on her heels, leaving Sofia alone. She remembered all she had was herself and Kenny, that's all she needed to protect.

Sofia knew words had power. She knew that if she used her words wisely, she could push her friend to anger. When Steph got angry she withdrew, instead of dealing with it emotionally she would just shut down and write it off. That's exactly what she needed. Now when she climbed aboard for the scavenge she wouldn't have any barriers in between herself and the outside world.

She wasn't doing this to cause any trouble, or because she necessarily longed for the open-air. She was doing this because she had a point to prove. She had to prove to herself that she was strong, that she could fight and that she wasn't worthless dead weight.

If it took driving a wedge in between her and her friend, it was simply a risk she that would have to take.

* * *

Calliope's eyes opened slowly and settled on the body lying beside her. She yawned softly and rubbed her eyes to clear her vision, slightly surprised to see her wife still in the bed. Since the day they met she always knew her to be an early bird and since the beginning of the mess they found themselves in she was normally the first one up walking around the facility.

She rolled onto her side and propped her head up on her elbow, brown eyes watching over her wife as her chest rose and fell from slumber.

Things were a mess between them and Callie always felt the distance growing even stronger when she was in such a close proximity. Normally when they slept she'd wake up finding herself in several different positions. Tucked completely under Arizona or her leg wrapped around her torso, and a hand either around her waist or up her shirt and resting on her abdomen. Sometimes she'd wake to Arizona curled into a ball and she'd know that she had had a bad dream and pushed herself away to keep from waking her.

She glanced over at her form under the thin sheet provided for them to use as a blanket. Her wife was curled in a tight ball at the very edge. She wanted to reach out and pull Arizona closer to her body. To at least feel her frame pushed up against hers, let her hands wander the skin they had touched for so many years and claim places they had not discovered or had long forgotten.

But every time the thought passed through her mind, she'd remember the fights. The angry tones, the distant eyes that now seemed to replace the one's that managed to soften for her and Sofia.

She wet her lips and opened her mouth to speak, but found no words.

Arizona heard Calliope shift beside her, and she could nearly feel her eyes on her back. Uncertainty was thick in the air and looming over their bed as it had so many times before, but this time it felt as if it had mounted itself with no signs of dissipating. They had managed over the years to overcome it, chase it away or at least coax it into hiding however, it was too strong to shoo away and well…it didn't seem like either her or her wife were trying that hard to remove it.

She had that lonely feeling again. The kind she had before she met Calliope that one rainy day in a diner. She had always been lonesome. Ever since her birth, and her upbringing for sure didn't help that much. She wanted a day when she didn't feel this void, or this incredible sense of seclusion. One where she had reached a point that she would never have to experience it again, yet here it was. It wasn't a vicious circle. Just her driving uphill and slamming on the breaks again. Normally her wife would remind her to throttle but with no one beside her she just went hurdling backwards to that person that she used to be.

It saddened her. Even when she was laughing and shooting the breeze with Hughes, Sara, Aaron and Aunt Bell. Her daughter barely looked at her and her wife; her own wife she believed had completely checked out. And she felt it now more than ever, with only an arms length of space between them.

A tear ran across the bridge of her nose and she flicked it away before any others could fall.

She was afraid to turn to her and see her, speak or even open her eyes. If she did the doubt she had would be confirmed. That her wife was simply done or that she needed a break from them.

She was more terrified of a world without them than an entire horde of those monsters outside.

If she opened her eyes she'd live in gray again, that horrible blackish white hue. Then she'd know for certain, that her wife was gone, because the color had drained from her life.

Calliope shifted forward when she thought she heard a sob coming from Arizona. She could never in a million years lay beside her and let her cry alone, even if they argued or fussed. She reached out her hand to pull her to her, but quickly pulled back.

She was scared if she touched her, she'd recoil. She then began to wonder if she should just let things be between them instead of ratifying her fears. The fear that her wife preferred the isolation. Fear that she wanted to distance herself from her and Sofia. Fear that she wanted to relieve herself of them so she could do the things she wanted to do without consequence or guilt.

Despite her fears, she needed this validation and she needed to see.

She reached a hand out and just as her arm was about to connect with her partner's waist, Aunt Bell burst through their door.

"Arizona! Calliope!"

Arizona jumped up ignoring the fact that she only had on her bra and underwear. The most immediate emotion that flooded her system was dread. She had a bad habit of always anticipating everything being a bad situation. Calliope had a slightly more optimistic take on life, but the assumptions she felt helped her be more alert and more adaptive. If you thought everything was going to hell all the time, than you'd be more equipped for the worse.

"What's going on?" She said looking back at Aunt Bell her hands scrambling for her pants. She pulled them up and fastened them as the older woman spoke.

"It's Sofia, she's on that van and they are heading out of the garage right now. I think I saw her sneak inside." Aunt Bell said her face dropping with worry.

Arizona froze... why on earth would they be going to scavenge today without alerting her or at least inviting her along? Why was Sofia trying to leave the facility? And the biggest mystery of all was why anyone would let her.

"She's lost her damn mind!" Calliope screamed, got up and out and dressed before Arizona could finish tugging her shirt into place.

Arizona looked over to her wife as she pushed the pistol she lifted from the store into the back of her pants. This time, Calliope didn't question why she would need a gun in this situation as she had on countless occasions before.

"Ya'll better hurry. The engine's running and they're doing final checks."

Arizona didn't mean to shove past Aunt Bell, in fact she almost cleanly side stepped her. She didn't turn around to look for Calliope either, because she knew she'd be right behind her. There was only one thing that called for them to bury the hatchet and set aside their differences temporarily and its name was Sofia Torres-Robbins.

She was sprinting now her eyes trained on the spot at the end of the hallway. She knew she must have looked like a mad woman, because the Ramirez's young toddler hid his face when she ran past them. She couldn't let that crew leave with her daughter on board, she was only a child. She couldn't handle the world, not alone, not without her beside her to protect her.

She turned down one of the corridor corners so quickly, her bare feet slid on the floor and she had to extend a hand to keep her balance. She didn't bother to tie up her hair, so it flew around her head, sometimes even blurring her visions but she didn't let it slow her down. She'd rip it out strand by strand if it meant she could get to Sofia quicker.

"Stop that van!" Calliope cried out. Arizona was faster than her, way faster than her but that didn't keep her from hitting her stride and keeping pace with the blonde. With swiftness Calliope never knew she had, she passed her wife and was in the entry of the mess hall just in time to see the garage door's lifting.

"Stop the van!" She yelled again flying to the entrance. There beside the gate were the two soldiers they called the gate keepers naturally. They were responsible for the rise and the fall of the gate alone, while others kept watch for any biters trying to get inside during the transition.

She skidded to a halt in front of one of them.

"Keep the gate open, I'm heading outside."

He shook his head. "That's a no go lady, the gate opens and the gate closes. There is no in between."

"My little girl is on that van, so you will keep this gate open until I have her, do you hear me?" She grabbed his collar and yanked him forward. "Do you understand me?"

"Somebody come get her!" The solder cried as Callie gripped his shirt tighter.

One of the soldiers came forward and grabbed her around her waist. "Calm down lady! Everyone out there is accounted for, they'll come back okay. We can't let you go out there, once they get that van's gear shifted, there ain't no stopping it."

She thrashed violently in his arms begging for release. "Let me go damn it!"

His grip tightened. He rested his head near her abdomen and hoisted her flailing body over his shoulder. "Can I get a little help here; she's trying to claw my god damn eyes out!"

Arizona finally made it to the entry way and slowed down her pace to a very speedy walk as she approached the gatekeeper's. She looked over and saw Calliope giving everyone in her vicinity hell and saw it as an opportunity to get to the driver's door quicker. As soon as she was closer to the gate, a soldier stepped out in front. She knew him from her heavy involvement with the facility, and he seemed like a decent enough guy.

"Az, you know the rules we can't-"

She silenced him with a very quick punch to the face. She didn't let him fall to the ground, she instead helped him slump into a seated position and then pat his shoulder.

"Sorry about that Clint."

With no one in her path she stepped to the front of the van and tapped on the window.

"Arizona are you nuts, you know we only have a small window of-"

"Hughes, get back in the camp."

Hughes rolled down the van window for better clarity. "We are even lower on supplies than before. We have to do this run and we need all the damn time we have, so stand down Arizona we'll be right back." Hughes said as he began to lift the driver's side window back into place.

Arizona stuck her hands out and gripped the pane pulling it back down as the mechanics within the car protested with a few clicking sounds.

She caught his eyes and made sure he knew she meant business. "This van is going back into that camp one way or another. I will pull you out of that van, beat you senseless and then drive it back in myself. Or I'll pop the tire."

"Arizona what the hell?" Aaron questioned from the back seat. "You can't blow the van's tire-"

She pulled out the pistol and held it within view. "Try me."

Hughes shifted the van into reverse and quickly went back inside of the factory. Once inside, the

gatekeepers secured the door and the engine was killed.

Hughes was the first one out and charging towards Arizona. "Just what in the hell do you think this is? If this is about us not inviting you, we figured you go out enough Arizona. You know some of us are capable of handling things without you being involved."

She returned the gun back to her waist and sidestepped Hughes. Her eyes focused on the van and the passengers within it. "Little heads up next time would work." She rounded the van to get to the sliding doors. Hughes followed. "But this isn't about you or this run."

Her head whipped in the direction of the few soldiers holding her wife back by the arms. "I'd appreciate it if you take your fucking hands off my wife." She didn't raise her voice; her anger wasn't overt at this point. It was low and slowly simmering.

Calliope snatched her arms out of their grasps and turned to give them the evilest eye she could make. She went and stood beside her wife and watched as she opened the sliding door to the vehicle.

"Everybody out." Arizona said stepping to the side. She wasn't angry with them, she just wanted to see her daughter alive and safe, and then she was going to kill her.

Aaron passed by shaking his head like she had lost it, Howard trotted off no doubt to report to Brooks and the last to leave was Steph. She avoided eye contact with Arizona but the older woman whipped her hand out and secured her by the wrist.

"You. You stay right here."

She didn't turn to look at her but she could tell by the quickening pulse in her arm that she was hiding something.

Calliope stepped on board and peered behind the front and backseats. She quickly double checked and saw no signs of her; it made her feel even more frantic. She just wanted to see her face and know she was okay. "She's not inside." Calliope said stepping backwards and running a hand nervously through her hair.

Arizona led Steph reluctantly by the arm and pushed her forward towards the van doors.

"Open the door." She said her voice cold and grave.

"Hey, don't be so rough on her Arizona." Aaron said stepping forward.

"This does not concern you Aaron." Arizona spoke with her eyes never leaving the van doors, her hand up in his direction to halt him. She slowly lowered it and then smacked the van door hard enough to make Steph jump from the shock.

"I-"

"Open the god damn door!" She yelled and didn't realize how quiet her surroundings had grown. A crowd had formed and a smirking Brooks started to walk near her.

Steph biting back tears reached forward with shaky hands and opened the door. Nothing seemed out of the normal, except for a blanket covering what looked like a human form. That's when Arizona shook her head.

"You knew." She said, the sting of betrayal heavy in her tone. She knew she was speaking to a child, but she simply expected more from Steph. She trusted her as silly as it sounded playing back in her head.

Calliope stepped forward and removed the blanket to reveal Sofia, lying down in the van to avoid detection.

Sofia knew the moment they reversed the van back inside, her mother's had found out. In her head she saw herself leap from the back and tell her mother's exactly what she was and wasn't going to do. She was going to look them right in the eye and tell them she was going out with the crew and there was nothing they could do about it because she was an adult and was capable of making her own decisions. Then she heard her mother's tone, saw her eye's through the faulty sewing in the blanket covering her.

She wasn't frowning, and she seemed as if she was as calm and as cool as ice. It was the most frightening thing she had ever seen in her whole life.

When she was finally in full view, she swallowed the terror and held her head high. She sat up slowly and scooted to the edge of the van before hopping down and standing before her mother's.

"It wasn't Steph's fault-"

"Nope, this stupidity is squarely on your shoulder's young lady." Calliope said folding her arms across her chest. "How could you try and leave without our permission when we've specifically said that it is far too dangerous out there?"

"I went because I'm ready to fight if need be, and I can handle myself. I can make my own decisions now." She fired back her with confidence building. It shrank when she saw her mother step closer to her, intense azure pupils connecting with hers causing her own to fall to the ground.

Arizona's head whipped towards Calliope. "Take her to our room. I'll be in there shortly."

Calliope beckoned for Sofia to follow her but she didn't budge. She wasn't making a stand for herself; she was just extremely embarrassed by the eyes watching her as if she were doomed.

"You had better start moving young lady." She heard harshly spoken near her ear. She finally willed her legs to move and with weary steps followed her mother in the direction of their room.

"Wait, you're leavin'?" Brooks said a smirk turning up at the corner of his mouth. "Things were just getting entertaining."

She ignored his comments for once, so focused on one task she couldn't afford to pay him any mind. She instead spoke to Hughes and Aaron and all others around.

"I'm sorry for calling off the run, I know it burned some time but I promise you I'll make up for it."

"And just how do you intend to do that?" Brooks said walking nearly behind her back. "Your drama has costs this camp yet again, how can we rely on you and you alone? This is another day where you and others around you have wasted our time."

He walked the floor his voice curbed and political as if he were making a state of the union address. "I know a lot of you don't see eye to eye with me on a lot of things, but her." He said whipping and accusatory finger at Arizona. "This is not someone you all should be looking for in regards to guidance. She can't even keep her own personal affairs in order, let alone the camps."

He shook his head. "What exactly can you do to make up for this?"

She swallowed and almost gave her initial reply. Nothing. She knew there was nothing she could do, it wasn't a huge delay but it was enough to offset the schedule. If one point was missed when making runs, it could lead to mistakes. Mistakes always cost lives.

She looked at the people in attendance. They were awaiting an answer. They'd have to wait a little longer.

"Give me a little bit more time to think." She spoke loudly so everyone could hear. "I'll figure something out."

"I can't wait to hear this one." Brooks said his smirk slowly turning into a scowl. "When we're all sitting up at night, our stomachs loud with hunger I bet you we'll still be waiting on that reply."

She'd have to take that for now. She'd have to bend back, and she'd have to let Brooks win yet another battle while she retreated.

"I'll find a way." She said looking from Hughes to Aaron, and bypassed Steph completely. She nodded again before heading towards her room. She'd find a way, she just had to deal with the situation with her daughter first.

* * *

Sofia sat behind the small desk in her room as Calliope paced the room in front of her.

"¿Estás fuera de tu mente, puede morir por ahí. No es un mija juego."

Calliope grunted in frustration and walked closer to her, utter disappointment casting from her eyes. "Imagine what could have happened if neither of us were there to help? Your mother wouldn't have been there-"

Sofia scoffed. "She'd rather be anywhere else than stuck with me, I figure I'd do us both a favor."

Callie smacked the desk and Sofia was shocked to see her mother display that kind of aggression. "You will not use your mother as a scapegoat for disobedience." She waggled her finger inches from her face. "You know better than this."

"Maybe I don't!" She roared at her mother. "Maybe if either one of you treated me like a person, like a living breathing person instead of some obligation…"

Her train of thought stopped dead in its tracks when Arizona Robbins walked into the room. Her mother had this way with her presence, or had somehow managed to tame her aura. You could feel her mood in her gestures, it oozed from her pores, and shifted in her eyes. She could walk into a room and command your attention and you would know exactly how she felt before she even opened her mouth to speak.

Calliope turned to watch her wife enter the room, jumped when she slammed the door behind her and made a beeline to her daughter, and bent down to her level.

"You think you can handle yourself?" She eyed her from head to toe. "You think kicking around playing 'war' with your little friend prepares you for those things out there?" She pointed off into the distance, as if Sofia would be able to conjure up an image of the monsters in her mind.

Sofia didn't dare speak.

Arizona stood and walked to the center of the room. "Don't get quiet on me now Sofia." She then took a fighting stance. "Well come on. It's time to graduate. If you can knock me off my feet, you can do whatever the hell you please."

Sofia's eyes widened. "I can't-"

"You c-c-can't." She shook her head. "Speak the fuck up Sofia!"

"Arizona." Calliope said her voice reaching out to remind her that it was her daughter she was speaking to.

She wasn't going to let Calliope scoop in and rescue her, not this time. "What, you don't want to fight?" She charged towards her and felt her shrink in her shadow. "Think the biter's outside are going to retreat because you don't want to fight? I thought you would have learned your lesson about obedience when you nearly got your mother killed when we first got here."

She had been holding on to her anger about that situation for a long time. She was fully prepared that night to give her a stern talking to about her defiance, but again Calliope stepped in as her defender.

Calliope stepped forward and placed a hand on Arizona's shoulder. "We just want to know why you lied honey? Why you didn't come to us?"

"Because…because you guys wouldn't listen to me anyway, because you're both always so sad now." She looked away so they couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

Arizona shrugged. "Think you get a free pass because what, we've been distracted? You sure as hell don't so…"

"And that." Sofia said pointing to her mom. "You're not the same, even mom can see it. I hear her talk to Aunt Bell about it all the time."

"Do not go spreading information you have no business speaking on Sofia!" Calliope shouted her brows raised and bent with anger.

Arizona wasn't sure if her child was trying to ignite a distraction, and whether or not she was, she surely succeeded. She turned to Calliope trying to cover up the pain forming inside. "You talk about me to Bell?"

"It isn't what you think it is Arizona." She didn't want to lie, but if she told her the things they discussed, it would do more damage than already done. "I just needed someone to talk to okay, when you shut down it's just good to speak to someone who listens."

"Shut down?" Arizona questioned. "Or do you mean when I get shit done?"

Callie rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Can we not right now?"

"You're right, not right now. We only get to talk about things when you're riding my back about them. We only get to talk when you're ready to." She laughed bitterly.

"You want to talk? Fine. Let's do this in front of our daughter. Let's fight and argue because that's the kind of example we want set for her."

"I-" Sofia tried to speak but a loud drum on the desk by her mother's fist silenced her.

"Quiet!" They yelled at her in unison.

Sofia was jolted by their actions and the yelling and fighting was becoming too much. Her shoulders slumped and the tears finally came. Biting and stinging at her pupils until they left trails of sorrow down each cheek.

"Don't you see you're scaring her?!"

Arizona's anger had reached its boiling point. She was frustrated and when she got frustrated it was very hard to get her to think rationally.

"Scared?" She replied gripping the desk and flipping it over leaving Sofia shaking in her seat and eyeing the over turned furniture. Sofia screamed and then she caught a look of pure horror on her daughter's face.

She had seen that look before; it was the same her father had placed on hers. The one she caught in the mirror before he grabbed the thickest belt he could find and beat her over her neck and shoulders because she spilled milk in the kitchen. Sometimes, she could still feel the sound of his belt ripping at her flesh, smell the leather as it sailed through the air to connect with her body again and again.

Calliope shoved past her and grabbed up her daughter who buried her face in her shoulder. "Get out Arizona!" She roared, her teeth bared in wicked defense of her daughter.

Arizona backed away from them both, her hands outreached and arm's bent to offer an apology if they'd only let her wrap them around their bodies. She tried but was met with a flat palm against her chest nudging her away.

"Just leave." Calliope said sullenly as she enveloped Sofia in her arms. She turned her head away from her wife, because she had herself begun to cry and she didn't want her wife to see. She didn't want her to know how much she desired those arms to be around her, wrapped around her waist in surprise as she prepared dinner. The same arms that held her when she was scared, the arms that protected her and shielded her from harm.

Arizona opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly when Calliope turned away. As soon as she could no longer see her face, the loneliness swept right on in. An old friend she was so well acquainted with they didn't need time to catch up at all. It was if it had never left, and it came on heavy. Heavy and thick and clung to every bit of her body.

She physically tried to shake it off then mentally, but it was too late. The thoughts of inadequacy sunk in, then that void within herself she had filled with their smiles and company and love vanished all at once. She felt... hollow.

She didn't stop to apologize, or state her case. She exited without a single word, and the only thing she left in her wake was the soft click as the door shut behind her.

* * *

"I can't even begin to explain how absolutely crazy you are for even considering this." Aaron said as he watched Arizona frantically scavenge materials, and ammunition. "You don't have anything to prove."

"I never said I had anything to prove." She said stopping only to drop a bottled water into her pack with maybe a little bit too much force. "Just mind your business." She muttered still avoiding looking directly at him.

"Do you understand how absolutely childish you sound?" He stepped forward shaking his head. "I'm not going to 'mind my own business', you can die out there. Has that sunk in?"

She paused. Of course it had sunk in. It was engrained in her mind, body and soul. She woke up with death on her brain and when she could sleep it was ever present.

She half turned to him, her pack hanging in her right hand. "What do you think?"

Hughes cut the corner with Kenny raised up high on his shoulders, Sara followed closely behind.

"What's going on in here?"

"For fuck's sake." She said dropping the bag to the ground. The last thing she needed was the captain of the moral police to enter the fray.

Aaron laughed and folded his arms across his chest. "Oh' nothing, just Arizona trying to commit suicide in the name of showing up Brooks."

"Don't put words in my mouth." She shot back at him her posture changing to the defensive. "I never once said that this has anything to with that clown."

Hughes slowly lifted Kenny off his shoulders and set him on the ground. "What's the plan?"

"I pray for a voice of reason and he shows up and encourages her." Aaron said throwing up his hands in defeat.

"Would you stop being such a drama queen Aaron?" Sara said standing beside Hughes and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hear her out. She always listens to us." Sara looked at Arizona and smiled giving her a tight nod. Her smile suggesting she had her complete confidence.

"Basically what I'm going to be doing is scouting ahead." Arizona said deciding to speak directly to Hughes who seemed more open to the idea. "I'll be going to that little neighborhood we side stepped."

"There was a reason we didn't go there Arizona." Hughes spoke softly making sure he had direct eye contact with the blonde in front of him. He wanted to make sure his delivery underlined the danger. "There was a lot of activity around there, so much so we could barely drive through."

"Yeah I remember specifically being mobbed down there, the screams and absolute chaos as we had to defend the van as we were nearly pinned down." He laughed, it was nervous and frantic to defend his position. "So someone tell me again why no one sees this as an idea that shouldn't be entertained?"

She rolled her eyes and countered Hughes's argument. "We came in there with way too much noise." She gestured broadly to drive her point home. "We had a large van and way too many untrained people on our hands, getting put in places they couldn't adapt too and making clumsy mistakes."

Her eyes quickly shifted to Aaron and back to Hughes. She knew she nearly had him convinced because for a moment his eyes did the same. Aaron made a major mistake by tripping that wire, she wasn't trying to persecute him, even with her training she had once did the same but the motive behind her mission made her sloppy and rushed. She would never make that mistake again, or she'd be a bit wiser to her surroundings but this was not the first time mishaps had steered them into trouble.

"You really think you can handle this?" Hughes questioned coming out of his own thoughts.

"Of course she can!" Kenny shouted. "Will you look for candy?"

Arizona despite her current disposition smiled. "I'll bring you back as much as I can find."

"Alright!"

"Kenny now is not the time adults are speaking so run along until we've finished okay." Aaron said as sensitively as he could with his mood affected by the current debate.

Kenny's face saddened and Sara bent to cup his cheek. "Run along sweetheart, when I'm done here I'm gone come find ya'." She ruffled his hair. "Not a word of any of this to anyone k?"

He nodded and turned to Aaron to stick out his tongue and then ran from the room. Arizona wished she could do the same.

"This about Sofia and what happened earlier?" Aaron said taking off his glasses to clean them briefly before placing them back on his face.

"Aaron there is a line." She replied sharply. "You're treading on it." She didn't feel like sharing her personal life and she felt there wasn't a need to. She'd disclose as little as she could because she had a right to and she was just about fed up with Aaron's behavior.

"I'm not afraid of you Arizona."

She resisted the urge to say he should be.

"So you can puff out your chest and try to intimidate me but I know you're a good person." His voice softened in timbre. He wanted her to know he was only speaking out of concern for her, and her family.

"I know you may be more equipped for this than us but you have a family here." He shook his head slightly. "I understand you think you're doing right by all of us, but what about yourself. We all take the risks, we all go out there knowing that there is a chance we won't return but at least we have people with us to watch our backs."

He cleared his throat. "Suppose you get into a situation you can't even get out of…what about Sofia and Calliope?"

Hearing their names invoked a sense of emotion she just didn't have the strength to combat. They meant so much to her, at times she was sure she kept on just for their sake. Aaron was a salesman not just by career anymore; it seemed to be second nature to him. He was spinning her argument and even her own opinion slowly began to shift to his.

"What happens to them if you don't come back? Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does!" She yelled the sentiment draining from her body leaving fresh room for anger. She didn't like his last statement, and that statement implied that her family wasn't her top priority. "Listen I get that you won't get to see your wife and children again, no one empathizes more than me in that regard but could you for one fucking second stop beating me up because of your own guilt!"

Aaron stopped and placed a hand over his chest. She could feel his heart breaking and was staggered with regret. It was her temper again, taking over and using word's she'd never throw around until she could find no others to defend her argument. She watched as the realization hit him.

Maybe he had been this entire time, drawing strength from his hope to see them again. To keep moving, and to keep pushing forward. Arizona had even inspired a bit of it herself on the rooftop, but her words seemed to bring him out of the fantasy she so often believed half the camp lived in. He looked despondent and shattered. She wanted to apologize but he didn't stick around to give her the chance.

"It's nice to know how you really feel about it." He said already heading for the exit of the room.

"Aaron wait, I didn't mean-" She surged forward and grabbed his arm to halt him.

"Fuck you Az." He retorted pulling out of her grasp with enough force to send her stumbling backwards slightly. He was down the hallway and out of sight in seconds. She wanted to chase him, to renew the optimism but she didn't have the energy, at least that's what she told herself. Deep down, she almost felt a sense of relief that maybe finally he would come around to the same actuality that she currently resided in.

Arizona brought her hands up to her hips and turned again to Hughes, who if she wasn't mistaken, almost looked angry at her actions.

"I'm going." She said flatly.

"It isn't necessary." Hughes sighed and rubbed his temples. "We have enough rations to get us through a night and maybe the next. We can all go together." He paused, sensing ulterior motives. "Why right now?"

"I need this." She whispered and sighed so heavy her eyelids fluttered from the confession. If all that was left to get her out of this place without any opposition was verity, she' d supply it readily.

"My daughter doesn't speak to me anymore." She shook her head in opposition to her words, almost to keep herself in denial over the fact. "When she looks at me, she looks through me. Like she's searching for someone else but never sees it, and I can see the disappointment daily when she doesn't."

She sniffled and felt the prickle of tears. She had already admitted being lousy with emotion. She just wanted to suck it up and ignore it, have faith it would work itself out with time. But it wasn't and the isolation was near maddening, to be feet from someone you love but they were miles away.

"I think…" She felt a tear descend and she batted it away. The tears made both Sara and Hughes's expressions to change. They had never seen her this vulnerable. Of course she'd say it was all an act later, but it wasn't. This was real feeling pouring out of her at such an alarming rate; it broke through the tenable fortress she had built ages ago. "I think I lost my temper on her today."

She looked away from them. "And I'm disgusted with myself because I would never…" She took in a deep breath. "…ever put fear in her…not like my father did to my brother and I. As her mother it is my duty to chastise her if she disobeys, but to terrify her…no fucking way."

Sara brought a hand to her mouth and gripped onto Hughes a little tighter. Maybe it was relevant to her present, maybe it hit a little bit too close to home with her past.

"My wife thinks I'm a fucking monster. She doesn't touch me anymore. She can barely be alone with me any more without feeling outside of herself and the worst part is." She swallowed harshly clearing any more tears from her face then stabilized. "She has been confiding and sharing things with someone that isn't me. I know people talk, but if she has a gripe with me she has never been one to hide it. But now, now she can't even talk to me and it hurts. So I need to go. I need some time to get my head together."

"Well you're just 3 for 3 today aren't you shug?" Sara said with a saddened smile. She knew how it felt to wake up one day and piss off every single person you cared about. It made her think of a time when she had done just the same, but when she tried to clear her head and come back it was far too late.

She approached the shorter woman and rubbed each of her shoulders. "I'll keep that old bitch Bell occupied until you've got a bit of distance between yourself and camp." She laughed slightly but it was cracked with growing emotion. "Maybe I'll just come in the kitchen and talk about how good Brooks is in the sack."

Arizona grimaced and so did Hughes, but it was different. She knew he and Sara spent a large amount of time together. He seemed hurt, like he wanted more from their friendship. She wasn't going to touch that with a ten foot pole, but the jealousy was there then gone in an instant.

"I've seen you kick more zombie ass than anyone in this entire facility." She added her voice sweet and sugary, peppered with a slight southward intonation. "You'll make it back unharmed I'm sure of it."

She received a smile from Arizona. She liked Sara because she was a good person; she just made bad decisions, but so did she.

"So go do your thing. Find yourself again. Then come back and fuck Calliope's brains out. Grab her by the hand and give it to her nice and rough. Works like a charm and let me tell you something honey, she needs it."

Hughes chuckled and so did Arizona.

"And one more thing, while you're out. Do me a favor and find me some cute underwear, none of those granny panties Aunt Bell keeps passing out from the supply closet."

"I'll keep my eye out if something comes about."

She bent down and pressed her full lips sweetly against Arizona's cheek, so close to the edge of her mouth their lips touched briefly. "Take care of yourself Az."

She left the room leaving Hughes and Arizona to their devices.

"You've never been one to await approval for anything Arizona, and I appreciate the fact that you included any of us before taking off. So yeah, we do need to scout a bit further out for food and you need some time to think. Might as well kill two birds with one stone." Hughes said his voice heavy with understanding. "I don't understand it, but some things just aren't meant to be understood. Just make sure you know what's at stake here. Don't forget despite any of the current situations, those two would be lost without you."

"I do." And she did. She knew she was putting a lot on the line, but it was worth it in more ways than one.

"I'll go speak to the gatekeeper's. Will you be taking the van?"

"Nope." She dug into her pockets and brought out her truck keys. Her truck had been clear for a while and once they had killed or chased off the heavily flooded area of creatures, she parked it in a spot that was easily accessible. It was her go to just in case her family needed an option for a quick escape. "I'm taking my own vehicle just in case I-"

"Understood." He paused not sure if he was out of place but chose to pose his question despite it. "Gonna' speak with them about this before you go?"

"Maybe in a roundabout sort of way, but not directly. It'll just cause more confusion." Or worse, they'd be so hurt by her earlier actions they wouldn't care. She could deal with the anger of not knowing but she'd break if she found nonchalance about her absence.

"Alright, meet me by the gate in ten." He stepped away to the exit but turned back to speak. "Your family cares about you Arizona, but they're not the only ones. We've grown together, and there is a bond between us all but most importantly a mutual respect; A fondness, maybe even love. Just know that if you're doing this, I hope it's not because you think that you're alone." He smiled. "Because you're never alone with this much family surrounding you."

After commenting he left. His words however hung in the room, looming over her. For a split second it made her second guess her decision, but she quickly decided that what she was doing was the right thing. Her family needed time, she needed time and they needed food. Everybody would win.

* * *

Arizona, with her pack slung over her shoulder slowly made her way down the corridor in the direction of her and the Ramirez's room. She saw no signs of anyone expecting or being hip to her little plot. Same old greetings from some of the familiar faces in camp, same causal smiles or nods of recognition.

She had had a few moments to herself to think this over and she had found for each pro, there was a con until her mind was brimming with every possible outcome and so she'd eventually say fuck it and try all over again only to meet the same result.

She just had to keep reminding herself that this was something she needed to do and that this was for the best. Did it unintentionally collide with issues she was facing personally? Perhaps. To most who knew about her current situation it would appear as if she were running, but she wasn't yellow bellied. She just needed a moment to collect herself.

Going to scout ahead was something that one of them was going to have to do eventually and she didn't think anyone could get the job done outside of herself. A lot of tasks around the facility and outside of it were just better assigned to someone who could complete them, effectively and without incident. That was her team's mantra back in the Army; she supposed she recited it so many times it just got stuck.

She approached the door and raised her hand to knock before she could, it swung open and she was face to face with her wife. She nearly moved her hand to remove the fleck of hair resting on the caramel cheek on her face. When she saw the tear bloated eyes that greeted her she decided against it.

Calliope had for the better part of the afternoon been crying. She cried for the loss of the world, her daughter's state and for her wife. Her beautiful wife who was missing and the absence was harsh and noticeable. She felt lost without her, but her actions previously and even earlier in the day stood between them like a ten inch concrete slab.

"How's Sofia?" Arizona asked still not able to look directly at Calliope.

Calliope sighed and unknowingly took a defensive stance. She then reached up one arm to tuck dark locks behind one ear. "She's alright, sleeping."

"Did you at least speak to her about trying to leave?"

Calliope shook her head. "No I was too busy calming her down after her mother frightened her."

Arizona felt her wife's tone shift, and anger was now taking over. She wasn't here for a fight. "It wasn't my aim to-"

"What did you aim to do Arizona? What exactly was your motivation?"

She didn't like the way this was going. Common sense told her to walk away now and leave it. Funny thing about common sense is that it wasn't exactly all that common when you actually needed it.

"That girl needs to understand that there are consequences to all actions. I was just trying to get her to realize the level of skill needed to go out there."

"It is a fine line between disciplining someone and trying to evoke fear in them. She listens to you because she respects you not because she's afraid of you."

Calliope raised her hands to either temple. She wasn't going to cry again. She was frustrated because it didn't normally take them this long to get on the same page. They had their problems like anyone else but the gap between their understandings was increasing at an alarming rate.

"She was petrified of you Arizona. The look on her face..." She sobbed and looked away from her wife; she just couldn't see her right then.

"If it takes her to fear me to be safe-"

"So be it?" Calliope interjected her tone soft and defeated. "You did say that was your number one priority. Protect us at any cost right?"

Arizona nodded vehemently.

"What good is keeping us safe if we're just exchanging ourselves for you?" Her lip trembled. "What is happening to you? I feel like I'm losing a little bit of you every day." Calliope felt she had put a lot into piecing her wife back together after her exit from the Army. She saw every nook and cranny of Arizona as she did, so the slightest missing part was undetected by most but noticeable to her.

"I'm right here." Arizona pleaded. She was right there, she'd always be there. Fleshy and whole and real but flawed just like any other. "I'm right here."

"But you're not. You look and sound exactly the same, but there's something different there. I saw it back at the farmhouse…" She thought back to outside the Augustine's. She watched her wife execute three of those creatures, not whole men, but men none the less without blinking. "…that's the first time I felt it."

Arizona was starting to get angry as well and her temper slipped in when she could find no more patience. "You know I find it odd you can see all that change in me, but you still haven't looked up at your surroundings and acknowledged that we are playing a different kind of ballgame."

Calliope shook her head; still no common ground had been reached. "Your actions are beginning to affect more than me Arizona. You have a right to be upset with her, with me, but that was over the top. And since we can't seem to agree on anything these days, let's just leave it."

"We should-"

Calliope stepped back into the door frame and closed the door in her wife's face.

Arizona stood on the other side crippled. Now she had gone and shut a literal door on their relationship. She looked to the high arching edge of the door frame to support her, her head rested on the door as if she were embracing Calliope.

On the other side, Calliope turned her back to the closed door and leaned her head against it. She looked over at her sleeping daughter and cupped her face in her palms to muffle her tears.

"Goodbye." Arizona whispered as she turned and readjusted her bag before beginning her slow walk to the gates.

By the time she passed the last corridor to the mess hall, she was herself again. Composed, focused and determined. Her face hardened even more when Brooks slipped into view.

He spoke loudly to another person standing beside him, loud enough for her to hear. "I bet a month's rations we won't see this broad again." They laughed together, slapping hands in merriment.

Arizona walked past them and stood beside Hughes awaiting further commands for her to make her break for her truck.

Brooks stepped forward, right behind her and spoke closely to her ear. "They didn't think I'd say yes to you leaving, but you have no idea how badly I want you dead."

She felt his hot breath on her neck but didn't flinch. She stood her ground waiting for her signal.

"Ask me what's the first thing I'm going to do, when you haven't made it back in a day or so and we all assume you've kicked the bucket." He laughed. "The first thing I'm going to do is stick my dick in that pretty little number you call a wife."

She couldn't take any more. She couldn't sit idle while he disrespected her wife, even with the current odds between them, she'd still defend her wife's honor.

She turned and shoved him, he returned the shove but amped up the force. Hughes and a few of his men held her back, while Brooks's men held him away as well.

"You're going to die out there!"

"I'll be sure to come back and visit in my new state and take you with me asshole!"

Brooks shrugged free. "See, I know what you're doing. Trying to go out there and prove a point to everyone. You're trying go out there and prove your medal. Trying to show these people who they should follow, well no one's falling for it!"

"You fucking psycho." Arizona eventually wrestled free of Hughes and the others and pointed at Brook's chest. "This isn't about gaining the adoration anyone. This is about doing what leader's do. Leader's put their lives on the line to maintain safety and order. Leader's do not cower in bunks and use their 'power' to abuse and assault defenseless women."

Brooks shrugged feeling the weight of her words, but playing it off as if he wasn't bothered.

"This isn't some stunt. My daughter lost us a day. I said I'd find a way to make up for it, and my plan is to do just that. I won't be coming back until I can make good on that promise…" She looked towards the back of the hall at the corridor to the rooms. "…and others."

She turned her back to Brooks without another word and picked up her belongings.

"All's clear on the roof." A soldier shouted from the ladders leading up to it.

"Clear on the ground, got one or two bogies but we can cut them down for you if you keep stepping."

She nodded and thanked them before taking a runners stance in front of the gate. Everyone surrounding the area backed away but Hughes stood beside her.

"You still sure?" He said as the door crept open, the natural light flooding in and stinging their eyes.

"Positive." She said keeping her eyes forward.

"It's go time lady, move your ass."

She took off and squinted even harder in the direct sunlight. Staying indoors all day had a tendency to make the eyes sensitive, she should have stolen Hughes's shades but he rarely parted with them. She crept around the building and spotted the first biter. He shuffled around until one bullet put him down and she advanced forward.

She had reached the edge of the building and the straggler near it turned slowly before he met his fate. She'd make sure to look for something special for the few boys who stood beside Hughes instead of kissing the backside of Brooks.

Finally at her truck she jammed the keys in the door and hopped inside. She checked the back seat and all seemed just as she left it. After cranking up the truck's engine, she backed out and sent a thumbs up to the man on the roof who waved and began his descent, no doubt to inform the other's she was on her way safely.

She drove out of their driveway and onto the road; she was glad that she had gassed up before she had parked her truck for the long haul. That meant she didn't need to make any emergency stops.

As she picked up speed, she felt the weight drop. There were no more angry eyes and expectations, it was just her, the wind creeping through her half rolled down window and the road. Naturally she missed her wife, and her kid. She loved them and cared for them, so she would always feel a twinge in her heart when she was separated from them or had to leave them behind.

But she had been this type of person before. Before she met Calliope, this was her life. It was just her. She had grown to adapt to other people, but the loner in her would always exist. She'd embrace it for now, and maybe even relish in it.

She looked out over the horizon. The surrounding areas took little to no time to turn to shit. There was destruction at every turn, over turned cars, the dead roaming the earth, the dismembered one's snapping at dust or pushing themselves forward using what little teeth they had left to clamp at the earth to move forward.

She needed to do some heavy soul searching on this journey. Had she been slowly slipping away? Was there a darkness rising inside of her? She wasn't sure. Clearing her head on the road always helped. She could find the balance again. She could find a way to be everything they needed.

A lover, a mother and a protector.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks everyone for the support for the last chapter. The reviews are always awesome and definitely welcome and some new followers have joined the fray as well, welcome ya'll! And another huge thank you to my beta Calzonaforever35 she's awesome guys and just exceptional.

* * *

Calliope stared at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look like herself. All of the worry and tears were beginning to show. The matching pair of red eyes didn't seem to help either. She had been crying since the argument earlier, cried even more when she closed the door in Arizona's face. She felt terrible about her actions; it was one thing to be upset with her but what she had done verged on the edge of just plain out mean.

She locked the restroom door and removed her shirt. She had gone into the wash area and got some warm water and placed it in a small bucket she had set in the sink. She picked up her rag and dipped it into the hot liquid, wrung it out and placed it on her head and shoulders. It helped with the head ache she had. It felt like she was being donkey kicked in the skull and as silly as it sounded, it made her miss the convenience that life use to offer. Things like running out to the corner store for aspirin or a missing ingredient to finish off supper. Even a late night pint of ice cream she and Arizona would share in bed watching old spaghetti westerns.

But thinking of Arizona made the pain surge again and that all too familiar ache creep into her eyes.

She dipped the cloth into the water again making sure to blot under her lids and near her temples. After repeating this process it managed to bring the intense throbbing to a dull ache.

She and her wife were two very different people; she had come to grips with that a long time ago. It was what balanced them out but without the will, the want, to use that strength it just had them carrying on like a see-saw. Where all they did was stay on their respective ends and instead of lifting into the air, they just stood stubborn and grounded.

Her wife wasn't the only one changing, her daughter was too. Every day she was growing from a young lady into a young woman. She was beautiful and spirited and perhaps maybe a little too headstrong, but she was sure that was a quality handed down from growing up with Arizona in her life.

Calliope wasn't hurt about her wanting to go off on her own; she wasn't hurt by her wanting to come in to her own. What hurt her was the lie. She and her daughter had always had an open line of communication. Somewhere between the 4th of July and the end of the world, she supposed that direct communication got lost in the shuffle. Like so many other things in this current world, they simply got over looked for what were deemed more important matters. Then again she figured that all depended on what you considered important, to her family was the most important thing in the world. To other's it wasn't a high priority.

Then there was the incident between Sofia and Arizona. She wondered if they'd ever bounce back. They used to be like peas and carrots. Everywhere you saw Arizona, Sofia would not be far behind. They'd get lost on her off days, and Sofia would always return with some toy or trinket she didn't have before she left. She was her road dog Arizona would say and then they'd link their pinkies and promise each other it would remain that way always.

Her lower lip began to tremble softly, the memories bringing up so much sadness within her.

It was painful to watch that kind of bond erode.

She took in a few deep breaths and pulled her shirt back over her head. After dumping the small pool of water within the bucket down the drain, she exited the restroom and headed towards the kitchen.

Despite her troubles, she still had a job to do. She and Bell were trying to feed a crowd of people on rice and an assortment of canned meats that neither could promptly identify. They did what they could to add some kind of personal variation on it, something to bring that taste of home cooking to a meal they specifically designed not for taste but to distribute as much nutrients as possible. It had taken them awhile but along with help from the entire camp, they managed to set up a decent spot to feed the masses and have rarely had complaints about what they conjured up together.

Then again she expected that if you were eating one meal a day, you would be just as satisfied chewing on a leather boot.

Aunt Bell had become her biggest confidant. Occasionally Sara would swing by for a spell, but mostly it was just her and Aunt Bell discussing life pre and post disaster. She made a quick right and nearly ran into Aaron. She quickly apologized.

"Sorry about that Aaron." She adjusted herself sure she looked out of whack, but he didn't look too much better. He had the same tired eyes and lost aura. Normally she'd get a good joke or two from him; he sometimes would even try to sneak into the kitchen for a sneak peek at dinner. But not this time. This time when his eyes found hers they told a painful story. One she imagined rivaled hers.

"It's okay Callie." He said his voice low and tottering on the edge of defeat.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to transfer what little happiness she could gather. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm good." He tried to continue walking past her but she stepped in his path again.

He was slightly taller than her, so she had to look up to catch his eyes. "Aaron I know it isn't my place to meddle, and I'm not trying to pry. It's just that…you don't look all that well and as your friend I'm concerned."

"You don't look all that well yourself." He snapped taking note of droopy lids and a haggard demeanor. He instantly recanted. "I'm sorry for being an asshole. Callie, I'm just thinking about things. Things…" He blinked rapidly mostly to hide another fresh river of tears threatening release. "…things I can't control and I just need to sort that out and deal."

He took one of her hands in both of his. "What I meant to say is that I appreciate your concern. I really do. You're a good person and one of the finest women I've ever met. My wife…" His voiced cracked. "…she would have loved you and I'm sure of that because you both have this power…this quality within you that just radiates and permeates and…I miss her."

He didn't mean to cry, or burden anyone else but it was Callie's touch that conjured her. Her hands were soft and small in his and it was a comfort to him. He completely lost it when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He gripped on to her tighter and closed his eyes imaging for a brief moment that she was someone else, then he pulled back sniffling.

"I think I needed that." He laughed through the cloak of sentiment removing his glasses to wipe them clean.

"You weren't the only one." She touched her cheeks and found them wet as well. His pain kind of made her feel guilty. Here she was bickering with her wife, but she was there right? She even said it to her and now that she thought of it, it sounded more like a plea.

"Have you seen Arizona?" She questioned dotting her eyes with her shirt sleeve.

His somewhat cheerful state subsided immediately at the mention of her wife's name. He looked as if he was about to say something, then stopped himself his jaw working slightly.

"Can't say I have, but I'm sure she'll turn up." He smiled but it was bleak then continued down the corridor.

She didn't like the tone his voice slipped into. She thought for sure she heard a bit of sarcasm, maybe even a small amount of cynicism. She chucked it up to him going through some changes, just like them all and decided not to follow him to ask him what he meant by it.

After journeying a few more feet she made it to the kitchen where Aunt Bell had already set out two large cooking pots she had filled with water. Bell was all her life a hard working woman. She had to be independent after her husband's passing and managed to keep their chicken farm alive once he was gone. She lost everything due to current events but that didn't stop her from being up as early as she could and helping in any way possible.

She was a fellow believer in the word and often they'd sit and pray or discuss different stories sharing their own thoughts on his teachings. They wouldn't go around forcing anyone to listen, but found that most gravitated towards them when they did. She figured, people needed something to believe in that's why they sat by or joined in. In a world where the dead has commanded the earth, where life could be ended at any moment it felt good knowing the Lord was watching over you. She thought that applied before, but sometimes it took dire situations to get people to see that truth. That there was something greater and bigger than all of them and he had a plan.

"Honey you look like you've been chewed up and spit out." She held out her arms to her and Calliope sunk right into them. Aunt Bell always smelled of perfume, she wasn't sure if she had some she held back or it was just the scent on her skin. She took it in however and it lulled her.

"Long day." She said pulling out of Aunt Bell's embrace. "Seems to be catching. Everybody's hungry, tired, sad and upset."

"Well, all work and no play tends to have that effect on people. Everyone's stressed; even the roaches were having group therapy." She laughed afterwards. Aunt Bell's laughter was brash and high pitched and absolutely contagious. Calliope couldn't suppress the large grin on her face.

Aunt Bell cupped her cheeks. "That's so much better, too pretty and much too young to be looking like you do." She slipped her hands to the top of each of Callie's shoulders and rubbed them briskly. "Now, we are working with slim pickings today darling."

Calliope sighed and placed her pail among the others. "That's every day."

"You can say that again." Aunt Bell motioned her over and the two stood before the supply cabinet.

Calliope shook her head as she gazed down at the remains. They were down to spam and rice at this point. It was empty practically and matched how she felt inside.

"We sit down here hungry and Brooks just grows fatter and fatter over time. Man that large been here this long and hasn't dropped muscle the first." She whispered her voice pitched perfectly for gossip. "Rumor has it that everyone in his inner circle goes up there for hidden rations. That includes Sara you know."

Sara and Aunt Bell were just like oil and water. Sara thought Aunt Bell was an old meddling biddy, and Aunt Bell thought Sara was a whore. Neither made any major strides to see eye to eye or hide their opinions of one another.

"That woman comes down here and smiles in our faces and all the while she's sleeping with the enemy, literally." Her eyes widened to drive her point home. "Just plume no good."

"Bell, don't you think that's a bit extreme." Calliope didn't exactly know her but Arizona had a few words with her here and there. They were chummy to an extent but Callie hadn't personally spoken with her for any long stints of time.

She raised her hands passively. "I'm just saying Calliope, if it walks like a duck, quacks like a duck…" She chuckled softly. "…it's a damn duck. With horrible highlights."

She nudged Callie and winked and Callie smirked. Old Bell had a mean streak when she wanted to.

Calliope knotted her hair up gently into a bun and stood beside her partner as they began to unpack can after can of cold processed meat. They fell into a silence as they often did when working in tandem. A quiet comfort of just setting out to do a task and getting it completed together. It was Bell who broke the silence first.

"So…you'd have to be deaf blind and dumb not to have heard about what happened earlier." She paused to look at Calliope. "You guys sort everything out?"

She didn't want to talk about this right now. Every time the subject was broached or a memory shared she was a complete wreck again. She was slowly coming to terms with her emotion, battling it to keep moving. Else she'd be curled up under blankets with Sofia all day.

"Things are complicated right now." She sighed deeply. "We're not on the same wave length any more. I never thought a day would come where I would question her mental stability but I'm just starting to feel like…maybe this world has finally flipped that switch."

"Ya' talking about her PTSD?" Bell questioned her gray brows arched in curiosity.

Calliope solemnly nodded. She had shared everything with Bell about her and her wife. Arizona was absolutely hell bent on keeping her personal issues as private as possible, that's why she'd never forget the look on her face when she found out she had been speaking to someone about her. She hated being shrinked, and she hated even more the sympathy's afforded to war dredged soldiers. "Doctor's said there was a war going on inside of her. And one side won and the other lost."

She paused and gripped the length of the counter. "I'm wondering if maybe there was no side, and that darkness has been just below the surface this entire time. Waiting for a moment to show itself, what better time than now?"

"I have no place in your business. And Callie you're one of the closest people to me here so I don't want to come off strong and hurt your feelings." She went back to her work. "I think she's changed because she's had to." Aunt Bell replied.

"And why do you say that?"

"Do you see your wife?"

"That's a silly question." She felt a bit of insult despite Bell's earlier warnings. "Course I do."

"No." Bell stopped her work completely and wiped her hands on a nearby towel, which was in actuality an old faded t-shirt. "I mean do you see her in action around here?"

"Yeah can't help but see that, she's everywhere in this place." Calliope stopped as well to give the conversation her entire focus.

"You know, that breach we had the first two weeks in after you guys arrived. Arizona saved two people's lives." Aunt Bell shook her head still in amazement about the act of courage.

"She never told me about that."

"Well, maybe she didn't feel the need to. She doesn't seem like the type to brag on good works. But she did. Want to know another thing, she saved Hughes and Aaron's and Howard's lives as well on that last run. Even Steph's. That little girl told me, she reached into a crowd of those things and plucked her out. Alone."

"That doesn't excuse the overt violence and the vicious behavior. There has been a change in her." She was growing hot with Aunt Bell for implying she saw her wife better than her. "She yelled at Sofia today, I mean she really shook her up."

"Come on Callie." Bell laughed it seemed out of place in the current debate. "In my day, she would have gotten a little bit more than a stern talking to. A hard head makes a soft ass; she'd have been over my knee."

"I don't believe in hitting children to prove a point, it's archaic and hurtful. Speaking civilly to them is just as effective."

"You said she scared her right? Reprimanded her?"

"Yes and she's-"

"Now ask her if she's ever going to try to leave again - go on." Bell smirked. "I bet we both know the answer to that question."

"What exactly is your goal here Bell? Are you trying to tell me I'm wrong?"

"Now there you go again taking offense."

"I'm not."

The older woman smacked her lips. "Those brows of yours let me know everything that's going on with you."

She did notice they were furrowed but quickly recovered.

"There is no right and wrong when it comes to raising a child. Yes, there are obvious do's and don'ts. But children have to learn who the boss is. You can't come in and play momma bear all the time. When a child starts bucking you, and way too soon, then you have to reign in that control or they'll end up running you."

"She wasn't trying to parent Bell." Calliope looked away from her still upset with the way her wife handled things. "She lost her temper…" She couldn't stop the pain that laced her last comment. "…on our baby girl."

"I don't know what Arizona was thinking or feeling and I wasn't there, but if you see the way she looks at that girl. The way she talks about her, the way she cares for her than you would know for sure she was only upset because she thought she was in danger. Emotions drive a person, and not all emotions come off as intended. Hurt, fear, sadness…sometimes and with certain people they all just come off as brash anger."

Calliope needed to take a seat for a moment and she found one in her and Bell's small nook, which was just two chairs facing one another behind a small card table. Her friend joined her.

"I think." She paused because she wasn't certain how Calliope was going to receive her next words. "I think maybe you're just a bit too hard on her. Maybe you'd see things differently if you weren't…" She sighed. "…thinking of Arizona in the world as it once was. Maybe you feel like she's changed so drastically, because you haven't changed at all. You haven't accepted that actions need to be taken and things have to be done so we can all keep living."

Calliope took it all in, each word from her companion sinking in and sticking. She took in a large breath and shivered, two tears making a slow descent from her eyes to the end of her chin.

"Your wife is not the sole reason this place keeps moving, but she plays a large role in keeping it. And we appreciate that from her and she isn't perfect…" Bell shook her head capturing one of Calliope's hands in her own. "...only God is perfect. She is honorary and bullheaded but she sticks up for those who cannot for themselves. She leads this place Calliope and you should be proud of that."

"I just want things to be the way they were between us. All of us. She's rarely with Sofia, she doesn't even…"

"A good person knows when someone needs love. Sofia has all the love in the world, but what about Steph? She adores that woman, and she needs that. I'm not telling you how to run your life…I just observe." She laughed and dabbed her eyes as well. "I think you need to cut her some slack."

"I have been all over her…"

"Like white on rice." Bell laughed that thick loud boisterous laughter she was infamous for.

Calliope shifted nervously in her seat. "When did it all become such a mess?"

"When you two stopped making decisions together, and started making them individually. I don't know if you know this, but you're just as stubborn as she is. You two have got to open that line of communication again and include your daughter. She's old enough now. And she wants to be treated like an adult, so give her that. Can't keep her locked up and ignorant to the world around here." Bell stood again getting back to her task. "That applies to you as well."

Calliope hadn't for a long time, just looked out there. She hadn't looked because she didn't want to see. Outside was chaos with those things running around skulking and making that horrible noise through the night. It was like a living nightmare. She wanted her home and her kitchen and she resented Arizona sometime for reminding her every day that the world as they once knew it was gone.

The realization was debilitating.

"That's not to say all of what we knew is gone. She isn't right in that sense, she does need to slow down and remember why she does what she does. Both of you need to just talk and understand one another again."

"I love her so much." Calliope whispered and her shoulders began to hunch. She hid her face in her palms to cry.

"Now, now." She rubbed her back in slow circles. "I understand. Life is hard. But the harder the life, the more lessons learned. You'll come out of this stronger."

Calliope wiped her face and stood to go back to preparing the meal, Aunt Bell fell in beside her. Try as she might she tried to get back into her work but she couldn't. Now with all this fresh on her mind, they needed to talk and she needed to say what she needed to say as soon as possible.

She stepped back from the food frazzled. "I need to go talk to her."

"How are you going to do that?" Bell said pausing once again from her work to speak.

"What do you mean?" Calliope said rinsing her hands and reaching for a towel to dry them on.

"She's-"

"She's indisposed at the moment."

Sara stood at the opening of the area; she strode over to the seat in the kitchen and sat her legs propped up on the table. She wasn't sure how Aunt Bell got her information, but it wasn't time yet. If she didn't know they could just pretend she hadn't left and she could return with no one being the wiser.

"Sara." Aunt Bell said her eyes rolling slightly.

"Bell." She replied her eyes shifting to Calliope. "What's cookin' good lookin'?"

"The usual." She shook off the question for her own. "Where's Arizona, have you seen her?"

"Clint told me-"

"She's with Hughes doing something or the other." Sara interjected. "Clint should shut his fucking pie hole."

"Must you be so tactless?" Bell fired at her rapidly.

"I'll make you a bet. I'll stop being tactless, when you remove that two by four stuck up your ass."

Calliope watched them bicker back in forth, throwing the usual insults. Still, she had a feeling that Sara came in and picked that fight. They had their odds, but she would never come in and go straight for the jugular. She liked to troll Bell, bait her into topics just to make her lose her cool. Something was wrong. Something was off and it involved her wife.

"Where is Arizona?" She asked her patience thinning rapidly. "Where is my wife?"

"She left the facility." Bell blurted out before Sara could interrupt again.

"What?" Calliope stepped towards Sara. "Is that true? Is she gone?"

"She just went on a little scouting mission; she'll be back in no time."

Calliope couldn't believe it. She had left them. She left without saying goodbye or maybe…maybe that's why she came back to the room. She did have a pack in hand. She was trying to tell her, to say farewell but she closed the door right in her face. She saw Sara and Bell arguing over her, pinched faces and flapping jaws. Her world had muted though, there was no sound.

"She just wanted to say goodbye." She muttered to herself.

The sound returned again, the yelling resumed. She walked towards the exit but Sara stopped her.

"She's coming back." She stood and positioned herself in front of Calliope speaking in earnest.

Calliope 's anger took over where sadness once thrived. She was mad now, mad that her wife chose to make such a decision without her. Mad that everyone in camp knew but the two most important people within it to her, her family. The entire situation was infuriating and to have two people bickering over what was best for her to know and not to know made her feel helpless.

So many emotions were going on within her. Guilt being the largest one. And just as Bell said, sometimes other emotions had a way of manifesting themselves through others.

"In the future." She said her voice elevated in pitch. "If anyone has any information on my family, I'd appreciate it if they'd let me know. I don't need to be informed when you personally believe it's time…I need to know as soon as possible!" She eyed Sara and exite the room before she said any more words because she was certain they'd be purely mean spirited.

She charged out into the hall her vision blurred by tears.

Her wife was gone now, some where alone and out of reach, with those things. She could perish and she'd never know, or be turned and doomed to walk this earth a hollow shell. And she never got to say goodbye, or tell her that she loved her. She may never get to say goodbye.

* * *

Arizona sat on a thick branch of a tree perched high and reviewing the small neighborhood a short trip down the road. It was her next destination and she needed to do some good recon before sneaking in and going from house to house as she planned. She had a few choice places she wanted to explore first, and she'd get to all of them in time. You never knew who had what stashed away in case of some other disaster and didn't get to pack any of it in a hasty exit.

She hadn't seen many of the biters as she drove up. There were a few here and there but she didn't bother risking any contact or wasting ammunition. She wouldn't go out of her way to kill any of them if they weren't an immediate threat. It would be a waste of time and unneeded attention from any other's nearby. Those screams. The one's they shouted. She believed they were a call to one another, last thing she needed was a crowd of ten or more chasing after her. In a vehicle or not, it was simply too dangerous.

Secure in her roost, she plucked an apple from the tree she sat in and rubbed it on her chest removing any dirt and grime and took a large bite. It was juicy and delicious and she couldn't stop the small moan that left her mouth as she digested the fruit. She wasn't even particularly fond of apples but the sweet fleshy center and the crisp tangy skin was a welcoming flavor outside of the bland meat products they were surviving on.

It was a pity they hadn't pushed out this far yet and she'd be sure to collect a bushel and mark this spot on the map so they could come back for more before they all went too bad.

They were being overly cautious. She believed in security, but playing it too safe led them in the current state they were in.

She took another large bite and looked over her surroundings.

She imagined the people that once lived here weren't particularly well to do, nor did they live in poverty. It looked like lower middle class, or whatever ridiculous hierarchy people made up these days to make themselves feel more superior. The houses were moderately sized most built from Lyons red sandstone to match the desert like landscape they had created for their neighborhood.

Most of the houses were lined with desert willows and several well placed landscape rocks and gravel were set up to create the hills one would see if they went into some other region in their neighbors in the south. There was lushness to it she couldn't quite describe, like a tiny oasis that made it look alive and growing despite the harsh sun beams present.

She hadn't seen much activity and simply believed with the lack of food, the fray they had run into moved on for greener pastures. Which made this little district ripe for the picking.

She took another bite of the fruit and reclined, soaking up the sun rays while she had the time. She was unwinding, and honestly she hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time. She had even stopped to wash her hair in a small creek to keep cool. It now hung damp and limp against the rough tree bark. She breathed easy and for a split second thought maybe her and her family should leave that place and live on the land. Travel. See what else was in store instead of some old musty factory that was more trouble than what it's worth.

She sighed and finished off her snack before tossing the core off into the distance.

She'd find anything to blame. She'd look for any reason for it not to be the one that hurt the most. Maybe it wasn't Calliope, or the stress or her daughter defying their orders. Maybe it was just her. Maybe she was changing for the worse. Maybe she had grown colder and embraced this way of life to the extreme.

She shook her head dismissing that thought. She was doing what had to be done. Someone had to be the bad guy sometimes; somebody had to be the one to be harsh enough to get everyone to see that everything wasn't smiles and small talk anymore. This was war.

Still, she felt the pull of guilt for her actions towards Sofia and Calliope. She cared for them so deeply and hurting them was not her intention. But it seemed the more she needed to do what had to be done, the more she hurt them.

Maybe it would be better for everyone if she just didn't return.

She checked the sun's position in the sky and decided now was her time to make her move.

She hopped down from the tree and landed quickly checking for any biters in her proximity. When she found none she climbed inside of her pick-up and started the engine. She had checked the radio frequencies and the same message was still on repeat, nothing new added. That made her fear this situation was not under control, that it had spread rapidly and wiped out a lot more than most thought.

She cautiously steered onto the road and followed the long gravely trail to the outskirts of the neighborhood. She veered off path and instead of driving through town like a meal on wheels; she navigated in between a large gap in between two houses.

With her gun at the ready she slowly killed the vehicle's engine and pocketed her keys. For a moment she imagined the sounds of what probably use to resonate through this neighborhood. Lawn mowers cutting thick sumptuous grass, car's coming and going, children safely arriving from school to play on the rough mounds in the area. Something like her neighborhood used to be before the world went to shit.

Now all she heard was the quiet. Would have drove her mad, but now it was an advantage. The more she could hear, the better she could be prepared. She placed on her pack and thought she saw a shadow from her rear-view mirror. She immediately became more alert and gripped her gun as she exited her vehicle.

Her feet landed silently against the grass that swayed slightly from the shade of the two homes. She edged forward until she was near the bed of her truck. She looked from left to right and saw no signs of anyone or anything.

Probably paranoia but she'd proceed with more caution from now on.

She closed the truck door, the squeak hopefully not giving away her position. And again it made her think of home, lost to-do lists tacked to walls surrounded by burnt rubble and corpses.

Arizona decided to walk along the backsides of the homes climbing a few stucco walls to travel from one to the other. She grabbed on the ridge of one and slung her legs over, landing with a little less grace than she anticipated. After gathering herself she walked to the first home and looked through the glass patio doors. Seemed pretty empty.

She pressed her palms flat against it and wasn't shocked to find the back door was opened. Some neighborhoods believed they were so safe they had no needs for locks. Either that or it was left open for a quick mode of escape. But she didn't sense that here, there were no signs of flight, someone running for their life would have flung the door to the side so hard it would have stuck.

She checked her gun one more time and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She searched for more familiar signs. No turned over items, no signs of struggle. No blood. That wouldn't make her be less cautious, but it put her at ease that her chances for confrontation were diminished.

The room to her left was rather large, with TV's and bookcases. Like something out of an Ikea catalogue. She continued on to the kitchen and the other lower levels, when they were cleared she doubled back to check the pantry. She found some macaroni and a couple of cans of corn, but the rest seemed to have been cleared out. Could have been by people leaving initially, could have been by other people just like herself.

She cursed and checked the cabinets, nothing to be found but a bottle of whiskey. She resisted the urge to take a shot right then and there and almost left it, but decided instead to place it in her pack. A peace offering for Aaron when she returned. She had really lost it on him and he didn't deserve such harsh treatment. His persistence while slightly annoying, but it still made him an all right fella'. He cared, but like all good things in her life Arizona had a tangent for fucking them up.

She didn't bother going up stairs, she chose instead to cross back over to the glass pane. As she reached for the handle she saw movement and hastily grabbed for her gun only to find her lurking creature was just an old crow perched on the bird feeder. It cawed and flew away. She'd take it as a sign or bad omen had she believed in such delusory nonsense.

She slide the glass pane open and stepped back out in to the heated day. She hopped another wall and realized she had a ways to go.

She checked the sky again. She figured she had a couple of hours or so before it set.

* * *

Calliope opened the door with her backside and stepped into their room balancing two bowls of food. Sofia sat on their bed with her back hunched over, a blanket draped over her body with just a small gap wide enough for her head to peek through. Calliope offered a smile; she knew Sofia wouldn't buy it. It would be such a contrast to the worry that rolled of her in droves.

Calliope sighed and then bent and slouched beside her, gesturing for her to take one of the bowls.

Sofia looked down at it and sniffled. "Not hungry." It was a scene played out so often by her mother. Something bad would happen and she'd try to get her to eat. She hated eating when she was upset or hurting. To her everything tasted bad, like the incident that occurred was in her mouth all mush and flavorless.

She felt the edge of the bowl on her wrist again. "I'm not hungry momma, gosh." She huffed and slipped back further so her mother's knee wasn't touching hers.

Calliope looked at the two bowls and slid them to the side. "You know what." She laughed. It was dry and tired. "Me either." It was still a shame to waste, so she'd be sure to put it up in the room for them to eat later probably wouldn't hold, but if hunger came too heavy that's the only thing they had for the day.

"I just want to be alone."

"Well tough shit." Calliope said sliding back beside her and tucking her hands behind her head.

Sofia had heard her mother curse before it was rare and shocking and sometimes even a little funny. She had just never done it so nonchalantly with her. It didn't hurt her feelings but it definitely garnered her full attention.

"I'm going to be here." She said wrapping her arm around her daughter but she wriggled free. "Hey." She said placing her arm around her again. She struggled but she used her strength to keep her close. "I'm not going to let you slip away from me."

Sofia eventually gave up the struggle and settled into a familiar embrace. Soft strong arms she could lay in forever. She closed her eyes and didn't realize how much it soothed them. She had been crying all day even more so when she heard round two at the door between them.

Calliope kissed the top of her head and leaned her cheek against her hair as she spoke. "You know we need to talk about what happened, right?"

"Nothing to talk about."

"I still need to know why you thought going outside-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it momma. Just leave it alone okay. I didn't go outside. I'm still in this stupid factory, aren't I?" She snorted. "And thanks to stupid fat old Aunt Bell I'll be stuck in here forever!"

"Calm down mija." Calliope said and reached to rub her shoulder gently.

"Why? Mom gets to do and say whatever she wants! Why can't I!"

"Stop shouting Sofia." Calliope said quickly through gritted teeth her patience down to a nub.

"No! She said mean things to me…" And just like that her tears were back. "…and she embarrassed me." She sniveled. "Just like those mean kids at school."

She broke. And everything came out of her at once. Like a hole in a bucket, her pain and sorrow and regret seeped out and puddled under her chin. She clung to her mother, hiding her face away. "Why can't she just be like the way she was before?" She sobbed out and burrowed further under her mother.

Calliope rubbed her back rocking her gently as she spoke softly to her. "You miss her don't you?"

She nodded, still blubbering into her mother's shirt.

"She spends a lot of time around…" She'd tip toe around the Steph situation. "…other people and you feel, left out?"

She pulled away and wiped her nose with the back of her arm. "It's okay…" She paused, her chin shaking slightly. "…I know you mean Steph. Every time I turn around its mom and Steph, Steph and mom. Doing everything all over the facility, you know she even took her up to the roof one night."

Sofia wiped her cheeks. "I saw them and they were talking and laughing…and I asked her one night if I could go too…"

Calliope could see how sad talking about it mad her. She reached out and gripped her knee as a show of support.

"…she told me to get back down, it's too dangerous." Her tone was sad but anger was building again. "Sometimes I think she wants to be around Steph more than me. Sometimes I think she wants her to be her daughter instead."

"Oh Sofia, my baby." She said pulling her back over and into her lap. She was much too large so her limbs hung sprawled and awkward. "She loves you so very much. You have to know that isn't true."

"Is it momma? We used to do everything together. Now I'm just some dumb useless kid she doesn't have the time to deal with."

She was finally letting it all out and it felt good. It felt good to express what she had been feeling all along. That she was jealous of her friend and she wanted her mother all to herself. Or at least a fair share.

"I figured if I could fight like her, be strong like her. Maybe I could be around her all the time too." She let out a deep heavy breath of relief. "And I hurt Steph on purpose, I told her mean things and I thought I was doing it to get myself on the bus…but a part of me knew momma would be angry with her… and I wanted her to." She finished her words with a sputtering cry. "Am I a bad person momma?"

"No sweety." She rubbed her shoulder softly. "You just made a bad decision. That sometimes happens when you're grow-" She paused because as the word was about to completely leave her mouth, it dawned on her. Her little girl was grown up now, and she was gorgeous and she felt she and her wife had negated to respect that. They were trying to fight the laws of nature, suppress her into some eternal youth they both knew would never last. Or hold. No matter how long they tried to fight it. "-ing up and part of that is taking a moral stand between what's right and what's wrong."

She did the same before, and that stand had saved Sofia's very life. "Becoming an adult…in a world like this…" She smacked her lips and shook her head in pity. Sofia would miss out on so many things. Prom, a proper wedding, lazy summer days at poolside, high-school. Maybe even love. "…is going to be hard. It's going to be an adjustment, but your mother and I were here for you."

"I don't want to talk about it to mom." She turned in her mother's arms, Calliope's heart breaking as she peered into wide glassy eyes. "She'll think I'm foolish."

"I'll bet you she won't. She'll want to hear everything you say, every little detail. She'll listen, and she'll tell you that you're being foolish…" She heard her whimper softly and she grinned. "…foolish for not coming to her sooner."

Sofia listened to her mother, and her words weren't hollow. They were full and warm and she took great comfort in them. Maybe it was just her voice, or presence but her mom always knew what to say. She listened on as she continued.

"Talking through things is what makes it easier to deal with. As you get older it gets harder, difficult even, but it's so very necessary. When you can stand up to your feelings, good or bad like a woman, stare them down and face them, that's when you know you have matured."

"Like you and mom?"

Calliope looked away, she felt like a hypocrite. "Your mom and I are a bit more…complicated…" She blinked rapidly to keep herself strong in front of Sofia. She had to be strong right now. "…but we always work it out. Just takes a bit more time because were so gosh darn hardheaded."

She laughed and her daughter joined in. It was music to her ears.

"I should go talk to her now."

"Not now she's…" She couldn't do this anymore. Sofia wanted to be seen as a grown-up, another part of that was hearing the truth. As ugly as it could be sometimes. "…she's gone."

"Like up on the roof." Sofia said already up and shrugging off her blanket. She fiddled around the room pulling on her shoes. "Maybe she'll finally let me up this…"

"Gone." She paused. "From the facility. She left sometime in the afternoon."

Sofia walked back over and dropped beside her. "They went on another run?"

"Your mother went…alone."

Sofia was up again her voice raised. "Why?"

Calliope shrugged softly her voice tired. "I don't know. I was told she went on a mission…didn't stick around for the details."

"She didn't say goodbye to you…" She frowned but it was mixed with sorrow. "…to me?"

She didn't speak further she turned and stomped towards the exit, her heart shattered into a million pieces. She remembered a time when she crept down the stairs to her parents fussing as usual, talking with each other in heated whispers.

_She heard voices downstairs loud and angry, none belonged to her mother. She didn't know where her mother was. Normally when dad stopped by she left or found a place to be where he wasn't. They were like cats and dogs, and when they disagreed the whole neighborhood knew about it._

_She rounded the bottom of the stairs and edged along the corner, her back pressed up against a wall to eavesdrop. It was dark downstairs but the light was on in the kitchen, their shadows were large and expressive against the dim lighting of the house. She slipped as close as she could; her ears perked as she listened to them speak._

_"No Mark." Her mother said her voice shaky but firm. "I'm not telling her this time."_

_"Callie." Her father said in a breathy sigh. _

_"Don't Callie me Mark Sloan; I have to be the big bad every time. I do not want my face synonymous with your disappointments." _

_Her father was just a cool and calm guy. He raised his voice, but never too harshly. He just had a way of making people come around to his side. He was as slick as oil her mother said and handsome as the devil. And he was. He was tall and strong and always smelled of peppermint. She'd often spend time with him just wrapped up in his arms, running her hands through short greying locks. _

_"Arizona put you up to this?"_

_"Don't put her in this Mark." She heard her mother shift, heard her tone go up another level when she spoke next. "When are you going to stop shoveling the blame on everyone and everything but yourself?"_

_"You know she's got it out for me, she hates when I'm around."_

_"She's not your biggest fan and she has never been shy about having words but she absolutely adores that little girl and she bends for you…" She smacked her lips softly. "…and me too. She wants her happy and she is happy when you are around."_

_"Callie." She heard her father say and knew he had his signature smirk. "It's no big deal; you're making this more than what it is."_

_"No, you're not making a big enough deal about it because you're not here after. You're not here for the tears and the doubt and the time in between when she waits for you." _

_Her mother was crying now, she could hear the emotion punctuating each one of her sentences._

_"You're not here when we have to pick up the pieces."_

_Her father lost it just a little and smacked the counter he leaned against. "God damnit Callie, you can't have it both ways. You can't want me to hold down steady work and be around."_

_"That is not asking a lot. That is what is expected from you as a father Mark…Arizona…"_

_"I know! Arizona does this and that and that and this and I'm just some worthless sperm donor! I get it!"_

_"No you don't!" _

_She jumped; she wasn't use to that tone from her mother. She shivered when she heard the yell, the growl in frustration._

_"You are so frustrating you know that?" _

_She heard her walk towards her position so she slunk back further into the wall._

_"I have to travel to work. That's my job."_

_"Playing guitar in some juke joint for chump change is not a career Mark."_

_"That's what we use to do." He said his voice dipped in nostalgia. "Remember, you'd sing and we'd be in the freakin' wind, and not tied down in some shit hole town with a bunch of sneering assholes and especially some psycho war vet. When did you get turn into a…a…"_

_"Adult?" She heard her mother question and the house steeped in silence. _

_It stayed that way for at least two full minutes. So quiet she was afraid to draw in breath. She held it as long as she could and was thankful that her mother spoke._

_"That was a part of my life. The drinking, the parties but that all changed when Sofia came into the picture. I stopped doing those things because she was more important to me."_

_Footsteps towards her father now, her mother's voice was low and dangerously close to menacing._

_"And if you ever insult my wife like that in my house again, you won't darken the doorway, are you hearing me Mark Sloan?"_

_"I have nothing against Arizona and you know it, were just two different is all. I never made any qualms about your lifestyle or her in the picture. She's good with Sofia and I'm sorry."_

_"Stop being sorry Mark, and be a father." She heard her mother's foot tapping the floor. "How long this time?"_

_A large low sigh. "I don't know."_

_"Perfect, should I tell her your exact words or should I embellish like I have so many times before?"_

_"Why do you have to go there huh'?" She heard him curse loudly. "What do you want me to do? Get a job as a Wal-Mart greeter?" He softened. "Maybe I'm just not ready?"_

_Another long pause, then her momma's voice returned._

_"Mark, I love you and I care about you. You know that right."_

_She couldn't see him but she knew he nodded that slow submissive nod when his feelings were hurt. Like the time he dropped her off from a play date to her mother's and had to ask for gas money._

_"I'm not trying to force you to do anything but I want you to know…there may come a time when you're ready…and she's not."_

_"My bunny rabbit." He said solemnly._

_"Don't go Mark." He mother whispered. "Stay here. Arizona and I can help you get on your feet and then-"_

_"What, so Arizona can judge me with her eyes and I can impose on everyone? Not a chance Calliope. You know that isn't me. I'll find my way and Sofia will understand." He chuckled and normally he would change into more laughter but he didn't. "Tell Sofia I…" His voice cracked as if he didn't want to finish his own statement. "…I'll be back in a little bit. She knows me…I can't live without the…"_

_She didn't stick around to hear the rest. She couldn't stay and listen to him say he couldn't live without the wind as he so often did. It made her mad now and sad all at the same time. She wanted to turn the corner and tell him that he didn't belong with the wind. He belonged with her._

_She made it upstairs quietly and bypassed her room to look for her mother. She was in bed, sitting up, her ears perked just like her daughters. She looked concerned, and then she held out her arms. Sofia ran across the room and hopped onto their bed and into them. She clung to her and let her head rest on her breast._

_She felt a hand cover the top of her head and rub the very center of her scalp. "How much of that did you hear?"_

_"Dad's leaving." She closed her eyelids tightly and tears slowly seeped over their folds. "He didn't even say goodbye." She shook her head pressing further into her mother. _

_She hushed her and then she felt a smack from soft lips on her forehead. Her mother never spoke, just rocked her gently until she had cried herself out. She pulled back and used her nightgown to wipe her eyes. "You'll never leave right?"_

_She saw her mother shift forward her eyes sinking with sincerity. "Never."_

_"Promise." She jerked forward and held out her pinky. She moved it closer to her mother still sniffling from her tears. "Not without saying goodbye."_

_She felt her mother's link around hers and tighten. "I promise." She said it over and over again until she was back in her arms and dozing off into slumber._

Before she left the room entirely she whipped back around to face her mother. "She promised." She tapped her own chest with her hand, directly over her heart. "She promised!" Her voice destabilized. "And now she's gone, just like dad."

"Sofia, baby wait."

She ran from the room away from her momma and the comfort she was trying to offer. She didn't want comfort now she wanted to be angry and alone. Normally she'd go talk to Steph but she wouldn't want to be bothered with her, not with how she got her into trouble earlier. She didn't know who to turn to and normally, that's when her mother would be there. She didn't make her talk, or express herself. She just sat there in the silence with her, until whatever emotion subsided.

Sofia ran to the supply closet and curled inside. Then cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Arizona roughly ripped the plastic covering she had found inside of one of the houses she had pillaged. She covered up her truck bed as best she could with it and began looping rope she'd found as well to keep the goods sheltered. To her surprise there wasn't much that she found. She found some beans, more rice more canned goods, alcohol but nothing solid. She wanted to bring back more, this would hold them for about three weeks tops.

She sighed and tied off the plastic, lifting her leg and propping up her foot against the truck to get enough leverage to pull it into place.

She looked over the row of houses she didn't get to and then checked the time using the sun in the sky. It was getting too late, and she knew she was cutting it way too close. If she were planning on heading out tonight, she'd need to be back on the road now but she knew in her heart that she wasn't going to. She had to come back with something more. For the camp. For herself.

So against her better judgment she placed her pack back on and began walking in the direction of the cul-de-sac she had yet to review. She was tired, dog tired but she had to push herself. She couldn't stop now.

After cutting around a home she stealthily walked along the street careful not to be too loud. Her boots crunched softly over mulch and decorative woodchips as she treaded along her gun taking point in her army of one. Her shirt stuck to her back and underarms from heavy perspiration. She had considered dumping everything she found and collecting it as she left but she didn't want to risk leaving with nothing in case she was in a bind. So each time she hit two to three houses she'd go back to her truck.

She forgot people rarely made groceries these days. Fast food had become a nutritional principal in most homes. What she did find was rotten frozen dinners and molded takeout leftovers. Calliope had none of that. She went to market and prepared their meals; said people should know what's in their food. Handle the things they put into their bodies.

She smiled. She could almost see her giving that speech to Sofia in her head.

Suddenly and without warning she felt a force send her careening to the ground. Her gun slid out of her grasp. Before she was even cognizant of the situation something growled and crawled up her body its mouth heading for her shoulder.

Her jaw clenched as she battled with the biter on top of her. She brought her hand up to grip its neck and still it came for her, broken and rotten teeth snapping, white eyes trained on dinner. She pressed her hand into its throat deeper but her fingertips began to slide into its flesh. The harder she gripped the more watery black blood spilled from its neckline.

Still it pressed on until her fingers were practically touching its vocal chords. She took a risk by bringing up her other hand to punch it, but it paid off. It gave an opportunity to turn and try to scramble for the gun but it was too quick and before she knew she was back on the ground, this time forming and x with her arms under its chin to keep it from sinking its teeth in her.

She tried her best not to scream; screaming would only draw attention. She had to remain calm. She thought a rotting corpse would grow weaker; it seemed they only grew stronger over time. But then again she hadn't realized the night had fallen.

The day had worn on her and her weakened body couldn't maintain the resistance. It was so close to her face now she could hear it sucking for air, where air wasn't needed. Probably some defect from once being a living, breathing thing. Its breath smelled of sour milk and old blood and even while struggling for her life she dry heaved.

With the last of her strength she flipped them over and straddled its waist, keeping its lower half in place with her thighs while it's top half still thrashed and reached out to eat from her flesh. She gripped both her left and right hand together and shifted her body to the side to gain momentum, and then she brought her elbow smashing down into its skull. She repeated the motion over and over again until her left elbow was dripping with its gore.

She took a moment to catch her breath, she didn't have a way of seeing her face but she bet it looked like something straight out of a picture show. Wide eyed, ashen and no doubt streaked with gore. She shifted her knee upwards then stood upright by pushing off of it with her right hand. Slowly she turned and picked up her gun checking for any initial damage.

She cursed. It was dark out now, darker than before and she was a long ways away from her truck. She thought back on the sheriff, his warning before they left. Don't go out at night, find shelter. She heard one of the screams but it was off in the distance, but another rang out from the left of her and then the right.

Like they were closing in on her.

She stooped and hid behind the side of one of the homes, her heart racing, pulse up and spiking with each blood curdling yell in her near vicinity. She doubled back and used her earlier method to cover ground. Shimmying along the backsides of home's her gun twitching at the sound of any movement.

The retreat she remembered from earlier was rapidly depleting in front of her eyes. The cheerful bushes became thick brambles in the darkened sky. The decorative rocks little more than tracking devices now, giving away her every footfall. The quietness was withdrawing as well, the soft motion of blades of grass replaced by trembling wood slated shutters.

She didn't dare bring out her flashlight.

Another scream. It was too close this time. She picked up speed.

One darted from behind her; she turned and had no choice but to fire. It was too quick too sudden. Now the screams were writhing together in a bloody orchestra of death. She knew then that she had better find some place to hide.

Dripping with sweat she pushed herself up against the outer wall of a home, and then peeked out into the street. The entire terrain was one slick black ribbon, reflecting what little light the crescent moon offered. Lining them rapidly was a healthy sized horde and she was probably imagining things, but she was sure they were all looking for her. They'd stop, sniff the air, there flaky dry tongues would slither out, teeth clacking together practically tasting her before they got a chance to.

She couldn't take them all on. She turned and knocked over a potted plant. She had snuck through jungles on her belly and knees and went on secret covert missions without being identified or traces of her appearance being found anywhere. But what did her was a god damn Home Depot clay vase.

She looked at the broken particles and then back into the street. All at once they shifted forward flying in her direction. She didn't bother trying to shoot. She ran.

She ran for her life.

Making it back to her truck didn't seem like a viable option, she had to pick one of the homes to hold up in. The problem was that these homes had way too many points of entry. Windows, back doors, front doors and they were all glass. She needed something sturdier.

They were on her fast and growing closer. When she couldn't out run them anymore she slipped inside the backdoor of the nearest house and stood on the other side trying to slow her breathing. She watched from the glass as four or five biters passed by still on the hunt for her.

Then one stopped.

She stepped back sure they couldn't see. They couldn't see her in shop. It had to be her scent. But it wasn't, it couldn't be. It stepped closer to the glass and more fell in line behind it.

They could see. She wasn't sure it was 20/20 but she believed she had mistakenly uncovered her own theory. They were deadlier at night, because some vision was restored.

She cursed. Then turned and ran as the mob burst through the glass doors sending shards across the room. She hopped over an ill placed ottoman then tossed a bookshelf down to block them or at least slow them down. It didn't.

She made it to the front door and unlatched it, swung it open and froze momentarily.

There were more waiting outside. It was if they were communicating. She ran to the right. How many were chasing her, she didn't know. She didn't exactly have the time to stand and take count but it was a good lot. And they were hungry, and she seemed to be the only human stupid enough to tread on their time. The night time. When they ruled.

She had enough distance in between herself and the group, so she dipped down an alleyway created but a large gap in between two households. That's when she spotted a cellar. She ran to it and threw open the door, never once stopping to question what was inside of it. She just knew it was her only option and she'd take her odds within then out on the street any time. Stepped inside and softly shut the thick doors behind her, latching it shut. She heard them pass over, still hunting for her form. Hopefully inside or down below rather, they'd never find it.

She hadn't noticed her hands were shaking until she reached into her bag and pulled out the flashlight she had taken from the supplies they had. She flicked it on, and the tiny wattage it produced did little to combat the darkness that encompassed the cellar. After a near fall she discovered she was at the top of a flight of stairs and to avoid mishaps that had befallen her before, she held on to the walls for leverage.

Mid-way down the stairs, she heard another shriek that made her shoulders jump. They knew she was here, they just didn't know where exactly. Either way, she was spending tonight in the basement and hoped they dispersed by mornings light.

As she walked the flight of stairs, so many questions were raised in her mind. Why did they come back here at night? Why did they leave during the day? Did they sleep? Were they there with her the entire time?

She didn't have the answers to any of those questions and didn't have it within her to begin trying to. In fact, they came to a halt all together when she hit the bottom step. Now, the only curiosity on her mind was, what the hell did she just walk away from and into.

She cautiously stepped forward, knowing from the sound alone that she was stepping on sand or some fine dirt. She took another step and beamed her flashlight ahead. The first thing she saw was what looked like an oil dreg of creamed corn. She moved her flashlight to the left and saw another vat, this time filled with green beans.

She found a lantern with matches and again didn't stop to think about the convenience. She was too amazed at what she saw when she lit it and turned the knob to make its flame grow. She laughed but not too loudly. Then she sat down where she stood. In front of her was an entire cellar filled with food. Cereal, more rice, ramen noodles, canned vegetables, dried meats and some cheeses and so many other things she and her camp desperately needed.

She got back up on her feet and grabbed a pack of peanuts, eating them as she walked the cellar floor. She had done it. This wasn't going to feed them forever, but if rationed properly it would take care of them momentarily.

She finished off her food and tossed the wrapper to the floor. She also saw someone had fruit stored below as well; they were keeping some of the items but they'd have to make quick work of them before they went too bad. She had reached the end of the room and she stopped, frozen in her tracks.

Her jaw dropped. Was he the owner of the goods, or a lucky traveler like herself? She'd never get the opportunity to find out, because he was hanging by his neck from the low hanging roof above. His tongue was dry and hanging to the side of his mouth, his eyes bulged, his neck swollen and twisted from the sudden leap into oblivion.

Below him was an over turned chair, a notebook and a duffel bag.

She stepped towards him and saw that his joints were gnarled and ridged. That means this wasn't recent, the poor guy had been sitting for some time. She looked up at his face, he was blue now but from what she could tell he looked like a normal older guy. Balding, slightly over-weight. He wore a t-shirt and khaki pants with some decent leather boots. If she didn't know any better she would have taken them, but you never, ever wear a dead man's boots.

She did notice he was a little ripe, but the dankness of cellar seemed to have preserved him longer than being out simmering in the dry heat of the day.

She righted the chair he used to do away with himself and took a seat in it, then reached for the bag he left underneath him. "Pardon me." She said politely. She wasn't mocking him, just being courteous.

She unzipped the bag and found some clothing and then a picture. She took it out and reviewed it. It was the man hanging, with his wife and his small daughter all smiling on some cheesy holiday post card. It hit a little too close to home, so she tossed it to the floor. After digging through the clothing underneath she found a bow and a sheath of arrows.

She picked it up to feel the weight in her hands. It wasn't a toy or some novelty gift, this was a competition bow this could do real harm. She'd be taking this off his hands.

Attached to his waist by a small belt was a hunting knife. She reached around him and unbuckled it, then fastened it around herself. She needed a new knife after she'd lost hers.

She placed the bow to the side then went for the notebook. As she reached, she looked up at the body above her. "I don't mean to pry buddy." She grabbed it up and opened it and peered up at her friend with curiosity. What she thought would be some long elaborate journal of his life and ultimate death was just pages upon pages of what looked like a bible scripture jotted over and over again in different colors, sizes and fonts.

"For the life of the flesh is in the blood…" She read out loud. "…and I have given it for you on the altar to make atonement for your souls-" She got that feeling again the same from the biters. That spindly feeling in her lower back that crept up her shoulders, like a chill but not quite. "-for it is the blood that makes atonement by the life. Leviticus 17:11."

She didn't like that feeling and she wasn't one for tall tales of super human beings watching over the earth. She slid the notebook back towards him. Since she was here for the long haul, she decided she might as well get comfortable. She took of her shoes and massaged her aching feet gently her eyes still trained on the body in front of her.

"Why'd ya' do it?" She asked him after finishing her impromptu massage. "Did they die?" She questioned further.

She pulled off her own pack and went straight for the alcohol within. No eyes watching, no rules. She opened it and took a nice heavy swig bracing herself for a sting that would never come. It was aged and smooth and delightful. It was potent as well and she felt she deserved a drink like that after being nearly killed by a group of cannibalistic people.

She held the drink out to him, shrugged when she got no reply. "Suit yourself." She laughed. "More for me."

She didn't know why she was talking to this man. To this dead man. She figured she was so much better with the dead; she had after all encountered them all her life so she was quite familiar with the man in black and what it felt like we he appeared and took his claim. Besides that, they were great listeners unlike the living. Always interrupting you to tell you how they feel, taking it and turning it so they can speak about themselves.

She spat, and then took another short swallow. "Was it the pressure?" While she herself had never once considered suicide if she lost Calliope and Sofia it would probably open up as an option. Especially if she lost them as one of those things outside.

She could see herself swinging like strange fruit from a tree on the Texas countryside.

"I'd have called you a coward back before…" She gestured her speech slowing down from the heady drink. "…but you sir. You're the brave one. We are the cowards for trying to live through this nightmare because we can't accept the fact that this world has ended and the only thing left is…death."

She sat forward in the seat, still cradling the alcohol.

"Or maybe…did you leave them?" She nearly choked on her own words, emotion taking over. "Did you leave them and come out here and boom…" She made a line across her throat. "…you're a goner."

She sniffled. "Whatever your reasons, I don't want to be like you fella'. I don't want to die alone."

She placed the alcohol down beside her, settling it into a groove on the gritty floor. "I don't want to be alone."

She looked at him, really looked at him again. One hand seemed to still be gripping the ropes as if he changed his mind before he lost consciousness and his neck snapped. He struggled, so neither did he.

"Bet a million dollars you fucked up somewhere and cost them." She wiped away tears with her dirty hands leaving streaks of the goo from the creature on her face. "You fucked up and couldn't deal with it could you? You lost them." She said bitterly.

"You lost them." She whispered but it wasn't to the body streamed from the roof. It was to herself.

She realized then that she didn't want to be alone. She was a loner, but that, that was behind her. She had a family now and it wasn't an obligation to be with them. It was her choice. It was her decision to marry and raise Sofia as her own, and it was the best choice she had ever made in her life. Her family meant the world to her and she couldn't do what she had done before. She couldn't dive in, she had to consider them. To open up and listen.

She had to make it back to camp, she just had to. To tell Calliope she was sorry and that she took her for granted and that she needed her. That she loved her. Same to Sofia. Humble herself in front of them and let them know that she was from now on, not doing what she had to do but what she needed to. No more putting them on the backburner, no more pushing them away in some tight neat little corner so they wouldn't be harmed. She had to guide them through the perils of this new world, and they'd have to do it all together. As one. As a family.

"That's what leader's do." She said to herself, calling on the word's she used on Brooks earlier. To avoid cracking she put an extra barrier. She turned on the killer, the soldier, the survivor but forgot to turn it off for them.

"I want my family." She broke down and cried, really cried. Not the few flakes she'd let out here or there, it was like the damn had finally blown and a tsunami of tears followed. She buried her face in her palms. "I want my wife and my kid again…" She gestured to him. "…I can't have this kind of ending." She shook her head. "Not alone. Not ever. Not without them safe."

She picked up the alcohol and raised it in his direction before taking another drink and capping it shut.

Weary and tired from the day she walked back up the steps and checked the door again. She heard the growls, the calls into the night but nothing tried to breach her hold, so she was safe for tonight. She headed back down and found some bottled waters she used to wipe the dirt and stench off of her body with one of the shirts she pulled from the duffel bag.

After laying out a small pallet she took one more look around the room but didn't dare eat another thing. She couldn't gorge knowing everyone back at camp was probably eating a palm full of rice and what appeared to be meat.

She didn't kill the lantern she dimmed it and huddled in the corner on her makeshift bed, her gun clenched in her arms. Her eyelids were heavy with inadequate sleep, the scavenge, the chase and the few swigs of alcohol she had partaken in.

She believed she had found a path to the balance she was searching for. She could do it all, she could love and fight and be strong without shutting her family out. She could lead without claiming herself a leader, but instead by example.

Slowly she drifted off into sleep her lids fluttering open and closed until they didn't rise again.

She had found her epiphany at the feet of a dead man. It was too late for him.

But not for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks everyone for reading, every review and positive response is read and the feedback is incredible. Thanks for that. Also, hello there, to any new followers and those who saw fit to add me to their favorites. Means a lot. You know my beta's name, and beta'ing is her game! Thanks ladybug! Now with more nouns!

* * *

Arizona peeked through the cracks in the old cellar doors. Her blue pupils roaming as far as they could in either direction for any signs of life, or lack of life depending on how you judged the current situation.

She had a small breakfast of fruit and water and even did a few reps of sit-ups and push-ups just to get her blood running. She needed to be fully alert, stretched and prepared for any and everything. Just because that's what exactly lay on the outside of the thick, peeling wood paneled doors.

Anything.

She didn't bother trying to pack things to take with her, but she was still determined to get food back to the camp. Her plan was to double back to her truck and then pull up in between the two homes. But the only problem with that was her truck engine was extremely loud, and she'd have to risk it. She couldn't go back without a show of good faith. She wanted evidence in hand, food for them to eat right then and there.

She tied her hair up into a tight ponytail and then unsheathed her knife as she gripped the handle from within. She calmed down her breathing, conquering the fear growing inside of her. She slowly counted down from ten and then tried to will her arm to push open the door, but it refused to move. She didn't know about the science of it all, but she was sure the body had some kind of mechanism that activated within when you were about to do something dangerous. Fight or flight or something like that.

Slowly she opened up the door, the light from the day blinding her temporarily. She had been submerged in near pitch black for hours so that was to be expected. She took a few moments to blink back the sharpness and her vision cleared, despite a few tiny circles spotting her vision. She slowly climbed up and out and crouched down immediately. There was nothing in sight and it baffled her. Then to her right and just beyond the back of the house she spotted one standing still, looking up and directly into the sun. It seemed to be enamored by the big bright bulge of light, and briefly she wondered if it was admiring the beauty of the day. The fresh air, the call of a few birds, and the measured wind swaying the overgrown patch of dandelions around its mangled legs.

Whatever it was doing, it stood between her and safety so she didn't waste time creeping up behind it. She was glad she had decided to take the knife approach the gun would have just been a proclamation that dinner was around the corner.  
She made her way to it, her knee so low to the ground stray dander from the flowers clung to her pants. She took another sure footed step but her boots dug a little too deep at the earth beneath her and crunched on a few pebbles.

Its head snapped to the right.

She froze.

The knife rattled in her hands.

One or two didn't scare her, but if he had friends nearby it would be like last night all over again, and she didn't have any plans to spend another evening in with a dead man.

Gradually, its head turned back up to the sun, its neck popping unnaturally as it settled back into his position.  
She descended upon it again. Step by step. Until she was right behind it. She stood, leapt slightly into the air and then drove the knife right into its skull and jammed it around like she was trying to open a canned good. It made a sick pop when she wrenched her knife free. It was an instant death; the only sound that followed was its dead weight hitting the earth.

She let out a long sigh but only found relief momentarily before she was back in her fighting stance. She peeked around the edge of the building surely expecting more to follow. But there was nothing there, only signs of them searching for her. Toppled over lawn furniture, trampled plants and their stench. It was strong and putrid and it almost made her lose her breakfast.

She wasn't sure however if the need to vomit was because of the overwhelming smell or her nerves showing signs of weakening after being shaken to their core the night before. But she remembered what her commander said when she retched after she went on her first mission in their private sector.

He told her that it was just fear leaving the body.

Her not heaving was a sign that she still had her bearings, and she still had control over her distress.  
She hopped one fence, and then hurried across another dropping to one knee as she hit the ground on the other side. Nothing was there but the white sheets on the line.

She watched them for shadows.

When she felt the coast was clear, she walked forward pushing one back with her hand. She walked past it and pulled back another. She thought she felt a presence and began stabbing the last sheet in between her and the next fence she had to climb. When the line snapped and it fluttered to the ground, there was nothing there. Just her shadow on the grass and a punctured sheet that had fallen victim to anxiety and paranoia.

"Get a hold of yourself." She muttered kicking the sheet to the side. Arizona then jumped to grip the last fence between her and her vehicle. She got one leg over and then the other.

She wasted no time securing the area and climbing behind the steering wheel. She sunk down low in the seat to avoid being spotted.  
She had a plan, to lead a party back out to collect the rest of the things she had found. Her right mind told her to pull off and do just that. But it was her ego that pushed her to reverse and find another method to bring back some of the things from the cellar. It was a hazardous move, but from what she could tell the things didn't seem to command the streets in the day.

She wanted something to show for herself, to her family and the people back at camp. To show them she had went out and did exactly as she planned, and that it was dangerous but necessary. That these were the kinds of decision they'd all have to continue to make. The hard one's that could make or break you and possibly get you killed.

And she wanted to shove it in Brook's face.

* * *

_Calliope buzzed around the diner. She knew it was minuscule job but she took great pride in it. It was hers, she worked for it and deposited the check, as little as it might be, into her account and spent it as she saw fit._

_She hummed along with the radio; it was always tuned to some station playing her favorites. Old country hits from the past. She used to sing them all the time along with Mark, strumming his guitar behind her at every set. She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss it sometimes, him sometimes, but things changed and so did people. And she had a very important one growing inside of her. She wanted to be a mother that set a good example, not one dragging out of a bar at 3 o'clock in the morning smelling like smoke and stale alcohol._

_She lifted the piping hot coffee cylinder and poured a mug for one of her usual's. He was a trucker, missing almost every tooth but it never stopped him from smiling big. He was a good tipper and one of the rare one's that didn't swat her behind every so often. She thought in her current state it would ward off men, seemed like it didn't matter to any of them that she was visibly pregnant. She even had one offer a marriage proposal drunk off his ear and trying to kill his buzz with hot black coffee. She declined with a courteous smile and a quick wink._

_She placed the liquid back into its warmer and grabbed her pen and notepad as soon as the next patrons entered. It was a family of four; mother, father, daughter and son. The kind she'd imagined as a little girl for herself, but things had a way of not going according to plan. Mark had long gone back on the road without so much as a call and her mother wasn't keen on her going through with birthing her baby. She wanted her to get an abortion. She just couldn't do it. Her father drunkenly scolded her and said his house his rules, so she called his bluff and moved into a one bedroom shoebox apartment. It was fine by her; she just kept thinking it's what you put in it that counts, and she and her kid would fill its tiny walls with love, affection and happiness._

_She brought out her pen and dabbed it on the edges of her notepad, smile perfectly in place._

_"Welcome to the Cattle Call my name's Callie. How can I help ya'll?"_

_The father after adjusting his tie smiled politely and clasped his hands together. "I'd like a coffee-"_

_"Don't tell me now?" She scribbled as she talked. "Two sugars no cream."_

_The kids giggled and the father smiled and turned to them. "Why, that's exactly right."_

_"Momma wants a glass of hot tea with honey and lemon on the side and these two…" She said as she shifted to the kids with a brow raised. "…these two have got to get our famous hot chocolate - extra marshmallows."_

_"Oh' can we dad!" They exclaimed in unison._

_He chuckled and waved slightly. "Too much sugar-"_

_"Oh honey." His wife interjected. "Let them have it, just this one time."_

_"Fine, fine." He shook his head and gestured for her to carry on._

_She finished her notes and offered them 4 napkin bundles with cutlery inside then assured them it'd be out in a hurry. She just had a way of reading people and what they liked, that's what made her so good at what she did and also what got her hired._

_She went back to the kitchen and placed in the initial order._

_Callie walked in on their chef slow dancing by himself with his greasy spatula. He was a goofy old thing if she'd ever seen one and he always smelled of what he had been cooking. But he made great food, and he had the honor of being her favorite co-worker._

_"Callie." He said stopping and holding out his hand. "Dance with me?"_

_She placed the ticket on the rack as he came over and took her by the hand. She giggled as he turned her in a slow circle humming along with the tune. His hand slipped to her waist and she swatted it back._

_"Oh come on now Callie, fine as you are, can't blame a man for trying?"_

_"Can't blame you for trying but the next time that hand wanders, you're gonna' draw back a nub Tiny." She had no idea how he got the nickname. He was as big as two refrigerator's combined, and tall to boot._

_Another waitress passed by and he scooped her up as well. She smiled and played along. Calliope watched and edged him on as did the Dish Washer in between spraying hot water on dirty plates._

_She had spent a lot of time with Tiny during closing and found out he was a hopeless romantic, which was probably why they could relate. They talked of big time romance, love that made your stomach dip and your knees rattle. Not that forced kind, the kind where you just sort of settled._

_"Ya'll know we got customers coming in don't ya'?" They all stopped to look at the figure in the doorway. He was a gray haired man, stooped over a cane with a high right hip, which looked even higher when he walked. His veiny hands gripped the top of his cane as he pegged further into the kitchen. "I'm paying ya'll to jump and jive am I now?" He finished peering over his wide framed glasses that always slipped to the edge of his nose._

_"Just a little fun is all Mr. Porter." Tiny said letting go of the waitress in his arm._

_"Fun?" Mr. Porter questioned his mouth mixing to moisten thick brown dentures. "Supposed I pay you in fun? Bet you wouldn't be half as fat?" He laughed at his own joke, gasping near the end at his loss of breath._

_"Be nice." Calliope said as she moved to the counter to finish prepping her chocolate milk._

_"Yeah." Tiny added in. "Less'en you want me to give you a spin?" He laughed afterwards and clutched his belly as he did. He was the perfect Santa during the winter months when kids would come in, just naturally jolly and cheerful._

_Mr. Porter waved his cane free hand at Tiny shifting to his good hip to waddle out of the kitchen. "Get back to work!" He shouted leaving the door swinging behind him._

_Tiny flipped him off. "Work that you old piece of shit." Then he went back to slinging hash and meat._

_Calliope looked back over her shoulder and smiled. "One of these day's he's going to hear you."_

_"One of these day's he'll be wearing a third shoe. Two on his feet and one up his ass."_

_She shook her and returned to the family with all their items in tow. They thanked her, especially the kids their jaws thick and sticky with the large fluffy marshmallows she crammed into their mug. She took their orders, pancakes and bacon, and then headed for the kitchen with her ticket and an empty tray. She deposited the ticket and then took her stance behind the diner counter waiting for her food to be ready for serving._

_She took out the crossword puzzle and began completing it. She always had a tangent for words, and was excellent with her books. Her mother made sure of that. It was the one thing she was thankful to her for._

_She looked up at the large glass windows as a hint of blue bounced off of them in the distance. It was then she noticed the thick black clouds rolling in as well. It looked like rain, heavy rain. She didn't mind it that much, it soothed her. On her off day's when it rained, she'd sit by her small window seal and watch it, telling stories to her baby as she rubbed her stomach._

_She tapped her pin gently across her chin and called behind her. "Tiny what's a three letter word hint –The Red or the Dead?"_

_Her eyes darted to the door when she heard the entrance bell clang from a new customer. A woman walked in, fatigues at the bottom, brownish green short sleeved t-shirt with the bottoms rolled up so they fit snug across her arms. She had a jacket tossed over her shoulder, her index and middle finger keeping it securely into place. Dark aviator shades covered her eyes, reflecting the diner and all of its occupants within it._

_She paused in the doorway momentarily, scanning the room for a familiar face. When she found none, she began to walk to the back corner booth, her large dark black boots making soft clumps across the floor._

_Calliope thought she heard her name, but her eyes were sitting firm on the stranger in the back. She had never seen her before – or anyone like her. She watched as she set the jacket down beside her and turned her head to look out the window, the blonde tips of her ponytail brushing her shoulders._

_"Callie!"_

_The world was in motion again, the clanging of pots, the noise of the patrons all coming back in at once made her snap to attention. "What Tiny?"_

_"It's sea ain't it?"_

_"What?"_

_"The puzzle Callie." He said his spatula waving grease spatters to the floor. "Is it sea?"_

_"OH, oh. It's umm – uhhh..." She placed it down not really sure what had come over her. Her mind was everywhere but one thing kept her focused,that stranger in the back booth. She was still staring out the window, her left hand stuffed under her chin, her right drumming the surface of the table._

_She recovered and gave her full attention to her co-worker. "You're right I think. Order up?"_

_"In a minute, got yourself a customer waiting in your section ya' know."_

_She grabbed her notepad and pen and walked over. The stranger's posture looked tense almost, impatient. Her brow was creased, furrowed either from a late companion or the oncoming rain. She wasn't sure. Before she could get too close, the blonde turned to her and she saw herself approaching in her lenses. She smiled brightly and a tight smile pressed to the corner of two pink lips as she stood at the side of her table. She brought out her notepad and put her pen to it, her wrist settling on its edges._

_"Welcome to the Cattle Call."_

_A nod in reply. Normally she'd get some type of response, but none came. Just a curt acknowledgement of her presence._

_"Coffee right?" She said going into her famous routine that got her a lot more tips than her co-workers. They were absolutely jealous of the universal appeal she had. Everyone just seemed to brighten in her presence. It was her gift she supposed, and she used it in her favor. "Two shots of cream and a-"_

_"Black." Arizona said shifting her body towards the waitress and slowly removing her shades. She searched her chest for a name badge and spoke when she found it. "Black please if you don't mind, Calliope."_

_When she finished her sentence her eyes finally met Calliope's. Deep soulful pupils clashed with her own, a spirited gun metal blue dashed with a gently clouded light cobalt just underneath. They reminded her of the blue-bonnets she'd pick as a child on her way home from school. They were beautiful and strong, but there was a melancholy she saw a glimpse of right under the surface._

_"You don't mind do you?" She smirked and that's when Calliope saw that liveliness return, when the lightning from the window flashed within them._

_"Oh yeah…I just…" She could always get a read on her customer's. It never failed. All but one she figured. She beamed, finding her professionalism again. "Coming right up."_

_Another nod and she was off to fill the order._

_As soon as the waitress left Arizona's smile faded as she peered back out the window. She didn't have anything against the lady, but she was in no mood to be chipper. Her brother was late, as usual. He'd probably arrive and say she was on time, as usual, as if it was a bad trait. It was just something she had liked her entire life, promptness. It was engrained in her since birth and nurtured by her admittance into the armed forces._

_She knew his exact reaction when he saw her uniform. He'd call her crazy, go on and on about she had sold out. She didn't mind. She'd kill for one of his quasi-political rants at the moment. She just wanted to see him, hug him, and smell the mixture of too much cologne and cheap cigarette's in his clothes. Get wasted with him one time before he headed off to…wherever it was he headed off to._

_Their parents forcing her out left a gap between them. Not emotionally, that connection would always be there, but she had missed some years of his upbringing and true to his word that night she hustled off shaking into the cold cruel world, when he came of age he disappeared. He was a floater, but she didn't seem to mind as long as she got to see him from time to time. She herself was a drifter, until she decided to sign-up that is. She was back on leave for the first time since basic, and wanted him –anybody – to know she was headed out again in a few weeks time._

_She folded her shades up and clipped them to the front of her shirt looking up briefly to realize that there were a lot of eyes on her. She thought at first it was the usual crowd, ruffled by a new face, but she could tell the difference between the usual's in places like this and passersby's like herself._

_She looked back towards the window to avoid her new found celebrity. Checked the time on her watch._

_"God damn it Tim." She said quietly to herself._

_The waitress, Calliope, arrived with her coffee smiling big and wide. She smiled again when she did. She wasn't a smiley type of person. She knew that she walked around with a clenched jaw and a swagger that suggested she had a chip on her shoulder, because she did. Yet, here she was all gums and choppers at this current moment. _

_When the waitress bent to the coffee down, her eyes immediately fell on full peached colored lips, and dropped to the small gold necklace draped into her cleavage. She knew it was a cross. If she was the religious type she'd chastise herself in his name, but she figured Callie wasn't, and that was why it was tucked in touching the caramel was smiling so much, she thought maybe she'd get a little lucky tonight in this small little town; it sparked more eye-gazing right down to curvaceous hips. Then up to her mid-section. She was pregnant… After that quick realization she quickly buried her thoughts. She couldn't go disrespecting a pregnant woman with leery eyes, it just wasn't right._

_"Here you are." Calliope said her voice upbeat._

_"Thank you." Arizona replied with another smile back on her face. Trying the best she could to fight it. She was glowing, but it wasn't just the child inside of her, it seemed to just exude from her eyes. The full cognac brown orbs, that she couldn't stop staring into. They smiled at her; she figured they smiled at everyone. But in just a few seconds she recognized something she saw in hers every time she looked into the mirror no matter how much she told herself she didn't need companionship of any kind. Loneliness. _

_It was part of the reason she was here. She had truly gone out of her way, just to not feel alone. Though, she'd never admit that to herself._

_"Enjoy yourself and…" Calliope pointed behind her back. "…if you need a refill just wave me down, k?"_

_"Sure thing." She'd be sure to leave her a nice tip. She was lonely, maybe even a little sad she'd guess, but at least she knew how to hide it._  
_When she parted again she turned to the window and sipped her coffee. It wasn't black. It had about two dabs of cream and sugar, and it was delicious._

_Night had fallen and Callie had spent the entire day straightening up, so when she ushered the second to last customer to the front door she knew it would be a quick close tonight. She rested her hands on her hips and listened to the thunder roll over head. She looked back in the corner booth, her last customer finally standing and calling it quits. She had been sitting in that booth all day, drinking her not so black coffee, neck craned out the window. She guessed her companion never showed._

_Arizona stood and lifted up her jacket making sure she left her pay and an adequate tip. Tim never showed and it stung just a little. A whole lot, actually. She worried about him however, it was like him to be on time but to not show up at all…it had her completely confused but she never knew with her brother._

_"Have a good night and keep dry." Callie said as she passed._

_"You do the same." Arizona replied walking past her and headed for her truck._

_After the quick closing she anticipated all that was left was her and Tiny. He grabbed his keys and headed for the door. "Porter's got you closing up now?"_

_"He gave me a spare to open if he's running late, cause' he knows I'm the only one on time." She wiggled the keys at him. "Gone on now, I'm off tomorrow a few minutes longer isn't going to kill me."_

_"Hurry up Callie." He said halfway out the door. "Rain's a comin'."_

_She gestured for him to leave and watched as his car drove out of sight. The only cars in the parking lot, her beat down Oldsmobile Cutlass and a truck. She grabbed her things, hit the security code and the lights, and then closed the door behind her. She eyed the truck then quickly made it to her own car and turned the key._

_The engine sputtered than died. She tried three more times and it failed._

_"Oh no." She said to herself pumping the gas with her foot as she often had to do to get her car running. "Come on, come on!" She thumpedthe steering wheel. "Not tonight!"_

_After another try she reached for the lever to the right side of her steering wheel and popped her hood. Anger peaked as she flung open her car door and kicked a tire, and then cradled her own foot. She sighed and moved to the front where she looked down at the contents that made up her auto-mobile. It looked like a rather tedious and unfamiliar puzzle, one she didn't have the wherewithal to figure out._  
_Then to make matters worse, it started to rain._

_"You've got to be freakin' kidding me." She exclaimed raising her fist to shake at her own car. She looked up, everybody was gone. And it was dark. Really dark. Then lights. From the truck still in the parking lot. She shielded her eyes with her hand from the mixture of the headlights and the fury of rain that swept down upon her._

_Arizona waited in the car, just to see if Tim was maybe running too late. He still never showed, maybe he had better things to do. She didn't blame him. It would have been good to see him and she figured she'd stick around the area just in case he contacted her so she wouldn't be too far. Her crappy motel room, which she was sure somebody got shot in, was pretty cheap. She could hook the rent for a week without it putting too heavy a dent in her pockets._

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a shout and what looked like a bruised toe. She couldn't help snicker a little. It was the waitress from earlier, and from what she could gather she was having car troubles. She cranked her engine and pulled up right beside her._

_"Hop in." She said after swinging open her passenger door._

_The brunette didn't hesitate hopping inside. It was warmer and dryer and she felt oddly safe, despite being in a stranger's car in the dark with no one around._

_Arizona reached to the back seat and brought up her jacket, draping it around Calliope's shoulders gently making sure it was snug enough to fight off the chill of rain._

_Callie watched as she did so. No one had ever been that kind to her before. That chivalrous, and it made her smile._

_"I'm ruining your jacket." She said despite gripping it tighter around her._

_"No biggy." Arizona said turning forward again, away from pretty smiles and flashing eyes. "Suppose that's what jackets are made for." She motioned to the waitress's car. "Got any idea what's wrong with it?"_

_"No." And she really hadn't. She had just spent more money than she could afford getting the stickers up to date and replacing two tires, and now this. It made her smile disappear. "Can't be good if isn't starting."_

_"Mind if I take a look?" Arizona said turning back to her but only briefly to look towards her downed vehicle._

_"Yeah, sure." She held out her keys and watched as the blonde beside her reached for them and stepped out into the rain._

_Callie was a people watcher, it came with the job. People intrigued her, but none like this. She liked the way she spoke, liked the way she gestured with her hands; she even liked the way she walked. Strong and confident. She watched from the side mirror as she dug around in the bed of her truck until she found what she was looking for._

_Arizona was soaked the moment she stepped outside of her truck. She knew she needed a flashlight if she was going to diagnose the problem so she went to her toolbox and grabbed one checking it with a quick flash. She waved it in Calliope's direction as she passed her window to show her what she was digging for, just in case she thought it was a chainsaw or something to do her harm._

_She opened the door and slid behind the wheel. Her car smelled sweet, unlike her own that probably smelled of old booze and cigarette smoke from a few late night parties with folks she'd probably never see again. She inserted the key and turned it, hoping it was just a bad battery. When she heard the sound it emitted she knew it was much worse than that. She left it running. Arizona got out and went to the hood immediately._

_"How bad is it?"_

_"Not sure." Arizona called back to her over the rain trickling down her face in heavy currents. Once over the hood she clicked on the flashlight and immediately went for her oil valve and removed the cover to peer down into the engine as far as she could. It was just as she expected. She closed off the hood and retrieved the keys after locking the doors._

_She walked over to her passenger door and spoke through the medium slit of window Callie had pushed down._

_"Your timing belt's broken."_

_"My what?" She questioned her brows furrowed from misunderstanding._

_"Your timing belt." She repeated wiping rain from her face._

_"No I heard you; I just don't know what the hell that is."_

_"Oh, well." She searched for words to explain. "The timing belt's driven by the crankshaft and the camshaft…"_

_Calliope shifted forward shaking her head. "In English preferably."_

_It caused the blonde to smirk slightly. "The timing belt is what keeps everything running in your car…" She pointed with her thumb behind her. "…what's happening is your car's turning over right, but the belts snapped, so everything's just on and colliding."_

_She hated that she let the car run that long, the internal damage of a broken belt was way worse than losing the belt itself._

_"So, is that a bad thing?"_

_Arizona shook her head slightly in response to the question her hands on her hips. "It ain't good."_  
_Callie sighed heavily. More money for things she didn't have. "Well come inside, you're soaked." And she chuckled mildly at the thought of her inviting someone back inside their own car._

_Arizona walked back around and shut the door behind her._

_"If you can get me to a gas station I can make a call and, I think I can get my mom to come get me." She deplored the idea. She'd get a full lecture on how bad luck wouldn't end for her having a child out of wedlock. How she bit off more than she could chew. She loved her mother, with all her heart, but she went for her throat any time she could._

_Arizona started her truck. "I can give you a ride if you want?"_

_"I couldn't, I really just couldn't you've already done too much." She motioned to her pocket. "Not to mention the ridiculous tip you left me."_

_"It was fitting."_

_"20 bucks for serving four cups of coffee?" She said laughing slightly at the end of her sentence._

_"It was good coffee." And it was, despite it being against her order._

_"Okay, I'll take your ride." She took the bill out of her pocket and held it out to her. "But only if you let me pay for the gas."_  
_Arizona dismissed it with her hand. "Keep it."_

_"No, take it."_

_"I can't-"_

_"It's fine." She said finally reaching over and tucking it into her hand. "I can pay my own way."_  
_Arizona shook her head; she had never met anyone more stubborn in her life. Her car broke down with what wasn't going to be a cheap fix, and still she insisted on paying gas. "Alright then Calliope. Where to?"_

_She even liked the way she said her name. "Just head on out and to the right and keep straight."_

_Arizona did as instructed and soon they were driving down a dark narrow road, with rain beating so hard against her windshield the wipers could barely keep up. They road in silence until her cassette player, which worked when it wanted to, began to croon out her favorite tape. Hank Williams Sr's greatest hits._

_Calliope didn't know the lyrics exactly but she did know the tune. She hummed along softly, the words coming back to her slowly. "You lonesome?"_

_Arizona was focused on the thoroughfare; her shoulders tensed over the wheel to keep from straying and landing them both in a ditch. "What now?" She questioned._

_"My mom said it was only two kinds of people who listened to Hank Williams, the lonely or the heartbroken."_

_"Well I…" She didn't quite know how to respond. Maybe she was a little of column A and B._

_"I'm just teasing." Calliope responded settling deeper into the truck._

_Arizona's focus returned to the lane, the muck and mud getting deeper. She came to a slow halt when a cop flagged them down, his body sheltered from the weather in an all-black slicker suit. "Evening ladies."_

_"Officer." Arizona replied when she had the window lowered enough to speak. "Flooded?"_

_"Just about, got down here quick as I could to ward off any oncoming traffic. Gotta' re-route ya'll through Grover."_

_Calliope's ears perked when she heard the name. She ditched the jacket and crawled slightly over Arizona's lap to speak directly to the officer herself. "That's a whole twenty minutes out of the way. Surely…"_

_"Lady you can chance it if you want but car's a few miles that way are getting stuck dead in their tracks."_

_Arizona froze when Calliope crossed over her. She didn't know where to place her hands because of her position so she held them by her ears like a criminal. She was close, very close. So close Arizona could smell the scent of perfume on her skin, the soft aroma of whatever shampoo she used. Her hair hung in soft luscious dark locks and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why she wanted to reach out and play with the ends. She enjoyed the contact, perhaps a bit more than she should have. She felt relieved when they finally had finished their conversation._

_Calliope sat back in her seat in a huff. "I'm so sorry."_

_"I said it's nothing really. Let's just follow the new route. Trust me, it'll be alright."_

_They finished the drive with a little small talk. Mostly it was just Callie talking and Arizona replying with a sentence or two. Finally they made it to her apartment complex and Arizona came to a stop._

_"You have no idea how grateful I am for your kindness." She checked the time and the steady rainfall and felt the guilt set in. "In town for good or…?"_

_"Just for a while, I'm staying up at some place called the South Post Oak Inn."_

_She gasped and shifted back in her seat. "You mean to tell me you have to go all the way back out there near the diner in this?" She added as she motioned to the window behind her._

_"That's the plan." Arizona replied with a soft shrug._

_"Why don't you…" She paused. She wasn't sure how she'd react to her next statement. "I have a pull out couch-"_

_Before she could finish her sentence Arizona interrupted. "I couldn't impose."_

_"It's not imposing if it's an invitation." She reached over and briefly gripped one of the kind stranger's hands. "And seeing as how you helped me it's the least I could do."_

_Arizona's eyes shifted to the hand on hers. It was warm despite the cold chilly wetness they were surrounded by. She felt the cold slip right back into her life when she released it. "How about I just wait the rain out?"_

_Callie smiled. "Whatever you'd like to do."_

_She returned the smile and didn't chastise herself for doing it this time. She didn't feel odd when she wore it around her, like she was doing it out of custom, and it was natural. Easy even._

_"And here." She brought the money back out and placed it back in her passenger's palm. "For room and board."_

_"No. Absolutely not. That's for all the trouble I put you through."_

_"Take it for the inconvenience."_

_"Keep it for the ride."_

_With the argument going in circles Arizona reached over and placed the money in her companion's hand. "I wouldn't feel right. So please, just take this."_

_And there were those blues roping her in again. She couldn't say no to them, not even if she tried. "Okay. But…" She forced the bill into her pocket. "…I get to feed you."_

"Callie."

_They did a quick walk up to her building and climbed a few steps to her front porch. Callie fiddled with the key then opened the door and walked through expecting Arizona to follow._

_"So I got some…" She turned back to the door her brow arched. "…you okay?"_

_"Yeah I just." Arizona looked around and rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't know…I still don't feel right being a stranger and all." Not to mention she was slightly tense in new places. She had been all her life._

"Callie."

_Callie walked back over to the doorway and extended her hand. "Hey there my names Calliope. Calliope Torres."_

_Arizona shook her head and took her hand in her own. "Arizona. Arizona Robbins."_

_"Good." Callie said moving to the side to let her gain entry to her home. "Now we're not stranger's anymore."_

"Callie." A voice thundered to her right, drawing her away from sleep.

Her eyelids fluttered, and then cracked to see Hughes standing beside her, a cup in his hands and offering it up in her direction. She turned her head and closed her eyes again tightly. She wanted that dream back, of Arizona's hand in hers, of her quiet confidence faltering to nervousness when they first met, and of the butterflies in her stomach.

She had them the moment Arizona walked into that diner. She had them when she felt her hand press into hers for the first time. She just remembered the overwhelming feeling of home. Like she had found a safe haven.  
Like she would never let that hand go again.

"Callie, you've been sleeping in that chair all night." He smiled sadly. "My neck's killing me just looking at you."

She had slept awkwardly. She'd pulled a chair at the center of the mess hall and watched the door, harassing the night watchmen on duty about seeing signs of her wife's arrival. An arrival that never came apparently as the realization that it was the next day settled upon her.  
She sat up right and a thin shawl fell down to her lap. It was Bell's. She had probably thrown it over her sometime during the night.  
She grimaced when she turned her head from side to side. She had a cramp in her neck that creaked slightly as she tried to work it loose. She swallowed and felt the dryness in her throat. She cleared it and reached for the cup in Hughes's hand.

After drinking it down rapidly she looked at him still trying to find her voice. "Did she…"

He didn't respond, he simply shook his head and pulled up a seat beside her. He sighed and scratched the top of his head, then ran it flat against his hairline before propping it on his knee.

"Oh." Calliope responded than placed the cup down on the floor beside her. She leaned back in the seat, shaking her hair loose and combing her fingers through it slightly. "Sofia still in that cupboard?"

"Yeah. I tried to get her to come out and at least get something to drink." He looked at Callie trying to smile despite the pity burning in his eyes. "She told me to go away."

"She has her mother's charms." Callie said ignoring the tears brimming in her eyes. She wasn't going to cry this morning. She instead chose to defeat the sadness with a dry laugh that didn't have an ounce of sincerity.

"She's okay." Hughes replied reading past her attempt to mask her pain. "I can feel it."

"I don't know Hughes." She took in a sharp breath. "I just don't know." She placed a hand over her heart. "I feel her here, but what does that mean. Is it denial…I mean…" Two tears broke past her ducts and raced down her cheeks. "…if she doesn't come back…how would we ever know?"

"Because I'd search and find out." He assured her, his voice strong and calming. "I owe her that because she saved my life when she could have just ran and secured herself." He reached over and gripped Callie's thigh in a show of support. "I'm not the only one either; she's done us all a lot of good."

Callie slid from under his embrace, his statement slightly infuriating her. She didn't want to hear any more people singing her wife praises. Everyone was on the Arizona train but she couldn't step aboard this time. There were things they needed discuss, things she was growing to understand but it wasn't about all that anymore. She had conflicting emotions of anger and equal parts guilt but all that her mind focused on was that she left them. And it hurt.

"What time is it?" She questioned to change the subject.

"Still early." Hughes replied then stood.

She stood as well. "Thank you for the water, and for checking in on Sofia."

"Any time Callie. Anytime." He gave another reassuring smile then headed off within the camp, no doubt to begin the long day of survival that lay ahead of him.

Callie waited until he was out of sight and headed for the kitchen. The doors where Sofia was hiding were still closed and she didn't bother to open them. She instead slunk down and rested her head against the wooden side panel. She wanted to spring open the doors and hold her daughter, comfort her but she needed time. She was probably coming to her own peace and instead of forcing the issue she decided to sit quietly beside her.

Ready to take her hand. Ready to be there for her no matter what.

* * *

After spending a good portion of the morning taking a few choice goods from their new found cache, Arizona made her last trip down to grab the bow and arrow her deceased companion had left below. She was ready to head up but she paused and walked back over to his body still hanging from the ceiling.

She dropped the bow and situated the chair next to his body. With the knife she had taken from him, she sawed at the rope until his body dropped down to the ground.

She stepped down from the chair and looked him over.

If things weren't so bad she'd take him outside and give him a proper burial but she didn't have the time. She was conscious of the daylight, she wanted to make sure she was out and clear with plenty of sun on her back.  
She held her breath as she rolled him to the makeshift mat she had made to sleep in, and then draped it over his body. She wasn't sure what you were supposed to say at funerals. She didn't know him so she couldn't exactly eulogize him. Wasn't a believer so she couldn't exalt him or spout some scripture to appease his passing.

She couldn't help but think that Calliope would know exactly what to say at a time like this. She was good with these kinds of things; she however avoided them at all costs. She hated funerals because she saw them for what they were really were. A bunch of people watching over a dead body, secretly relieved it's not themselves within the coffin.

"I…" She began then placed her hands on her hips sighing softly. "I'm really sorry life ended for you this way." She cleared her throat then raised her right hand to wipe sweat from her brow. "All I know is you were an asshole." She raised her hands in the air. "No offense, none at all."

She dropped them back to her hips and nodded. "I know you had a family, and if you carry around a picture of them you cared. You gotta take care of your own, so I respect that."

She stepped closer to him and made sure to tuck all of his body under. "I can take a wild guess that you were the religious type so…if you're in some great beyond or alternate universe or whatever's promised to you…know you did some good…"  
She placed a hand over her heart and didn't hide the tears that fell. "…you made a fool realize what they had. And what it means to lose, to truly lose. And I'm thankful for that."

She picked up hand full of earth from the cellar floor and tossed it over his body. "Rest easy."  
After clearing up her face she picked up the bow and headed up and out then. She had made sure to smear the door with an X, using water and dirt to create a muddy marker. She had only a few encounter's with any of the biters. It was easier than she thought and it frightened her. She thought the sight of them did for most people, but it was the not knowing that kept her up at night. The way they seemed to communicate and move like a unit to hunt.

That wasn't a good sign.

With what she gathered in tow she steered carefully back to the rocky road she'd used to enter and back on to the street. She remembered the feeling she had when she first left the factory, a rush of freedom and adventure. While some of it remained, nothing would compare to chuckling with Hughes over breakfast, walking the facility with Steph, tucking her daughter in for slumber and the soft breaths from her wife as she slept beside her.

Things weren't all good, but they weren't all bad. As long as she was alive, there was hope she could bring peace within her family again.

* * *

Arizona passed over the same landmarks she had crossed on her way out of town. Same scattered cars and debris, a few monsters stirred but she only left them hobbling behind her as she sped away. She was drawing closer and the anxiety within her was beginning to build. She knew people would be appreciative of the food, and things would begin to pan out for them as a whole, but she had personal relationships on the line.

She didn't know what frame of mind her wife or her daughter was in. The ambiguity was taxing and if she could, she'd pull that bottle of whiskey right out of her pack and kill it off just so she could stop the mounting tension in her shoulders.

The signs pointing to the refuge they had found some time ago were beginning to appear. She was minutes away.  
She continued rolling on-wards now, eagerly but still careful. She couldn't blow this when she was so close to mission accomplished.

When she began her route down the path she and her family had taken, the pressure slowly began to release. She remembered that horrid day like it was yesterday. Just thinking about Sofia in front of that kind of horde again made her flesh crawl. It made her remember how they were all literally inches away from death.

She remembered running for her life with her daughter slung over one shoulder and a death lock on her wife. It was one of the most surreal moments of her life. And to this day, she had no idea how they made it out alive.

Bell said it was a miracle from God, but Arizona knew better. Miracles were simply made by people who didn't wait around for them.

There were about five to six biters ambling about. She supposed they had wondered in and had yet to be cleared out. The men up top didn't waste the ammunition; normally they just kind of trudged along. She wouldn't let them do that anymore, who knew who else they could call upon to come and aide them. She'd make sure not one single creature stood in their proximity overnight. She'd also be sure to let Hughes and the rest know exactly why.

She honked her horn and all five began scurrying in her direction. Two lead the charge, while three trailed behind them. She exited the vehicle and drew the knife now hanging at her waist.

Arizona walked towards the two closest to her but broke out into a light jog as she neared them. She made a half leap and jutted forward, the knife extended in her hand and shoved it edge first into the retina of the first zombie she made contact with. When she pulled back its eyeball was still attached, including the long stringy piece that kept it secured within its skull. She quickly flung the organ away and took on the second one approaching. She angled her body to the side and brought up her boot, landing a single shot under its chin. Before it could hit the ground and wriggle back up, her boot came crashing down on its skull spraying the ground surrounding it with brown putrid bits.

Still no one seemed to take notice of her arrival, even after she had sounded off her horn. With three more biters headed in her direction she stood before them and tossed the blade from her right hand to the left.

Suddenly the gate sprung open and the two guards beside it pulled out their weapons and cut them down. She returned the blade back to its home at her side. She had become quite fond of it in very little time. She needed something close and quiet when it came to killing. To her a knife at her waist was her version of the little black dress. A girl just has to have one.

"Looked like you needed a hand." Clint said waving her inside.

"Took you long enough." When she walked closer she realized his nose was swollen and badly bruised.

He gestured to his inflamed feature and laughed. "Had you in my sights for some time so you were never in any real harm." He shook his weapon in the biter's direction. "The delay was because I owed you one."

She chuckled softly truly amused. "Well we're even. Come on, I need you to help me get these things inside."

"Sure thing Az. Let me round up the others."

Slowly more of the refugees within camp filed into the mess hall as Hughes, Aaron, Arizona and a few of Brooks men brought in the rest of the supplies. They sat them all front in center admiring the variety of food they now had under their roof. With the gate closed and secured Hughes wrapped his arms around Arizona and pulled her into an extremely unexpected hug.

"You are a sight for sore eyes." He said over her shoulder and squeezed her tighter to his chest. "And you did pretty well for yourself."

She wasn't too keen on the contact at first but she eventually settled into his friendly embrace and pat his upper back. "Please, I could have gone days without seeing your ugly mug." She laughed. "And there's more where that came from."

He pulled back and smiled so brightly she had to give him one in return. He was right before in the kitchen when he spoke to her. A bond had started and grown within them all. She cared for him and the others and while she missed her family the most, there was a small and rising space in her heart for all of them.

Aaron was still distant, she could tell by the way he eyed her take and then looked up and over in her direction. He didn't smile, or rejoice like he normally did when signs of hope came their way. He instead gave her a small nod and took a seat, his attention shifting to the reaction of others.

People thanked her, families praised her, and even the Ramirez matriarch gave her a gentle gracias.

Bell rushed her and gripped on to her shoulders and waist so tight her eyes bulged. Three big wet kisses were planted on her cheek in succession. "Welcome home Arizona."

"Good to be back." She was released from the strong embrace and another one caught her but it was low and near her knee.

"Candy!" Kenny yelled.

She bent down low and whispered. "Look in that red box. Got all the goodies in there."

He released her knee and hooked his arms around her neck then ran off to find his candy supply. As she watched him run off she felt a nudge in her ribs. It was Sara standing beside her, her arms folded across her chest.

"Got my undies?"

"Check the front pocket of the duffle bag. Grabbed a handful of them for you."

"Oh' I could kiss you Arizona!" She grabbed her up into what had to be the tenth hug she had since arriving.

"You're welcome, hey did…"

Sara's smile faded. "News traveled faster than I could shug'." She lowered her head. "Callie didn't take it all that well, neither did Sofia."

Arizona didn't understand why she felt tightness in her chest, she went into this anticipating this type of reaction but it didn't seem to lessen the blow.

"Where is she?"

On cue she spotted her wife at the very back of the crowd. She looked so sad. So sad Arizona herself nearly wept on the spot. Such a difference from the bright brown's that greeted her from a long day at work. The smile that emerged and brightened her darkest hours, now buried under tight lips. Her eyes were red rimmed. She remembered the first time she looked at them. When she really looked into them. It was like looking into her own soul.

What hit her, what really almost made her kill over right then and there was the fact that she had caused that pain yet again. It was deep and lingering over her like a black cloud. That love and light she emitted seemed to be snuffed out by continuous heartbreak, and it was all her doing.

She had never seen her this fragile before either. She looked as if a stiff wind would carry her away.

Callie heard the ruckus outside and left her daughters post to investigate. She had been with her all day and hadn't once caught a glimpse of her. She'd place her ear to the door to see if she was okay, and she sounded alright besides the sniffles and whimpers she heard from time to time.

When she reached the hallway she was startled by the amount of people flooding it. She hung back until the crowd faded and finally it was just her walking alone. She did appreciate the quiet it brought however short lived it may be. When she walked by sectioned off rooms and living quarters she did notice how much time an effort people had put into their new residences. Some had placed up nameplates, the goofier one's apartment numbers included. Some had decorated or at least attempted to use some of the wrappings and access material sent in by the Army and the previous owners to put their own spin on the place.

She on the other hand had done nothing to make her space feel more homely. After reflecting on her and Arizona's differences she had come to understand why. She hadn't let go of her little town, and church and home. She felt that this was temporary, that life would simply snap back into itself like nothing had ever changed.

She sighed and finally reached the major entrance. She stepped closer but never penetrated the crowd; she instead chose to hang around the hem. When she got a clear shot she saw the food sitting in one big pile in the middle of the floor. Everyone around her was rejoicing, commenting on what could be made or done with what they now had. Everyone's eyes were stuck on the provisions. Her eyes fell on her wife.

She hadn't noticed her yet, she was busy walking around and talking to everyone in attendance. She had done it. She remembered the look on her face, it was the same one she had when she surveyed their home after renovations for the first time. She looked satisfied. Proud.  
She wanted to see her, wanted it to be like it was before. Before they'd fight it out and then with just one glance the barriers would be down and they'd be like they were again. Whole. Complete.

She stopped moving and just stared at her, waiting for the anger to subside. But it didn't. In fact, the emotion she thought would subside grew. She thought for sure she'd be past it and fling her arms around her, kiss her soundly until she told her that she loved her. She just wanted to hear her say it. The reasons could come later, the understanding would surely transpire but she just wanted to know that it was still there and reciprocated.

She watched her speak to Sara, then their eyes connected and the tears set in again. She didn't think she could ever pinpoint a time where she had ever wept so much in her life. And still despite seeing her, looking into her eyes again the anger kept building. She turned her back to her wife and began to walk away. Before she could get too far she felt a gentle hand placed on her wrist. She knew exactly who it was and wrenched it away without looking back.

"Calliope." Arizona said still stunned she withdrew from her so brashly. "Please."

"Not right now Arizona." Callie said keeping her stride until she had reached the quarantine room, once inside she wrapped her arms around herself filling a sudden chill.

Arizona trudged behind and shut the door behind them.

Callie rubbed the bridge of her nose when she saw she had followed behind her. She walked across the room to exit when Arizona stepped into her path.

"No." She tried to catch her wife's eye but they darted everywhere, everywhere but on hers. "I'm not letting you run away this time."

"That's because you're so damn good at it yourself." Callie tried to move again but was thwarted. "Arizona, move please."

"Not until you talk me."

"I don't have anything to say." Callie spat back at her before trying to get to the doorknob. When access was denied yet again she shifted back and placed her hands on her hip. "Arizona I don't want to do this right now."

"Well I don't fucking care Calliope!" She shouted back but immediately tried to wrangle her temper back in. "I'm not here to fight; we need to talk now." Her voice failed due to the emotion creeping in. "Because I need you Calliope." She finally caught her partner's eyes. "I need you."

She didn't realize how much she needed her until the words left her mouth. She had long ago scoffed and ridiculed others for saying that they needed someone. When she met Calliope her jaded views were rebuked, she needed her just as much as she needed the very oxygen flooding her lungs.

Arizona stepped forward and tried to embrace her but was left with a cold shoulder to lean upon instead. She dropped her head and then looked back up, tears clouding her vision. "What, you don't want to touch me now?"

Callie now out of her wife's grasp backed closer into the room. She didn't know how to answer that question. She was completely torn. One side of her wanted to take hold of her and never let go, the other was already outside the room. "I don't want to-"

"Talk to me!" Arizona yelled. She walked back to her wife and placed her hands on either one of her shoulders. "It's me remember. You can talk to me." She begged, pleaded.

Calliope continued to push her arms away every time they came near her. She couldn't get in them, not right now. If she did she'd forget and they'd just keep going in circles. She was so tired of fighting, she nearly submitted. Finally she pushed her away and screamed. "You left us!"  
Arizona didn't step forward again; she instead gave her wife the space she physically demanded.

Calliope threw her hands up in frustration, stepping in a small half circle before turning back to her wife her finger pointed harshly at her chest with each word that came out of her mouth. "You left us! You left us the moment this whole situation started. I look at you and you're standing there…" Her voice dropped. "...but it isn't you. You aren't my wife. You're some survival tool, some cold strange person that I don't know anymore!"

Calliope stopped to wipe away tears from her face but they were just replaced with new ones. "And then to top it all off you disappear without a trace." She shuttered from her tears. "You don't even bother to ask me about my opinion on it. You never do. You just go off and do your own thing and you expect us to understand." She realized she was using the anger to stay composed, but it wasn't working any more. Big thick tears had now dampened the front of her shirt. "And I don't – I don't understand."

Arizona stepped forward but not too close. She wouldn't interject, not until her wife had let everything out.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to get informed your wife is all alone, in a world full of peril by a near stranger?" Her hands dropped at her side. "Do you have even an ounce of understanding how it feels to wait up half the night unsure if your wife is dead or alive?"

She gritted her teeth and let her last question past through them, her jaw clenched. "Do you?"

Arizona didn't realize how selfish a move she had made with that mission she took on. She could imagine staying up half the night pacing the floor worry gripping her every waking moment. In fact she would have probably left the very same night to try to hunt her down if she had done the same.

"Calliope." She whispered and walked closer to her, she was almost in arms reach. "I…I needed to clear my head…"

"You needed to clear your head?" Callie chuckled bitterly after her comment. "So that justifies it somehow?" She began walking back towards the door to leave. "Well I hope you got your peace." She threw back at her dismissively.

"I needed to….since I was a little girl I have had to build this wall around myself. I've had to fight wherever I've landed."

It was subtle but direct, because she heard her partner's footsteps stop.

"I had to fight my father off my mother; I had to fight my mother because she jumped in to defend my father."

She took in a deep breath and continued. "You know what my father told me I would be before he kicked me out of his home." She laughed but it was immersed in sadness. "He told me I was going to be a no-good dyke bitch."

Callie walked back in her wife's direction finally getting some understanding on why Arizona was the way she was. Why she had zero tolerance for homophobes, and why Brooks got so easily under her skin. He seemed to be an exact replica of her father.

"I lost so many battles I got fed up and joined the Armed forces on a whim. I'd like to say I joined for some noble cause but honestly Calliope, I joined because I wanted them to teach me how to defeat the odds set against me."

She swallowed thickly. "The only problem with that is they taught me how to be a killer. They taught me how to turn off things, numb myself to things so that I could get that edge I so desired."

Calliope drew nearer to her wife, the expression on her face causing her heart to melt. She was finally, after so long dropping her walls and letting her back in again.

"And I gave them a lot of…" She paused to wipe tears that seemed to flow endlessly from her eyes. "…I gave them parts of myself that I don't think I'll ever get back. But I came out ready to fight against anything anyone threw at me. I used the control they gave me to fight off every one. I had a real mean streak. After coming to terms with my own bouts, I just started looking for them."  
It was Arizona who found the footing to walk closer to Callie; she was nearly within an arm's reach.

"I didn't know that when I walked in to that diner that day, that I would meet this woman this…" She shook her head unable to find the words to describe her life companion. "…you were –are–beautiful Calliope. I had this anger in me, sorrow and when I met you I just couldn't stop smiling. In that battle I turned the world into two shades. Black and white. There was bad and worse but when I met you…"

Callie closed the gap between them and stood before her partner. Her eyes locked on hers and never once looked away.  
"…I knew there was good. And just by letting me in, just by touching my hand you brought me to life. And I stopped looking for a fight and found something to fight for."

Callie looped her right hand into her wife's then covered it compassionately with her left.

"I thought if I could use that side of myself against people, surely I could use it to protect you. Both of you. So when I left that farmhouse to get Sofia's medicine I turned it on and after every event where it almost cost me the most important people in my life I just kept raising the level until I lost sight of what I was even doing this for."

Arizona brought the hands connected to her own up to her lips and kissed them both softly. "I had to go out there to remember. I'm fighting for this camp because I'm fighting for you. I'm here now…" She brought the hands up to her chest. "I'll always be here, and I never left. I know I have been difficult but I only thought it was necessary so that we could survive. I only turned it on to keep us alive and it worked. But now it's driving us apart and I can't live in a world where your hand is not in mine."

Calliope lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck and laid her head on her shoulder. She was at a loss for words, so all she could do was snuggle into her tighter listening to her speak.

"I can search for that balance again Calliope, but I can't do it without you because you are the very reason I found it."  
Arizona cupped her wife's chin tenderly and brought it up directly in front of hers. She kissed her lips gingerly and pulled back to look into her eyes. They were glossy and brimming with fresh tears. One slid down her face and she brushed it away.

"I love you." Callie whispered then more tears fell. "But I'm so scared. I'm terrified of what our lives have become. Those things outside scare me, and losing you…"

She couldn't find any words to accurately describe the emotion, so she just looked away. "…if I lose you I don't know what I would do. I'd be absolutely lost." She sniffled but continued. "I just want everything reset to the way it used to be but that isn't going to happen and you remind me of that every day."

She reached out and gripped both sides of her wife's face. "It isn't your fault. It's my own. I don't want this world, so I just hide myself away from it. I'm holding on…I'm living in a memory. One I'll never get back." She paused and felt strong hands on either sides of her waist that brought her comfort. "We won't get to go home again, there won't be any Sunday meet and greets, no more community, no more of what we fought so hard to get…it's all gone. And I couldn't accept that but you…"

She looked up at her wife. "…you adapted so easily I thought you wanted to move on. I thought you didn't care about any of the things we once had and I resented you for that. I just kept thinking, did what we build mean so little to you that you could just sweep it away without a second glance?"

She shook her head slightly. "And then after just taking it all in and just accepting this situation for what it is I realized it's the memory that keeps you going. It's the hope that one day we will find life, a real life again. All of us. Together."

She placed her forehead on her partner's. "I stopped supporting you, we stopped supporting each other and that's when things began to unravel. I forgot that my home has never been four walls, it's you…" She kissed her again and smiled. "…when I'm with you, I'm home."

Arizona brought her lips back down to Callie's but she didn't pull back this time. She kissed her deeply and passionately because she couldn't find any more words. She kissed her like she'd never get the chance to again.

Shaky hands found stability in soft curves Arizona had memorized from years of study. A soft slow moan escaping her mouth as her tongue found her partner's in a slow meaningful wind.

It was like the first time again, because in many ways it was. A spark. A realization. A truth. Then the feeling of growing bliss churning in between then both.

Calliope pulled back for air, her lips never really leaving Arizona's. Instead they touched and parted in between her words. "Promise you'll never leave again. Promise you won't shut me out."

"I promise." Arizona said without hesitation, her mouth focusing on the soft upper and lower lip of her partner's mouth. "I promise." Her lips driving her point home even more. Explaining and filling in the blanks where words could no longer do her profession justice.

When the need became too deep Arizona parted just long enough to block the door with anything she could find. She wedged a chair in between the knob and the floor. And then she slung a table in front of it for good measure. When she turned the sadness was gone, replaced by newly fueled desire and want.

Calliope backed up against a wall her chest rising and falling heavily, her body already missing the familiar form against it. When she watched her wife turn, saw the look in her eyes, felt them traveling every inch of her body it made her stomach flutter. Every step in her direction that she made from the door excited something within her.

Her gate. Her stride. The way she flung the band off her hair and blonde mane slid to strong shoulders, each step making the front pieces fall over her face.

Arizona walked up to her wife and placed her hands on either side of the wall she leaned on. She didn't touch her, not yet. Instead she brought her knee up and in between Calliope's legs, breathing inches from her face. She felt Calliope react, moving against her in a slow rhythm, her bottom lip tucked in between her teeth. Arizona let her wife continue, her own body standing still while Calliope melted against her. Arizona brought her lips to the side of Calliope's jaw and kissed a trail to the side of her neck.

Calliope brought her arms up and around her wife's shoulder gripping on to them as she writhed against her, a low hum of passion coming from her mouth. She felt Arizona move from her neck to her ear and her mouth dropped at the pleasure. The sound of Arizona's wet, hot mouth nipping at her earlobe. The feeling of nearness driving Calliope's nerves to peak and soak in even more desire.

Calliope's hands dropped from her partner's shoulders and on to her own waist line, where she quickly undid her jeans and shoved them down just enough for a slender arm to access. Calliope turned her head just enough to catch Arizona's mouth with her own, her hands back up to the side of her wife's face, thumbs brushing back blonde locks.

Arizona pulled back to look into her wife's eyes. Tousled dark tresses lowered on her shoulders accompanied dark hooded eyes that she had not seen in very long time. A look of craving. An appetite she'd happily satiate over and over and over again.

Arizona watched as her wife took her hand and brought her index and middle finger to her own mouth, and then sucked the length of them slowly. Arizona's head lulled at the sensation of Calliope's moist, tongue licking the V it created in between them.

When Calliope was finished she jerked Arizona's hand down lower, up and over her undergarments. Calliope shifted back and spread her legs as wide as she could with her jeans restricting her thighs. She felt Arizona dip her hand lower and run her finger against damp lips. Calliope whimpered and pushed forward. Her wife was teasing, she was being gentle, but Calliope wanted her now.

Arizona always enjoyed the unhurried pace of foreplay. It was an expression, a skill, an art. One she had mastered over time when it came to her wife. Arizona knew she'd want her to dive in, but she chose instead to dip her fingers in testing the pool of wetness growing. Her fingers played along Calliope's edges, and then she pressed forward, her digits slowly rubbing her partner's opening in light circles. She smirked when she heard her curse. Smiled when she felt Calliope surge forward.

Calliope felt her retreat, her breathing slightly disturbed by the rush of air she expelled when she wasn't there anymore. Calliope kept her eyes connected with Arizona's as she lifted up her fingers yet again and licked herself off of them. She knew it would drive her up the wall. She felt Arizona grip her tight and close and enter her, Arizona's fingers curved and moving to beckon her orgasm closer. She had to cover her own mouth with her free hand to keep from calling out too loudly.

Calliope dipped back to work her body along with her wife's fingers, moaning around her own hand until she felt Arizona tug it away and replace it with her mouth.

Arizona with her mouth connected to her partners pressed deeply into her, her fingers lost in Calliope's folds. Arizona began to move her body in unison with her hand, the force causing Calliope's back to slip up and down the wall they were propped against. Calliope pulled away, yanked her shirt over her head and then her bra followed, sailing across the room and hitting the floor.

With her breast exposed Calliope gripped the back of Arizona's neck and brought her mouth to her erect nipples. Calliope didn't let the move slow her down or the pressure of knuckles at her opening as her wife moved in and out of her, her fingers aided by her wetness.

It was Arizona's turn to let a slight sigh off as she sucked and drank in hardened brown peaks her tongue mapping the dots of perked areolas in gentle circles. Arizona kept working her fingers into her wife's center filling her tense and expand, reveling in each whisper and plea for her to go faster.

Calliope nearly bit through her bottom lip trying to muffle the bliss rattling every inch of her body. She felt the mark of gently nipping teeth on her breast and it only drove her hips faster. She pulled Arizona's mouth back up to hers and angled her mouth to speak in between groans. "More." She stated simply a kiss punctuating her sentence.

On cue, Arizona slid a third finger inside of Calliope. Arizona moved faster, each thrust causing both of them to shift upwards.

Arizona knew she hadn't lost her touch when Calliope started muttering in Spanish, her hands reaching out and drawing them chest to chest, her nails digging nearly past her t-shirt. Arizona could fill her tensing up, she could tell by the way Calliope's breaths came in quick progression that she was nearing the edge.

Suddenly and without warning Arizona withdrew from her wife who objected until she dropped to her knees in front of her. Together they ripped off Calliope's jeans and discarded them to the ground.

Calliope ran her tongue over her lips as Arizona kissed from her ankle up past her calf and nipped at the delicate area behind her knee. She giggled at the contact. It quickly faded into moans as those same pink lips slid upward towards her lower and then upper thigh. Calliope watched her shift higher up on her knees and kiss her center lightly.

Calliope instinctively raised her leg and hooked it behind Arizona's shoulder for her to gain more access to her flesh. Calliope's head fell backwards, her thighs spreading with ease and nearly howled when she felt the blonde's tongue dart out and lick the length of her. Calliope felt the vibration of each one of her moan's ring out into her body, sending shockwaves into a growing bundle of nerves forming inside her.

Calliope half whispered her partners name as she felt her lap at her wetness, draining her of every drop. Calliope drug her nails along the walls she kept her leverage on when the same tongue that drank her in, dipped inside of her briefly. She opened even wider, her breath quickening.

Arizona pulled back only momentarily to place long, measured open mouth kisses to Calliope's center, pausing only to let out her own satisfaction at the taste of her spouse. She brought her lips directly around her clit sucking on it gently, still letting her tongue dart out from time to time to stroke underneath it.

The sudden direct contact jolted Calliope. Calliope slackened against the wall and placed her hands on the back of Arizona's head, letting them rise and fall with the motion of the other woman.

"Don't stop baby. Please don't stop." Calliope managed through shallow breathing.

Calliope's hips began to rock into Arizona's mouth, each push upward increasing each pleasurable suck or touch.

Arizona encouraged by Calliope's pleasure, curled her tongue and placed it right under the hood of the brunette's clit and flicked her tongue in short quick strokes until she had coaxed it out completely. Satisfied, she took her back into her mouth fully, hungrily tasting her. Arizona shifted forward and gripped Calliope's hips, holding her in place by her backside.

Calliope's thighs began to quake, her groans lost in favor of calls for Arizona to finish her off.

Arizona picked up in speed, sucking with fervor, as if she were a drop of water in a desert. Calliope's trembling thighs and the soft call of her name quenched her.

Calliope's back arched as Arizona brought her closer to the edge. With one last flick of her companion's tongue Calliope had fallen over into bliss. Her stomach tightened and relaxed each time she felt Arizona lap at her heated center. She held fast in the moment, her orgasm fireworks, sending crackles of light down to her curling toes. One last muffled moan escaped her lips as the pleasure slowly subsided.

After riding the orgasm as long as she could, Calliope collapsed back against the wall as Arizona continued to clean up every delightful bead of juice she could from her. Calliope expanded her limbs and continued to let her partake until sensitivity began to build.

Callie sunk to her knees beside Arizona and placed her lips on hers, again tasting herself. Still nude she straddled Arizona's waist, and then smiled when she felt her arms link behind her back. Calliope laughed and kissed her forehead.

"We always did know how to make up, didn't we?"

Arizona kissed her bare shoulder. "Like nobody's business."

Calliope tugged at Arizona's shirt then lifted it over her head. Her bra went next as she lowered her head to kiss the space in between Arizona's breast and moved to the end to suckle on the hardened nubs there. She stopped to laugh when Arizona's body shook. Her wife had very sensitive nipples. She played this to her advantage moving from the right to left making careful work of them.

Calliope lifted her head to kiss her again and just as Arizona rose to greet her she shoved her playfully to the ground. Still straddling her, she pinned her arms to the floor and rocked her core along her exposed abdomen.

Arizona allowed her to take full control, her eyes closing intuitively when she felt Calliope still wet slide along her lower stomach. Arizona felt Calliope release her arms, and one quick kiss went to her lips before they started to mark a trail down her body.

Calliope pecked and caressed her way down to Arizona's belly button. She stopped only to push her own dark hair out of her path by tucking it behind her ears. Calliope had always loved her partner's body. Creamy pink flesh prickling as her tongue traced the abs that were returning with each passing day. Calliope reached the top of her camo's and instead of pulling them apart right away; she gripped the waist band in between her teeth and looked up at Arizona. She saw the desire that was burning low ignite, felt her begin to spread her legs wider in anticipation of what was to come.

Arizona looked on as Calliope unclasped her pants and any other garments on her lower half and flung them carelessly behind her, Calliope's eyes zeroing in on her center. Arizona dipped her hand down and slowly began rubbing herself while her wife watched on.

Calliope did enjoy watching her wife pleasure herself, it wasn't the first time she had seen her do it either. She had, once upon a time, observed Arizona and came without touching herself. Just the sight of her experiencing such ecstasy was enough to make her fall into her own. But not this time.

Tired of being a spectator Calliope slid her fingers inside of Arizona, as she continued to pleasure herself. Calliope's fingers found her spot with ease and methodically worked along Arizona's walls.

"Calliope." Arizona breathed out shifting her hips to meet her wife's fingers again and again.

The brunette moved up her body and removed the blonde's hands from herself. She would go too quickly if she hadn't, and she wasn't quite done yet. Calliope lay on top of her moving her body in contention with each thrust she delivered to her wife. "You'd do anything for me right?" She questioned her voice low and sultry in Arizona's ear.

"Yes." Arizona replied in between sharp intakes of breath. Her body jolting up and down as Calliope increased the speed of each plunge.

"Tell me you love me." Calliope commanded though it was sweet and passionate.

"I love you." Arizona replied a moan succeeding shortly after. She validated this sentiment by bucking against her faster.

Calliope sunk back down her wife's body but never removed her fingers from her, instead her mouth joined in on the task below working in unison with her propelling digits. Calliope had always liked the way she tasted; nothing had changed but the flavor of sweat and salt. She savored it nonetheless.

Arizona shuddered and shot her eyes immediately down at her wife. She felt herself travel closer to her brink when brown locks spilled over her thighs, even darker eyes peering up to watch the fruits of her labor. She had to clamp her mouth shut to keep from hollering out Calliope's name

Calliope navigated her lover's mound with no need for a map or guide. It was a place she had traveled frequently. She knew that the quick laps of her tongue right at the top of her clit would get to her. She found the spot with her mouth and grazed it over and over again until she got the response she wanted. Arizona's hands flew down to her head keeping her in place. She obliged.

Arizona lifted her legs and fastened them over her wife's back; her hands also helping Calliope stay steadfast.

Calliope stiffened and stretched out her tongue and brushed it along her tender, throbbing pearl. Arizona was trembling. Arizona's body pulsated so Calliope lifted up just enough to deliver her last request in her ear. "Come for me."

Arizona wasted no time in cooperating. She grinded as long as she could stand with tongue and fingers devouring her until her entire body hardened and quavered. Arizona was suspended in the moment, frozen in time where the ever present orgasm waited right at the gate for release.

Calliope's mouth toiled harder, her tongue hitting top speed. She abandoned the effort and shifted back up Arizona's body kissing her lips as her mouth hung open from the sudden rush of pleasure. Calliope moved inside of Arizona faster, asking her to come again and again.

Arizona let out a gasp, and then another until she finally found the release her wife commanded. Her body lifted up from the ground in short spurts. Her eyes closed as she felt fingers continue penetrating as she came. Arizona's hand fell rapt on light brown shoulders as wave after wave of ecstasy shot out in all directions of her body.

Calliope slowed her pace, and then eventually slid outside of her partner. She slumped to her side and began lighting Arizona's right shoulder with sweet grazes of her lips.

Arizona climbed down from her high and turned to face her wife, her lids heavy but a smile still present on her face. She reached over and ran her finger across her cheek. Blushed slightly when her wife took her hand and kissed the top of it. Arizona turned Calliope's hand over and did the same.

They lay on the floor together forehead to forehead, not speaking at all. They were just being. There was no world of chaos around them, just light breathing and occasional declarations of love. Everything that had transpired between then, washed away like water under a bridge. The gap of understanding closed and sealed with passion and compromise and epiphanies.

It was Calliope who coaxed them over to the bedding that remained in the room for new coming survivors despite their being new arrivals few and far between. She covered their naked frames as best she could and then settled in beside her wife.

There were many things that needed to be dealt with, discussed and delegated. But it would have to wait for now. Calliope didn't stop to wake her wife who fell into sleep almost instantly; she didn't budge when she felt her eyelids drooping as well.

She wanted this moment, because it was a rarity these days. She wanted her wife just a few hours all to herself.

The real world was waiting, it would always be waiting, and she'd let it wait just a little while longer.


	10. Chapter 10

Super late with this update. Had some things to do, but I'm back and still writing this story. Its a love fest, action will be back soon just had to clear the air. As always thanks for reading, commenting, following and adding it to your favorites.

* * *

Arizona ran the make-shift wash cloth down her lover's back, cleaning soft skin and kissing down the path streaks of water made over brown flesh.

She had forgotten the little things.

It had been a few months since this had all began and it shocked her how fast she had let those minute details sleep away. Kisses in the morning. Lying in bed just talking about the most mundane things, their hands folded in one another's.

She settled her neck in the dip in Calliope's shoulder's from behind and kissed the side of her neck, speaking soft and closely into her ear. "I love you." She smooched her neck again, and then closed her eyes taking in the scent of freshly watched skin.

Calliope smiled as she felt familiar and welcomed kisses to her shoulders and back. Her wife, despite her rough and tough exterior, was always a very gentle and sweet lover. They didn't get a chance to bathe or wash sitting down, instead they had designated an area you could wash yourself within using rags and buckets. They had made sure to step behind the curtain for privacy. As soon as they had it, they ended up having sex again.

Callie thought leaving the quarantine room would douse the desire but it seemed they had hit reset on their relationship. Things were shaky, feelings still needed to be expressed, a more concrete and unwavering line of communication had been put into place but there was much more that needed to be done. The passion however seemed to be restored full fledge.

Callie didn't say it back, she instead turned and brought their lips together sweetly breaking away before Arizona tried to sweep her in for another round. She locked brown pupils on to blue and swept her thumb across her partner's damp cheek then smiled and snuck in a brief kiss. She let her hands travel over the nicks on the side of Arizona's shoulder.

Callie leaned over and kissed the tiny scars asking Arizona a question in between her lips connecting with her skin. "How did you do it?" Calliope wasn't sure it was a question she should ask right now, but it was on the forefront of her mind. "I mean…how do you do it…the things that you do?"

Arizona spoke, though her eyes were still closed in enjoyment from the light touches to her body. "I'm not sure I know what you…"

"You're always in these situations." Calliope stopped then pulled back and looked away for a while before catching her wife's eye again. "Off on your own, fighting these…people…things and I just…" She searched for words to describe the amazing things her wife had done. They just seemed to hit her all at once. The brave and bold idea to keep them moving, the dash to the farmhouse, the risk she took to get Sofia's medicine and so much more. She was absolutely baffled as to how she remained alive. She wanted to say it was God's doing, but Arizona wouldn't entertain it.

Arizona wasn't opposed to answering the question; so much as she was surprised it was asked. She herself sometimes wondered how she kept getting by. She could ponder on it for hours, but she chose to answer honestly not strategically, or in some elaborate tale that made her seem like some heroin. She wanted to get back down to the bare bones with her wife. All vulnerability and truth. So her next response was fresh off her brain, no filtering included. "You."

Calliope shook her head in near disbelief and roped her arms around her wife's neck. "Just when I thought I couldn't love you more…" The rest of her sentence was lost in a long, passionate kiss that made her knees nearly turn to jelly. She always had that effect on her and she was sure it would never fade away.

Arizona pulled back and grinned. "I mean, how could you not..."

"Hmm." Calliope hummed out capturing her wife's lips once more.

"…love me more?"

Calliope laughed noticing her wife's humor had returned. "Oh' how could I possibly not love a woman who's as ornery as a pitbull shittin' rail road spikes and ugly as sin?" Her comment made Arizona burst into laughter and she quickly realized it was her favorite sound. Things were so crazy and sporadic; she wasn't sure how much longer she had to hear it. She cherished it, made a mental note of it even.

"I'm ugly as sin?" Arizona questioned still chuckling softly.

"I'm only teasing. You're gorgeous. And strong." Calliope responded, then quirked her eyebrow devilishly. "Maybe even a little…sexy."

"A little sexy?" Arizona questioned backing her wife towards the wall nearest them.

"Don't you get any ideas Arizona Robbins; we got away with it once." Calliope giggled when her wife came towards her then held up her hands to keep her at bay. "Not a step closer Arizona."

Arizona disregarded her wife's plea. "Like this?"

"Stay put." Calliope reached for her towel and swiftly wrapped her naked frame up.

"Think some little towel is going to stand in my way, huh'?"

"I mean it Arizona. I guarantee somebody is going to come looking to get washed up." Calliope said not even able to keep her laughter at bay long enough to be taken seriously. Before she could oppose yet again Arizona had her pressed up against the wall, her mouth already making a path up to her ear with kisses. When they made it to her ear, she felt Arizona's lips part slightly and whisper. "Somebody's gonna' come, that's for sure."

Calliope submitted for a moment; let her continue the exploration of her upper body with her mouth. She only stopped her when she felt her hand slipping up and under her towel. "Not right now honey…" She thought she saw her wife dim a little and she knew why she wanted to stay in their little bubble. Outside lurked a relationship that needed just as much fine care as theirs did. She didn't like the expression that passed over her face, so she lightened the mood for the moment. "…I promise we'll find some more 'alone' time later though, k?"

Arizona nodded and followed her wife's lead, drying off and pulling on clothing. The entire time her eyes were trained on the door. She didn't know what was left of her marriage when she came back, but she had this sense, this gut feeling they would work past it. They always did. It was Sofia that caused the biggest nightmare. She knew she was entering that fragile age where everything that happened to her impacted her in certain ways. She didn't want her standing memory with her daughter to be of fear and pain. She wanted things the way they were again. But it wasn't on her any more. All the letting go and letting in again, that was in Sofia's hands.

"How…" She hesitated but found the courage to inquire. "…how's Sofia. I mean, we didn't get to talk much about how things are."

"I'm not going to lie to you honey, things aren't great." Callie brought her hands up to her hips. "She wouldn't even sleep in the same room as me, she slept in the cupboard. She won't eat. Won't open up…she's just…"

Arizona was at her wife's side before the first tear fell. "Hey now. No tears today." She kissed her wife's forehead.

"I know I just…" Calliope sighed and composed herself. "I don't want things to be like that between you two. Too much love there. You gotta' make things right."

Arizona's jaw clenched. There was that pressure again. She had to make things right, she just had to. "What if I can't?" She looked at her wife dejectedly. "What if I…what if I lost her…" She could remember the moment she lost her father. It was the same day he beat her so hard, when she came to she didn't believe that love or anything of the sort was plausible. There couldn't be love, only pain.

Arizona felt her wife thread her hand into hers, her forehead dipping to her shoulder.

"Then we work at it until you find her again."

And with just one touch, Arizona felt the weight was lifted. This is how it had always been. She was completed. Made whole. Stronger than ever with her wife back at her side, she'd be indestructible when her daughter joined it as well.

Another kiss and they began walking to the door still hand in hand.

"Where you off to?" Arizona asked as she shut the door behind them.

"Off to go see what Bell's got planned in the mess hall with the things you brought in. Anything you want me to tell the others?"

Arizona cocked her head to the side in half shock and half disbelief. Her wife was asking her if she had orders to deliver to the people of the camp. Her wife was telling her she knew others were following her lead, and she was too.

"You know what to do Calliope; I'll leave that up to you." And she in turn gave her trust. No micro-management. No doubts or fears and no follow up's.

Calliope took both of Arizona's hands in hers and smiled. "Go talk to our daughter. Just open up to her."

Arizona nodded and brought the two hands her wife had on hers up to her own mouth. She kissed them both lightly and then watched her walk down the corridor. She turned back once to wave, black hair flowing effortlessly in the little breeze she kicked up with her walk.

She felt like that green kid again shy and terrified hanging outside Calliope's door with her hands shoved into her pocket. The certified yellow belly that settled for a kiss on the cheek on their first outing. The utterly smitten fool who'd do just about anything if Calliope asked.

On a cloud of confidence she turned and was shoved completely out of the way by a 4 foot nothing freight train. Arizona turned with a smile, but noticed Steph didn't slow down one bit.

"Hey Steph." She called after her. It was good to see her after she had returned. She knew it was only a short time, but one day in that world alone felt like an eternity. She knew things were rocky in between her and her family, but she had forgotten the way she treated Steph. She just wanted to make things right with everyone, but she had broken so many relationships trying to protect everyone, apparently she had lost count. "Hey…I need to talk to you."

Steph never turned around, she just continued down the hall as Calliope had until she was out of sight. Arizona sighed and her shoulders lowered just a bit. She wasn't her daughter like the rest of the people around here weren't her family, but she felt for her. It was a kick in the gut, but one she had to live with for now.

She'd have to give it time.

* * *

Arizona cut the corner of the kitchen and paused briefly in the doorway before entering. She had the bow and arrow tucked in her hands, the sheath of arrows draped around her shoulder. She thought for a second her daughter was gone but then she heard the light shuffle of her re-positioning inside of the cupboard.

She and Calliope had only taken a couple of hours to themselves, she wished it could have been longer because when she walked completely inside the kitchen area the reality of the situation hit her. This wasn't like when Sofia stayed out past when the streetlights went out and she'd take away her television privileges for a day or so. She'd stomp upstairs and hide away in her room for the rest of the day, but she'd come back down sure enough the next. They would never be cross with one another, not too long.

This was different. This was one of those moments where Sofia could genuinely remain distant from her for a pro-longed period of time, and it made her stomach sink.

She walked over to the cupboard and sat beside it her right knee shifted up, her left leg extended across the floor. She raised her hand to knock but before knuckles could meet wood she heard a tiny voice call out to her.

"Go away."

The small dip Steph put in her shoulders turned into a gully. She lowered her hand and almost went to stand and walk away. Give her the space she wanted. Let time iron things out.

She could do that with Steph maybe, even Aaron but not Sofia. Not her baby.

"If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that one." She chuckled afterwards, but it was grim and uneven. She sat back into her position and placed the bow and arrows to her side. Arizona dusted off her hands slightly and searched for the right words to say. She had to choose wisely because she had little room for error. She heard her wife's words echoing through her mind. Open up. It was a thing easier said than done. She had revealed more to her wife in that room alone then she had in the entirety of their marriage.

She only let it all out when she absolutely positively had to; she needed there to be a sense of urgency. She supposed this was a fitting situation. "I lied to your mother." Arizona lowered her head and ran her fingers along the sooty cracks on the floor around her. "Years later after we first met she asked me if it was love at first sight."

She paused and felt confidence at the mere mention of Calliope. Assurance restored, she pressed onward.

"I said no doubt about it honey, the moment we locked eyes I fell head over heels. Got me a very delicious dinner…and a few kisses too." Arizona knew Sofia wasn't in the mood for laughter, but normally when they were intimate around her are too mushy she'd be grossed out and giggle. Arizona filled that gap with her own laughter. "But I told a fib. Want to know why? Because your mother…well we were two different people."

Her tone shifted just a little, she wasn't sad, just more focused on her delivery. "Your mother is just one of those people, kind of like you." She paused and smiled at the closed cupboard doors. She had that kind, big heart her mother had. She supposed that nature was genetic. If Arizona had that gene on her side, it must have skipped generation. "Magnetic. Big smile. Big laugh. And she was brave. Undeniably brave. That's what drew me like a moth to flame."

Arizona cleared her throat, trying her best to keep emotion at bay. "I wasn't like that. I was bad-tempered and alone. Your mother…" She heard movement in the closet and paused briefly. At least she was paying attention. "….she was-is my opposite. We had a different way of doing everything, which lead to a lot of butting heads. In fact…" She laughed. "…she was kind of annoying."

She tried to stop herself from snickering harder but it just came on, and it felt good. "That's only because I didn't know that way. Sofia, I didn't have a family. Well I did, but it wasn't what you call a family. I didn't have any one that cared about my well-being. So it's hard to depend on someone, to hold someone to such a high regard…to literally need them. So I had to get used to smiling. I had to get used to…"

Arizona shifted closer to the doors barring her from her daughter. "…happy. And sometimes that old side of me…it sneaks back out again. The side that doesn't listen, that tries so hard to do it all alone, that I just end up mucking everything up."

She sighed and wiped a tear from her face. "Meeting her, learning a new way to live it hasn't been easy. I ain't making no excuses Sofia. I'm just telling you how...how I feel. I said some pretty fu-screwed up things to you and your mother and I'm sorry. I'm so, so very sorry."

Sofia sat inside and listened to her mother speak; she used the crack in the door to see it was her coming. She didn't want to see her. Didn't want to hear her speak even. She tried covering her ears, she even tried falling asleep but it was no use. She wanted to jump out and yell at her. To make her hurt like she did, but by the sounds of the sobbing outside. She already was. And it didn't give her the satisfaction she thought it would. It made her hurt more.

So she shifted closer, listening to her talk about her feelings. Feelings were never her mother's thing. When she talked about liking boys, her mother would be in the room but her momma would do all the talking. When she wanted to talk about things that ran a little deeper, her mother would be there but never fully engaged. Later she'd always here her talking about it to her momma softly through the walls. She was always concerned, just had her way of going about it.

Sofia cracked the door.

It was a physical manifestation of how she felt. Hidden away but letting her mother's words filter to her little slivers at a time.

Arizona smiled through her tears when she saw the door crack open a bit. It was her own personal ray of hope.

"You on the other hand." Arizona continued whistling slightly after. "It was love at first sight. I swooned when I first met you." Arizona scooted closer to the crack, close enough to where her voice made a slight echo in the shadowy box that held her daughter. "I wasn't there for your birth, I was away. Your mother kept me up to speed; I got some pictures of you…all pink and puffy. I kept thinking…what am I going to do with a kid?"

She hadn't told Sofia before, that she didn't want kids. That it wasn't in her plans. That she didn't want the burden.

"I didn't want kids on the count of my not so pleasant childhood. It was one of those things where you don't want that cycle to continue. I felt like, if I had you in my life it was just in my nature to ruin you. I drank, I swore, I had a horrible temper. What good could I have done for you? What kind of role model would I be?"

The tears were back. She sniffled softly in between thoughts. "I landed, caught a cab, traveled to your mom's place…back before we got the house and all. I opened the door, kissed your mom and we went to her room hand in hand." Arizona pinched the bridge of her nose taking in a few ragged breaths. "She put you in my arms. I said you looked like a lab rat. You gripped my finger and stuck your tongue out at me." She broke through her tears again chuckling. "I said, Calliope I think she just told me where to go in baby talk."

Arizona watched the door swing open wider.

"You were…the most perfect thing. I never thought I'd take such joy in changing diapers and cleaning up puke, but I did. We'd take you outside and around and I'd just be so proud."

Arizona nearly reached over and opened the door but she'd be forcing Sofia's hand. She had to come to her; she'd sit there all night talking until she did.

"But the worry was still there. Until I realized, with you in my arms and your mother at my side. I wasn't alone anymore. It was real. I was able to feel and express love."

Sofia inched forward until she was just at the opening. She pushed the door ajar until she was sitting Indian style in front of her mother. She looked so refreshed. Not like before with dark tinted eyes and stiff movements. The calmness that exuded from her put Sofia at ease. She felt the tension slipping. She also noticed that she was crying, that was something she only saw her mother do on very rare occasions.

Arizona let out a deep emotional sigh when she saw her daughters face, she inched closer until their knees were touching.

"I was so concerned about how I'd mess you up until I realized you changed me. You made me better. More responsible. More in tune with how my actions affected others." Arizona's chin trembled as she reached forward and tucked brunette locks behind her daughter's ear. "You're my best friend."

Sofia looked away, tears forming where she thought no more could surface. "You promised." She found the courage to look back at her mother. "Remember?"

"I-"

"You'd never leave without saying goodbye – you said." Sofia hadn't realized how much bite was in her tone when she interjected. "And then you yelled at me…" She sobbed. "…and cursed at me and left. And you promised you would never leave…like dad."

Arizona had forgotten that pact she had made to her daughter that shadowy night when voices crept past a flight of stairs and a bedroom door into innocent ears. She rocked her in her arms until she fell asleep, until the tears stopped, until she felt safe in her care. Until she knew she'd wake up in her arms in the morning and everyone after that if she wanted.

"I broke a promise to you. A promise to me equates trust. I'm not going to tell you they are meant to be broken, because you and I both know that's not true. A promise is your word, and at the end of the day that's all you got."

Arizona boldly reached out and took her daughters hand; she didn't tense or shrink away. If she had Arizona's heart would have broken right in front of her.

"I'm not going to make a promise over another promise either, that's too fraudulent. Me personally, when someone breaks an oath I like to see action instead of hearing more of their words because they already mean just about jack-squat."

Arizona gripped Sofia's hand tighter. "I'm going to show you why you should trust me and believe in everything I say. And I won't stop until I have your confidence again." She ran her thumb along the ridges of the smaller hand in hers. She let her hand go and straightened up. "And you can't put your trust in me again just because I came in here with a sob sad story. Your mother and I raised you to be kind, but not a fool."

Arizona shifted until she was kneeling down on one knee in front of Sofia. "There are going to be people in this world that you put faith in, that are going to disappoint you – we're only human. But you can't let everyone back in over and over again. So you decide. Don't do it just because I'm your mother. You sit back and you come to that realization."

Sofia stood and when she did Arizona hadn't realized how tall she had gotten.

Sofia quickly made her way over to her mom and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I trust you mom." She submerged herself into her mother, gripped her tighter when she felt her arms wrap around her. Sofia closed her eyes and rested her head against her mother's shoulder and knew she meant the words she said. Her mother wasn't like her dad, she made mistakes, but she always corrected them. She was always there.

"You're my girl you know that right?" Arizona whispered before pushing back slightly to kiss her forehead.

"I know mom, I know." Sofia replied soothed in her mother's arms.

Arizona hugged her tight until she fully stood and walked back over to the weapon she had brought into the room. "You're my girl but…not my little girl..." She held up the bow and lifted it, setting it up and pulling it back to look down the sights. After she did so, she held it out to Sofia. "…not that much longer anyhow."

She turned to her daughter and smiled sadly. Sofia was blossoming into a beautiful young lady. She was excited, happy even that she was entering her adulthood. But it saddened her all the more because she knew what that meant. She knew she would have to start letting go. Taking her hands off the wheel little by little, until her baby girl could begin to steer.

"You're growing up, right before my eye's Sofia. I know you want to explore that side of yourself but you have to look at it from my point of view…from our point of view." Arizona sighed and shook her head. "It's terrifying."

"Why?" Sofia questioned.

"I don't want to sound cliché but, you just won't know until you're there. It's like that baby bird you and your mother nursed back to health."

Sofia recalled their birdy, her name was Hermione. She had named her after her favorite Harry Potter character. It flew into their backdoors and banged itself up. Her and her mama spent weeks feeding it and getting it back up to par. One day they went and checked on her and she was gone. For a moment she'd come back to feed or be around, Sofia swore she was doing it to let them know she was okay. Then she never returned.

"She was ready to be on her own." Sofia said confidently.

"But weren't you worried?" Arizona said shrugging slightly. "Didn't you think of the worse before she came back by? What if some animal got to her, or what if it was too soon and she ended up in a place where no one would help her?" Arizona found her daughter's eyes. "Where you couldn't protect her from the world and the dangers within it."

Sofia slowly began to understand. They wanted her to be independent; they wanted her to stand alone. But they were afraid she might fail. Or worse, get hurt or killed.

Arizona walked over to her daughter and placed the bow in her hand, then draped the sheath of arrows around her shoulder. "I can't walk you through all life's pit-falls; and I don't know the first thing about boys…"

Sofia giggled and it warmed Arizona's heart.

"…but…" The older woman nodded her head knowingly. "…I can teach you how to fight. I can give you the skills needed to defend yourself. And it's about high-time I stopped trying to keep you in a cage…" Arizona gestured to the room they were talking inside, but her hands swept wide suggesting she meant the entire facility. "…and let you fly."

Sofia felt the weight of the bow in her hand; she clenched the grip tightly in her palm. The moment she had been waiting for had arrived. While she was excited about the offering and even more elated that her mother was taking such a huge leap in her favor. She was slightly disappointed by the weapon of choice.

"I thought maybe I'd get a gun." Sofia said not out of disrespect but out of confusion. Surely her mother wasn't going to give her this as an answer to the problem outside.

"Do you realize what you have in your hands?" Arizona questioned. She held out her hands and Sofia returned the weapon to her. "See the ultimate skill against these things is stealth. While a gun is efficient, it also draws a powerful amount of attention."

Arizona gave herself a little space from her child. She pulled the weapon back again showing her the full arch. She held it and spoke, her arm tensing from the movement. "This thing is a range based weapon, perfect for picking off targets from very high points out of harm's way."

Arizona turned the bow in her hand and pushed forward with it, as if she were attacking someone at close range. "Ain't much on melee but, you can still use it to do some damage and gain some distance."

She walked back over and placed it back into the hands of Sofia. "And best of all, you can gather your ammunition back once it's discharged. If done correctly, and if you get good enough, you'll be hell out there."

Sofia the bow back in her hand mimicked her mother's stance. She felt powerful with it, stronger. When she held it again after her mother, she felt attached to it now. It felt right in her hands.

"You have to take pride in your weapon. So you need to go to sleep with it in your hand, walk around with it hung on your shoulder. Know it. Close your eyes and run your hands along its edges. You should be able to reach for it, load it up and fire a shot without looking."

"That's impossible mom." Sofia said truly puzzled.

"It seems like it now, but when you get accustomed to it. You won't be able to recall a time when you couldn't."

Sofia went for one of the arrows but was halted by her mother.

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"See the way that arm of yours is trembling, no dominant eye established. Get the power to pull the bow back, learn the form and we'll move on from there."

"Kinda' like at summer camp?"

"Yeah. Kind of." Only it wasn't a blue, red and yellow target. These targets had eyes, senses; it made them much harder to kill for several reasons.

Sofia took her stance again and Arizona corrected it. She wasn't an expert, not by a long shot. She knew a thing or two and the rest; she just applied from military training with guns. Couldn't be much different.

The child tried again, and Arizona corrected her. "It ain't about the arms so much as it is the eye." If there was one thing she had mastered, it was aiming.

Sofia's arms were growing tired from even the short and seemingly light exercise. She realized she had miles to go, but she was excited and determined to know more. While she continued to review the new stance taught, she spoke. "When do you think I'll be ready to go out?"

"I won't be the one to tell you, you'll just know. I trust you to know your own limitations. That's a large part of finding out more about youself kiddo."

Sofia draped the bow around herself and turned to her mother, unable to look her directly in the eye. "I'm sorry I tried to leave, it was stupid. I was wrong."

"You weren't the only one Sofia. Life has some very confusing moments, even if you're all grown up, don't ever be afraid to come to me or your mother and ask us how to proceed." She gripped her daughters shoulder. "It's what we're here for."

Sofia jumped back into her mother's arms then pulled back and extended her pinky. Arizona placed hers in and they locked them in place. They didn't have to say a word. The gesture was a symbol of their unbreakable bond, of love and pure trust in one another.

"Promise me you'll talk to Steph. It really wasn't her fault and-"

"I know." Arizona released her daughter's digit. "I'll cross that bridge when I get to."

"Can you tell her I said, I'm sorry and I miss her?"

"I'll talk to her, but that's a conversation best had directly don't ya' think?"

Sofia nodded in understanding. Her faced dipped a little. "How about you and mama?" she remembered the angry whispers; she was up for the closed door. The crying.

Arizona grinned. "We're good." She wouldn't lie and tell her that they were great, but good seemed to be a sign that they were on their way. "In fact, I'm going to go see about her and the others now. I got a pretty big take when I went out…wanna' come check it out?"

"Yeah but can I…"Sofia played at the edges of her bow. "…think I can practice a little more, and then I'll come down there?"

Arizona gave a single nod and headed to join the others. She was halted by her daughter's voice.

"Mom."

She turned and placed her hands on her hips. "Yes Sofia?"

"I love you. No more leaving." Sofia smirked. "That's an order."

Arizona saluted and left from range of her daughters eyes. She hung back and just watched her. She was already catching on, and already so unwavering in her dedication. Arizona couldn't hold her anymore and walk her around. Couldn't dote on her and show her off in a cute little compact bundle. She was far too big.

But she was still proud.

* * *

Calliope and Bell stood in front of the stacks of goods they had sorted into piles. Calliope thought it would be best to separate them into perishable items, things that needed to go sooner and things they could preserve and hold on to a bit longer. Calliope stood back for a moment and thanked God above for what they had. It would hold them, but still they needed a more permanent source of food. She didn't know what Arizona had planned, but she knew her and Hughes and the others would put their heads together and come up with something soon. They were safe, but she felt a change in location was needed. Maybe a place where they could try to grow food themselves, or at least hunt for game.

Bell came and stood beside her, her hair tied up in a rag, her hands on her hips. "Isn't God good?"

Calliope smiled. "All the time."

Bell placed an arm around her shoulder. "You and Arizona work things out?"

Calliope's smile didn't waver at the mention of her wife's name. A few hours ago she was liable to breakdown in tears. Sadness however was replaced with immense pride, and longing to be near her though they had only separated for a few moments. "Yeah." She let out a small sigh. "I think we're getting closer to okay."

"Ya'll had better be." A voice called from behind them. It was Sara making her way over, a chestier smirk covering her face from ear to ear. "Nobody disappears and comes back all glowy if they still have a case of the sads."

Calliope laughed and turned to her, a light blush on her cheeks. "We just needed to clear the air."

"Mhmm." Sara said knowingly, throwing a wink in the Latina's direction. "I bet you guys did a whole lot of…" Sara walked over to one of the piles and plucked out an apple shining it on her shirt. "…talking." Sara tossed her apple into the air and caught it. "I think it consisted of…oh Arizona, baby don't stop." She said quickly finishing off her sentence mimicking an orgasm.

"We did…" Calliope turned from Bell suddenly engulfed in embarrassment. "You heard…"

"Everyone who was in two feet of that door heard Callie." Sara bit into the apple, stopping only momentarily to bask in its delightful flavor. "Az must have had you in there climbing the walls." She giggled after then took another bit of the fruit in her hand.

Aunt Bell cast a stern look in her direction. "Things still need to be rationed, can't just go around eating all willy-nilly." She didn't like the way she spoke so brashly, Bell was just raised in a time and era where ladies never said such things. "What two folks do behind closed doors isn't any business of yours and shame on you for eavesdropping."

"Oh bla- blah-blah Bell. You let everyone slide around here but me."

Bell interjected swiftly her eyes planted firmly on the younger woman. "Married folks can carry on as they please. It's the ones who aren't married that need to refrain."

Sara rolled her eyes. They met Bell's again mischief renewed within them. "I think I know why you're so uptight Bell."

She walked closer to the greyed hair woman. "When's the last time you had a nice, thick, c-"

"Cracker!" Calliope said trying to cover up Sara's blatant attempt at pushing Aunt Bell over the edge. "These crackers were definitely in the wrong pile." She grabbed them up and shook them in Bell's direction.

"I wasn't born yesterday Callie." Bell said narrowing her eyes at Sara. "Utterly distasteful."

Sara chuckled and pushed one of the greying locks back into the wrap tightly on her head. "Oh Bell, never change." Bell swatted her hand away.

Hughes stepped towards them both, his hands instinctively hooking to the belt he wore around his waist. Callie couldn't name a time when Hughes was not in uniform. He was dressed from head to toe and managed, unlike some in the facility, to maintain his hygiene. "Evening ladies."

"Hey there." Sara singed in his direction causing a large toothy smile to emerge on his face.

"You ladies decided what's what with these rations Arizona brought in?"

Calliope stepped forward to explain gesturing with her hands as she spoke. "I've got them sorted into two piles here, things that can hold and things that can't. Some of these things may not even make it through the night."

Hughes shook his head. "Pity to waste food at times like this, why not just knock out this stuff tonight then. It won't last, might as well get a belly full right?"

Bell looked overly excited as she grabbed onto Hughes arm. "You know what young man, you are an absolute genius. Why not throw a little party tonight?"

"A party with you Bell will surely be akin to a funeral." Sara interjected.

Callie ever the peace-maker decided another change in subject would be to everyone's benefit. "I think a little gathering would be nice, maybe we can all use a little relief from the world…just for a night."

Hughes nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled I'll go tell the others and-"

"Oh' no you will not." Bell said touching up her hair. "We girls have got to put on our best and get this thing set up properly. Callie and I-"

"And Sara." The younger woman interjected.

"…and Sara…" Bell added begrudgingly. "…will let you all know when to call the others."

"What are we calling the other's for?" Arizona said as she walked up.

"The woman of the hour herself." Hughes remarked, his grin growing wider. "Didn't get much time to see you when you first came back."

"Had some things I needed to sort out." She replied, a small smirk forming at the corner of her mouth.

"Not sure what you had to sort…but you can come sort me out any day of the week with those sounds I heard coming from that room." Sara added.

"Only one getting sorted out by this one is me." Calliope said defensively, a little jealousy over her wife coming out briefly. She knew Sara was only joking, but she had to make it clear it had better be jesting only.

Sara roared with laughter and put her hands up in surrender. "Only teasing Callie."

"Filth aside Arizona, we've all decided with the things going bad tonight…we'd have a little shindig to lighten the mood. Get everyone back to smiling." Bell paused as did the room around Arizona. They didn't need her okay, but her approval was something they all wanted.

"Sounds alright to me, we can't get too loud, still need a few people to stay on post but it should be fine." Arizona said and felt her wife take her hand and squeeze gently. It appeared she was happy with her blessing and a bit excited as well.

"Does this extend to everybody?" Sara questioned her arms crossing over her chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arizona retorted, slightly befuddled by her remark.

Sara sighed. "I mean it's clear as day there's some kind of rift going on in the group, Brooks is…"

Hughes cleared his throat and looked to Arizona. "Brooks shouldn't be invited, we want to lighten the mood not douse it in gasoline and set it on fire." He waited for her to agree, but it never came.

"Everyone should be included." Arizona stated with a light shrug. Everyone in attendance took a moment to take in her statement, even Callie was taken slightly. "Look, it is no secret that some of us and Brooks don't get along. He isn't the most pleasant, I don't agree with his tactics, his statements or how he chooses to act but…he's a part of this group."

She spoke to all of them, making sure she had eye contact briefly to drive her point home.

"That means he's entitled to eat, and we have to share with him and include him…and his men. Sara's right, everyone should be invited. No one's going to put a gun to their heads and force them, but they should be presented with the option. I think this could be a great opportunity for all of us to get a clean slate…and a second chance to get it right…" Arizona tightened her hold on Calliope's hand, looked at her and smiled. "…I'm thankful for mine."

Calliope swooned. That was the woman she had fell in love with. She was hardened but she knew just when to soften for the others around her. It took a lot to make that kind of statement and stick to it. She was choosing to take the higher ground, choosing to stand for them all instead of falling for some. She was proud to be standing at her side.

Bell smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "Well what a difference a day makes! Well said, and I couldn't agree more."

Sara walked over and pat Arizona shoulder. "Then maybe you and Brooks can hash things out."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Arizona said. "This man has disrespected me and my family, I'll break bread with him, but our relationship still stands."

Arizona released Calliope's hand. She readjusted the new knife strapped around her waist. "You guys get started, Hughes and I need to walk this place and make sure security is still up to snuff and make sure this gathering can be pulled off without a hitch."

"Well I'm off to freshen up, then we can lay out a whole spread and let everyone dig in." The grey haired woman scooted off without another word.

"Same here." Sara turned and began walking back towards the wash room. "Hey Az?" Sara questioned turning back halfway.

"Yeah Sara?"

"Thanks." With that Sara was off and away behind Aunt Bell.

Calliope turned to her wife, her eyes scanning blue ones. She cupped the side of Arizona's face. "That was beautiful Arizona."

"I was just-"

Before Arizona could finish Calliope had her lips seized with her own. It was sweet at first but deepened when Arizona brought her hands up to her wife's waist.

Hughes found any place outside of the women in front of him to focus on.

Arizona pulled back with a soft smack. "What was that for?"

Calliope smiled adding another quick kiss before speaking. "Just cause."

Arizona snickered and slowly edged her lips back onto her wife's when Hughes cleared his throat loud and dramatically.

"Hate to interrupt ladies, but we need to do this little run-down before we get started…"

"It's fine Hughes." Arizona said. "I'll catch up with you in a second."

"Sure thing, I'll be over by the gate…we'll work our way from there."

Once Hughes was out of sight Calliope kissed her wife once more, then they sat down at one of the tables in the mess hall.

"Did you talk to Sofia?" Calliope guessed with how pleasant Arizona's demeanor was, things went well. With Arizona she could never really tell, she had a way of hiding her emotions to ease the tension in the others around her.

Arizona placed her palms flat on the table; Calliope quickly covered them with her own.

"We had a very long talk; well mostly it was just me talking."

"And?"

"She told me she trusts me, that she…" Arizona's lower lip trembled. If her family didn't know how much their love meant to her, they had to know now. It got her by. Often times, it kept her sane. "…loves me. I don't know if things are perfect, but that right there…" Arizona slipped one hand from under her Calliope's and placed it over her heart. "…that's all I needed."

Calliope stood again and held out her arms, saw her wife rise as well and slump into them. She rubbed her back softly.

Arizona took a moment to just float in her wife's arms, people walked around them carried on with their day, but she didn't care. Her world would always pause for Calliope, no matter where they were, or what situation they were in.

Arizona spoke over her wife's shoulder, still deep in their embrace. "That's all I need from both of you."

Calliope broke the hug and grinned. "I'm going to go check on her now-"

"Calliope."

"Yeah babe?"

"You might see her with something." Arizona shifted her eyes from left to right, a nervous smirk on her face. "Something…lethal."

Calliope stepped backwards, her hands on her hips, concern back and settled on her face. "Lethal?"

"I gave her a weapon."

"And what kind of weapon was that?" Callie said her tone shifting from upbeat to worry.

"A bow-"

"-Arizona-"

"Calliope." Arizona spoke her name with a bit of edge, not to say her word was the final one but to let her know that her own mind was set. "It's time."

Calliope let a large low sigh. She knew she had to give her freedom, knew it was time to let her cross over into adulthood, but a weapon? Her daughter, her little girl…killing. She tried to find another word to replace the finality of her daughter with a weapon. She could put whatever wording she wanted on it, self-defense, taking a stand, but at the end of the day, she was green-lighting her daughter to take lives. That's simply what weapons were designed to do. "Are we sure…maybe she needs…"

"I'm positive and Calliope…" Arizona skirted over the soft approach. If her wife wanted her to communicate, then she figured she had better use it to do so effectively. "…she isn't the only one." Arizona placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's against your nature, but when push comes to shove I'd rather have you armed and ready. So me and you, when we have the time, were going to go over some things."

Calliope lowered her head. This wasn't the path her life was supposed to take, she was supposed to get old and grey and play with grandchildren and fuss about the temperature in her home. Not murdering folks, that wasn't her picture of her ascent into her golden years.

Arizona reached forward and gently raised her chin, making sure Calliope saw the sincerity in her eyes. "I'm not going to force you to do anything." She laughed. "I couldn't if I tried. I love you for who you are, I love the kindness in you but could you please just do this for me."

"I'd do anything for you." Calliope said driving her point home with a tender kiss. "Name the time and the place."

"Can't now, but soon. I've got other plans for you when I have you alone."

"And what are those going to be?"

Arizona tugged her wife to her, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I was thinking…"

"Az, we going to do this thing or what?" Hughes called from across the room, his hands on his hips.

"You know he has the worse timing ever." Callie added giving her partner another kiss. "Go on now."

Arizona turned her attention from Hughes and back to Calliope. "We can sneak in a…"

"Get." Calliope said swatting her behind playfully and walking away. Arizona watched her move, watched her hips move more specifically. She had the privilege to be her wife, to say that Calliope was hers and that she was Calliope's. It was the best feeling she had in a very long time.

She was mesmerized by her wife but it was again cut short by Hughes calling her name from across the room, she walked in his direction her mind automatically flipping her switch again. She knew she couldn't lower it for good but it had to be in this position to push her through her routine. She needed it to explain to Hughes the situation they were in, to explain her findings out there. To let her friend know of the troubles they could get into since these things did indeed work better in the dark. To let him know that there were hordes out there, and one day, one might blow in their direction.

* * *

Calliope stood and watched as all the people in their safe haven slowly began to gather, most kept their composure around the food they had laid out. She was half expecting everyone to fall into it but it seemed like a normal social affair, despite the tattered clothing and unkempt hair. Some folks even tried to clean themselves up for the event, Bell had brushed out her hair and put on an old breast cancer awareness t-shirt the others had found in their many ventures out into the world. Sara was buzzing around the room, making sure to wear her pants just low enough so you could see the bright green thong playing at the corners of her hips.

Callie herself had taken to some personal grooming including washing and combing out her own hair. She didn't tie it up either; she let it fall past her shoulders. It had grown out and while she was tempted to cut it, she opted out. The adults were savoring the spirits Arizona had brought in. It was only two bottles of red wine, so portions were small but no one seemed to mind.

She walked over to Bell who seemed pleased with the way things were going. It made her smile when she saw the light in Bell's eyes as everyone seemed to unite. Some talking softly, some playing cards and even a checker tournament had broken out. To her it looked like Bell got the most enjoyment out of seeing others around her happy, she stopped to briefly thank God that people like her existed in a world like this.

"Aren't you the prettiest thing there ever was to see?!" Bell exclaimed instantly reaching out to run a hand through Calliope's hair. "Just like a little ole' doll."

Calliope giggled. "Oh stop."

"My momma' told me a woman that couldn't take a compliment was a stupid one." Bell said wrapping an arm around Callie's shoulder. "Now don't be foolish…" Her eyes traveled across the room to Sara. "…nothing could look worse than that I suppose."

"Isn't this about togetherness?" Callie replied nudging Bell with her elbow.

"I'll be nice…" Bell smirked. "…tonight." Aunt Bell picked up a small cup half full with wine. "Want a little to wet your whistle?"

"I really shouldn't-"

Bell placed the cup in Callie's hand. "Little taste isn't going to kill ya'." She laughed afterwards, that deep soulful kind of laugh.

Calliope laughed along and noticed a little flush on her friend's cheeks. "I see you had a bit more than a taste?"

"I said to myself Callie…" Bell picked up another half glass and drank it down before shooting Callie a wink. "You only live once."

Callie shook her head still smiling as Bell picked up another and sauntered off into the party. Sofia was back out again carrying around her bow like it was her most prized possession. It looked too heavy and ill fitted, but Calliope didn't dare tell her to put it down. She was seated right beside her mother who was talking with, to her surprise, some of Brooks's men. Curiosity got the better of her, so she went over and joined them Hughes wasn't too far behind her.

"It's no way those things can see at night." A skeptic said looking at Arizona. "Why ain't they over here right now?"

Arizona sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not a damn scientist alright; I'm just telling you what happened to me.

"So one of those biters looks you right in the eye and jumps at you?"

"That's a bit much on the dramatics, but yes. It saw me, it followed me and I felt like a trap was being set."

One of Brooks men double over in laughter. "So you saying those pea brains outside, that can't open a door mind you, can strategically set you up?"

"You guys going to listen to her or you just going to sit back bumpin your gums all night." Sofia said in quick defense of her mother.

"Sofia." Arizona said placing up a hand to maintain civility. She thought in the midst of a discussion like this she'd be the one losing her cool. She turned to her daughter and gave her stern look to settle her down. She turned back to the men. "I'm not telling you this stuff to mess with your head. This isn't some story I made up on the ride back here. I was being circled out there, may have been one or two doing recon on me the entire time."

Callie shivered and second guessed her decision to join them; she found a small amount of relief in a sip of wine.

"I believe her." Hughes said stepping forward. "She doesn't have a reason to lie, and she sure as shit doesn't have a reason to share the truth with you all horrible as ya'll have been lately."

"You're just her stupid p-p-p-puppet." Howard said now joining the fray.

"You guys ain't been right since we been here. Chief would have had you all in line by now."

"Well t-t-there ain't no chief. B-b-brooks-"

"Now that's enough all of you." Aunt Bell said walking over and stepping in between them all. "Now isn't the time for this kind of business."

"Bell I-"

"Not the time Arizona. We got the rest of our lives to argue about those things out there, they aren't going anywhere. Neither are we if the Lord sees fit. Right now were going to sing and dance. We're going to drink cheap wine and pretend for just one night there aren't a ravenous pack of cannibals just a few blocks down the way." Bell finished in a huff, taking a sharp breath after barely pausing in between words and sentences. "Now…" She said her party smile replacing the scowl on her face with a quickness. She held up a small plate. "…anyone want some apple slices?"

As if commanded everyone near partook in the food and slowly dispersed from the area. When Hughes, Arizona and Sofia remained Hughes placed his hand to Arizona's forehead.

Arizona shifted her eyes to look at him around his large, callous hands. "What are you doing?"

"Oh' me? Just checking to see if you're feeling ill?"

"Why's that?"

He took his hand away and chuckled lightly. "Because you have got to be delirious with fever. We're talking about letting everyone in on the supply cache; we're talking about giving Brooks information inadvertently through his lackeys." He shook his head. "It's a godamn Christmas miracle in the middle of September."

"Just trying to do the right thing." She admitted freely.

"Hey I'm not complaining." Hughes said his hands shooting up into the air briefly. "Looks good on you."

Sara came over and tugged on Hughes's arm. "Come dance with me."

He turned to her his smile tripling in size. "No music to dance to."

"We can make our own." Sara replied lifting her cup for a sip of wine.

"I'm kind of talking right now-"

"Suit yourself." The woman replied lively stepping back into the social gathering.

Hughes turned back to the three Robbins-Torres women. They all had matching smirks on their faces, wide and knowing.

"What?"

"Why don't you go dance with her?" Sofia said her hands leaving her bow only to clasp heartfelt in front of her chest.

"It's uh…" He scratched the back of his neck lightly. "…complicated."

"Chicken." Arizona said and Callie gave her a small nudge.

"I mean she's kind of with Brooks, right?" He questioned.

"She didn't ask Brooks to dance; in fact he hasn't even come down." Calliope looped her arm with Arizona's. "She asked you."

"She did didn't she?" He smiled and gave a small salute. "If you ladies will excuse me, I think I'm going to go cut a rug." With that he bounded off and joined Sara across the room.

"Have you seen Steph?" Sofia asked Arizona her eyes down cast, her fingers fiddling with her bow. She missed her friend, and had searched for her. Every time she asked someone they told her where she was, when she got there she was gone. She was starting to feel as if it wasn't a coincidence. Her friend was avoiding her.

"I saw her earlier but…" Arizona said trailing off into thought. She hadn't really sought her out, but she was beginning to think she should for her and her daughter's sake. "…let's just say she didn't see me." It was almost like Arizona was invisible to the small girl; she walked and looked right through her.

Arizona slapped on a smile and turned to her daughter. "Tell you what, I'll do some recon tonight on her at the party. If I run into her, I'll soften her up for you." She finished her statement with a reassuring grip on her daughter's shoulder.

Sofia returned it, then walked over to the table near Kenny. Kenny looked up from the sweets provided to him only momentarily to hand her a piece, then he dove back in his cheeks covered in sugar.

Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona and pulled her closer. "How about we go show Sara and Hughes up on the dance floor?"

"Me?" Arizona looked over at Hughes who was now bundled in closely to Sara, smiling from ear to ear as they danced in their own separate universe. "I think we best leave the dancing to them." Arizona wasn't light on her feet, and she hated dancing publicly. Most of the times it would be Calliope dragging her out on the dance floor to line dance in shit kicker restaurants and grills. One time she convinced her to zydeco. One of the staff members thought she was having a seizure.

"Oh c'mon, for me honey?" Callie pleaded kissing her lightly. "I guarantee there'll be something in it for you later."

Arizona face stretched into a slick smirk. "Now that you put it that way…" She shifted to kiss her wife but saw Aaron sitting to himself. His face was gaunt, beard in desperate need for a trim. He still looked like he did the same day she had said those horrible things to him. By his posture alone she could tell he was growing distant from the others. He was not the same, and again she had played a pivotal role in hurting another person. She couldn't dance through this factory with that on her conscious.

"I got some things to do Calliope, but I promise you. I'll be all yours tonight."

Calliope followed her wife's line of sight and understood. She kissed her cheek and went to Bell, and quickly joined in the merriment around her.

Arizona had readied for this moment and had taken great measures to conceal the peace offering she had for Aaron. She slipped out of sight, retrieved the bottle of liquor she tucked back and joined Aaron at the table he sat alone at. She slid her chair over, turned it and sat with her chest facing the back of the chair. She uncapped the drink, poured small swallows into two cups and slid one in his direction. She gripped the cup in front of her, and then drank down the liquid in one swallow. Warmth flooded her chest. She poured another and finished it off.

Aaron gripped up the drink placed before him, sniffed it, and then drank it down. Despite his demeanor his face could not hide his surprise of the taste and age of the liquor given to him. He held out his cup and shook it slightly, motioning for a refill. When one was poured he took it down then cleared his throat.

"Callie's going to kill you." Aaron said his eyes finding Arizona's.

She took another shot, capped up the bottle then slid the entire bottle in his direction. "Yeah, but if it gets me an audience with you it's a risk I'm willing to take." She looked away from the brown eyes that settled on hers, they were cold now, the vibrant bristling ones upon meeting him dulled completely.

"I don't want to talk about it." Aaron said filling up his cup.

"I think-"

"I don't care what you think." His voice climbed in timbre. He realized the extent of his own anger, and then calmed himself. "I don't want to sit here and listen to you talk about how sorry you are." He drank from his cup. "Because you're not."

"How can you say that?" Arizona said in true shock.

Aaron sat forward, both of his hands gripping his cup. "You see, I've watched you all day. Flying around here like Santa on his sleigh. Giving out gifts and righting wrongs. Making amends. I respect it…but I, unlike the rest of the people around here, just don't believe it."

Arizona wished she hadn't turned over the drink; she could use another at the moment.

Aaron drank down the rest of the liquid and laughed. "You're a fucking fraud." He lifted one finger to point at her chest. "You can say and do what you want, but me I know the truth. The moment the pressure rises, the moment your backs against the wall you'll just be back to your old tricks again. Internalizing the pain, lashing out at the people who are concerned for you."

He poured another drink. "Just you wait and see Arizona. Just you fucking wait and see." He pointed to Calliope across the room. "It's only a matter of time before you hurt her again. I know it and you know it." He looked away his voice cracking as he spoke. "My wife is probably dead. My kids too." As he continued to drink big thick tears fell, he didn't bother to clear them from his face. "I can live with that now. I have accepted it as truth." He laughed through the pain. "Thanks to you." He raised his cup in her direction, in a bitter toast.

"They're gone, but at the end of the day Arizona. I pity you." He skipped the cup, this time drinking directly from the bottle. "I've already lost mine. You on the other hand. You with your inevitable future fuck-up's. You have to watch your family slowly slip away from you. You have to live with the fact that you cannot, despite yourself, stop being a self-centered head case. And you will lose them. It may not be a physical death…but you will lose them. One way or another."

He stood on wobbly drunken legs and smiled, stopping only to sniffle and dab his sleeve at his reddened nose. "Enjoy the party." He spat out bitterly, and then headed back to his bunk.

Arizona didn't turn to watch him walk away. She sat and digested every word he spoke. Felt it traveling through her brain trying to find a home in her doubt. She had to try to beat it back for now, but a part of her, the very part she consistently tried to bury sat nodding along to his every word.

She deserved that she supposed. Didn't make it hurt any less however.

She thought for a moment she might go lay down, but she didn't want to do what she had done before. What Aaron gracefully mentioned in his speech. She didn't want to internalize. Instead, she walked over to her wife and huddled closely to her back. Let her chin slip into the dip of her shoulder. She felt Calliope's hands reach out and welcome her presence behind her and was comforted.

Calliope knew something had gone wrong, the way Aaron departed and how Arizona slunk over looking for her support. Arizona had spoken with her about it briefly, the things she said to him. She'd be there for her no matter what went down, wrong or right, she was her wife and she had to be by her side unconditionally.

Bell scooted up to Arizona and whispered. "Steph's up on the roof." She didn't say another word, just went right back to the party.

Arizona sighed, hugged her wife tightly from behind then began her trek to the ladders to climb up and speak to Steph. Calliope stopped her just as she began her ascension.

"You don't have to Arizona." Calliope couldn't let her wife handle another blow like that. If Steph and Arizona were alike, it was a good chance she return back down the ladder worse off than before. "Not right now."

"Better now than never." Arizona offered a weak smile then headed up the ladder.

Once she had cleared the top rung and shakily found her footing on the rooftop; she paused just a moment to breathe in the night air. Savor the quiet versus the calmly buzz from the party below. Gossamer clouds spotted the sky, a few stars hanging in between. The moon hung crescent, its light causing a shine on the few shingles that made up the roof of their new found home. Steph sat, her legs drawn up to her chest. She walked over and sat beside her. Steph scooted away just a bit to establish space between them.

"Beautiful night."

"Yeah what's so great about it?" Steph fired back unimpressed.

"Well for one we got some grub, we're all here...unharmed."

"Well praise jebus." She laughed callously. "I hope you didn't come up here expecting me to feel sorry for you."

"I didn't-"

"Well I won't and I don't." Steph interjected casting some of the roofing off into the distance. "So just go back down there and get back to your life. I see ya'll are all smiles now anyway." She spat. "Pathetic."

"Steph you have to understand where I was coming from." Arizona responded, her hand flying up to her chest. "I was angry, but I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"You don't hold enough weight in my life to hurt me." Steph started to stand. "So, don't you dare come up here and talk to me like a child. Like you're that important-"

Arizona reached out and pulled her back down into a seated position. "Fine. Things between you and I have always been cut and dry." Arizona swallowed thickly. "You put something that is very precious to me in danger, so yeah I yelled at you and I dug into you because I expected better."

"I'm not your daughter's keeper!"

"Fair. Never said you were, but you're my partner. Partners have an unspoken agreement that what the other one cares for, they care for. You broke that the moment you let her sneak on to that van." Arizona shook her head trying to keep her voice from rising too much. "You know she isn't ready for that. You know it. You should have come to me."

Steph shifted uncomfortably beside the older blonde, her guilt rising to the surface and edging back into her mind. "I told her…" Steph said, tears causing her voice to crack. "…I told her not to. I swear it."

Arizona didn't hesitate to place an arm around her. "I know you did. But she wasn't thinking, so you're not the only one in the wrong." She rubbed the small girls shoulder reassuringly. "I got mad at you, because I was mad at her but I was even angrier with myself. I was upset because I have done everything in my power to keep her safe, and just like that…" She snapped with her free hand. "…she was almost out of the facility…and I'd be so far away if anything happened…"

Steph didn't move from her embrace, for a moment she felt awkward in it, but slowly settled in closer.

"I'm so sorry." Steph mumbled before the tears set in.

"You're a child Steph."

"No I'm not." She straightened up from the tears quickly.

"Yes." Arizona sighed. "Yes you are. And you are allowed to make mistakes. But me, I'm too fucking old to run around in the same damn circles."

She turned to the younger girl, used her hands to bring her eye to eye with her. "It isn't your fault okay? But please I'm begging you just come to me. If you're hurt, or scared, or confused. I'm here for you. I'll always be, as long as you let me."

Steph didn't speak she threw her arms around Arizona's neck and let out everything she had been holding on to. She felt strong arms around her, comforting her while she cried for a lifetime of sorrow and misfortune. When she was finished she blew her nose on the rim of her t-shirt.

"Feel better?" Arizona questioned.

"Yeah, just had something in my eye is all." Steph replied already back to her snarky ways. "You're alright by me old timer. I understand what helpless feels like. I know how it feels to have r anger just bubble up inside…so you can come to me. I can help you too. Cuz' that's what partners do."

Steph held out her hand. Arizona took it and shook it firmly, their partnership restored with a simple gesture.

They both stood and carefully made their way back over to the ladders. Arizona helped Steph position on the ladder and watched her begin climbing down.

"Hey old timer?" Steph asked pausing briefly.

"Yeah?"

"If anyone asks, my eyes are red because of allergy's okay. Can't have everyone around here thinking I've gone soft."

Arizona laughed. "You were crying?"

"Yeah I was just…" Steph's beamed with understanding. "…I see what you just did there."

"Can you do something for me?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Talk to Sofia, she feels real awful about how things are between you guys."

"Okay, we can get all that mushy stuff out the way later. One more heartfelt discussion tonight and I swear we'll be in an episode of Glee."

Arizona laughed and watched Steph descend. She didn't quickly follow however. She took a seat and stared up at the moon.

She had missed the details in life that made it worth living. Family, friends, laughter, anger…all of it. All of that raw emotion…all of the people. It hurt sometimes, they hurt sometimes, but it simply came along with the territory.

She stood, stretched and climbed down to join the others.

* * *

Arizona completed her climb down and took a moment to look over the crowd in the main hall. Everyone was smiling, everyone was interacting. There was no divide. She couldn't tell where one group ended and one began. She only had a brief moment to revel in it before Brooks came and stood beside her. She didn't turn to him; he didn't turn to her either. They stood side by side, watching everyone in silence.

"You think this is going to last, don't ya?" Brooks said in a chilling tone.

She sighed. "Yeah, I think it just might."

Brooks laughed heartily and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Not on my watch. You won't weaken me or my men by getting them involved with these people."

"You still don't get it do you?" Arizona folded her arms over her chest. "When we stand together, everyone is strong. When we divide, that's when the weakness is exploited."

"It won't hold." He mimicked her pose. "By the time that food dwindles, by the time those spirits wind down, we'll be back at square one. Me taking care of mine, and you taking care of yours. And the sheep that follow in between."

"You're wrong."

"No I'm not, and you know it. You won yourself a battle with your little stunt. But the war…" He grinned. "…the war has just begun."

He pat her shoulder, harder than a normal and gripped it. Arizona ripped out of his grasp.

The gesture, his wording made it very clear he'd play a part in tearing whatever harmony found to shreds.

She watched him walk away, her hands bawled up into fists. She didn't want to go to war with him, war had purpose outside of personal gain, or at least it was supposed to. Brooks wanted power, not some of it, all of it. He felt it slipping, so she knew he'd do all he could to get it back into his grasps.

She'd do all she could to avoid an all-out confrontation.

However, if it was war he wanted, if and when the time came, she'd give it to him.


End file.
